A Potter's Stigma
by Rothak
Summary: Trying to save Sirius had repercussions. It would change not only the world he left behind, but also where he would go next. Contracts with Spirit Kings, a greedy and snarky partner, evil mages, property damage, demons, a rather annoying redhead, a godfather turned pixie, and a blonde mage interested in him. Well, at least life is never boring for Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to either storyline and any recognizable characters or concepts.**

 _"Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the Contractor. Entrusted by the spirit King of the Wind with the powers of his domain; I bear this mark, the Stigma of the Wind."_

Harry crouched slightly out of sight of the Death Eaters, DA members, and the Order of Phoenix fighters who were fighting in the Veil Room. He laid his invisibility cloak over Luna, who was sitting against the wall, working on healing a gash in her leg. "If anything happens, you know what to do with that." He then used a weak immobilizing jinx on the now invisible figure. It would give him just a few moments without having to worry about another person being injured. He sent a spell at the Death Eater Remus was facing, and started to run to his godfather's side. He was too slow as the spell from Bellatrix hit Sirius in the chest. Ignoring everything else, Harry collided with Sirius in an attempt to keep his godfather from falling through the Veil. Sadly, he was unable to push the larger man out of the way. This resulted in the pair falling through the fluttering curtains.

Harry heard his name screamed as he fell. He recognized the voice all too well.

Time stood still.

Harry and Sirius were lying in front of a trio of hooded figures. Harry stood slowly, casting a _Rennervate_ on Sirius. He attempted to at least. His wand turned to dust in his hand. Harry stood over Sirius' prone form. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure in black chuckled. It was a disturbing sound. It alternated between that of a child to that of an amused old man and hit various tones along the way. "My dear boy only a member of _your_ lineage would cause me this much trouble. But such an opportunity! Ignotus' impertinence was inherited by you. I had hoped it would have changed over the centuries. But to answer your second question; you have something that I want."

Harry tried to move away from the figure that seemed to be so menacing. But he was frozen in place. A single finger emerged from beneath the black sleeve. It shifted between a human finger and a bony digit. When it touched his scar, he felt a searing pain, then a rather spectacular headache. A black shadow trailed out of his scar, stuck to the finger of the figure. Suddenly the menacing aura disappeared, replaced instead by a feeling of satisfaction. Harry saw a series of shadows appear from the space behind him, gathering in front of the figure. A bony hand was held up in a cupping shape. The shadows pooled in the upturned palm. After a shake of its head, the arm made a sharp pulling motion. Suddenly, the prone form of Bellatrix appeared, this appearance was quickly followed by the appearance of those Harry assumed were Death Eaters. Harry recognized quite a few faces from his trial of the Wizengamot. Harry smirked slightly Snape and Malfoy showed up. He smirked again when, not so surprisingly, Umbridge made her appearance. All of the figures were silent but were gripping their arms in pain. Voldemort was the last to appear.

"Mister Riddle. You and I are _long_ overdue for a chat. Luckily, you didn't know that if a Horcrux is put through the Veil, it can kill the wizard who made it. There is a reason after all why more dark wizards don't use them. You also didn't know that young Harry had a Horcrux in his scar. Getting all of your followers at the same time made things easier for me. Thank you for putting soul magic into your little tattoo. You have no idea the amounts of paperwork that I have had to do each time you ended someone's life before it was their time to go." The voice turned menacing, "But you will soon realize exactly what fun I have in store for you." A wave of hands caused all of the prone forms to be bound to rather menacing looking chairs in front of a table that appeared. The sheer amount of Death Eaters made the table much longer than the House Tables at Hogwarts. "Now, what to do with you young Harry."

Harry, having watched the rather impressive display of magic, was more than a little nervous. Here was a being that manhandled Voldemort and all of the Death Eaters with no difficulty whatsoever. He swallowed noisily. "Who are you?"

"That is simple Mr. Potter. I am, for lack of a better term, Death. The Veil that you came through is a direct entryway to; well the easiest way to describe it, the between."

Harry was a little confused. "Between what?"

Death gestured, "Everything. Two places, moments, existence, realities, life, and the afterlife."

Harry's face registered shock.

Death continued before Harry could ask another question. "Usually, being between results in the individual's death. Mortals were not meant to be here." Behind Death, what looked to be a type of dragon he had never seen before with an oddly garbed figure on its back appeared; then three heartbeats later it disappeared. "There are, however, a few notable exceptions." He gestured to the seated group. "But because you were here, I was able to bring all of those troublemakers into my domain because of their link to Tommy. So I am willing to be benevolent this one time. Using a Horcrux defies the natural order of things. As such, whenever the individual who created them is delivered here, if needed, a little leeway can be granted." Death gestured and Sirius was awake once more.

Sirius placed himself in between the Death Eaters and Harry, when his hand closed on his wand, it too crumbled to ash. He went to speak, but Death held up a hand. "I do not have much time. Neither do you. Not everything can be stopped for our chat. There is too much going on. Listen well. I cannot send you back from whence you came. If you wish to continue on to meet your parents, that can be arranged, or I can send you to the next reality that connects to the between." Gesturing at the pair of figures who had not spoken, Death continued, "If you choose that option, it will help to bring their reality back into balance. I'm sure they would be grateful."

Sirius turned towards Harry, "Harry I want you to live. Prongs and Lily would want that too. If the Tale of the Three Brothers is true, Death wants nothing more than for you to not choose that option. Whatever you choose, I will support you."

Harry looked at his godfather. He would ask what the Tale of the Three Brothers was later. If they kept on living, they could have the relationship that they had been denied. He would miss certain members of the Weasley family, the DA, and Hermione. But with the Death Eaters out of the way, they would all be safe. A pair of eyes appeared in his mind, laden with tears. He would miss her the most, but she would be okay as well. While the owner of those eyes would be sad, if what she had told him was true, she would have more than just the cloak to remember him by. He had contacted a lawyer to make sure she would be taken care of. They had made plans once she had found out. Now she would be able to do what they dreamed of, and also had spent long nights talking and planning about what would happen. She obviously wouldn't leave his side, even after he tried to keep her at Hogwarts. She would want him to live as well. Harry looked at Death, "I will go to the next reality. I will see you when it is my time, not sooner."

Approval seemed to emanate from Death, the pair of figures who had not spoken, and Sirius.

"Just as your ancestor. You are wiser than many others."

Harry looked at the dark figure. "I know I cannot ask this of you, but could you let her know that I'm sorry I had to leave her. After everything she has been through, this will be hard for her. I do love her."

Death nodded, "The next time she wears my cloak, she will know what all that has transpired here. I will even allow her to hear your words. She will also know that once her time comes, and yours as well, she can be with you again. That is all I can do."

Sirius spoke up, "Will I be allowed to accompany him?"

Death chuckled again, "Mr. Black, should you go with him, the condition I impose is that you will not be human. I cannot allow two humans to leave the between when only one brought me the Horcrux. You will be able to interact with him, but not in your current form. That is all I can grant you."

Sirius nodded, "Harry needs me. I accept those terms."

Death nodded at the pair that hadn't spoken. "I will leave them in your hands. Enjoy the trip to your new home." He placed an hour glass with blood red sand on the floor. "When it runs out, there will be a portal opening, I will redirect it here. You won't have long to get through it. It was going to a reality filled with various types of soul-eating demons. Re-routing it here will also keep my paperwork down, but now, my new assistants will beg for mercy soon enough." Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Death spoke again. "Every existence isn't sunshine and daisies. By the way, you will likely have another fight on your hands once you get there. Those who live there found a way to pass through the between and open portals to other realities. You will want to stop them every chance you get. You'll be rewarded if you do. It throws things out of balance. That is how those two were stuck here in the first place. Do not try to return to your reality. It will result in your death." With this Death and the table of Death Eaters disappeared.

Sirius saw the look on his godson's face. He gave Harry some space. Harry spent a few minutes facing away from Sirius whispering his final goodbye to the girl who had changed him so much. When he was done, he rejoined his godfather.

The pair of figures stood in front of Harry and Sirius. Harry was able to see that one was wearing a light blue hooded robe, the other, a seafoam green. The color descriptions did not do them justice. The colors seemed alive. Both voices were masculine, but neither could be easily described. It was if they were constantly changing. The two also spoke in perfect unison. "With your help, we will be returning to our reality soon. A bit of information for you: your magic will not work in our home reality as it is now. However, because your body carries magic, we can offer you a choice, if you like. Since your presence is what is allowing for us to return, we would owe you a boon. If you want, in this new reality, you can have your magic changed to one of our two attributes. Your choices are water or wind."

Sirius spoke up, "What are the differences between the two?"

The figure in blue put a hand on each of their foreheads. Suddenly the system of elemental magic, descriptions of spirits, abilities of the four types, spirit beasts, and also the strengths and drawbacks of other magics that existed in this reality. Wand based magic was indeed going to be impossible. Sirius and Harry were rather shocked by this information. They were also informed of the dangers of some of the ritual magics that had developed. They were silent as the sand drained away; mentally reviewing everything they had just learned. Sirius looked between the two figures. "Which would suit him best?"

They answered in unison, "It is his decision."

Sirius turned to Harry,

Harry spoke up, a shadow of a grin on his face. "Wind, I think. I could fly without a broom. I'd still like to be able to fly."

The figure in green chuckled, "The same can be accomplished with water." A circle began to etch itself in the floor and the figure in green focused on it. It turned to the one in blue. "I can sense a rather powerful recipient for my power. They will want what I have to offer. You may have the boy." He then settled into a seated position in the circle. "If I am reading the situation right; he will likely need my powers more than Mr. Potter."

"As if you could stop me anyway. He had leanings towards air magic anyway." The figure in blue placed its hand once more on Harry's head; a blue light began shining in the middle of his forehead. Harry felt something twist inside of him. The Spirit King of the Wind gave Harry knowledge of what could be accomplished and also how to do all of it. He was also shown that those who practiced wind magic had limited themselves so much. While there had been a Contractor before, his line had been killed. Much that was known about wind magic had been lost. For that matter, much that had been known about Contractors had also been lost. While the knowledge was transferred, the Spirit King smiled. Once he was finished, the circle now held greater detail. "Time is short; do you accept the contract and everything it entails?"

Harry replied, "Yes."

The figure nodded, and then placed his hand once more on the boy's brow. His eyes briefly changed from the emerald green of his mother to the blue of a clear sky. After a moment, both of them sagged. Harry's eyes were green once again.

"I have plans for you Mr. Black." He then hit Sirius over the back of his head, causing him to fall forward. Sirius, however, never hit the floor. Instead he seemed to shrink in midair, his clothes shifting to a set of blue robes similar to those worn by the Spirit King. Harry realized that Sirius had indeed shrunk. He was now at most 10 inches (25 centimeters) tall. A pair of wings sprouted from his back. He also looked younger. Sirius lay stunned in the palm of the Spirit King. Flicking the now diminutive man in the forehead, he said, "That is your charge and your duty." A brief spark had passed between the two when the finger lightly made contact.

Sirius nodded, shook his head and grinned, he wasn't human anymore, but he would indeed have fun. He was then placed on Harry's shoulder.

The sand in the glass was almost drained. The four stood in the circle that was lightly glowing blue and had red puddles in a rather peculiar pattern. Once there was an intricate geometric design and a bright glow coming from the floor, they heard a voice intone, "In the name of stars and wisdom, I shall pursue only the truth!"

Another voice called out, "Erwin! Let her go, please let her go."

A third screamed out, "Kazuma!"

The robed pair looked at Harry and he nodded. It seemed like Death's parting words were right. He practiced a few times creating air blades from what he had learned while the circle and writing grew steadily brighter. He was able to succeed after just a few tries. He was amazed at how easy it was. Then again, he did have the Spirit King of the Wind dump it all in his head minutes earlier.

The quartet sunk into the swirling miasma that was under their feet. As they passed, the figures changed shape, now they were respectively, a pulsing ball of blue and green.

Harry, upon emerging from the portal saw a naked girl suspended in midair, blood dripping from her body. He also saw a blonde man in ornate robes. He had his arms outstretched and a look of shock on his face as Harry rose from the floor. Harry pushed the girl out of the circle and she fell into the arms of a rather battered brown-haired teen.

"How? What are you? You are not who I summoned! This ritual will be difficult to re-create. I will not let you get away with this!" He then began chanting in a guttural tone.

A blast of wind sliced the leader of the ritual across the chest. His attendants surged forward. One man in particular was rather powerful.

Harry slashed his arm downward in an attempt to stop the blonde with poisonous yellow eyes. While the blonde dodged, it was not enough, a gash opened on left side of his face, taking the left eye with it. Harry quickly threw his arm out, visible arcs of air cutting into the stone. Some hits landed on some cloaked figures standing around the edge of the room. This caused figures in dark robes to turn and flee the room. A dark red trail was left in their wake.

Feeling the blood run heavily down his face, the man shook and backed away. With no follow-up attack, he ran from the room, and the sound of a door slamming left them in silence. The only light in the small room was the glow that was emanating from the two orbs of light and the fading ritual circle.

There was a bright flash and the circle collapsed. A long length of chain with a scythe at one end fell at Harry's feet as the blue orb began to fade. He heard the Spirit Kings' voice one last time before the orb faded from sight. "This is part of the Weapon of the Wind. It was damaged when I was sent between. Find the rest and you will be able to accomplish your mission."

As soon as Harry bent down to pick it up, it appeared in his hand, and then faded into a vortex of air. Harry knew that he could bring it out again, but that would take practice and time. Harry turned his attention to the brown-haired boy and the girl. The boy had taken off his shirt and was trying to stop the bleeding. Harry could see her body was littered with cuts.

The boy looked at Harry and then put himself between the girl and Harry. He shouted something that Harry didn't understand. Harry, remembering part of the information that he had been given, quickly placed a hand on Kazuma's head, reminiscent of how the Spirit King had done to him. Suddenly the rush of the language he had spoken flooded Harry's mind. So did a massive headache. Harry fell to the ground clutching his head while the boy swayed.

Guessing that Harry was no longer a threat, the boy turned his attention back to the girl. Through the beating at the back of his skull Harry understood the pair.

"Tsui-Ling! Stay with me. We'll get you to a hospital. Let me stop the bleeding."

Tsui-Ling's voice was faint, "Kazuma… I… love… you." With this her eyes fluttered shut.

Kazuma cried out in pain, "Tsui-Ling!" With this, his body took on a green hue. The green orb rippled.

The voice that resonated through the room demanded respect. "Do you wish to save her?"

Kazuma looked at the orb. "Help me!"

"There is only one way for you to save her. Water magic, like you have, can save her. You don't have a teacher. There are none that exist anyway. You have the necessary power to form a Contract." The orb floated in front of the softly glowing boy. "I need a strong Contractor to show the world the power of water magic and reintroduce it into this world. You need to save her. Do we have a deal?"

Kazuma latched onto the idea. "Whatever it takes."

The orb touched his forehead lightly. "Do you accept the contract and everything it entails?"

Kazuma replied in only one word, "Yes"

"Very well."

The green around Kazuma's body condensed around a point on his head and flared. Kazuma's eyes shifted from a light reddish brown to luminescent seafoam green. His hands rested on Tsui-Ling's chest. The cuts glowed the same green; then they started to close. After a few moments, the shallow, slowing breathing of the girl became more restful and regular. Her color returned and the rictus of pain on her face eased. Kazuma then covered her bare form with his bloody shirt.

Once the green eyes faded back to a reddish brown, the orb detached itself from Kazuma as he fell to his hands and knees. A metallic clank followed. A pair of large, spiked gauntlets now lay in front of the boy. "You might need to use these to get out of here. These are the Weapon of Water. The boy who stopped the ceremony can be trusted. He had to touch your forehead to learn your language. He should be recovering soon." At this, the orb faded away. Kazuma went to touch the gauntlets, and they turned into mist and evaporated. He merely nodded and picked up the girl.

Harry stood shaking his head. He switched to the language he had learned. "Sorry about that. Do you know where we are?"

Kazuma looked at the boy in front of him. If he would venture a guess, they were close to the same age. He also had the worst accent in Japanese Kazuma had ever heard. "My name is Kazuma and no I don't. Tsui-Ling and I were invited to lunch by my uncle. Then I woke up here."

Sirius then made his presence known. "We should get out of here just in case that guy comes back."

Kazuma spoke up, "A fairy?!"

Sirius huffed. "I'm a pixie."

Harry butted in. "Regardless, he is right. We need to get out of here and go somewhere safe."

The quartet ghosted through the hallways, ducking into rooms when they heard someone coming.

Harry felt odd. As they walked, He could feel they were close to the outside. In fact, the blank wall to their left was the only barrier to the outside. He could also feel a large group of powerful people coming in their direction. Harry knew it was because of his new abilities. "We don't have much time. There is a group of people headed this way and the blonde guy is with them."

Kazuma held Tsui Ling closer. "I can't let them take her again. How do we get out of here?"

Harry turned to Kazuma. "Do you trust me?"

The brown haired boy retorted, "Do I have a choice?"

Harry smirked. Gryffindors charge forward he thought. Harry threw his arms out, wind blades erupted from his hands. They carved into the masonry separating them from the outside. A blast of wind pushed the rocks outwards. A large triangle had been cut in the wall. The edge of the building was sitting directly on a cliff. There wasn't even a ledge to walk on, just a massive drop.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sirius said flatly.

"Stop them!" rang out from behind the small group.

Harry jumped behind Kazuma and proceeded to push pair out the hole. He then put his arms under the taller teen's armpits and bent his elbows upwards. Inside his head he was only thinking, 'Please, please, work.'

A small whirlwind enveloped the trio and began carrying them away from the castle at rapid pace. After a few minutes Harry set the group down and fell to his knees panting. That took a lot out of him.

"We should be safe enough for a rest." Harry gasped out.

Kazuma finally was able to recover. "What were you thinking pushing me out the side of the building like that?"

Harry turned his head, "It was the only option to get away at the time. It wasn't a good idea, it was the only idea. Besides, it worked didn't it?"

Kazuma calmed slightly, "Who are you? That was a summoning portal. You don't look or act like a demon."

Harry laughed tiredly. "I am from another reality." Seeing Kazuma's confusion, Harry elaborated. "I'm not originally from this world. Mine is similar, but different at the same time. I did something stupid and it worked out in the end. It was either die or come here. Apparently it helped those two orbs. One controlled wind, the other, water." With this, he flopped onto his back staring at the sky.

"You brought the Spirit Kings with you?!"

"The what now?"

"They help control the elements. Wind and water magic have been weak or practically non-existent for a long time. That might be why."

"So I take it you are a Contractor as well?"

This threw Kazuma for a loop. "How can you know what a Contractor is, but not who the Spirit Kings are?"

Harry looked at the other teen. Pointing to himself, he said, "Different reality. They didn't have time to go over all the details." Harry flopped to the ground. "Is the girl going to be okay?"

Kazuma brushed back Tsui Ling's hair, "I hope so. The Spirit King showed me how to heal her."

Harry nodded, "Good. I need to rest for a moment. We covered quite a bit of ground; they shouldn't be able to find us any time soon."

While Harry rested, Tsui Ling was able to regain consciousness. "Kazuma! Was that all a dream?" she then realized her state of dress and realized that everything that happened was real. "Are we both dead?"

Kazuma nodded. "No. He is to thank for that." He pointed at the napping Harry. "They said they wanted to redo the ritual. We need to go somewhere where they won't find us."

Tsui Ling nodded, pressing herself closer to Kazuma. "I know you don't want to, but we need to relocate. I will rent out my restaurant. We have to leave before they come back."

Kazuma frowned, "We may have to use the card my mother gave me. We don't have the money to relocate right now. The plane tickets alone would be very expensive."

Harry had heard the last comment on his return to consciousness and he began chuckling. He was feeling better already. "Didn't the Spirit King tell you about your abilities?"

Kazuma nodded.

Harry laughed again. "Why don't you just use your water magic to move the two of you around?"

Tsui Ling looked sharply at Kazuma. "Your magic awakened? I thought you said it never would."

Kazuma nodded. "I am truly the black sheep of the Kannagi Family. I am a water magic user." He looked off to the side. "It is how I was able to heal what they did to you."

Harry looked away as Tsui Ling pulled Kazuma in for a long kiss, and then stood. Kazuma's shirt was long enough to provide her some degree of modesty. "Let's get going."

Kazuma concentrated and a mist covered the pair's feet, and then condensed into a cloud. Tsui Ling was amazed. She had heard stories about elemental magic users, but this was her first time seeing it firsthand.

Harry stood as well, the wind lifting him in the air. It practically took no effort at all to do this. "Mind if I tag along? I don't know much about this world and am new to this type of magic, so I would like to pick your brain if you don't mind."

The conversation that followed about the differences between the magic of where Harry was from and this realities system lasted until they arrived at the small restaurant that Tsui Ling owned. Kazuma and Tsui Ling were surprised that Sirius used to be a full-sized human but now was a pixie. Apparently Kazuma knew the way once they identified familiar landmarks. Harry used the air to bend the light around his form. He drifted over to Kazuma and Tsui Ling. "I can sense four individuals who were at the castle around your place."

Tsui Ling covered her mouth with her hand and Kazuma frowned. "How do we handle this?"

Sirius spoke up. "I have an idea. It was a prank we used on Snivellous. We charmed the air around him to contain nothing but Carbon Dioxide, I think that is what your mother called what we breathe out, and he fell asleep every time."

Harry nodded and exerted his will around the quartet. After just a few minutes, the four were all asleep. Harry lifted the change so that they would not die. They would have a rather powerful headache when they awoke. He made himself visible once again and followed Kazuma and Tsui Ling down to the street. The girl ran inside to get changed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Harry and Sirius turned to leave.

Kazuma put his hand on Harry's shoulder stopping him from walking away. "How would you like to come with us?"

Harry was surprised; he had gotten the impression that he was not the teen's favorite person.

Kazuma continued, "I owe you. If you hadn't appeared, I don't know what would have happened to her, or to me. I may have been kicked from my family, but I do have some honor left. Come with us. Please give me a chance to pay you back for how you have helped me."

Harry grinned. It was always better to go as a group. He had quite a bit to learn about this new world. "I'd like that. Thanks Kazuma."

Kazuma stuck out his hand, "I don't even know your name."

"Harry Potter."

"Kazuma Yagami."

Tsui Ling suddenly hugged the pair, a large satchel over her shoulder. She had heard the entire conversation. "I owe you too Harry Potter. Kazuma would be helpless without me."

At the older boy's blush, Sirius piped up, "We can see that. So where do you suggest we go?"

Kazuma thought for a moment. "Europe always has demon sightings or ghosts to deal with. There aren't a lot of Elemental Users there and because of that; there are always more youma to deal with. It would be a good place to get started. As Contractors we need to do our duties. It also would help to get our names out there." Kazuma paused, and then continued, "Some people would be desperate enough to hire unknown wind and water magic users. Fire magic users are normally given the better jobs. They charge more too. We have to prove we are better than them."

A gold card was pressed into Kazuma's hand. He nodded. It looks like they would need the card until they got their feet under them. If they had stayed at Tsui Ling's it wouldn't have ever been used. He didn't like it, but he would use it for Tsui Ling's sake. Even though his mother couldn't be proud of him, Tsui Ling was. That was all that mattered.

As the quartet took to the sky, the four watchers roused themselves and continued their fruitless vigil. They never noticed the paper note attached to the main doors reading "Closed Indefinitely." After a few weeks worth of stakeout they were withdrawn to handle other matters.

The cloud moving swiftly across the night sky drew no notice. From such a beginning, the notoriety of the Storm Brothers would rise. It would be over three years before they saw the shores of Japan once more.

 **AN: Yes I made some rather large changes to both storylines. If that displeases you, then I would advise that you don't continue reading. That is after all, the definition of fanfiction. This story is already complete and I will be posting chapters as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: See previous disclaimer**

Even with the speeds at which they could travel, it still took them a few days to reach their destination. Kazuma told Harry about his history with Genma, Ayano, and the Kannagi family. The pair practiced with their new abilities for a few hours each day during their travels. Harry also had to endure the headache of learning the languages each time they stopped. His accent in those languages was appalling, but he could make himself understood. Where they finally found a lead on a job was in Budapest. Harry heard that a group of people in a small town just outside the city had been plagued by what might be a rather nasty minor demon. A lot of strange things had been happening. There were no other magic users in the area, so Kazuma and Harry set out for Vasad; and Tsui Ling stayed in their rented room. Sirius decided to go with Harry; he finally was able to master his invisibility as well.

With Harry's new grasp of the language, they were able to talk to the mayor of the small town.

"So this series of unexplainable events, what exactly would happen?"

"Well, good sirs, you are going to think I'm crazy; but I have seen floating lights, heard voices, in fact, I have even seen file cabinets move on their own. I have called some people who are interested in the paranormal. They did some tests, but came up empty. There are now rumors that this building is haunted. I normally wouldn't talk to two obviously inexperienced and young people, but I figure it is no harm in letting you try." The smile on the man's face was condescending.

This caused Harry's eyes to narrow. If they got this job he was going to double what Kazuma suggested they charge.

Kazuma nodded his head after Harry relayed the message. _"Tell him that we can take a look. He also must promise that if he sees us using magic he cannot tell anyone. If too many people know about our skills too soon, then Erwin might come after us. We still need to practice what the Spirit Kings taught us. Also, add an extra zero to his bill because of that young and inexperienced garbage."_

Harry nodded. He then wrote out a contract for the mayor to sign. There were also the changes that Harry decided on to the monetary amount that Kazuma suggested attached as payment if they solved the problem. Harry also wrote a few things that came to mind if he didn't pay them.

The man huffed, "I don't understand what kind of secrets you mean. None of the others who came here needed a non-disclosure agreement. Not only that, they didn't ask for such a high payment."

Kazuma nodded at Harry. The two raised a hand and caused wind and water to swirl around their respective hands. The glass that had been on the man's desk was empty, the water contained therein was divided between Kazuma's demonstration and lifted in orbs between the mayor and the pair.

The man promptly passed out.

Kazuma shook his head. "Well at least he didn't try to burn us at the stake."

Harry chuckled, "That is true."

Kazuma used the water to create a light mist around the man's face. When that didn't wake him up, the equivalent of a water balloon landed on the man's face.

As the man sputtered, Harry did what Kazuma told him to do while the pair had traveled to Vasad from Budapest. "Our time is valuable sir. Yes what you saw was real, and that is why we are qualified to handle this case. More so than any other applicant. Even ones with more so-called experience."

The man sputtered, "Yes, yes of course. What do you need?"

After getting the man's reply translated, Kazuma then told Harry, _"Tell him that we need unrestricted access to the building. We won't touch anything he doesn't want us to, but we need to be able to go everywhere. A malicious spirit or even low grade demon could be hiding somewhere. It is best to do this after closing hours or at night. Since this is a public place, have him tell people we are night watchmen or something like that."_

Harry then relayed this request to the mayor who heartily approved. "Yes, yes of course. Whatever you need."

The rest of the afternoon was spent having Harry focus on whatever was inside the building so they could have an easier time of things that night. Sirius even decided to investigate while Harry and Kazuma discussed how they would handle the situation.

"Kazuma, I don't think that whatever inside is malicious. The energy flows are natural. There is something though. You know more about the spirits and everything else here. Any ideas what it could be?"

Kazuma shook his head. "My previous family focused mostly on the nasty stuff out there. The only things that might qualify are: a hitodama, onibi, and maybe a kitsunebi. That would count for the floating lights. The first one is usually said to be linked to someone's death, the second and third are linked to spirits but no one has taken the time to find out how or why."

Harry thought over that. "From what the Mayor said, there haven't been any odd deaths lately. But that could also be a lie."

The two teens then discussed the possibility of someone dying with a grudge against someone in the mayor's office. Kazuma left to borrow a phone to call Tsui Ling to check in on her and also to let her know they had gotten the job and what was going on.

Sirius returned while Kazuma was talking to Tsui Ling. "Harry, I didn't find anything, but it was weird, there was something there but I don't think it was mean. The closest I could describe it was it was like the twins at Grimmauld place. I knew something was going to happen, but I don't know what."

Harry nodded. "Well, then let's go check it out."

Once the sun had set and the mayor had informed the local police officers that there was a new set of people who would be poking around the town hall, Harry and Kazuma went to work.

The hours dragged on for the pair as they made a thorough search of the premises. When Kazuma was ready to give up, Harry twitched. "I've got something. It has melded with natural auras. That is why we didn't sense anything."

The duo went into the main entrance to the building. Floating in the air were many orbs of light.

Kazuma spoke, "What are you?"

This caused the lights to huddle together. One then shot out to hover in front of Sirius. Suddenly the light dimmed and a small winged girl fluttered in the air. Her hair was a light blue with a stray lock sticking up in the air. She had small pointed ears, purple dress and gloves, white boots going up to her knees, and leggings under the boots that showed just over the top and light purple sleeves.

In a light voice, the girl spoke. "You aren't the king! But you are a pixie! But the only boy is the king. Who are you? I'm Tiana! You're cute!" The other orbs of light all gathered around the former Marauder's form. They soon resolved themselves into other pixies, all of them female. All of them were paying close attention to Sirius.

Sirius was taken aback. "Well, you see, the King of the Wind turned me into a pixie."

At this the grouping of pixies let out a resounding "WHAT?!"

Tiana spoke first. "He came back from between?"

Sirius nodded. "I'll tell you all later. He said I was to show other pixies what true troublemakers were like. He never said that there were so many gorgeous ladies around, such as all of you. Wait did you say the king was the only other man?" Suddenly being a 10 inch winged man didn't seem so bad.

Tiana spoke for the group. "Yes. He doesn't even pay attention to the rest of his subjects like he used to. The Chief of the pixies is getting old and he doesn't want us playing too many tricks. He says bad things will happen if the humans catch us. Why are you hanging around with them?"

Within Sirius' chest his former Marauder roared back to life. Girls! Fun! Life! It was what had been missing since that fateful Halloween. "Well you see, these two want to really mess with people. They really are going to have some fun." He had heard Kazuma's desire to show his former family that he was stronger than they were. "Particularly people who think they are too weak to do anything. I want to help them, but I need more than just me. Will you join us? I will pay attention to you since the King won't. Come on, there will be lots of fun…" Sirius trailed off playfully.

One pixie in the group spoke up, "But we are having fun here."

Sirius countered, "But what is more fun than playing tricks on new people? Besides, we are pixies! We can do so much more than create a mess in an office."

The pixies gathered together and spoke in hushed whispers. Tiana flew forward. "You have a deal. On two conditions."

Sirius nodded. "What are the conditions?"

Tiana said, "You have to listen to our ideas! The Chief never does that."

Sirius nodded. "More ideas are always better. Sometimes combining ideas makes things even more humorous. I can't think of everything. What is the second condition?"

Tiana nodded then blushed, leaning in to whisper in Sirius' ear. Padfoot's eyes went wide and a light blush dusted the former dog's face. A salacious grin followed.

Tiana raised her voice. "The Chief never does that either."

Sirius finally found his voice. "Not a problem at all. Ladies, let's continue this discussion somewhere more comfortable."

All the pixies began giggling and, joining Sirius, they flew out of the building.

Kazuma and Harry just looked at each other. They didn't really know what had just happened; Sirius would clue them in later. But it looked like the problem was solved.

Kazuma turned to Harry. "A little lesson from the Kannagi family. Make it look like it was hard for us and they will pay more." The duo then blasted the walls and the floor a few times. No major damage was caused, but it looked they had indeed worked for getting the pixies out.

Harry looked at the clock, then picked up the phone and called the mayor.

The sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Sir, it's us. It took all night, but we managed to find out what was causing all the trouble."

The man was wide awake. "That is excellent. What was it?"

Harry knew telling the truth wasn't an option. "It was a weak demon. Just causing trouble was the first step. It was almost strong enough to start hurting people. You hired us just at the right time."

The man replied, "I will be in momentarily."

Once the Mayor arrived, Kazuma walked the man through the "battle" telling Harry what to say about each mark that littered the entryway. Harry was impressed at the other boy's ability to turn this situation to their advantage. Maybe the Kannagi were good for something after all.

The Mayor was impressed and was already spinning a way to put this in the papers.

"Per our contract, you have twenty four hours to get us the money. We will see you in the morning."

Kazuma then told Harry one thing that after dealing with Umbridge made sense. Politicians will only look out for themselves.

Harry turned to the Mayor. "If you decide not to pay us, you should be ready for any repercussions. Per our agreement, we can use any means necessary to be paid. While most people have the courts, we have other options." With this, the pair lifted into the air, causing the Mayor to fall to the ground all the while he assured them that they would be paid as soon as the banks opened in the morning.

Harry stayed awake while Kazuma slept. At nine fifteen, the Mayor was at the door with another man with a briefcase. Harry welcomed them into the room. The man with the briefcase unlocked it, and turned it towards Harry then opened it. Harry casually counted the bills and used a calculator to make sure they had been paid in full.

"I thank you for your time Mr. Mayor." He then handed the man a business card that Kazuma had made up with only an email address on it. No names had been given. "Should you need our help again, send us an email with the problem and an offer for payment." He then shook the man's hand. "Thank you again for your time sir."

After the man left, Harry woke Kazuma and they quickly returned to their hotel in Budapest. Best to leave once they were paid. Otherwise the mayor might have someone retrieve his payment. Harry had no faith in politicians.

* * *

While they were still at the hotel, three days later, Sirius reappeared. His robes were disheveled and the pixie looked exhausted. After he fell flat on his face, he began snoring. This had all three of the humans laughing.

Once Sirius had woken up, he explained what happened. "Well, the pixies and I reached an agreement after several hours of …negotiations. They will be staying nearby after they go to their homeland to discuss a few things with other pixies. These other pixies will be going around looking for signs of trouble. I also explained our situation Harry. They were rather enthusiastic about us bringing the Spirit Kings back, but they told me to say thank you on their behalf."

Kazuma summed up what Sirius had said, "Basically, they will be looking out for jobs for us for a while?"

Sirius nodded. "And if they can't find something, they will make one for us."

Tsui Ling spoke up. "I don't like that idea. They shouldn't be causing trouble just so Harry and Kazuma can find work."

Sirius shook his head. "It's not like that. The pixies will be entertained by Harry and Kazuma working. If they aren't entertained, then they will find a way to be amused. It is just our nature."

Tsui Ling thought about that for a moment. "I'm okay with that, but Harry and Kazuma, I won't let you charge them too much if that happens."

Kazuma noted the girl's look of resolve and nodded.

Harry decided to stay out of that discussion.

After lunch, Harry and Kazuma flew to Switzerland and each set up a bank account that they could pull from and have their respective cuts deposited. It wouldn't be good if they carried nothing but cash around.

Their dinner that evening was interrupted when a green light flew in and resolved into a long-haired pixie. "Mr. Contractors, there is a youma in Berlin that is gaining strength. It is causing trouble in a bank. A few people have been hurt, and no other magic users have been called in yet." She then turned to Sirius. "I was the first to report it. I get my payment don't I?" She didn't wait for an answer and drug Sirius away from the table and out the window.

Harry blinked. "I don't want to know."

Kazuma shook his head. "I think we'll all be better off not knowing."

Tsu Ling then looked at the pair of young men, "Well then, Germany tomorrow?"

* * *

Early the next day they checked out of the hotel. They then flew to Germany. The pixie stayed with them and guided them to the bank where it had been located. Harry made himself invisible and took the language from one of the people milling around. Once the headache had passed, he asked what had happened.

"This is the best bank in the area. For some reason they shut down two days ago when a few people were burned in a weird fire. Are you a tourist? Your German is good, but your accent is horrible."

Harry shrugged. "Yes. And I know."

Harry then explained the goings on to Kazuma. "Burned? It might be a fire-based Youma. If so, that will help us out a lot. Those are the ones fire-magic users have the most difficult with."

Harry concentrated on the building. "There is something there. It is getting bigger and it feels like a flame. It is currently hiding. But it is still has been burning people in the bank trying to grow stronger. There are five people in the bank. Three of them are sporting minor injuries, likely burns."

They then spent the afternoon waiting for someone to come out of the bank. Kazuma also was talking Harry through how best to approach the man since he didn't speak any German. Tsui Ling was already planning on getting some computer programs to help them learn the languages they would need. Tsui Ling then got the trio a hotel room and Harry and Kazuma shadowed the man the reporters detailed as the president of the bank. He went to his house for dinner and Harry and Kazuma rang the bell.

Harry got started. "Good evening Mr. Geninheimer. We understand that there was a freak fire at your bank. We would like to offer our assistance."

The man went to shut the door. "It has been taken care of."

Kazuma stopped the door with his foot.

"It hasn't been taken care of yet though, has it? There are still strange fires aren't there? That is why you still haven't reopened the bank yet. Do you think no one will believe you because you saw something you couldn't explain? What about the three people in the bank who were hurt today by the fire?"

The man looked startled. "How did you know?"

Harry looked at the man. "Give us fifteen minutes of your time. After that, if we haven't convinced you, we will leave."

Two minutes later they were in the man's home office sitting in leather chairs.

Harry began. "What is causing those fires is a malevolent demon. It is low class and still weak, but the longer this goes on, the stronger it will become. I know it sounds strange, but let me prove something to you." At this, Harry used a small whirlwind to lift the man's chair into the air. He set it down after a brief moment. "We recently helped out the Mayor of Vasad, a small town near Budapest. You can call to check our efficacy. We can take care of your problem. It is alright to doubt us, but the longer you wait, the worse this will get." Harry wrote the name of their hotel and room number. "You can contact us here when you make your decision." With this Harry and Kazuma stood. They hadn't even made it out the door when the man stopped them. "How much?"

Early the next morning, Harry and Kazuma were escorted to the bank by the president.

Kazuma told Harry, " _Have him stay behind us._ "

Harry relayed that to the man. He nodded and stood behind the pair as they walked through the bank. Harry stood in the center of the lobby. Both Kazuma and Harry began gathering spirits for an attack. Motes of blue and light green began to coalesce around the pair. He spoke to Kazuma _"It is about twenty feet to the left and about three feet under the floor. Any ideas on how to bring it out?"_

Kazuma set a five gallon jug of water on the floor and replied, " _Flaring your power works well. They like to devour strong targets."_

Harry nodded and the duo did exactly that. Moments later what looked to be a flaming skeleton emerged from the floor, an ominous laugh echoing from its maw.

The Bank President began swearing and edging away.

Harry and Kazuma merely did what they had discussed earlier. As it lunged towards the pair, Harry used a wind barrier to keep it in place. Kazuma then caused the water to erupt from the jug. It rained down and then formed a sphere around the skeleton. Once the fire construct realized what it was facing it began to struggle, trying to melt a way back though the floor.

The water prevented the youma from doing exactly that. When Harry began to cut off pieces, Kazuma enveloped them with water, effectively putting it out. When only the head was left, a bone chilling scream issued forth before being suddenly cut off.

Kazuma caused all of the water to flow back into the jug. Other than a scorch mark where the demon had arisen, there wasn't a mark on the bank. That was part of their agreement. The man had said he would pay extra for that.

The Bank President was shocked. While it had only taken a few minutes, it had been terrifying.

Harry helped the man stand. "You will need to delete the footage from your security cameras. If it got out that a demon was the cause of your fires, bad things might happen. They might consider your bank haunted or cursed."

The President nodded fervently. "I believe I owe you young men a paycheck." Harry and Kazuma gave their account information to the President and he wired the necessary funds plus a little extra on the spot. "Thank you both. You have saved this institution and the lives of people who work here. We could not have handled that on our own."

Kazuma handed the man a card, and having been coached by Harry said in heavily accented German, "Let us know if any other problems arise."

With that the pair left the building. About an hour later, cleanup crews would come to repair the damage.

When they returned, Tsui Ling was standing next to Sirius and yet another pixie. She spoke, "It is off to Paris for us next. The bags are packed. I guess the pixies have been a great help."

With that, the trio paid and left the hotel.

Around noon, an American and a translator walked into the bank and after almost forcing the issue had a brief meeting with the Bank President.

"Our problem is already resolved."

"You said that. But I am afraid you do not understand what you are dealing with."

The man caused a flame, not unlike that of an extremely large candle to float in the air. He was surprised when the President merely laughed. He pulled out a photo from the security system. He tossed it to the man.

"The two I hired were more than enough to deal with the problem. Also, they did a much better job at impressing me with their abilities. I made a deal, they fulfilled it, and have been paid for their services. I have no need of yours. Have a good trip back to America."

"May I ask who you dealt with and what kind of magic they used?" He would need to report who beat them to the job. It was likely a couple of locals.

The President raised an eyebrow. "I do not know their names. They spoke an oriental language; I am unfamiliar with which one. One had an English accent to his German. I doubt the other spoke German at all. He only said one thing to me in it. It was heavily accented as well. They are at the hotel three streets down if you wish to speak with them. I will warn you, they handled my problem in only a few minutes. I doubt your tricks will measure up. As for what kind, I am unable to say per my side of the contract. Good day gentlemen."

With that the duo left. The American checked at the hotel. Apparently, the pair had already left. The clan would be disappointed that the men had seemingly vanished. There was also a woman traveling with them. The MacDonalds were to be on the lookout for the trio.

The President also apologized for his harsh words to his Head of Security, saying that the man had been right. This man had always believed in the supernatural. He had insisted that their problem be of that particular type. With having been one with access to the cameras before the footage was deleted, decided to post on a website that he read for fun. He had been able to get a shot of the fire beast saved to his computer. The two men were only a description. From what he saw on the footage before the president himself deleted it, the pair looked like brothers. They also created a storm inside the building. This comment would later be taken and the duo would have a calling card and moniker. They had never given their names, after all. So someone had to make them up.

* * *

In Paris, they followed a similar pattern. This time it was a bug youma terrorizing a prestigious vineyard. They each had been injured in the fight. Kazuma healed the both of them in minutes. When they were done, Tsui Ling took the pair for a personal torture session, that is to say, shopping. Harry had just been rewashing the same pants and shirt. She insisted that was not an option. Tsui Ling also convinced them to purchase hiking backpacks to keep their things in until they had a permanent place to stay. The packs were promptly filled with a week's worth of sturdy clothes for each person.

After hearing about the enemies they faced, Tsui Ling insisted they have some modicum of protection. She insisted they buy heavy leather jackets. Sirius convinced the girl that Harry needed a duster-style jacket. After all, it would look much cooler billowing in the breeze. She agreed. Harry stood no chance. Kazuma was able to get away with a simple waist-length leather jacket. Harry and Kazuma both agreed that they needed sunglasses. Flying at high altitudes meant the sun was often brighter. Tsui Ling admitted she just kept her eyes closed the whole time.

Kazumna asked Harry to get a different room after they completed the job. He surprised Tsui Ling with a ring. He had taken her to the top of the Eiffel Tower. He proposed with the pair standing on a cloud at the literal top of the building. She cried and accepted.

Before they could discuss anything more, another pixie arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing**

Harry was waiting outside Kazuma's door in the morning. When the two lovebirds finally made an appearance, Harry already had breakfast waiting for them.

"I hate to cut this short. There was a pixie visiting last night about a job in England. We also got a phone call from the part of Scotland Yard that deals with bizarre cases. It is for the same job. Apparently the internet can get us jobs from time to time. They discovered we were staying in Paris. The owner of the vineyard apparently found reference to us online and commented that we took care of his problem."

Kazuma asked groggily. "So why did you wake us up so early Harry?"

"Scotland Yard called in a well known team of American of fire magic users. They have worked with them in the past and want to see how we match up. One more thing, they called us the Storm Brothers. I thought it sounded neat and didn't try to correct them."

Kazuma thought about that for a moment. "That actually is better than anything I could come up with.

Tsui Ling added in, "That will be useful. If you show that you are better, that will go a long way towards getting your name out there."

Kazuma added between bites, "Not only that, but if the cops work with you, oftentimes they overlook errant property damage."

Harry shrugged. "I would like to be leaving within the hour. England was my home in the dimension I came from. At least there, I won't have a funny accent."

Kazuma quickly finished his food and so did Tsui Ling. Harry left them alone to pack and also pay for their rooms. Making his clothes fly through the air made packing so much easier. Harry was standing in the lobby forty five minutes later. He used the internet to get an aerial view of where he needed to go. Kazuma and Tsui Ling came down the stairs minutes later.

Getting their bearings, the trio was airborne minutes later. It was a rather uneventful flight but once they got over the Channel and closed in on London, Harry was assaulted with memories of the DA and the Department of Mysteries. He was so distracted that he overflew the street and had to backtrack. Luckily, most of the street names were the same.

Once they landed in the neighboring park, they walked to the imposing building.

Harry was in his element. He walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, I have an appointment with Inspector Lestrade. I believe he is in special crimes." The girl at the counter looked up something on her computer.

"Name?"

"The Storm Brothers."

The girl picked up a phone. "Inspector Lestrade? This is Jillian at the front desk. Were you expecting a pair of young men going by the title of the Storm Brothers? Why are you at the airport? Oh, I see. Well they already made it in. I'll put them in your department's conference room."

"He is at the airport picking up the other consultants." The girl stood. "I will show you to where you can wait for him."

Harry held up a hand. "Actually, can we check into a hotel first? And are there any that you could recommend?"

The girl thought for a moment. "There is one over on John Islip Street. It is about a thirty minute walk. You won't have time to get there and back."

Harry just smiled. "Don't worry about that. We'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Jillian just nodded her head. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later the two men were back, wearing different clothes and the girl was gone. She huffed. They made her take those packs of theirs and take them to the hotel herself. Then again, she saw a hotel keycard in his front pocket. How had they made the trip so fast? Must have paid a cabbie extra.

She led the duo through the building until she reached a nondescript door. Harry could feel the magic in the air. There was a kind of barrier set into the walls. She picked up the handset next to it and waited a moment. "Two consultants to work with Lestrade." The door opened and she led them in. Many skeptical glances were directed at the two young boys. Most simply eyed them up, trying to assess the pair were before returning to their tasks.

The conference room was comfortable, yet magic hummed in the air.

Kazuma turned to Harry. "These are your countrymen, how would you like to proceed?"

Harry responded, "Like usual. Find out what needs taken care of and get rid of it. We'll have to be faster than the Americans. From what our intel said, the problem is near the border to Scotland. A small town called Baskerville. A particularly nasty youma had surfaced. It had taken the form of a rather large dog and had already killed a few people. The pixies had said that its tally was up to seven people hurt or killed.

When a graying man entered the room, he was followed by two men. One was easily in his late thirties, early forties, the other in his late twenties. A blonde haired girl about Harry and Kazuma's age walked behind them.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the older man's comment. "Lestrade, you are bringing in children to help you? You have to be joking."

Harry fired back. "Considering you brought a girl about our age as well, then aren't you joking too?"

Lestrade looked carefully at Harry. "One of the Storm Brothers is British?"

Harry merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Before we begin, would you please sign this? It is our standard form for services rendered."

Lestrade looked it over. "Your fee is blank."

Harry shrugged. "When dealing with government, it's best to see what effort we have to put in first. Or you can just put your standard fee for handling a problem of this magnitude. That of course is up for negotiation."

Lestrade nodded and wrote a figure. Kazuma looked at it and nodded.

Once the other three were seated, Lestrade brought up several slides. After a few minutes, Harry raised his hand. "Excuse me, why are you going over old information? Dog-like demon, seven people hurt or killed, hiding on the moors around a small town called Baskerville. Couldn't we be having this little chat on the way to Baskerville?"

Lestrade looked askance at Harry. "How do you know all of that?"

In response, Harry just pulled a Dumbledore. He leaned back in his chair, gave a small smile. "Magic."

This caused the older man to redden in anger and the girl to blush.

"Why haven't you been sharing that information with the police? If you knew about it, why didn't you stop it?"

Harry stood. Kazuma followed suit. He took a one hundred pound note from his wallet. He slammed it down on the table. "Listen Yank, I learned about this yesterday afternoon in Paris a few hours before the Inspector called. I will bet you one hundred quid that not only will we destroy this thing before you do, but we will also beat you there and be having a cup of tea before you even arrive." With this, Harry and Kazuma left the four shocked individuals sitting in the room. After making a brief stop, the pair took to the skies.

* * *

As they flew north they discussed tactics.

"It is likely this is an earth based youma. In order to defeat those, you need to break its connection to the earth. Otherwise it will just regenerate."

Harry nodded. "Since we can't use fire, it will have to stay off the ground while it is neutralized and purified. Also, given the kill tally, it is likely rather strong."

Kazuma nodded. "If it is strong enough, we may need to use our Contractor abilities."

Harry nodded. "Only as a last resort." As they approached the town, Harry felt a massive, powerful, evil aura. It was beyond the town, deep in the woods bordering the boggy moor. Harry and Kazuma continued towards it. Once they were close enough, they dropped from the sky. Harry and Kazuma both extended their senses Because of the water in the air; the pair pinpointed the source of the disturbance. As they felt it approaching them, they began gathering spirits. As the grotesque parody of a canine jumped, Harry flung out his hand. A wall of wind tried to blow the beast in the air, but its tail anchored it to the earth. The dog was easily the size of the Dursley's house. It must have been gathering strength for a while. Kazuma then blasted it with massive icicles. While pinning a demon down would be a good thing, it sunk into the earth. Both Harry and Kazuma leapt into the branches of the trees.

The dog, even bigger now, jumped at the pair, causing the trees to fall.

Harry yelled at Kazuma, "We need to get out of the trees. We need room to maneuver."

Kazuma nodded and the pair dodged until they were standing on some rocks protruding from the boggy ground.

The duo began blasting at the beast. When pieces would fly off, it would sink into the ground to regenerate. Nothing seemed to work in getting the dog to break the connection. They had been fighting the beast for a good portion of an hour. They couldn't stay above it and pelt it with attacks; it would merely sink into the earth until they stopped.

Kazuma looked at his watch. "We don't have long if we want to beat this before those fire magic users show up. We can't seem to break its hold on the earth." Harry and Kazuma both had put on headlamps so they could see as well as sense their environment.

Harry shook his head. "I'm an idiot. Just like fire and water cancel each other out, so do air and earth. There isn't enough water here to pull it from the ground."

Kazuma looked at Harry, "Time to bring out the big guns?"

Harry nodded. The two went high enough in the air to be out of the range of the dog. It jumped at the pair multiple times. As the pair activated their respective Contracts, a blue glow, centered on Harry's forehead, and a green one, centered on Kazuma's were briefly shown before they disappeared. When Harry opened his eyes they shone a sky blue. Kazuma's were a seafoam green.

Suddenly, from deep in the ground, a geyser blasted the youma high in the air. A massive tornado formed and held it in place. Multiple strikes of lightning hit the monstrosity, baking the mud it was made out of. Blades of wind and cannonballs of water beat and battered the dog before suddenly; it was encased in water and electrocuted by lightning that was visible from quite a distance. A final barrage of water disintegrated the beast and the winds scattered the remains. Harry and Kazuma sat heavily on a rocky protrusion that had been revealed by the ground churning battle.

A heavy downpour started to fall and Harry pulled out an umbrella. Maybe the duster was a good idea. He had merely tied the umbrella near his armpit and it hadn't bothered him in the least. Through the rain, they made out headlights on a vehicle. Sensing the people inside, Harry took out the thermos of hot tea they had purchased and two collapsible cups. They finished their first sips as the figures resolved themselves in the downpour.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, a young blonde girl was sitting in the back seat next to her uncle. Her father and Inspector Lestrade were talking about strategy to destroy the Youma. Suddenly the feeling of magic permeated the air around them. It suddenly rushed towards a point where a massive storm was growing. After a moment they saw, backlit by lightning, a massive tornado. Inside, they saw a large form spinning like a top. It was visible only due to the sheer size. The SUV pulled to a stop. No one believed what they were seeing. Lestrade set the camera in the vehicle to recording the event. Flashes of lightning hit the beast and chunks of the shape broke off. The wind seemed to be ripping it to shreds. What looked to be large spheres shot at the beast. They could have been rocks, but the lightning shone through them. When they hit, the beast shrunk in size. Suddenly it was caught in a massive sphere and the lightning illuminated it. The shape disintegrated and the tornado disappeared. A massive storm sprung up. The rain was so thick; they barely made out the two figures from what had to be headlamps. The SUV pulled to a stop. All of them held large umbrellas and they trudged through the downpour. Barely standing under an umbrella were the forms of the Storm Brothers. Of all things they were sipping on what looked to be steaming tea.

"Now yank, I believe that I bet you a hundred quid that we would take care of the beast and be drinking tea before you even showed up." He extended his hand. "Pay up."

The older man, dumbfounded, pulled the appropriate bills from his wallet. Lestrade was equally shocked. His powerful light showed a heavily scarred landscape. Massive trenches, craters, and overturned rocks were now seen. The holes were rapidly becoming large puddles.

"What happened here? It's like a war zone."

The head of the American team looked around. Those two were indeed powerful. It didn't look like any kind of magic he was familiar with. It obviously wasn't fire magic. Earth magic wouldn't have caused the tornado and air magic was too weak. Water magic users were rare and not useful in defeating youma. They only worked on Elixir and other tinctures. How did two boys, no older than his daughter pull this off?

"Inspector? Mind giving us a lift? That thing was much bigger than the reports indicated. Ruddy thing was the size of a house. Both of us are a little worn out. Could you take us to the pub? That took quite a bit to take down. We could do with some hot food and a nap."

Inspector Lestrade gave a shoulder to the young men to lean on. "How did you boys do that? We saw that display a few kilometers out. I've never seen anything like that before."

The brown haired one of the pair said something that no one understood except his companion. He began laughing.

"He says you need to pick your jaws up off the ground. I told you all earlier. Magic."

Lestrade helped the boys into the now cramped SUV. They quickly shed their jackets and tossed the wet leather in the back. The brown haired one said something and began to doze off as they drove.

 _"Harry, you answer their questions. I'm tired. Don't share too much information."_

Lestrade started the questions. "How did you two know about this in Paris? You said the afternoon, so it was before we tracked you two down."

"Yes it was, and that's confidential. Per our agreement, I don't have to tell you that." The aftereffects of the fight were now hitting Harry.

"What would you have done if I didn't call you?"

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. "Likely found someone who would pay us to get rid of it. Youma need to be taken down. If we can make decent money in the meantime, all the better for us."

The American who had been silent finally spoke. He was obviously excited and interested with the display. "How did you do that? No types of magic that I have seen before could do that! Wind, water, earth, fire, none would get results like that. I'm sure that wasn't yin-yang magic either. It didn't have the taint of ritualistic magic. It's been bugging me. How did you do that?"

Harry looked at the man. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase a magician never reveals their secrets?"

This caused the man to groan. "I gotta know."

Harry settled back in his seat. He yawned heavily. "Well, the… truth… is…" Harry's eyes closed and he started snoring.

The blonde girl nudged him and he continued sleeping, his head even fell on the girl's shoulder. She began blushing.

All of the men looked at the sleeping teens.

Lestrade spoke up, "I guess they earned the title of the Storm Brothers today. They obviously aren't related, but that was an impressive display."

All three of the fire mages nodded. They had to discuss this as a family.

When the SUV pulled up at Baskerville's pub, Harry and Kazuma were shaken awake.

The storm had spread to the town. As they trudged through the rain, Lestrade flashed his badge and asked for a private table. "While that was indeed impressive, I must say that was a very flashy way of dealing with the beast. Is there any way to finish it off that would have been easier?"

Harry and Kazuma were famished. They had bought two large orders of food. And after Harry convincing Kazuma that it was indeed food, they began eating.

Harry answered Lestrade's question in between bites. "It was an earth-based Youma. Strong enough fire magic can purify it before it before it can regenerate. The normal attacks we used weren't enough to kill the beast in one go, or to break its connection with the earth. Combine that with the true size of the youma, it is understandable we had to use something big to finish it off." Harry smirked after downing a slice of fried fish. "Besides, I had to win my bet with the yank. By the way, I want to apologize for being rude. It's just that I really hate not being taken seriously. I was angry and should have shown you more respect. What is your name?"

The older man looked shocked at the apology for a brief moment then spoke up. "Evan MacDonald. This is my youngest brother Frank. This was supposed to be my daughter, Catherine's first real fight against a demon."

Harry nodded, "Well I can tell that you are fire magic users. Fairly strong ones too." He looked at the trio. "You have difficulty synchronizing with the spirits of fire don't you?" Harry realized his faux pas. "I apologize. It really isn't any of my business. I shouldn't have asked." Harry turned to the blonde. "Be glad you didn't fight it. That thing was nasty. I wouldn't have recommended it for a first timer."

The girl huffed. "I'll have you know that my fire magic is the strongest my family has seen in the past three generations. I could have handled it, I'm a possible Mage."

Harry just smiled and shrugged. "It was as big as the house I grew up in. And that was before it showed its power. That's just my opinion."

Lestrade was looking at the pair seemingly deep in thought. He excused himself and made a few phone calls.

As the meal progressed, Frank began bugging the pair again about how it had been done. "Is there any way I can convince you to tell me what kind of magic you used?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Sure. The next job we work on together, if you get there at the same time we do, and then you'll get to see it in action." He smiled, showing he had no ill will towards the man.

Lestrade sat at the table. "Well, I must say that was a rather interesting result, however, I truthfully wanted to see how you worked together. Scotland Yard has a standing contract with the MacDonald clan, but it does allow for a supportive role. The two of you can fit the bill nicely it seems."

Evan spoke up. "I think this time we'll let that slide Inspector Lestrade. After all, we didn't do much." His tone was good natured, but internally he desperately needed to report this to the family. They were already being called in. These new players on the scene could cause quite a shift.

The graying Inspector spoke up, his tone stern. "Next time I call you in, I want the two teams working together. I understand your need to be respected, particularly given your age. In truth I wanted to see what the Storm Brothers could do as well. I can confidently say that I have seen what you are capable of. It is a good return on our investment."

Harry asked to borrow the Inspector's phone. His response as to why was simple. "My partner here needs to call his fiancée. She worries about us."

The married men at the table laughed good-naturedly. Harry called the hotel and asked for their room. When Tsui Ling came on the phone, Kazuma took over. He began telling her how everything went in rapid Japanese.

Catherine looked shocked. "Can I ask what language he is speaking?"

Harry shrugged. "Both of them are from Japan. I can speak Japanese, but I'm told my accent is horrible. He is letting her know we are both alive and unharmed."

Kazuma turned to Harry. _"The pixies have another job for us. This time in Italy. I hate to say it but those little bugs are useful."_

Harry shrugged and turned to Lestrade. "I hate to sound petty, but when will we get paid? There is another matter demanding our attention."

Lestrade nodded. "I will need to get some information and then we can handle that.

Harry looked at Kazuma, _"You up for another flight to London?"_

Kazuma thought for a moment then nodded.

Harry stood, "Very well." He gave Lestrade the hotel and room numbers. "Call us when you get back to London." He playfully looked at Evan. "Want to bet we'll beat you there?"

Evan laughed. "That would be a sucker's bet."

Harry and Kazuma paid for their meals and after distracting their observers, the pair faded from sight and took to the skies.

* * *

Harry was waiting for Inspector Lestrade while watching the various people walk by. Kazuma was getting some alone time with Tsui Ling.

The graying detective finally appeared. "You did beat us here. Considering there was a special flight for us, I'm curious as to how. Come, let's go to my office."

The duo walked through the station. Harry could sense some nervousness emanating from the man. He couldn't figure as to why.

Once they were seated, the man picked up two folders.

When Inspector Lestrade began speaking, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Tsui Ling Fujikuro. Disappeared over a month ago. Owner of a small restaurant. Townspeople said she was living with a Kazuma Yagami. Likely source of information as to her whereabouts."

"Kazuma Yagami, formerly of the Kannagi family of Tokyo Japan. Kicked out of his family for not being able to use fire magic. Harsh punishment, but many consider the Kannagi family a little too stuck up."

Harry smirked at this.

"Person of interest in the disappearance of Tsui Ling Fujikuro." The man picked up a third folder. Unknown male. Fingerprints have no match in any database. Speaks multiple languages, but speaks with a British accent. Accent in English is from around London with hints of Scottish brogue in his speech." The man closed the folder. "The Crown wants to know who you are before we pay you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Officially, my name is Harry James Potter. Now sixteen years old. Born July thirty-first. Son of James and Lilly Potter, née Evans. Parents were killed one year after I was born on Halloween night. Raised in Surrey by my maternal aunt and her husband. Spent time at a boarding school in Scotland for most of the year, starting when I was eleven up until a few months ago."

The man nodded. "Then how come you are not in any database?"

Harry looked at the man. "If I tell you, it is off the record. Completely. Feel free to tell the Queen, but only if she asks. Out of everyone that knows, only two don't want me dead. Kazuma and Tsui Ling."

The man digested this and after some visible deliberation, turned off the recorder on his desk.

"Does the phrase, 'In the name of stars and wisdom, I shall pursue only the truth!' mean anything to you? It doesn't to me."

The man's face became clouded. "The Stars of Sagacity. A group of ritual magic users. There are rumors that they have nefarious purposes but our investigations have turned up nothing."

Harry frowned slightly. "They kidnapped Kazuma and Tsui Ling to use in a ritual. Tsui Ling almost died. They were trying to summon a demon."

Lestrade looked evenly at the boy. "That is quite the claim. Until you are stronger, I would keep that information under wraps. I will notify our people to keep them under surveillance."

Harry nodded.

"So what happened?"

Harry shrugged. "I was born in England. Just not this England. I had done something rather foolish and tried to save someone from what was called the Veil of Death. I heard a voice saying I was between and was going to die. Moments later I saw a glowing blue circle beneath my feet. It flared and I was suddenly in the ritual circle that was supposed to summon a demon. I attacked those who had done the ritual. This saved Kazuma and Tsui Ling. That is why we travel together. I'm not from your dimension."

The Inspector sat back, stunned. He had not expected anything like this. There had been vague references that rituals could breach the barriers between dimensions, that being the reason they could be used to summon various beings, such as demons. Could a mistake have summoned the boy? "I'm going to be straight with you Harry; some of the top magic users in the country are in this building. Each and every one of them says that you are completely human. In fact, so did the MacDonalds when I asked them. If even one of them said otherwise I would have you carted off for investigation." He ran his hand through his graying hair. "I thought I had seen everything. Now I know why you wanted it unofficial. I'll have our department use that info and cook up a background for you." He smiled ruefully. "We haven't been able to detect how you move from place to place, but next time, could you please use customs? It makes the higher ups nervous if you don't."

Harry shrugged. "Kazuma and Tsui Ling don't have passports, and I don't for obvious reasons. We would appreciate it if you kept our identities under wraps."

"Since we can only pay you as secondary consultants, I'll toss those in as a bonus. I'll get in touch with my corollary in Japan and get passports for the other two. I will also have them close Tsui Ling's case since we have records and footage of her being here. It sounds like you are headed out. Where are you headed next? I would like to be able to get them to you. It will take a few days."

Harry shrugged. "Italy. I'll have the specifics when I get back to my hotel room. I can leave a note for you." Harry handed the man a card. On it were their account numbers as well as the email that Tsui Ling had set up. "This is the best way to get in touch with us.

Lestrade nodded. "Your pay will be deposited within twenty four hours."

Harry nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for it." With this, Harry left.

Once Harry was back at the hotel, there was a Do Not Disturb sign on Kazuma and Tsui Ling's room. He saw a sheet of paper, written by Sirius with the details of the next job sitting in his room.

Harry went and sat in the lobby and used the computer to look up the location of their next lead.

Harry felt the three fire magic users enter the building. He turned and saw Catherine walking towards him. She sat in the chair next to him. "How did you beat that monster?"

Harry shook his head. "I told you. Magic."

The blonde huffed. "You know what I mean."

Harry fought back a yawn. He collected the papers and aerial images. "Yes I do. He smiled at the girl. "Like I already told your uncle, if you want to know how, next time you have to beat us there and fight along with us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a flight in the morning. I need some rest."

Catherine fumed as the mysterious boy walked away. Her father smirked. Catherine was strong, but it was always good to be reminded that there was always someone stronger. She looked at the computer. She pulled up the history and wrote down the location Harry had searched. They were headed to Venice. She had to follow them there. Now to convince Daddy.

* * *

Ultimately Catherine was allowed to go on the condition that she would gather more information about their abilities. She was on the next flight. As the plane took off, Catherine grinned. There was no way for that pair to beat her to Venice. Her father had already arranged for a guide and translator when she landed.

Once Catherine arrived in Venice, she checked into the closest hotel to the address. On the flight she decided to stake out the address. It was a small art museum. She was pretending to read a book as she monopolized the small table, ordering food and keeping her teacup full. Luckily, there was a street café right across from the museum. Around noon Catherine was watching the building. She blinked and then Harry, Kazuma, and a brown haired girl were standing opposite. Catherine was shocked. She had been watching people come and go. One moment they weren't there, the next they were.

Catherine's eyes widened as Harry, Kazuma, and Tsui Ling crossed the street heading straight for her.

"Miss MacDonald, I was surprised to discover you here. Should we be worried about you stalking us?"

Catherine pinked. She really liked his accent. "No. You said I had to beat you to your next fight to see what kind of magic you used."

Harry smiled. "You also have to help us."

It was at this time her guide and translator came back to check in if Catherine needed anything.

Harry seemed to stare at the man's forehead for a moment, then poked it with two fingers. Catherine sensed a very rapid flow of magic. She didn't know what kind it was, but it was strong.

Harry winced, shook his head, and apologized to the man in accented Italian. "I apologize, I thought there was a spider. It must have been a trick of the light."

Catherine was shocked. Harry spoke Italian?! Japanese, French, English, German, and likely Hungarian were what Lestrade had told her last night.

The man smiled, he hated spiders. He spoke in English. "Don't worry. Next time, just tell me."

Harry nodded. "Is my accent that bad?"

The man smirked, "You are at least making an effort."

Catherine asked Harry, "Would you three like to join me for lunch?

Harry nodded to both the translator and Catherine. "Well, we have to get a couple hotel rooms, I don't see why not later."

Catherine looked at her translator. "I'll call you if anything comes up."

The man nodded and left. He got paid either way.

Catherine watched the trio. Harry shook his head at her and rolled his eyes at a comment Kazuma made. When he responded in Japanese, and Kazuma and Tsui Ling laughed, Catherine decided she was going to sign up for Japanese courses. Catherine smirked as they checked into the same hotel she was staying in.

* * *

Once the trio was only a few streets away from their target, Harry's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. A familiar presence was nearby. It was that Catherine girl from their job request. Harry turned to Kazuma and Tsui Ling. "The American girl is going to be there."

Tsui Ling giggled. "Harry? Do we need to make sure your room is at the other end of the hall?"

Kazuma looked shocked that his normally proper fiancée teased Harry. He then began laughing. "So does our little wind mage have an admirer?"

When they landed, Harry dropped their invisibility. They were facing their target. It was an art museum. The pixies said that a particularly nasty ghost was tied to one of the paintings. It had recently begun causing trouble. Harry felt the presence. It was very angry. As a ghost, it had no elemental leanings to take into account. "The pixies did say this was a nasty ghost. It shouldn't be too hard."

Kazuma grinned. "Just because it's easy for you, doesn't mean it can't be hard on your clients." He nodded in Catherine's direction. "Or your competition."

Tsui Ling nudged Kazuma. "She came all this way. At least play nice."

As one, they all turned and walked over to the café where Catherine was seated.

When the translator made his appearance, Harry poked him in the forehead. After a flare of magic, Harry fought off the pain. The man spoke Italian, French, Spanish, English, and Arabic. Harry had never gained more than one language at once. Three was torture. His head was fit to split apart. It was nothing compared to the Cruciatus, but it still hurt. He was able to at least be pleasant until they got to their rooms.

When Harry fell to the bed, grasping his head, Tsui Ling went to his side. "Harry?! What is wrong?"

Kazuma looked at the young man who was now his business partner. He had never seen Harry like this.

Kazuma looked shocked when Tsui-Ling's hands began glowing green. His jaw was scraping the floor.

Harry felt the pain subside. Through his shut eyes, he saw a green glow. When he opened them, Tsui Ling was hovering over him. "Tsui Ling?" Harry focused on the girl in front of him. Not five minutes ago, she had no connection to magic. Now, her aura felt similar to Kazuma's.

Kazuma spoke, his voice full of shock and awe. "Tsui Ling. You have water magic."

The girl was staring at her hands. She had only wanted to help Harry. Suddenly a feeling of power had overcome her and she knew what was causing Harry pain and was able to stop it. She turned to face her fiancé with a small smile on her face.

Kazuma picked up the girl, spun her in a circle, and kissed her. He then went through the door connecting the two rooms and shut it behind them.

Harry, now hurting significantly less, stood. His words met empty air. "I'll let the two of you talk. The ghost in the art museum should be easy. It's really weak. No, don't hurry on my account."

Harry hung the do not disturb sign on their doorknob.

When he went back to the café, Catherine was still there.

When Catherine saw Harry's figure leave the hotel alone, she smiled. She was sure that she would be able to get information out of him without the other two around.

Harry went and sat opposite the blonde American. "So, other than following me around, what brings you here to Venice?"

Catherine smiled. She wasn't done with puberty, but she was proud of her development. She crossed her arms under her bust, hoping it would draw Harry's attention. Internally, she pouted when Harry just looked her square in the eyes and waited for an answer. "I'm curious. No magic that I've ever seen can possibly do what you two did. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't even think you had magic. I don't sense any from you."

Harry shrugged. "Well, you see…" His head turned to the building across the street and he stood. He broke into a run. Catherine threw bills on the table and followed. She frowned when she lost sight of Harry as he pulled ahead. When she rounded the building, the boy was nowhere to be seen. Catherine frowned; she needed to wear better shoes. She looked around, startled at the wave of power nearly drove her to her knees. It would take her a moment to recover.

Harry circled around the back of the building. He used his magic to get in the second story window that was open. When he landed, he flared his power, stopping the spirit that was attacking a man in a now ragged suit. A vortex of wind laced with magic kept the ghost from moving.

Harry spoke in Italian, "Are you alright?" Harry was worried that he hadn't been fast enough.

The man cowering on the floor looked on in shock. His next words caused Harry to stop worrying about the man. "You're destroying my office! You will pay for the damage you are causing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Would you rather I let this thing harm you?" The man obviously had his priorities out of whack.

As the man began to build himself up in a manner reminiscent to Fudge, Harry dropped the barrier for a fraction of a second before raising it again. This caused the ghost to stop less than a foot from the man's face. It was biting and scratching against the barrier.

The man shot back to the wall. "Don't let that thing get me!"

Harry knelt next to the man, "How much will you pay?"

The man looked incredulously at Harry.

Harry merely looked at the man who acted like Fudge. "If you hadn't been such an idiot, I would have already handled this thing."

The neon green specter was throwing itself fruitlessly against the barrier.

Harry smiled, "Now, you have to pay for my services." Yes it was petty, but Harry felt that in some small way, he was getting back at the blustering Minister. That and Kazuma's lessons about getting paid had fallen on fertile ground.

When the man quoted a figure, Harry shook his head. "Is that what not being attacked means to you?"

The ghost took the moment to once again throw itself heavily in the man's direction.

The man quickly added two zeros behind his previous offer.

Harry pointed to the computer on the man's desk and handed him a card. "Transfer the funds; then I'll handle this little menace."

The man shakily input the information. Once the transaction had gone through, Harry called his bank to confirm the transfer.

Harry smiled at the man who now smelled like he had soiled himself. "Now then. Since I hate being called a liar and a cheat, I'll earn my pay."

The inside of the barrier seemed to begin to spin. Tiny pieces began to fly off, and the ghost let off a scream. Suddenly it exploded into what looked to be a snowstorm of green particles before Harry used the wind to dissipate them.

The man slumped to the ground. Harry took the card with his account information from the man's limp hand and replaced it with the business card that Harry and Kazuma had given out. "Let me know if anything like bothers you again." The man nodded shakily and then looked to where his rescuer had been standing. The boy was gone. If not for the damage to his office and a trail of what looked like slime on his floor, he would have written it off as a daydream. He passed out from the shock of it all.

Catherine was walking back and forth. Moments ago, the power had abated. She had been so shocked at its strength; she forgot to see if she could determine what kind it was. She turned and halted. Harry was standing right in front of her.

Catherine sputtered.

Harry smiled. "Catherine. It looks like the problem here is resolved. Thanks for being concerned."

She could only say one word. "How?"

Harry smiled. "Easily." He turned and headed back to the café. He was actually kind of hungry.

Catherine's eyes narrowed. Harry was powerful. What she had seen and felt at Baskerville she felt a portion of it again today. But what kind of magic did he use? She decided that she would try to get it out of him over a meal.

When they returned to the café, not even twenty minutes had passed. Catherine reclaimed her table. Harry sat opposite her.

Catherine tried to stare Harry down.

Harry merely decided to order lunch. When Kazuma and Tsui Ling were done, they probably would join him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing but the craziness**

Lestrade was on a video call with Tokyo's top supernatural case officer. The story he had told his counterpart had the man nodding.

Sitting beside the man was a blonde woman with purple eyes.

"So that is where Kazuma Kannagi disappeared off to. When the boy disappeared a few years ago, he was off of our radar once it was discovered he had no abilities like those of his family. It appears we were wrong to do so." The man picked up a phone and made a call, speaking in rapid Japanese. "The two will have passports within twenty four hours. Thank you for the recent photos."

"It's is no problem Director Sakata. I'm sure that easing the regular officer's case load will be appreciated."

The man nodded. "Any ideas on the focus of their powers?"

Lestrade shook his head. "We were too far away to make even a guess. I will tell you this. The two of them are very powerful."

Director Sakata leaned back in his chair. "Kannagi blood will tell."

Lestrade smiled. "He goes by Kazuma Yagami now. From what I could gather from his history, any mention of his family would likely be a bad thing. Harry isn't too impressed with them, if his reaction in one of our conversations is any indicator."

Sakata smiled, "What of this Harry? Do you think he could become a problem later on down the line?"

Lestrade shook his head. "The two of them took down an earth youma that was either a high class seven, or low class eight."

Both Sakata and his guest blanched. Xenon, the beast trapped within Mount Fuji was a class ten, the highest ranking given to youma. Two Kannagi might be able to handle a class eight, if they were Jugo and Genma. These boys were powerful.

"When I asked them about it, I was told that they would have done it without being paid, but only because it was a dangerous youma." Lestrade smiled, "If the internet rumors are to be believed, they succeed very well at getting paid." An unseen assistant handed Lestrade another sheet of paper that had him cracking a smile. "Apparently, their jaunt to Venice already bore fruit. The president of a small art museum was likely the target of a supernatural threat. The man transferred the equivalent of ten thousand pounds into Harry's account. This man is under investigation for embezzlement by the local police and the backers of the art musuem. They are going to use this as the final nail in his coffin. When I knew they were headed to Venice I contacted their department to keep an eye out for the pair."

The Japanese man nodded. The Kannagi family had done things like that from time to time. "Should we extend a job offer, would they accept?"

Lestrade shrugged. "I don't know. If the reasons behind the departure of Tsui Ling and Kazuma from Japan are still a problem, then they won't come back without a better grasp of their powers. One thing I did feel at Baskerville was that there wasn't a lot of control. It was like standing in front of a raging storm. The moniker they have been given fits the pair well."

Sakata nodded. "I thank you for the information Inspector Lestrade."

Lestrade nodded in return. "Just glad to be able to help."

When the video call terminated, the Director turned to the blonde woman that was in his office. Kirika Tachibana was a very promising yin-yang practitioner. She had been recruited fresh out of high school and had a knack for tracking magic users. While not fluent, she also could make herself understood in three other languages. In under a year, she had already helped track down and arrest magic users that the Tokyo MPD had been tailing for almost double that time.

"Miss Tachibana. I have a new mission for you. This may be a long-term one and may be difficult."

"I would guess that it is tailing the Storm Brothers, getting a read on their abilities, and seeing if they would be open to working with the Tokyo MPD?"

The man nodded. "Two magic users taking down a class eight is no easy feat. Once the other countries find out about this, there will be quite a bit of competition in regards to these two boys. From what I could gather, the MacDonald Clan is already aware of them. Luckily, the Kannagi focus only within Japan. If we could get in on the ground floor with them, we might be able to entice them to join us once the contract with the Kannagi family is back up for review."

Kirika nodded. "When do I leave?"

"First flight in the morning."

* * *

Catherine was getting frustrated. The sun was setting, and she had gotten nowhere. No matter how many times she tried to get any sort of information out of Harry, he would just smile that frustratingly attractive crooked smile of his and keep the information to himself. She did find out that he was indeed from England, Kazuma and Tsui Ling were from Japan. He didn't say anything about how they had met and started traveling together.

Defeated, Catherine sat back and her cell phone began ringing. With his abilities, Harry could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Daddy?"

"Your mother wants me to bring you home. Any luck?"

"Unfortunately no."

"I see. I have purchased you a ticket. Your plane leaves the day after tomorrow. Take a day to enjoy Venice. It is a beautiful city. Don't tell your mother that I gave you an extra day. Make sure you ride on a gondola."

"Yes Daddy." Catherine smiled. Her father wanted her to have a little fun before returning home. He really was the best.

Harry had a wistful look on his face at the interaction between Catherine and Evan.

Catherine caught this and smiled. "Harry, could I ask you a favor?"

At Harry's dubious look, she continued rapidly, "It has nothing to do with your magic, I promise. Since I don't speak Italian, would you mind being my translator tomorrow? My father suggested that I see the city before coming home."

Harry frowned. "What about the man who is your translator today?"

Catherine shrugged. "He was only hired for one day. He told me when I landed that he couldn't do more than one day because of a previous commitment."

Harry shrugged. He had enjoyed the time in Paris. If he ignored Tsui Ling's shopping spree, he liked the city. He hadn't really had time to act like a tourist. With all the time spent cooped up at the Dursley's he wanted to see the world. Internally he remembered it was also one of _her_ dreams too. Harry swallowed the feelings of loss. Death had said she would know what happened to him. He knew she would fulfill the plans they had made together.

Catherine saw his indecision. "I can pay you for it."

Sirius' voice was briefly heard. "Just do it Harry. Be a teenager for once." Apparently the former dog was nearby listening in. Harry thought he had felt the pixie's presence.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not. I'm expecting something from Inspector Lestrade, so we will be staying here for a few days. I'm sure Kazuma and Tsui Ling will want to enjoy the city until something comes up."

Catherine smiled. When the pair stood, Catherine's legs caught in those of her chair and she fell into Harry. She quickly stood, turned, and walked away. She didn't want Harry seeing the blush on her face. She was having an argument in her head about why she had asked Harry to translate. His eyes, smile, and accent weren't that attractive… Were they?

Harry watched Catherine enter the hotel moments before Kazuma and Tsui Ling exited.

* * *

The next day was spent just being tourists. Kazuma really liked the proximity to water. Catherine took pictures of the scenery. She even managed to get photos of Harry, Kazuma and Tsui-Ling. A package from Tokyo and another from London were waiting at the hotel desk that night. The trio's passports arrived.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he sensed a magic user's presence. It was a type he was unfamiliar with. There was a barrier around the café near the hotel preventing a concrete fix on who it was. Harry's paranoia suggested that it might be someone from the Stars of Sagacity. It wasn't the same feeling to the magic from the castle, but it was enough to put him on edge.

Luckily, the pixies were waiting in the hotel room when they got back.

Harry brought up the magical signature that he felt with Tsui Ling and Kazuma. They decided that they would set out early. Before Catherine even awoke, they checked out of the Hotel and headed to their next job in Moscow.

The following morning Kirika had decided to approach the pair. To her frustration they had already checked out. She noticed the blonde girl who had followed them around left as well. She had told her taxi driver to take her to the airport. Kirika noticed from the papers she carried that the girl's destination was the United States. Kirika made a call and spoke with the MPD of Italy. Apparently no flights had left with the Storm Brothers as passengers.

Kirika decided that she needed to establish a pattern for her targets. She would normally put out a request for information, but she had been told to keep things low key. The Occult websites were rampant with speculation about the pair. To date, no one had any concrete information.

She decided that she would head to Budapest, the site of their first confirmed contract and progress from there. Maybe she would be able to get some facts.

* * *

As the trio traveled, Harry was able to convince Kazuma and Tsui-Ling that they should probably go through customs. He reiterated Lestrade's request.

Tsui-Ling was the one who convinced Kazuma.

Invisibility came in really handy. They walked through the airport and dropped the technique a few places from the front of a line. All three went through the process quickly and were on their way.

Their target was a large soccer stadium situated close to the Moskva River. Harry quickly gained the language and got directions.

Once again, Tsui Ling stayed in the hotel room. Kazuma had given her a few tasks to practice to help build her skills with water magic.

When Harry and Kazuma arrived on the scene, the police had cordoned off the entire stadium. Harry felt a very powerful presence within the stadium. It had fed off the negative feelings of spectators for some time before surfacing. It apparently used to be a sentient aura of some kind. Harry could feel it shifting. It was likely becoming a powerful youma. It also was water based. Given the proximity to river, it would be strong. Then again, so would Kazuma.

Harry extended his senses and found a few officers with a rather high magical connection. After a quick conversation, Harry and Kazuma decided to make their presence known. They were standing outside the police line and flared their auras. Three officers immediately headed in their direction.

Harry smirked when he saw them looking at them. They immediately muted their auras. Shock was on the faces of the officers. Harry jerked his head to the side. One of the officers mirrored Harry and Kazuma's movements until they were away from most of the spectators.

The man leaned in, "The situation is under control. We don't need any civilian help."

Harry nodded. "Just offering. We were in the area."

The man blinked. "That is probably the worse accent I have ever heard."

Suddenly, the level of power from the youma flared. An unearthly howl sounded from the stadium.

The three officers took off in the direction of the stadium. After sharing a glance, Harry and Kazuma followed. When they entered the stadium, over three quarters of officers were down.

Harry motioned to the fallen officers. Their bodies lifted off the ground and clustered around their position.

Kazuma nodded. He began gathering spirits and healing the most serious cases. One man needed his leg reattached. Kazuma handled this and moved on to the next. The woman had a very deep cut in her stomach. Her entrails were visible. All of the people had similar injuries. They didn't have long because of damage and blood loss. Kazuma took a moment to invoke his Contractor abilities to heal all of the officers at once.

The officer the pair followed saw what was happening and his jaw dropped. He had never seen magic like that before. After healing two of the injured, the boy was still for a minute. Suddenly, a green light erupted from the kneeling boy's form. Wounds that would have ended a career or been mortal were disappearing under the boy's actions. He had just saved the lives of over half of the Moscow MPD.

Harry walked up to another man who was at the barrier, "My partner will heal your men. This youma is water based, and we are close to a river. Your forces will not be sufficient."

The man nodded. "We will be grateful for any help." If this boy was anything like his companion, it would be appreciated. He directed a group of officers holding the doors to get the newly healed people out of harm's way. Kazuma was taken with them since he had collapsed.

Harry approached the youma. He erected a wind barrier around his body and walked past officers holding various barriers in place.

Each MPD officer looked in shock as a teenager faced down an entity that had decimated their ranks.

Blasts of energy dissipated before harming the figure in the black leather coat. As the captain was about to yell at him to back down, his radio squawked. "Captain, I recognize this boy from a contact. Let him try."

The captain was about to run and grab the boy when all of a sudden blue lights began swirling around the boy's form. His coat was flapping in the wind. All of the officers were in shock. Those were spirits of the wind. There were no wind users that could synchronize with the Spirits of the Wind in Russia. They were all user or practitioner level. They were weak and acted as trackers. They had one on staff. She was the one who had noticed the growing disturbance at the stadium.

The boy flung his arms outward and the captain was shocked as all the water in the air disappeared. The air suddenly stung their throats.

The youma was beginning to take the form of a large octopus. It screamed in rage at the loss of the water. The arms wrapped around Harry's form before pulling back, chunks missing. It screamed again and the sprinkler system was torn from the ground. Water flowed over the youma strengthening it. Once, again it wrapped Harry's form as he was gathering spirits. After a moment the gathering stopped. The octopus squeezed harder, trying to crush its prey.

All of the officers were in shock. They knew what that meant. The boy was dead. As they went to attack, a massive tornado ripped the roof off the stadium. Each officer was protected and held in place by a cocoon of wind. The arms of the creature shredded, revealing the still upright form of the boy.

Harry threw his arms up in the air and eight more tornados touched down in the stadium. Each ripped an arm off the youma, leaving only the main body. The tornados converged but did not merge. The MPD of Moscow watched as the purple-orange form of their opponent was ripped to pieces from the opposing winds. A final cry heralded the youma's death. The tornados merged, becoming a giant blue twister. The colored pieces of the remnants of the youma flew away. The tornado disappeared and moments later the boy fell to the ground.

All of the officers were frozen in shock. As heavy rain began falling through the now open roof, the captain ran over and checked the teen for a pulse.

Green eyes fluttered open, and the captain heard a horribly accented voice speak, "Can you help me get up?"

The captain picked up the boy. When he saw another teen, about the same age by his men who he swore were near death's door moments ago, his brain froze. Who were these two and by what chance of fate had they been in Moscow? He realized he didn't care. The MPD was a tight-knit group. He was relieved to not break horrible news to families. From the wind mage's accent, he spoke English, and the other boy looked Oriental. Dimitri Yukof had been Captain of the Moscow MPD for almost two decades and had never seen anything like these two.

One of the newer members came up to Yukof. "Captain. These two boys are the Storm Brothers. There have been a few mentions of them on some websites. I also have a good friend in the London MPD who said that they helped on a case there only a few days ago. They had footage of magic that they had never seen before."

Dimitri nodded. The pair didn't talk about their powers. The English boy was a Wind Mage. There could be no other explanation. They would likely be looked down upon if people knew that. Dimitri had seen proof that this young boy was stronger than a lot of fire users they had on the team. "Until I say so, none of this gets out. We owe these two quite a bit tonight. That demon would have destroyed us all."

Most of the injured had sat up and were nodding. The ones who had limbs reattached were testing them out. They would need looked over by the MPD's doctor before being cleared for duty.

Kazuma was the first to stir. After multiple attempts to communicate, he just shook his head and pointed at Harry.

When Harry finally regained consciousness, Dimitri spoke. "Young man. I have been told you are one of the Storm Brothers. Your actions saved many lives tonight."

Harry shook his head. "Not a problem."

All of the MPD officers winced at the boy's accent.

Kazuma spoke to Harry, _"Tell them that we would like to get paid for tonight."_

Harry shook his head. Kazuma worried about their paychecks too much.

After noting the exchange, the captain spoke. "Young man, my name is Dimitri Yukof. I am the captain of the Magical Division of the Moscow Police. We are in your debt."

Harry smiled. "Do you have a phone I could borrow?" Tsui Ling would likely be getting worried.

The man pulled out his cell and Harry dialed their hotel. When he got Tsui Ling, he tossed the phone to Kazuma. " _Tell her that we are still alive and breathing._ " He turned to the captain. "We had heard through sources that a disturbance had been growing in the area. Since Kazuma and I are for hire, we had come here in hopes of getting a job to deal with it. But when we detected the youma, and saw your team injured, we had to step in to help."

Dimitri nodded. "You have our thanks. As to getting paid for your services; that is the least we can do." Nods came from every person Kazuma had healed. "That will be easy enough. Between handling the problem and saving my team, I will get approval for your aid." He helped Harry stand and waved over a regular police officer. "I want you to take these two gentlemen back to their hotel. Have another officer bring them to the station tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."

The man nodded and once Kazuma handed the phone back to Captain Yukof, the three walked away.

Yukof's second in command stated, "How do you think they knew about the problem? We learned of it only three days ago."

Dimitri shrugged. "We'll find out tomorrow. Either way, they saved your life." He turned to all those who had been healed. "I want all of you checked over by a doctor, just in case that boy missed something." He turned to the remaining members. "Get busy sharing the cover story and organizing cleanup."

Dimitri stopped the young man who knew of the pair. "Mr. Petrov. Get on the phone with London. I want all the info they have on those two five minutes ago."

The man nodded. "Understood sir."

* * *

Once the regular police had things in hand Yukof returned to his office. Sitting on his desk was a file labeled Storm Brothers. Yukof was fluent in English and didn't need anything translated.

When he saw photos from the video taken from the camera in Lestrade's Range Rover, and read the accompanying report, he was shocked. Two boys not yet out of their teens had taken down a class seven or eight earth demon. When he checked the names against customs, they had come through, but none of the flights had them listed as passengers. That fit the notes they had. It was obvious that the pair had an effective method of transportation. They had been in Italy yesterday. The Japanese boy came from an influential family of Fire Magic users. They had cast him out due to his inability to learn Fire Magic. Russia had worked with the Kannagi before. They hated doing so. While effective, they were very expensive and they were rather demanding. The Kannagi's Fire Magic was nothing to laugh at, but they were powerful, but often ill-tempered and didn't work well with their assigned team.

Harry was a boy with very little history from England. He was curious about how a fifteen year old boy, almost sixteen, was such a powerful Wind Mage.

Mr. Yagami's abilities were an unknown. The wounds the boy had healed should have been fatal. Only one substance was known to be as effective. Alchemist's Elixir. The rare amber substance hadn't been in evidence.

Dimitri thought for a long while. One of his men had stated they saw green motes of light condense around the boy. That had never been seen. It was well documented that Fire spirits were red, Earth yellow, Air blue. No one had ever seen green before. Dimiri's eyes widened. Water. It was the only possible solution. According to old lore, the Spirit King of the Seas had been banished. The same was true of the Spirit King of the Wind. Maybe they had found a way to return. Fire and Earth Magic had been dominant for a long time. They would not like newcomers on the scenes. Yukof snorted. He couldn't argue with the results. Air and Water Magics had a lot to offer. Maybe they could train a few of the officers.

Suddenly Dimitri knew why those two boys were quiet about their magic. Not only was there danger from Fire and Earth magic users, but, if the Spirit Kings had returned and reintroduced their magic to the world, those two boys were possible Contractors. Dimitri was no fool. The Stars of Sagacity had been ousted from Russia with evidence of illegal rituals and destruction of knowledge of elemental magic. They were dabbling in demonology, life extending rituals, and other heinous acts. Should they turn their attention to the budding Wind and Water Mages, nothing good could possibly come from their actions.

Dimitri began by calling in the officers who had seen and worked with the pair. Time for some secrecy oaths.

When Harry and Kazuma arrived at the appropriate building, the captain from the previous night was there waiting for them.

Captain Yukof guided the pair into a conference room. Both Harry and Kazuma felt powerful barriers arise and tensed to fight.

Dimitri held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I mean you no harm. These are for privacy purposes only. I only wish to talk."

Harry translated the man's statement and the pair relaxed slightly.

Yukof began, "I owe you both an immense amount for what you have done for my teams and this city. As such, I will be frank with the both of you. You will be paid for top level consultants dealing with a threat of a class five magnitude. That entity was only a class four, but with our team almost destroyed, it was much more of a threat than its level would indicate." He turned to Kazuma. "For your assistance in healing the members of my team, I have been authorized to add a bonus of half of their projected hospital and rehabilitation costs to this amount. Those you saved wanted us to try for seventy five percent, but the rules blocked us. Instead they have arranged to pay for your stay as long as you are in Moscow."

This shocked the pair into silence.

Dimitri continued, "I also would like to offer a period of employment for the next six months at the same rate of pay."

When Harry translated this, Kazuma was suspicious. " _Harry, ask him what he wants of us._ "

Yukof's answer was to the point. "I wish to repay the debt in another form. You will use those six months to train your control while you help out our teams. Wind and Water Magic of such power is unheard of. One could even say that a deal had to be made for you to be so effective."

Harry narrowed his eyes. So did Kazuma when Harry translated the man's statement.

Before he said anything, Dimitri pulled back his sleeve and a black phrase on his skin rotated around his wrist.

Kazuma gasped. He knew what that was. " _Harry! That is proof of a secrecy oath. It lasts from six months to a year._ "

From Kazuma's reaction, it was clear the boy knew what it was. Dimitri continued. "In six month's time I have to make a report on the expenditures of the MPD. At that time, the Oath will be released. Our findings will have to be made known to the MPD as a whole. Copies of our reports were already sent to various people. I can't pull them back to change certain tidbits of information. The secrecy oaths will cover the specific details until that time. News of this magnitude will spread. Since the fact that I suspect you two are Contractors isn't part of the official report; that will remain private between the three of us. I won't tell a soul. You saved the lives of a lot of good men and women last night. This department owes the both of you. I want to give the two of you a chance to use our facilities to train, and gain better control over your abilities."

Once this was translated, Kazuma asked, " _Ask him if he expects us to train any of his people?_ "

When Harry relayed the question, Dimitri smirked, "I would like you to, but I will not ask it of you. I will also arrange for a language tutor for you and Tsui Ling to learn Russian Mr. Yagami." The man looked at Harry, "Your Russian is grammatically correct, but your accent is horrific."

Harry turned to Kazuma, " _What do you think?_ "

The older boy smiled, " _Six months of good pay, no expenses, and we get paid to get better with our magic? We would be stupid to turn that down._ "

Harry nodded his agreement. "Captain Yukof, we accept your offer. We look forward to working with you."

* * *

When Catherine arrived back at the MacDonald family estate, she was in for a surprise.

As she stepped out of the car, her mother, Diane, came up checking her over. Her mother was unable to use any form of magic, and as such was not the most enthusiastic individual about the family business, at least in regards to Catherine helping out. She was happy that her daughter was a strong Fire Magic user, but she did not like the idea of her daughter fighting.

"Young lady what possessed you to go gallivanting around Europe? How many times did I tell you that you needed to stay with your father and uncle?" Upon seeing her daughter healthy and whole, she wrapped the girl in a tight hug. "I was so worried."

When Catherine finally escaped the woman's clutches, she noticed that quite a few members of the extended family were present. She then remembered that her father was going to call a Gathering.

As she walked back to the house, she remembered the power she felt in Baskerville and again in Venice. The MacDonald Clan might be losing some of their European contracts soon.

When everyone was gathered in their ballroom, chairs and tables were set up as well as a podium for a speaker. Each table had a microphone and place settings.

Family members began filtering in from the outside gathering. Their family was large. They had worked for almost a century to gain their reputation and prestige. Because they were more polite on the international stage than the Kannagi and were always trying to improve, it showed in their business. Catherine was directed to the head table to sit next to her father.

The meeting that followed was rather interesting.

Evan began. "I would like to thank all of you for coming to the gathering of the MacDonald Clan. I have called us all here today to share some rather interesting news."

A video of the defeat of the Earth demon was projected, and Catherine's photos of Harry and Kazuma were put alongside it.

"Two young men have recently appeared on the international scene and were called in as supplemental assistance on a case from London involving an Earth Demon that was easily a level five threat. Per our agreement with Scotland Yard, the MacDonalds are called in first. I will admit, that I thought that the reputation of these two boys was exaggerated." A video began playing showing the final defeat of the demon, zooming in as much as the grainy image would allow. "What you see here is footage from the camera of our transport vehicle. We were still a few miles out and I could feel the power these two teens could wield. The video also shows that the demon was not gauged properly. It was easily a class seven or eight. Two teens took it out." A shocked murmur ran through the gathered crowd.

One of the tables spoke up. "Are they a threat to us?"

Evan shook his head. "I doubt it. Even if they were, I think that should they want to destroy the family, there is little we could do to stop them. Unfortunately, we were unable to determine the type of magic they wielded. It did not have an unnatural taint, so it is unlikely that it is something from the darker aspects of magic."

Heads were nodding. It was the only option that made sense.

"They made it from London to Baskerville and defeated the demon in the time it took for a special police conveyance to get us to the town. It is obvious that they have another method of transportation. We believe it is magical in nature. While Catherine did beat them to Venice, they arrived in the city at a time that was not probable with conventional methods of transportation."

Catherine spoke up when her father paused. "There is one other thing that my father has neglected to mention. These two have some way of knowing about the events before they are brought to our attention. With the Baskerville incident, they knew before they were even called by Inspector Lestrade. It was the same for Venice. A small art museum was their target. I was there when I felt the disturbance, it cut off suddenly. Harry's power was rather immense. A few minutes later, Harry reappeared, and said the problem was resolved. The presence of the aberration was completely gone."

Evan spoke once again. "Since it is obvious, I don't have to try to make you believe these two teens are very powerful. What I propose is that we discuss options to link them to the MacDonald Clan. While their reputation is still not as well known as ours, or the Kannagi, it will not remain that way for long. If they have a way of knowing about the disturbances before we can get called in, I don't need to tell you what could happen. Inspector Lestrade, head of the Scotland Yard Magic Office, has already said that we will be teaming up with them in the future for contract work. I will personally be handling those assignments so that we can further determine their abilities."

One cousin stood. "Do you think they have wind users on their side feeding them information? It's the only thing that would make sense to me."

Evan tilted his head to the side. "Given their ages and only budding reputation, it is unlikely. We can speculate that at a later time. Right now I would like a few ideas to tie one or both of these young men to the MacDonald Clan."

A long discussion followed; ultimately, it was Diane who suggested something that had most of the family in shock. "If you won't hire them, why don't we just have them marry into the family?" At everyone's shocked looks, she shrugged, "What? It's been done before."

Evan turned incredulously to his wife. "Dear. Kazuma, the Japanese boy, is already engaged. The only girl even close in age to Harry in the entire clan is our daughter."

This had Catherine sputtering and Diane looking like she had just suggested that everyone start eating small children for dinner and have puppies and kittens for dessert.

Frank nudged his brother. "You know, that not that bad of an idea. Catherine did seem to take a liking to Harry in Baskerville." His tone was joking. Evan was not amused.

* * *

Kirika frowned. The only leads she had stood by their agreements with Kazuma and Harry. They would tell her nothing about the pair's abilities. The only thing she was even able to get out of the now former museum executive before she left Venice was the business card. If all else failed she could send the pair a contact request, but then it wasn't likely she would be able to see the pair in action.

As she was sitting in the train station in Germany, Kirika had a sudden thought. The report from England indicated that once they had used their powers, a massive storm had sprung up. As she was on her way to Paris, Kirika made a note to check for freak storms and the happenings around them hours before.

She might get lucky and pick up a trail.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: No, still don't own either.**

Harry settled into his apartment for the next six months. He had asked for something that wasn't too expensive. He didn't want to cost the Moscow MPD too much money. Kazuma had initially requested a penthouse, but Tsui-Ling talked him out of it. They were in the same building as Harry, but Harry insisted that he be at least a few rooms away. He never said it, but being too close to the loving pair reminded him of the pain stemming of what he had lost when he came to this world.

Once they had agreed to the offer; Yvonova, the wind user of the team begged him for training. Her power level wasn't high, but she wanted more diversity. Harry finally acquiesced. His days were spent explaining certain details of the various abilities. While she would never be a powerhouse, she did expand her repertoire. This also helped Harry with control. By teaching the woman how to properly perform various feats, he himself learned that he was throwing far too much energy into them.

During their stay, two things of note occurred for Kazuma. The first was that Tsui-Ling convinced Kazuma to try to re-establish contact with his brother, Ren. This led to a semi-regular exchange of emails. While the rest of the Kannagi family was derisive towards Kazuma, his brother always had looked up to Kazuma and missed him. Ren had been worried about him and was grateful for the emails. Ren also sent weekly pictures of something he was doing. The pictures never contained any member of the Kannagi family other than Ren. They were usually school related. Ren apparently had recently made two new friends, a boy named Tatsuya and a girl named Kanon. Kazuma eventually told his brother that he was engaged. Oddly enough, Kazuma never mentioned that he had gained the ability to use water magic. Ren avoided talk of any kind of magic. The second thing of note was that, in Russia of all places, Kazuma had an idea for a legitimate business. It all came from a conversation with Tsui-Ling a few days after they got settled.

"Kazuma? Can we go back to Japan for a few days after this? I miss the hot springs."

Kazuma got an odd look on his face and found Harry. He explained that most magic users had legitimate businesses that they ran as a side to their magical income as well. The Kannagi family actually had devised a power plant similar to a nuclear reactor but instead of using radioactive material to heat the water to turn the turbines, it was Son Mai Shinka crystals. While the fire crystals were indeed rare, it only took one per plant. With no concern over any environmentally damaging waste and the only thing they needed was water and people to run the plant, they produced a third of the electricity for all of Japan. The Tswuabuki family, like other Earth Magic users, was well known for excavating, landscaping, and mining. Kazuma was unsure about the MacDonald clan. Harry listened to Kazuma's idea and promptly chipped in money for startup funds. It would likely take some time before Harry could come up with an idea that played to his strengths.

After purchasing a building, Kazuma used his abilities to manipulate the water in the ground and caused a hot spring to surface in the middle of downtown Moscow. The building they purchased underwent a massive renovation. Tsui-Ling worked to get the spa up and running. She also had water magic lessons from Kazuma. It would take four months to get everything set up. The fact that the water came into the building heated certainly made the operating costs less. Tsui-Ling persuaded Kazuma to have a spa day for all of the Moscow MPD before the spa was officially open. The ladies of the MPD were all grateful. Before they left Moscow, the indoor hot spring and spa had quickly become rather popular. There was a three month wait for reservations. Harry promised to front fifty percent for any other ventures. Kazuma promised to do the same when Harry had an idea.

While Kazuma had been roped into a meeting with an interior designer, one day after a rather tiring training session, Harry felt the same magical presence he had detected in Venice. Harry knew now that it was Yin-Yang Magic. But from his meetings with the Moscow MPD, he also knew that the Stars of Sagacity likely had users of that style. Harry's first instinct was to alert the necessary people. He sent a text off to Captain Yukof and went to track down what was going on.

Harry masked his presence and quickly found himself outside of a hotel. He sat on a window ledge and felt the presence of the magic user getting ready to leave. He was surprised to see a blonde woman leave while talking on her phone in Japanese.

 _"I'm checking out a lead in Moscow. There was a freak storm after some severe damage to a stadium. I'll let you know if I have found them."_

This put Harry on edge. He jumped down and landed softly behind the woman.

 _"I know sir. I'll talk to you soon."_ The woman put her phone away and pulled out a map and a Japanese-Russian dictionary.

Invisible, Harry followed the woman. When they arrived at the stadium, she took out a notebook and started writing down a description of the scene. She even took pictures. It was at this point Harry wrote in the notebook that was sitting on the edge of a fountain. He simply wrote, 'What are you looking for?' in kanji.

When Kirika Tachibana put her camera away she was shocked to see a line in her notebook that she hadn't written.

Her eyebrows rose and then narrowed. Someone was following her.

Harry had to jump into the air to avoid a blast of magic from a paper that 'accidentally' fell from the girl's pocket.

Kirika frowned. That ofuda would have dispelled any masking spells. Either the person who wrote the sentence was far stronger than the magic in the ofuda or they were no longer within the radius of the spell.

Kirika pulled out her phone. Before she could call anyone, it disappeared from her grasp. It reappeared above the fountain. Kirika jumped after it. She was barely able to save it. However, she hit the water with a splash.

Kirika's eyes widened as she stood. What was that? She quickly clambered out of the fountain.

While the woman dove after her phone, Harry pulled her wallet out of her purse. He found a badge for the Tokyo police.

Harry quickly put it back. He wrote in the notebook as the woman was wringing the water out of her jacket. He then pulled out his phone and called Captain Yukof to do a check on the woman.

Kirika walked back to where she had dropped her bag. There was another line. This time it was another message. It read: 'I was willing to just talk things out, but you tried to use magic against me. Either you tell me or the Moscow MPD will be taking you back to Japan.'

The woman paled slightly. While most MPD's worked together, it was polite to let them know if you were in the area. Kirika hadn't done so. If the MPD came, they would likely keep her in a very uncomfortable cell while they verified her intentions. Normally that would take a day or two. Since she wasn't here on 'official' business, it might be longer.

Tachibana sat down on a bench. She acted like she was reading something from the notebook. "I am here in an attempt to locate Kazuma Kannagi."

The pen moved on its own and wrote, 'Kazuma Kannagi isn't anywhere in Moscow.'

Kirika's face clouded and spoke up again. "What about Kazuma Yagami?"

'I might be able to get in contact with him. So what business do you have with Mr. Yagami?'

"I wish to speak with him about a possible job."

'He is unable to take a job at this time.'

"I need to speak with him regardless."

'Well considering that a member of the Moscow MPD is going to be here soon to investigate the disturbance, I might make myself scarce if I were you.'

Kirika headed back to her hotel. Harry followed her back. He was invisible and standing on the air outside the woman's window. When she picked up the phone Harry used a bit of magic that the pixies had taught him. It was a rather unique piece of magic. It made odd noises heard by manipulating the air in a way similar to sound waves. Sirius had perfected it and could even make it sound like people were whispering. He had taught Harry how to do it last week.

Harry grinned. Kazuma had ranted at length about the attitude of most Japanese magic users. Well, it was mostly the Kannagi, but he had a few encounters with others. Harry decided that this lady likely needed a little humbling. Harry made the air generate sounds similar to giggles.

Kirika frantically looked around her hotel room. Something was here. She took out several ofuda. A barely recognizable childish whisper was heard. "Kirika…"

Kirika immediately set up the strongest barrier she could around herself. It would block all magic. The voices continued.

The reason why it didn't work was Harry was generating the sounds outside the barrier and they carried without aid of magic.

After a few minutes Harry took pity on the woman and ended the spell.

The woman didn't move and began writing a presumably powerful spell onto a blank ofuda.

Harry went to the front desk. He wrote a quick note and asked it be delivered to the woman's room.

Kirika was startled out of her preparations by a knock on the door. A hotel worker asked her name and handed her an envelope and left.

Kirika was confused and opened it. The message was in kanji. 'An officer of the Moscow MPD will be stopping by in a few minutes to verify your intentions and your identification. Should you resist, you will be held until a member of the Tokyo MPD retrieves you.'

Kirika blanched. She went to grab her bag and the voices continued. They stopped when she backed away. Kirika stood inside her shielded square once again.

Harry returned to the street where a Ying-Yang officer arrived. Harry landed. "Good evening. She is in her room right now. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Of course." The officer was wary. Over the past few weeks Harry was discovered to be a bit of a prankster. "What have you done?"

Harry just grinned. "Just keeping her in place. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything mean or cruel, just a little magic in the right place makes sure she doesn't want to leave her room."

The woman shook her head. "Don't tell me. If I know, it has to be reported."

Harry nodded. "Wasn't going to."

When Kirika heard another knock on the door, she glanced around. The whispers had stopped.

She opened the door and a severe looking woman came in as well as a young man.

Kirika heard a blast of rapid Russian. She haltingly used what little she had picked up. "I'm sorry no speak Russian."

Harry looked at the young woman. "Do you speak English?"

Kirika nodded. "Yes. My English is better than my Russian."

Harry spoke in rapid Russian, _"It looks like I'll have to translate."_

The officer nodded. _"Ask her why she didn't notify us that she was visiting. It is obvious that she is here on someone else's orders."_

Harry stared at Kirika. "She wants to know why you didn't notify the Moscow MPD that a member of the Tokyo MPD was in town. Given your behavior, it's clear that you are likely here on the orders of your superior."

A slight swell of magic had Kirika hearing, "They'll know if you lie."

Kirika looked around frantically. "Did you hear that?!"

Both Harry and the officer shared a look.

Relaying the officer's question, Harry asked, "Are you alright?"

Kirika calmed her nerves. "I think there may be a spirit or youma around here."

Harry smiled slightly. There was nothing. "You haven't answered our question. Why didn't you notify the Moscow MPD about your arrival?"

Kirika was still slightly shaken up. "My boss sent me looking for the Storm Brothers. I thought they might be here."

When Harry relayed this to the officer she frowned.

Harry translated, "Why did you think that? There are only rumors of them. We haven't seen anything."

Kirika blinked and then sat heavily on the bed. "I was sent by the Tokyo MPD to find them. They want to see if they can get a contract in with the pair when the Kannagi contract comes up for review."

When Harry relayed this, the woman nodded. _"Keep her here. I'm going to speak with Captain Yukof."_

Kirika stayed sitting as the young man stood by her door when the woman left. "Am I a prisoner?" She had slipped and used Japanese.

Harry shook his head. "I'm to keep you here until they can verify your story."

Kirika's eyes widened. "You understand Japanese. Why didn't you just start off speaking that?"

Inwardly Harry winced. He continued in English. "Understanding and speaking are two different things."

Kirika huffed. The young man looked only a few years younger than her. Maybe she could distract him. She unobtrusively unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse. She leaned over. "Can't you tell me anything?"

Harry shook his head. He ignored the blatant attempt at distraction. "Against the rules. Sorry."

Kirika went to say something else, but the officer returned and spoke to Harry in Russian.

"Her story checks out. Captain Yukof said that you are to stay with her until she leaves. He said to do your best to find out what she wants."

Harry frowned. "Why would he say that? Yvonova could handle it as well as I could."

The officer grinned. "The feathers."

Harry shook his head. "I told him a hundred times, it wasn't me." Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll keep an eye on her." Harry leaned against the doorframe as the officer left.

Kirika turned to the black haired young man. "So how long am I going to stay here?"

Harry sighed and replied in Japanese. "Apparently I'm to be your babysitter. If you're looking for Mr. Yagami, I can pass on a message, but he is currently under an exclusive contract at the moment so is unable to take other jobs."

Kirika narrowed her eyes English, Russian, and Japanese. He had an obvious accent in each language. The young man obviously knew why she was here. It was possible that the officer told him what was going on. This might be Harry, one of the Storm Brothers. But she couldn't sense any power from him. "So what is your name?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry Inspector, giving a name to a Conjurer level Ying-yang user is never a wise idea. Ofuda can force people to tell secrets. Just remember that you will be watched as you go around Moscow."

Harry left the room.

Kirika blinked. When she opened the door, the young man was gone. How would he be keeping tabs on her?

* * *

The next day, Kirika had made another round at the stadium, trying to sense any magical residue. She frowned. Whatever it was had been powerful enough to rip the roof off of the stadium. As she sat in a restaurant, she overheard people talking about the damage to the stadium. She kept hearing one word. She looked it up in her dictionary. While the letters were generally unknown, the phonetics were clear in her book.

Kirika sat back and thought as she picked at her lunch. A tornado? Given the factors, a ritual user couldn't draw out a circle and bring it up with enough power fast enough without being noticed. An odd idea percolated in her head. Was one of the pair a wind user? Their skills were generally for tracking and espionage. Then again even the members of the Fuga Clan were really only at a range of user or practitioner. One of the teens, Ryuya, was supposed to be close to Conjurer level, but nothing beyond that.

Kirika gasped. In order to summon a tornado using wind magic would take at least a Mage or an Adept. Could one of the Storm brothers be a Wind Mage? She muttered out, "It's not possible, Wind magic is weak. There are practically no Conjurers, let alone Mages."

Suddenly the chair opposite her was pulled out and a black haired teen appeared. "There is an exception to every rule Detective Tachibana."

Kirika gasped. "Are you Harry? One of the Storm Brothers?"

Harry nodded. "I must say that you seemed to collect all of the needed information rather effectively. Tell me what you know of The Stars of Sagacity."

Kirika blinked at the sudden topic change. "They are a powerful group of Ritual Magic Users that have operations all over the world. Why do you ask?"

Harry gestured to the waitress and ordered a soda. Once it was brought over, Harry continued. "They tried to kill both Kazuma Yagami and his fiancée in a ritual to summon a demon. I'm sure they would like to kill me as well. I'm sure you understand that we do not want this information to be very widespread just yet."

Kirika gasped. "How can you know that?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I rescued them. They really don't like elemental magic users. I'm sure they would love to get their hands on one of the mainline Kannagi or Tsuwabukis. Keeping them out of Japan is one of the few things those two families agree on. Even though they already have a base of operations there."

Kirika nodded. Keeping the Stars of Sagacity out of Japan was part of the contract with the Kannagi family.

"Do you know where it is?"

Harry shrugged. "A few hours travel from Tsui Ling's restaurant. The building is riddled with spells. It's possible that it is mobile. It may not even be there anymore. But if it helps, it was at the top of a large cliff. I blasted out a part of the wall. It has been a few months now, but if they haven't cleaned up after themselves, there might be evidence at the base."

Kirika pulled out her cell. "My boss needs to know of this immediately. One of our agreements with the Kannagi is that they are told right away of any actions by The Stars of Sagacity."

Harry held up a hand. "Do not tell them of my abilities. I would not relish ordering you detained indefinitely by Moscow MPD. It's one of the powers that I have at the moment."

Kirika nodded. "Understood."

Kirika made the call and told her boss about what she had learned. Jugo Kannagi was called immediately. Genma as well as few other powerful Kannagi left with a handful of the Fuga Clan to search for the castle.

Kirika stood. "I will also have to leave myself. I was supposed to determine if the Storm Brothers would be available for hire. If you are under an exclusive contract with the Moscow MPD for the foreseeable future, than I will have to wait until an opportunity presents itself."

Harry nodded. "Have a safe trip Inspector."

Kirika packed and after booking a flight, left Russian soil.

* * *

The remainder of the six months in Moscow was useful for both Harry and Kazuma. The best moment for the police force was when Kazuma found someone with enough power to be a Conjurer of Water Magic. The MPD approached them and hired them once they young woman was convinced she wasn't crazy. They had also gotten a few more Wind Magic Practitioners on staff that Harry trained with.

The Water User was currently in school to be an EMT. The Moscow MPD paid for her schooling. Kazuma and Tsui Ling had walked the girl through the basics of healing.

As their six month contract drew to a close, Harry thought over his past few months since coming to this dimension. They had been rather interesting and he stood staring at the Moscow skyline

Harry was surprised at the sudden appearance of the Spirit King of the Wind. **_"Harry, I am glad you have taken your training seriously."_**

"Spirit King of the Wind, how may I be of service today?"

The blue orb rippled. **_"I bring a message from the individual that introduced us."_**

Harry was intrigued, what did Death want with him?

The blue orb rested one Harry's forehead. The images that were sent caused tears to come to his eyes. He was barely able to whisper out, "How?"

A chuckle was heard. **_"He wanted you to know that they are not slated to be visited for many, many years. As to how, she offered to trade the cloak back to him to pass along that message. He passed along the message and gave her the cloak to keep. They might need it in the future. Besides, you did give it to her."_**

Harry allowed the tears to course down his face. "Thank you."

Another chuckle was heard. **_"You will see her again when it is time to pass on. On another note, it is the duty of a Contractor to create a lineage. You have one in your home dimension. You must create one here. Kazuma has already chosen a mate. You need to as well."_**

Harry shook his head. "It may take some time, but I will try."

The blue orb disappeared.

* * *

Dimitri Yukof stood in front of the pair of young men who had become an important part of the Moscow MPD. "I would offer you two permanent positions; however, I don't think the politicians would take too well to the massive budget increase. Instead I would like to offer you a contract to be front-line consultants. The Kannagi contract has expired and they haven't even attempted contact to re-establish it."

Kazuma had picked up enough Russian to converse on his own. "We'll accept that contract Captain Yukof."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

When they got back to their apartments, Sirius was there along with a massive amount of pixies. "Big trouble in Switzerland. The Stars of Sagacity is summoning a demon. A big one."

Harry and Kazuma's eyes narrowed. "On it."

Harry called Yukof and told him they were headed out. Something big was happening.

The next morning, Tsui-Ling, Kazuma and Harry took to the skies. As they went through customs in Zurich, a familiar trio flagged them down. Evan, Frank, and Catherine MacDonald were there as well. A dozen others were with them.

Evan grinned as he saw the familiar faces. "Why am I not surprised to see you?"

Harry grinned back. "So where are you three headed?"

Evan smirked, "No advance knowledge this time?"

Harry shot back, "That depends on why you're here."

The conversation was cut off as a uniformed man approached the MacDonalds.

Evan turned to the officer. "If the Storm Brothers are here, would you be interested in them aiding us as well? We were on a case together in England and they are very effective."

Harry asked, "Is there trouble around a village called Grindlewald? That is why we are here."

The man's eyes narrowed. "I am curious as to how you know that."

Evan spoke up. "Talk to Lestrade in London. Not only are they fast at getting places, but information as well."

An accented voice broke in, "Speak with the Moscow MPD when you get a chance. I'm sure that there is a similar story." The crowd turned and Kirika Tachibana came forward. "Sergeant Pinot, hopefully I'm not too late?"

The uniformed man smiled. "Of course not. So the both of you think these boys are that good?"

Both Evan and Kirika nodded.

The man deliberated for a moment. "Then if you want to come along you two are welcome. I have a convoy waiting. Three more seats won't be a problem." As everyone got in a vehicle, Catherine was adamant about not only practicing her Japanese but also trying to solve the mystery of the Storm Brothers and Harry in particular.

Sergeant Pinot made a call to get info on the pair before they arrived at Headquarters.

During the drive Catherine peppered Harry with questions, in the three languages she was learning as well as English.

When Harry responded in the same languages, it surprised all those not in the know.

One of the MacDonalds asked, "How many languages do you speak?"

Harry smiled mysteriously. "Enough to be understood."

Tsui-Ling sniped back in Japanese, "But your accent still needs work."

Kirika and Evan were talking to Pinot in the other vehicle.

"Why should I hire those boys?"

Evan frowned. "Don't call them that to their faces. I saw those two take down a class eight earth demon, with no assistance. We flew over to England to stand in the rain and watch in the distance as it was ripped to shreds. Lestrade has footage if you don't believe me."

Kirika added in, "Whatever they did in Moscow was enough for the entire MPD to put them up for six months and take secrecy oaths. The chief will be making his report in a few days. Something big happened there. It destroyed a stadium."

Pinot sat back as they drove. "Any idea as to what kind of magic they use?"

Kirika shook her head. "Kazuma was expelled from the Kannagi family because he couldn't use Fire Magic, so that is out. Harry's past is an unknown, but he speaks multiple languages and can track people fairly well. He shadowed me once the Moscow MPD was informed I was there. I believe he is a Wind Mage. He could go invisible. He never outright said he was a wind user, but there is plenty of evidence suggesting it.

This had Pinot scoffing. "Wind Magic is weak. There aren't any offensive techniques. They are only good for tracking."

Evan thought about that for a moment. "That makes sense. No wind user I've ever met is above a Practitioner level. Have either of you met even a Conjurer level Wind user?"

At the shaking of the pair's heads, Evan continued, "Neither have I. But if he is at a Mage level or heaven forbid an Adept, who knows what he could do? That certainly fits with what I saw. The earth demon was picked up in a giant tornado to break its connection with the earth."

Kirka frowned. "Adepts only come from Contractor lines."

Before anyone could say anything, Pinot's attaché handed over a laptop and he watched footage of the destruction of the Baskerville demon. Kirika looked as well.

Pinot's eyes were wide. "Those two did this?"

Evan nodded. "Harry bet me a hundred British Pounds that they would have eliminated the threat and would be drinking tea before we arrived. I paid up. It would not do to underestimate those two."

Pinot sat mulling over this new information. "I'll offer the pair a job. If the threat is as big as we think it is, we might need them.

At the end of the conversation Frank spoke up, "Evan, are you aware that Catherine went in the same car as Harry?" At his brother's shake of the head, Frank smiled. "Did you also miss the fact that she blushed when she saw him and fixed her hair and make-up while you two were talking?" Over his brother's reaction Frank said, "I wonder if she took your wife's suggestion to heart? Did Diane change her mind?"

Evan was sputtering. He tried to call his daughter but there was no answer.

Meanwhile in the other vehicle, Catherine was attempting to use her Japanese when she said something rather humorous. Tsui-Ling looked at the girl. "Where did you learn a phrase like that?"

Katherine replied, "From a correspondence course. I'm learning Japanese, Spanish, and Italian."

When Harry told her then English approximation of the phrase, Catherine frowned. "That isn't what the tapes said it was."

Kazuma and Tsui-Ling both decided to nap. Harry tried to do the same, but Catherine kept asking him questions.

When her phone rang, Catherine silenced it. She knew she was close to getting an answer she wanted out of Harry.

When Harry smiled at her and replied in a language she didn't know Catherine huffed. With that crooked smile of his she felt something flutter in her stomach. She mentally shook herself. It was irritation. It had to be irritation. It wasn't because he was good-looking.

When the pair of cars pulled up to a building everyone got out. Catherine tripped and fell into Harry. She quickly pulled herself together and walked inside the building. Catherine refused to focus on the fact that hidden by his shirt was a defined chest.

As everyone sat in a conference room, Kazuma and Tsui-Ling sat next to Harry. He would act as translator.

Pinot turned on the projector. "Time is short. The village of Grindlewald in the canton of Bern has recently had a wave of disappearances. There are signs of a rather strong demon. Some of our trackers found evidence of the abductees around a condemned building. There is a large nexus of power."

Harry raised his hand. "Does Almagest have any strongholds nearby?"

Pinot frowned. "They haven't caused us any trouble. In fact one of our trackers, who found the evidence, is a member."

Harry frowned. "Almagest is not an organization that we particularly trust."

This caused raised eyebrows around the table.

After the presentation, Harry kept silent. The pixies knew that the Stars of Sagacity was behind this. Pinot discounted it.

* * *

Once everyone headed back to the cars, Harry and Kazuma spoke in rapid Japanese. _"I don't trust this information."_

Kazuma responded, _"Neither do I. It could be a trap. Should we check it out before hand?"_

Harry nodded. _"Is Tsui-Ling coming with us or staying here?"_

Kazuma mused over that. _"If this is a trap, I'd rather she stayed close. Something tells me Erwin is still looking for us."_

Harry nodded. _"Agreed."_

Kirika joined in, _"Why didn't you share your suspicions about this being a trap?"_

Kazuma looked at the detective, _"Because I don't trust anyone who works with the Stars of Sagacity after they tried to kill me and Tsui-Ling."_ His voice was sharp.

Tachibana nodded. _"I'll follow your lead."_

Catherine had stood outside the door. She turned to her father who was talking to Pinot, "Daddy, can we talk for a moment before we head out? I have a question about forming Azazel."

Evan's eyes narrowed. "Of course. You will of course forgive me, Sergeant Pinot. Family secrets and all."

The man smiled and nodded. He had sent a text once the meeting was complete. Their officers were already clearing out the area.

Evan pulled his daughter off to the side, "What is going on?"

Catherine frowned. "Harry and Kazuma were talking about a trap. I also heard that the Stars of Sagacity tried to kill Kazuma and Tsui-Ling. I didn't understand much else. The Japanese detective seemed like she agreed with them. I think we should tell the rest of our group."

Evan thought for a long moment. "Are you sure?"

Catherine nodded. "They said trap three times."

Evan's mouth was set in a firm line. "It makes sense that they asked for a specific size of group to take care of the problem. I'll tell Frank and he'll pass the message to the others. Can you distract the Sergeant for me?"

Catherine grinned. "Silly blonde girl Daddy?"

Evan's grin was matching. "Don't mess with the classics."

Catherine pasted a grin on her face and almost flounced over to Sergeant Pinot. As she asked about some of the best options for souvenirs once they were done with the mission, the man was taken in by the girl.

Evan nudged Frank. He asked in a low voice. "Remember DC?"

Frank's eyes widened before returning to normal. "How could I forget?"

A series of looks passed between the brothers. Frank nodded. "I'll pass it on."

Evan nodded. "Keep the plane on standby just in case."

Once Harry and Kazuma both left the room, Catherine latched onto Harry's arm. "I'm going with Harry."

This had Kazuma and Tsui-Ling cracking jokes at the teen's expense.

As they went to get in the car, Catherine whispered, "My father agrees with you. The MacDonalds will follow your lead."

Harry only gave the barest twinge of recognition. Because they sat in different seats, Harry used the air to move the moisture in the car into a series of kanji that Kazuma could sense. Harry saw Tsui-Ling nod from the corner of his eye. Everyone was on board.

The group arrived at a train station and boarded. Frank sat across from Harry and Kazuma. "Does this mean we'll actually get to see what kind of magic you two use?"

Harry smirked. "We'll see."

As they arrived, Harry narrowed his eyebrows. Up on the mountain, hidden under a veiling spell was a large building simply radiating negative energy. It was like a beacon. A smaller source was in town. This was presumably the 'nexus' Pinot had discussed.

Harry glanced significantly at the mountainside. Kazuma caught the motion and nodded.

As she stepped off the train Tsui-Ling grabbed her head and swayed in place. "I'm not feeling well."

Harry noticed that her energies were in flux. Something was going on.

Kazuma was worried. "Tsui-Ling, do you need to rest? Harry and I are the only ones under contract."

"Kazuma…" Tsui-Ling passed out.

Catherine asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. This has never happened before."

Just across from the train station was a hotel. Kazuma and Harry quickly got a room for the girl.

Once they were inside, Harry called for Sirius. "Sirius, I need a contingent of pixies to keep an eye on Tsui-Ling. I'm putting up a wind barrier. I need you to let me know if anything tries to get through."

Sirius nodded. "Understood. Go take them out."

Harry nodded.

The wind barrier rose around Tsui-Ling, removing her from visibility. "Kazuma, let's go."

Kazuma nodded and the pair left, leaving their gear in the room.

As the pair left the hotel, both of them knew that somehow, the Stars of Sagacity were the ones behind this.

Tsui-Ling had become an older sister to Harry and was obviously Kazuma's love. Anger and irritation rose with practically every step. A breeze had begun blowing through town and there was a hint of rain on the wind.

* * *

When they arrived back at the group, Harry's curt, "Let's get going." had everyone following. Streaks of orange-red were finding their way into his normally green eyes. Kazuma's eyes had darkened as well. His irises were already a deep blue-black.

It unnerved the MacDonalds who were close to him.

When they arrived at the abandoned building, magic flared from Harry and Kazuma, revealing the hidden forces within the building. A spell filled their lungs with nothing but carbon dioxide. The MacDonalds' spirit beasts blocked the spells sent their way. A barrier set up by Kirika blocked them from physically approaching and their ritual from holding them in place. The blonde detective grimaced under the strain. After a few moments, the entire ambush group fell to the floor. Harry's eyes were completely orange-red now.

Evan spoke up. "Sergeant Pinot. You weren't exactly surprised at this. You knew didn't you?"

The man drew a gun, as did all of the officers with them. Before they could be fired, dark blades of wind, blasts of fire, and the freezing of intracellular fluid had all of the officers disarmed.

Harry strode towards the man whose hands were burned. He placed his hand on the man's head and a blood-curdling scream rang though the air. Once the Sergeant was silent, Harry spoke. "He was in on the plan. They need our magic to open a portal. Everyone who was abducted may already be dead. Their castle is on Wetterhorn." Harry's rage grew. He spoke in Japanese, _"Kazuma. It's Erwin. I sense him."_

Evan walked up. "You two are obviously aware of what is truly going on. How can the MacDonald Clan help?"

Kazuma had picked up enough English to answer. "Stay out of our way."

Harry added, "If you can follow, if anyone is alive, you get them out. We'll handle the rest. This is personal."

Harry and Kazuma lifted into the air.

Most of the MacDonald Clan conjured Spirit Beasts to ride on and followed the Storm Brothers.

Kirika was shocked at the dark expressions on the faces of Harry and Kazuma. She and three of the MacDonalds restrained the unconscious individuals, so they wouldn't be a problem. She also called her boss who would get in touch with Geneva. A group of MPD officers intent on capturing others to fuel a ritual was bad news.

Kazuma and Harry flew and landed in front of a blank expanse of rock and snow.

Evan asked, "What is here?"

Harry's voice was cold. "Hit it with some flames and you'll see."

A blast from all of the MacDonalds caused the spell to waver.

A wall of wind blades condensed and hit the spell as well. It caused the spell to falter even more. The swirling Water Magic began eroding the spell even faster.

Inside of the building Erwin Leszaar rubbed his hand across his chest. He was a step brother to Kazuma's mother and the current leader of Almagest. An alert sounded something had gone wrong.

To his side, Bernhardt frowned. How were they under attack? "Lapis! It is time to earn your keep."

A figure in the doorway nodded. As the Erwin pulled on his robe he activated some of the defenses.

Blades of wind, shards of ice, and bursts of flame erupted and shredded the forces of youma that emerged from the walls.

As they progressed down the hallway, Harry and Kazuma were brought up short. Standing at the base of a flight of stairs was Tsui-Ling. It looked like her; expect the girl's eyes were purple and her hair was slightly different.

Harry sensed the difference. "That's not her, but it is. They did something."

A dozen figures, all beaten, were chained to the wall. There was also a pile of mummified corpses. The MacDonalds freed the captives. None of them were responsive. One was dead. Evan ordered all of the MacDonalds to get the captives out of the building. He summoned a trio of Spirit Beast in the shape of horses to carry the injured down the mountain. Others followed his example.

Bernhardt walked out, preparing a spell. Kazuma and the boy who was summoned by the ritual were standing before him. The loss of his eye was still a sore point. "Ah, the infamous Storm Brothers. It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Bernhardt Rhodes. Lapis, please deal with our intruders. A spear was thrown towards the girl. Lapis caught it without looking.

"What are you?" Kazuma growled out.

Bernhardt grinned. "The ritual killed Tsui-Ling. After all, it did drain all of her blood. Lapis is all that remains. She's such a good servant." He stepped into the background as Erwin stepped forward.

Erwin activated a shield, blocking the attacks. "It is pointless to fight me. The ritual has now been completed." Michael had done his job. Bernhardt faded through the wall. Erwin's voice echoed. "Your deaths will be rather enjoyab-hurk." A massive spear of ice stained with blood had impaled the white-haired man. A blade of wind meant to incapacitate him removed the man's head as he fell.

Kazuma growled, "Uncle, I've had enough of you."

Bernhardt felt the death of his master.

The ground outside the castle lit up. The snow rapidly melted as flames rose. A large circle etched itself into the ground. Kazuma and Harry couldn't really fight against Lapis. Particularly since part of Tsui-Ling might be inside of her. The fact that the hallway seemed to lengthen, not allowing them to approach was also a factor. When Lapis threw the spear at Harry he caught it. When Lapis gestured, she frowned. The spear was supposed to reform in her hand. What had happened? What's more, it dissolved into a whirlwind.

As the pair retreated to fight the demon that was being unleashed, Bernhardt activated the spells that would transport the castle. It would take time for them to fully activate. The demon being summoned would be a good distraction.

As a large beast of flame began clawing its way out of the circle, Harry turned to Kazuma. "They're trying to get away."

The pair rose in the air. As the magic swirled around the pair it was tainted by the anger of Harry and Kazuma. A massive amount of blue and green motes condensed around their forms.

A rather foreboding sensation soon had Evan yelling to his family to get down the mountain. The only one who didn't comply was his daughter. Catherine was in shock at the sheer amount of power emanating around her. She was frozen in place, watching with awe at what was transpiring. The clouds swirled and a harsh wind blew. A massive downburst collided with the emerging demon, and pushed the grotesque conflagration back into the circle. A downpour of rain that practically removed visibility began. She couldn't see further than about ten yards. As it hit the beast still trying to escape, it began putting the flames out. The beast retreated into the circle and it closed, the runes washing away. The atmosphere began to spin in the local area. Catherine felt herself buffeted by the winds, so she grabbed onto a small tree.

Catherine tried to summon Metatron but was unable to do so. Not even Azazel would form in this torrent. She saw that her family had made their escape. She watched in trepidation as wind and water pounded the castle. She watched as the walls eroded at a pace that defied nature. Arcs of wind cut into the stone, causing the turrets to collapse and stone to fly into the air.

A female figure was silhouetted against the light from within the castle. It turned and the doors closed. Moments before the building began to collapse inwards on itself, the castle sunk into the rock and disappeared. The winds picked up as did the rain. Catherine felt herself lifted off the mountain and flung into the air. She screamed.

A panicked scream cut through Harry's anger. He flew towards where he sensed Catherine beginning to fall from the mountain.

Catherine was shocked as a hand grasped hers and she was suddenly held bridal style in midair as the storm raged around them.

Catherine hung on to the teen that was holding her. Harry's eyes reverted to green as his anger was spent. Kazuma was still raging.

Harry used his abilities to call out to Kazuma. "They're gone! We need to see if Tsui-Ling is better!"

The mention of the girl caused the blue-black to clear from Kazuma's eyes. The pair flew back to town. Kazuma flew much faster than Harry.

* * *

As they increased the distance between the focal point of their combined attack, the rain cleared and the wind lessened. Catherine opened her eyes. Harry's face was cleared of his anger at the situation and was looking at her, concerned. Catherine blushed when Harry apologized. "Sorry. Seeing them create a mockery of Tsui-Ling made us both angry. I didn't think that the wind would get that strong. The Wind and Water Spirits got kicked up into quite the frenzy."

Catherine huffed. "You owe me dinner Mr. Potter for blasting me off a mountain."

Harry smirked. "I suppose it's the least I could do."

Catherine frowned. "You use Wind Magic don't you?"

Harry nodded, "You did good in the castle as well as with the ambush. I take it you overheard some of Kazuma's and my conversation?"

Catherine nodded. "My father believed me and because of that, we were able to turn the ambush around. Catherine shivered, "I was so scared. How were you so calm?"

Harry shook his head. He had faced death every year since he was eleven. It was nothing new. "Practice."

They made it to the hotel after being drenched. Harry hadn't put up a barrier from the water that poured from the skies; he was too focused on escaping the out-of-control storm they had created. A corner of Harry's mind was captivated by the way Catherine's clothes hung onto her frame. The girl was rather curvy.

Catherine was doing her best to not pay attention to the definition that was shown by the soaked fabric sticking to Harry's skin. Because of this, she never noticed that the white fabric of her blouse had become translucent.

Evan was frantic as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "Catherine! I was so worried. Why didn't you come with everyone else?" He didn't give her a chance to answer as he crushed her again in a hug.

Once he was assured that Catherine was safe, Evan's attention turned to Harry. "What was that? Not even Baskerville was like that. The way the storm is growing, the meteorologists are already calling it an inland hurricane. No one has ever seen anything like it."

Harry shook his head. They were still in the hotel lobby. "Do you have rooms? After all of that, Kazuma and Tsui-Ling likely need private time."

Evan nodded. "We have a few suites."

As they were headed up to the rooms, Kirika and the rest of the MacDonalds entered the hotel as well.

Harry pulled off his duster and was pleased that he was at least dry on his back and arms.

Frank created a few wisps to help people dry their clothes. The Macdonald's had left their luggage back in Zurich.

Harry just let the warmth wash over him. Catherine took the place next to him on the loveseat.

Evan spoke up, "Harry, I want to thank you for bringing my daughter back; but again, what was that?"

Harry sighed. The Spirit King of the Wind had warned him about things like this. "That was Kazuma and I losing our tempers. We think The Stars of Sagacity somehow has part of Tsui-Ling's soul in that _thing_."

This caused a few raised eyebrows. Evan's eyes narrowed. "How?"

Harry merely yawned. "I sensed it, and it's entirely probable that Kazuma did too. It feels like she does, but wrong.

Catherine asked the question they all wanted to know. "How would they be able to get part of her soul?"

Harry sighed. "I met Kazuma and Tsui-Ling on accident. After recently coming into my powers I interrupted a ritual that they were part of. Their unwilling role was as a sacrifice. My arrival and attack on the people performing the ritual saved Tsui-Ling's life, but she was close to death. Kazuma's powers awoke, and he was able to save her life. My best guess is that somehow they captured part of her soul in the ritual. Kazuma would probably have a better idea. He grew up around magic."

Harry sighed. "As you likely have guessed, I am a Wind Magic user. Kazuma uses Water Magic."

One of the MacDonalds snorted. "Water Magic is non-existent, and Wind Magic is weak."

Harry gave the man a gimlet eye. He pointed to the storm that was raging outside the hotel. "Then how do you explain that?"

Catherine spoke up. "Harry is stronger than I am. I've felt his power."

Harry smirked. "Have you ever seen Wind Magic do this?"

He summoned a pair of blades that sliced through the wisps, causing them to dissipate. That silenced most of the crowd.

Frank recreated them. "How did you do that?"

Harry shook his head. "Easily. Now, there is one main problem with both types of magic. Just like Fire Magic draws strength from emotions, Wind and Water Magic are affected as well. The fact that they created that thing and are likely behind Tsui-Ling's being ill; made Kazuma and I both very, very angry." Harry took a deep breath. "Because of the anger, things quickly spiraled out of control. If we get angry, things can get too strong for us to control when we're angry. It is powerful, but quickly can overpower the one using it. Particularly because our Elements work well together."

Catherine spoke up, "I saw you both summon spirits. How did you do that?"

Harry smiled and yawned again. "Very carefully."

The MacDonalds were listening intently. To summon and control spirits of any kind was not easy. The family had been trying to synchronize with the Spirits of Fire for the past two generations.

Catherine grabbed Harry's arm and asked, "Can you teach me to summon the Spirits of Fire?"

Harry was distracted by the translucent fabric and the outline of the girl's bra. He shook his head after a moment. "Kazuma is your best bet on that front. He is a former Kannagi."

That caused narrowed eyes and shocked expressions from most of the room. Catherine tilted her head. "What do you mean he's a Kannagi? His last name is Yagami."

Harry sighed; he hadn't meant to say that. He was tired. "I said _former_ Kannagi. Don't bring it up unless you want to end up in the hospital. Kazuma was cast out of the Kannagi family because he couldn't use Fire Magic. He probably has had extensive training in summoning and controlling the Spirits of Fire." He yawned, "I'll warn you, if you want him to teach you, it will cost quite a bit of money. He doesn't like talking about the past." Harry smirked, "Besides, if the MacDonald Clan began being able to do that, it would mean quite a bit for you to be able to branch out from only controlling Spirit Beasts. Kazuma would charge accordingly."

Evan nodded, he could see that.

Harry yawned again, his speech was getting slurred. He suddenly slumped over and his head was once again resting on Catherine's shoulder.

When the storm knocked the power out, most of the MacDonalds created wisps to keep the light going.

Frank and Evan were having a pow-wow with the others while Catherine was trying to escape from Harry's sleepy form.

Kirika had bargained to share a room with Catherine since they were the only girls around. Catherine was trapped as Harry had her pinned to the arm of the small couch and his head was now in her lap because she had tried to shift him. She didn't make too much of an effort to escape, a fact that was not lost on the blonde detective or anyone else in the room.

The rest of the MacDonald Clan was talking.

"They have to be mage level. I mean, Catherine said she saw him summon Spirits of the Wind. Is that even possible?"

A scoff echoed. "The Kannagi can do fire, the Tsuwabuki earth, why not wind and water? He didn't deny it, and that storm keeps getting worse. I'm glad they are just kids. We'll need to seriously up our game to keep things viable for us. The results don't lie. We could lose over half of our European contracts to these two. Particularly with their ability to move around so quickly."

"At least half, more like all of them. What about what the kid said, do you think that the other one could teach us how to synchronize with the Spirits of Fire?"

Evan scoffed. "If what Harry says is true, then we can easily kiss half of our accounts goodbye. Kazuma would know he has us over a barrel." After a moment of thinking he continued, "And that is only if we spin it like he would be sticking it to the Kannagi." He continued and changed the subject. "Harry strikes me as a first generation Wind User. I haven't seen Wind Magic like that at all. "

Frank spoke up, "But a Water Mage out of a Fire based family, how is that even possible?"

Evan responded, "Magic doesn't always make sense Frank. Why was Grandpa able to create Spirit Beasts when no one else before him could?"

One of the more pragmatic members spoke up. "So what do we do about them?"

Evan thought for a moment. "We have three choices. Take them out, leave them alone, or ally ourselves with them. I don't think we could take them out. Something tells me that Harry kept some secrets."

Frank interrupted. "What do you mean?"

Evan replied. "If that story about interrupting the ritual is true, and I'm inclined to believe it is, how did Kazuma save the girl's life? It is rumored that Alchemists Elixir is created using a type of Water Magic. If we tried to take them out, they could just heal the damage. Given Harry's abilities to remain undetected and slice our Spirit Beasts to pieces, we would exhaust ourselves quickly."

This had the magicians nodding.

Evan continued, "If we leave them alone, then things will continue as they have been and like it was said, we could lose contracts left and right. But if we ally ourselves with them, then we gain two very powerful allies and friends of the family. But if their names ever eclipse ours, we still are along for the ride. Besides, they mostly are sticking to Europe. The US is too locked down by us."

Frank noticed the position that Catherine was in. She was blushing and lightly running her fingers through Harry's hair. He nudged his brother, "Are you sure Catherine didn't take your wife's words to heart?"

Evan frowned.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I only own DVDs of the two stories**

It would be a week before the massive inland hurricane blew itself out. When the Geneva MPD took over the case and heard what had happened, the Storm Brothers gained a new nickname: Demons of the Hurricane. It was quickly annotated in their files across most of the MPD's in Europe that had begun taking notice of the pair that quite a bit of devastation could occur should things go pear shaped.

Additional details of Almagest were also added and members of the organization that were employed by various MPD agencies were now under scrutiny.

As they waited out the storm in Grindlewald, Tsui-Ling recovered and explained what had happened. Apparently as she got closer to where the construct was located, she became increasingly weak, as if it was stealing her vitality. Both Harry and Kazuma knew that they had to somehow capture the construct and remove whatever part of Tsui-Ling's essence was trapped in that body.

This information was kept between the three of them.

As Catherine tried her emerging feminine wiles on Harry, he did his best to fend off her advances, but he did manage to take her out to a restaurant to repay her for blowing her off the mountain.

When the storm finally passed, Catherine was about to knock on Harry's door when a voice was heard. It wasn't one she recognized. "Causing trouble in Oslo."

It cut off suddenly as Catherine knocked and when Harry opened the door, Catherine tried to look around, but saw no one. She said her goodbyes and left with the rest of the MacDonald Clan.

As they were headed back to the States, Catherine seemed to be mulling over something. "Daddy, can you put some feelers out to Oslo?"

Evan blinked. "Why do you ask?"

Catherine continued, "I heard someone telling Harry that something was causing trouble there. But when he answered the door, I didn't see anyone there."

Evan's eyebrows rose. "Harry is a Wind Mage; he might have been masking his informant."

Catherine nodded. "I thought so too."

Evan settled into his chair. "Well, it confirms that they do have some kind of information gathering organization set up."

Frank joined in with a gossiping tone, "So what did you find out on your date? Or were you too busy staring into those green eyes of his?"

Catherine sputtered as Evan glared at his brother

* * *

Bernhardt sighed at another failure. They had been working on digitizing a youma summoning ritual. Erwin was the one who had suggested the idea, and it would be rather useful. As the charred husk of the latest 'participant' was removed he narrowed his eyes. Bernhardt wanted payback for his lost eye. He would finish this and cause untold devastation. He grinned. Prague was the next target. Pity, he always liked that city.

* * *

A few years passed, and Kazuma and Tsui-Ling finally tied the knot and left Harry to his own devices while they were honeymooning. As he was in his hotel overlooking the Mediterranean Coast, he reflected on everything he had seen and learned while he was here in this new world. He had been to several countries in Europe, a few in South America and Africa as well. They had even fought a youma on the Ayers Rock in Australia. Harry grinned at the memory. He had wanted to see the world, well he had seen quite a bit. It helped that he didn't have to worry about airfare. His Passport had so many stamps in it; he needed a new one last year.

Harry pulled up an email from Lestrade as he finished his morning exercises. His time in Russia showed that the better shape a magic user was in, the more potent their magic could be. Harry dialed the inspector's number.

"This is Inspector Lestrade."

"Hello Inspector. This is Harry Potter."

Lestrade broke out in a grin. "So where are you calling from today Mr. Potter?"

"Greece. Is the Tower of London really haunted?"

"Of course. Every few years, one of the ghosts there decides that it needs revenge for one thing or another. We can normally handle them without a problem. This time it's different. It's the ghost of a former guard who is rather unhappy. No-one can track the blasted thing. Luckily no-one has been hurt, yet."

Harry nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two months. With the Queen having a gala in a few days we need to get it taken care of. Are you and Kazuma available?"

"Kazuma and Tsui-Ling are still on their honeymoon. I can track it down, but sometimes dealing with ghosts with wind alone can be messy."

Lestrade snarked, "As your exploits in Rome would definitely prove."

Harry huffed indignantly. "It's not my fault that the youma dodged between those columns. Besides, I put them back in place."

Lestrade shook his head. "Just don't cause any unexplainable damage and we'll be fine." An unseen smile crept over the man's features. "As normal, the MacDonalds are coming."

"By the MacDonalds, you mean Catherine."

"I don't know who they are sending. But if you'd like, I can request that she come." His tone was innocent and humorous. Lestrade and many others knew that Catherine had set her cap for the Wind Mage. They found it amusing. There was also a multi-national betting pool among the various MPD departments regarding the pair. It had grown large enough that it would offer a nice nest egg to whoever won.

Harry sighed. "I'll be there in a few hours." He hung up the phone. Catherine had become an interesting figure in Harry's life. After Switzerland and earning their second moniker, Catherine seemed that she was set on getting together with him. After Prague, the girl became even more forward. The more they worked together, the more the girl tried to establish a romantic relationship between them. Her looks weren't the problem; she was rather attractive. The problem was Harry was almost certain that it was on the orders of her family. But there was plenty of evidence that her father was irritated some of the time and not the one pushing the girl. Every case they worked on, she would always pair up with him. She was a gifted Fire Mage, but she couldn't handle more than a few spirits. Regardless of that fact, her Spirit Beasts were indeed powerful. In working with Kazuma and Harry, she had sussed out a few tricks in synchronizing with the Spirits of Fire. She had passed these along to the family and some of the younger members were making good progress in that regards. Regardless of that lack, Catherine still was a Mage level Fire User. She was gifted and powerful.

Tsui-Ling had used her empathy to feel out that Catherine truly was attracted to the boy. In fact, after Switzerland, Metatron's face was now the same as Harry's, this caused no end of teasing from Kazuma. When this was pointed out to her, Catherine reformed Metatron ten times before giving it up as a lost cause and just ignoring Kazuma's laughter. Now that she had graduated high school, she had thrown herself into the family business. That meant that more often than not, Harry saw her while on a job when they were called to work with the MacDonalds. Since the family had actually invited them along or suggested that they be hired on as assistants for almost all of their large jobs, that was often. Kazuma said that the MacDonalds were likely trying to forge ties with them so that a working relationship could be established. It was working effectively. Kazuma actually got along very well with each MacDonald they had worked with. It helped that most of the MacDonalds didn't like the Kannagi.

On the business front, Harry still was struggling with ideas, but the chain of spas that Harry, Kazuma, and Tsui-Ling started up was now a solid moneymaker. They had recently built one in a mountain valley in Austria that was classed as a five-star resort within weeks of opening. Some of the competing businesses had tried to buy them out, but since they weren't a corporation that had shareholders, and there were no loans to purchase, there could be no takeovers. The fact that magic was used at these places was something that needed to be kept under wraps as well.

Harry made sure to stop by Heathrow to keep the Inspector happy.

When he arrived at Scotland Yard, the Inspector had just arrived from the airport as well. Sure enough, a car door opened and a blonde head appeared.

A smile grew on Catherine's face and she immediately clung to Harry's arm. The Wind Mage tried very hard to ignore the large amount of cleavage that was on display. Catherine had a satchel slung over one shoulder. The strap was positioned so that it lay in the valley that held Harry's attention, however he tried to ignore it. Catherine was gifted in more than just magic. Harry would deny vehemently that he looked forward to working with the girl because of her figure.

"Harry! It's so good to see you again! It's been forever."

Harry sighed. "It's been a month at most Catherine."

"Exactly, forever. So where did you go this time? Beijing, Athens, Tokyo?"

"Egypt, then Greece. And no, I didn't get you anything."

Catherine just pulled the teen closer. "That's alright. You're here now. That is enough for me. Next time I want a picture of the pyramids at Giza." She then whispered, "Although a picture of you shirtless at the pyramids would be much nicer."

Harry just sighed again.

Lestrade and his team all held back chuckles at Harry's reaction.

They all got back in the cars and suddenly everything was business. Lestrade turned sideways and handed a folder to both Harry and Catherine. "The angry ghost, best we can figure, is a former guard. It hasn't done anything more than scare people. Most people have brushed it off as a publicity stunt to drive tourism. However, a few people have reported seeing it around Westminster. Unfortunately the gala kicks off the celebrations at the Tower of London. The gala finishes at Westminster Palace."

Harry nodded, "Both locations are where the ghost has been seen." Harry extended his senses. "What about underground?"

Lestrade frowned slightly. "Any underground structures are strictly classified beyond my level."

Harry nodded. "You can't track it because it is underground. I can sense it hanging around some underground tunnels. It seems to go back and forth."

Lestrade frowned again. Apparently Harry's tracking skills could identify things that were classified above his pay grade. His superiors would not be too happy that their secrets could be identified that easily. The tunnels were likely for secret movement in a crisis, but if he didn't have the clearance to go in them, it would make things difficult. "Harry I'm not going to lie, but those tunnels are either for maintenance purposes or for security reasons. I can make some calls, but I wouldn't be able to do anything about them."

Harry nodded. "Understood. But I'm sure that if the ghost is down there, it probably has a reason for being down there. How much trouble would it cause if all the power and communications for Westminster were suddenly cut?" Harry mused for a moment. "Especially in the middle of this gala?"

Lestrade nodded. The Gala was going to be attended by several foreign diplomats and a sudden loss of power and communications could have severe negative repercussions. "I'll make a few calls." Lestrade made a motion to the driver and the car pulled over. "If you could give me some time to contact a few people..."

The dismissal was understood, so Harry and Catherine exited the car. They were at the Tower of London.

As they wandered the grounds, Harry and Catherine kept an eye and an ear out for the ghost. There was no sign of the specter. After Catherine took some photos and played tourist, they were able to determine that the ghost was not currently at the Tower. Ultimately as they ate lunch from a nearby street vendor, Harry shook his head. "Why does everything have to be complicated? It's not like we are going to do anything but catch the ghost. This is taking too long."

Catherine was sitting right next to Harry. "Daddy always said that politicians form committees to determine when they have to go to the bathroom."

Harry couldn't hold in his snort of amusement.

Catherine pressed herself further into Harry's side. "So, since you're from England, what are some of the most interesting places to go in London?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Well the Tower of London is one of the tourist spots. One of the others would be Big Ben. It is part of Westminster Palace"

Catherine stood. "Let's go then." She pulled Harry from his seat and pulled him along as they caught a ride on a double-decker bus. Once they were seated in the upper portion, Catherine once again sat close to Harry. "I've always wanted to ride on one of these, but have never really had the chance."

Harry kept quiet that he had felt the same. The Dursleys weren't exactly too big on letting him experience anything that could be termed fun. "So what do we tell Lestrade as to why we are now at Westminster?"

Catherine flipped her hair, "The ghost was seen there too, wasn't it? We're making a thorough examination of the site before committing to a course of action."

Recognizing the answer as similar to one he gave her when they last worked together, Harry smirked. "And if that's the case, why didn't we just fly over there?"

Catherine gasped theatrically. "And have everyone along the way witness magic? People aren't giving us a second look since we are obviously a couple on a date."

"Really?"

Catherine nodded. "Of course. Now put your arm around me to complete the image. A kiss on the cheek wouldn't be out of character either, but I'd prefer the lips."

Harry just flatly stared at the blonde. Catherine huffed in response.

* * *

When the bus made the stop, the pair disembarked. Catherine took out her camera and began snapping photos. She stopped and put away the camera as Harry turned with a serious look on his face. "Where is it?"

Harry pointed to base of the tower. "He's inside the clock, moving towards the main buildings of the palace."

Catherine nodded. "Can you make us invisible?"

Harry slung his arm around Catherine's waist. After he bent the light around their forms, Harry lifted the pair into the sky. Once they were over the wall, they saw a muddy brown shadow ghosting along the wall. Catherine summoned Metatron at the base of the tower. Harry began to gather spirits. Metatron cut the spirit from retreating into the wall. A barrier sprung up around the ghost, cutting it off from sinking back into the ground and pinning it in place.

The specter smirked and Harry felt the inside of the barrier being eaten away.

"Catherine, this thing is stronger than it looks. Take it out!"

Harry dropped the walls of the barrier, but kept the base, preventing the ghost from sinking through the ground. As Harry used blades of wind and Metatron slashed at the ghost, it showed impressive agility and dodged everything they threw at it. Harry finished gathering spirits. A massive blast of wind slammed the ghost into the ground and pinned it in place. Just as Catherine moved in with Metatron to finish it off, shots rang out. When Harry sensed the men moving, he threw himself in front of the blonde, the pair fell to the ground, breaking the hold on their personal constructs.

The specter went to attack the prone figures, but Harry threw his arm out, and this blasted the ghost back into the base of the tower. Unfortunately for the tower, Harry still had more than a few Wind Spirits under his control. The massive gust wasn't just at ground level. A foreboding creak was heard and the clock tower started to tilt. Harry immediately redirected the spell to the other side, but it was only enough to halt the damage. The clock tower was now leaning precariously. It wasn't to the level of the leaning tower of Pisa, but it now was no longer perpendicular to the ground and was making a valiant effort at imitating the Italian structure. He could hear the large gears inside grinding to a halt.

Harry immediately made both him and Catherine invisible and flew the pair back to the Tower of London. Moments after they landed and had sat at a bench, Lestrade returned. "I managed to get the necessary clearances." His radio suddenly started broadcasting. After he listened to it, the man frowned. "A pair of rogue magic users just caused Big Ben to tilt to one side." He fixed the innocent acting pair with a stare. "Did you go anywhere close to Westminster today?" Before Harry or Catherine could answer he shook his head. "Never mind, if you say anything it has to be included in the report." Shaking his head he asked, "Harry, how can that be explainable damage?"

Harry shrugged. "Shifting bedrock combined with high winds. Besides, they corrected the Tower of Pisa by a few degrees; surely British engineers can figure a way to restore it."

Catherine piped in, trying to be helpful. "Harry stopped it from falling all the way over. That would have hurt people."

Lestrade sighed. "If you two are on the radar of the Palace Guards, the rest of this mission will have to be under the table. I can hold off an inquiry as long as you two avoid being caught and do the job. Once the job is done I can get everything buried. Descriptions of you will be posted within the next hour. I figure that you have about that long to disappear." He pulled Catherine's overnight bag from his trunk and tossed it to her.

Harry nodded. He and Kazuma had been forced to get out of sight due to property damage in the past.

Catherine went to object but before she could speak, she was grabbed by Harry and the pair lifted off. Moments later they were in Harry's hotel room that he had gotten before he went to the station. "What do you have in your suitcase?"

Catherine was startled at Harry's rapid gathering of the few things he had unpacked. "Just some clothes and toiletries. Why?"

Harry nodded. "Good. You won't be too conspicuous. Get changed out of that skirt and blouse. Put your hair in a braid or something."

At Catherine's look he groaned. "You just have a duplicate of that outfit don't you?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course. Why would I change what works? I might not be able to hold your attention otherwise."

Harry sighed. "Fine." He pulled out his wallet. "Give me a few minutes." Catherine was left alone in the hotel room and she took the band out of her hair and quickly braided her hair in two pigtails. When she finished, Harry was back and handed her a t-shirt and jeans. Catherine retreated into the bathroom and put them on. Harry had underestimated her sizes so they were on the tight side.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Harry turned and stared. Part of his brain cursed the skirt that she always wore. It was only after Catherine said his name three times that Harry broke himself out of his trance. "I've got to get changed." He grabbed a stack of clothes and hurried into the bathroom to change.

Catherine smiled as Harry beat a hasty retreat. She looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe she should dress like this more often for Harry. But then again, the clothes she normally wore were specially made to be resistant to flames and other magical damage. She noticed that the union jack shirt she wore showed just slightly less cleavage than her previous blouse, but it was obviously still enough to keep Harry's attention on her. It was probably because it was so tight on her frame. Catherine blushed slightly. She felt different in clothes like these. Her mother had always insisted that she wear clothes that a 'lady' would wear. These clothes made Catherine feel like a desirable woman.

When Harry exited the bathroom, his duster was in his hands and he was wearing something similar to Kazuma's jacket, just made of canvas. The clothes were quickly packed up and the backpack was on his back, and a garment bag was over his shoulder. As he tossed the window open once again he said, "Police are entering the building. What happened to one hour Lestrade? Catherine, grab your suitcase."

Catherine's eyes widened. "What are we going to do?"

Harry grinned. "Dodge the cops. What else?"

Once again he grabbed Catherine around her waist and took off. They stood in the air outside the room as police swept it, but found nothing.

* * *

Harry flew to the far side of the city. He had Catherine check into a small hotel under a fictitious name. Harry kept his invisibility up during the entire time.

Once they were in the small room, Harry dropped the spell and sat heavily on the bed.

Catherine looked almost scared. "What do we do now?"

Harry sighed. "Lestrade said that we need to finish the case before he can do anything. So we need to infiltrate the palace, and probably the party that is being hosted and deal with the ghost without getting caught, get back to Lestrade with proof that it is finished and then he can take care of it."

Catherine leaned against harry. "Is it bad that I'm scared?"

Harry shook his head. "Of course not. Just think of it like we are in a James Bond film or something."

Catherine nodded and settled herself. She then realized that since Harry was British, he was automatically James Bond. That meant that she was the 'Bond Girl' in that scenario. Her cheeks reddened. She fought to control herself from making a statement to that effect. The situation was now more serious than before. "Well, we can't go to something like that dressed like this."

Harry once again was forced to notice the outfit the girl was wearing. His tongue suddenly felt thick. "Well, I don't think that the police will be looking for us in the boutiques of London. Why don't you get yourself something different to wear? We'll get something for the party so we can blend in."

At Harry's tone, Catherine smirked and pulled her wallet from her suitcase and put it in her satchel. She then sauntered out of the room adding a slight sway to her hips. Harry would refuse to acknowledge that he watched her shirt ride up when she bent over and watched her as she walked out of the room.

A few hours later Catherine returned to the hotel with a few bags. Harry was napping on the bed. Catherine set the bags down and started to get changed. She didn't think anything of the situation because Harry was asleep. She had pulled off her shirt and just shimmied out of her pants and was about to pull on a new pair when a choking sound was heard and Harry was staring at her barely clad form. He quickly turned over and faced the wall. "Any reason why you are not changing in the bathroom Catherine?"

Catherine hurriedly pulled on the outfit she had purchased. "You were supposed to be sleeping." She was embarrassed, and it reflected in her tone, regardless of her follow-up statement. "But I don't mind you looking." As she settled the blouse and buttoned it up, she said, "You can turn around, I'm decent again."

Harry shook his head and looked at her outfit. It looked like something a business woman would wear. Catherine took her hair out of her braided pigtails and after pulling a few things out of her shopping bags had her impressive mane of hair pulled back into something that would be appropriate for a board room meeting. When she finished she nodded to the bathroom. "Get changed into something presentable."

Once Harry was wearing a pair of slacks with a shirt and tie, the pair left and flew towards the shopping area of London that was home to various high-class boutiques. Catherine window shopped and finally decided on one that featured both men's and women's formal wear.

Before they entered, Catherine spoke up. "Let me do the talking. My mother frequents these kinds of stores. Act like you don't speak English."

Harry nodded in reply. While he could afford anything they sold, that didn't mean that he liked shopping.

When they entered the boutique, Catherine immediately switched her methods of address and established a presence to the women of the boutique and demanded that they be shown appropriate attire for a black tie event. He also heard Catherine inform the staff that Harry was a foreign assistant from the Japan-based company and the airline had sent his luggage to Brazil on accident. Harry held back a smirk when she referred to it as a dinner appointment for discussions regarding a merger between two CEOs.

When the manager asked what the price range was going to be, Catherine glanced at Harry and said, in Japanese, _"He wants to know how you are going to pay for this."_ He held up his card from his bank in Switzerland. She did the same with a card from her personal account. The fact that the man bought the story of Harry being a foreign executive was enough for the man to nod and order that the pair be given top priority.

Harry was taken to a room where three different women decided on a solid black tux that could also pass for a suit with charcoal grey pinstripes. The tie, belt, shirt, shoes, handkerchief, and socks were also selected. The coat and pants were taken to be tailored.

Harry was then showed out to another room where Catherine was wearing a black dress that clung to her form. Once again Harry almost swallowed his tongue. Catherine didn't notice Harry as she gave the two women a list of accessories that she would need. After that, Catherine caught Harry's stare in the mirror and turned and winked at him before striking a pose.

Harry quickly sat and waited for Catherine to return. Once again she spoke in Japanese, _"They will have everything tailored by noon tomorrow. However they insist that we pay now."_

Harry handed over his card. He had never paid that much for a suit before; but then again, it was a very nice suit.

After the pair paid and left, they bought an early dinner to eat at the hotel.

As they ate, the conversation flowed like it normally did between the pair. Catherine frowned. "Harry, can I ask you a question?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"You never really talk about your family. It's been bugging me for some time, and after what I learned in Constanta, I never felt like I could ask. But now, I feel like I can. What does your family feel about you being a Wind Mage and traveling all over?"

Harry put his fork down. "My parents were murdered shortly after I turned one. I can only guess that they would be proud of me. As you know my Aunt and Uncle who raised me were not happy that I might have any special abilities. A few years ago, I was able to reunite with someone else who took me in. My godfather who was my father's best friend is happy for me. He had been framed for a crime he didn't commit. He has since been set free. He normally visits me wherever I go."

Catherine gasped. "Did they ever catch who did it?"

Harry continued, staring at his plate. "The man who framed Sirius was found. If you are talking about the man who killed my parents, You could say that shortly before I gained my powers, I am responsible for the man's death."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Harry…"

Harry saw Catherine's face and shook his head. "Not like that. It was an accident on my part. He was a truly evil man. The Stars of Sagacity would love to have him."

Harry was surprised when Catherine sat behind him on the bed and hugged him. "I'm sorry. If I had known…"

Harry turned to face the girl, "You would have what? I only have one memory of my parents. It was when they sacrificed their lives so that I would live. I used to think it was a sad memory. To a degree, it still is. But what shows more love, dedication, and bravery than actions like that?"

Catherine just embraced the Wind Mage again. "Is that why every time you see Daddy doting on me you get that look on your face?"

Harry returned his gaze to his plate, making no effort to move Catherine's arms. "You have everything I have ever wanted. If I had the power to bring them back, I would. But one of the reasons I do this job is because I don't want kids to endure what I did growing up. Everyone deserves a chance to have a loving relationship like what I see between you and the Clan."

Catherine rested her chin on Harry's shoulder. The words she wanted to say caught in her throat. Instead she settled on, "You're a very strong person Harry. I mean that in more ways than one. I hope I can be as strong as you someday."

* * *

When time came for bed, Harry and Catherine realized something important. There was only one bed and nowhere else to sleep.

Eventually Catherine just hauled Harry onto the mattress. "Both of us need sleep for tomorrow Harry. If we get a cot brought in, it will raise flags that might get the cops brought down on us. I promise not to take advantage of you when you sleep." Catherine's blush contradicted her confident tone.

Harry finally agreed but situated himself on the complete opposite side of the bed.

As sunlight streamed in the window and hit Harry's eyelids, he slowly woke up. As he began to take stock of his senses, he realized that sometime in the night, not only had Catherine wrapped herself around him, but he had rolled closer to her as well. Somehow the blankets had gotten tangled up and he was pinned in place by the tangle as well as his arm that was currently pinned in place by the blonde. Harry had to admit that it felt rather nice with Catherine's head on his chest and he would be lying if he said that the skin of her legs touching his wasn't a pleasant feeling. In fact, it had been the first time in a long while that he had held someone like this and certain feelings stirred within him.

Harry got a large shock when Catherine raised her head slightly, looked at him, and said, "Oh, this dream again. I might as well enjoy it before I wake up."

The fact that her hand ghosted to his stomach and was running over his muscles caused Harry to cough. "Catherine? What are you doing?" He grabbed her hand lightly by the wrist.

It was then that the blonde realized three things: 1) this wasn't a dream 2) she was currently wrapped rather intimately around a Wind Mage she was pursuing 3) she had been caressing his muscles and had apparently woke him up. Catherine eeped and tried to push herself away, but was caught by the tangle of sheets and blankets and fell off the bed. She stammered and quickly stood, "I need to shower." then retreated into the bathroom.

Harry put the bed to rights and extended his senses. There were no threats, supernatural or otherwise present. Harry sat on the now made bed and waited for the shower to stop running. Apparently Catherine liked long showers.

* * *

After a rather large assortment of glances between the pair, they got ready for the day and left to get breakfast. Catherine decided that she wanted some more photos of London, so they spent the morning taking pictures. When noon rolled around, Catherine picked up their purchases from the boutique and Harry flew them back to the hotel. They would spend the next two hours going over what they knew of the itinerary and forming a plan for what they planned to do.

The Gala was supposed to start at six so at two, Catherine said that she needed to start getting ready. When it was four-forty five Catherine emerged from the bathroom, her hair was styled in a rather elegant manner that had her hair loosely lying on a bare shoulder with a few locks of hair off to the opposite side. Harry could tell she did something to her hair because it had a shine to it as she walked. The black dress she had purchased clung tightly to her form before flaring out into a skirt just above her knees. It had subtle accents that would randomly catch the light all along her bust line and her opposite shoulder held a black expanse of fabric that extended down into a gauzy, loose sleeve. She held a make-up bag in her hand. "Your turn Harry."

Harry could only nod dumbly before he went to get showered and changed.

When Catherine was done applying her makeup, Harry stepped out of the bathroom. He had gelled his hair slightly to make it look presentable at a high-class party and was wearing the tailored suit. Catherine had to hold herself back from reacting. She found the look very attractive. Harry made the pair invisible as they left and flew to the party. Security was tight because of the incident with Big Ben, but no one noticed a pair of young adults suddenly appear in a corner of the courtyard after the security checks. As they walked around, Catherine draped herself on Harry's arm and the pair spoke only in Japanese.

 _"I don't sense it anywhere do you?"_

Harry shook his head. _"It must be closer to the palace."_

Catherine smiled at the setting. _"Do you know how to dance? It will help up blend in."_

Harry nodded again and light music was playing as they moved their way around the dance floor.

When he spun Catherine, he pulled her close as the music changed. _"It was here for a brief moment and then it left again. I don't think it sensed us. I've been keeping both our auras hidden."_

Catherine nodded. _"They will be moving all of the guests soon for dinner at Westminster. The roads are all cordoned off, and most of the diplomats are already starting to head there."_

Once the song was over, they once again disappeared and flew to Westminster. As they flew over the grounds, Harry spoke up. "It's here. It is near some electronics that are underground."

The pair landed on a balcony that overlooked the grounds and was part of the area indicated for the celebration. The armed guards didn't even pay the pair a second glance.

After Catherine and Harry wandered through the party, she leaned up to whisper in Harry's ear. "Have you discovered where the entry is to the tunnel?"

Harry ignored the hot breath on his ear. "I have, but there are plenty of guards between us and the door. We'll have to deal with them. I'll knock them out."

Catherine nodded.

The pair went invisible again and exited the ballroom. Harry knocked the guards out with carbon dioxide and then moved them to where they wouldn't be seen by other patrols. As Harry cut open the lock to the door, a spike in the alertness of the guards registered on his senses. "It was alarmed and they have a few magic users here. One is a Wind User. Because of your magic, he might be able to detect something if we are nearby."

Catherine nodded and pulled Harry down the hall away from the door. "Let's hide in here." She pulled open a door leading to a janitorial closet.

As Harry felt the group approach, he looked at Catherine "They will check in here, particularly with the Wind User closing in."

Catherine bit her lip. She unbuttoned Harry's shirt slightly and hiked up her skirt. "Kiss me Harry. You said this is like a Bond Movie, well then kiss me. There's always a kissing scene around danger in those movies." Before she lost her nerve or Harry could react otherwise she pulled the black-haired man into a rather powerful lip-lock. She pulled him so that she was pressed against the wall and wrapped a leg around him to hold him in place.

Harry was surprised but found that kissing Catherine was a rather enjoyable experience and found himself reacting far stronger than he had thought he would. Catherine's hands seemed to move on their own as they pushed his coat slightly off his shoulders. Harry's hands moved of their own volition as well and pulled the girl tight against him. When Catherine gasped at the close contact, Harry's tongue slipped inside her mouth and the pair completely forgot about their mission until the door slammed open and startled them out of their act of osculation.

Catherine's only thought was: 'Prague had nothing on this.'

The guard was frozen at the sight and Harry blocked Catherine from view as she straightened her dress.

"What are you two doing here? This area is off limits for guests."

Harry straightened his shirt and clothes. "There was no one to say otherwise, so for all we knew this hallway was allowed in case someone needed to use the loo. As for what we were doing, I'm sure any happenings between a man and a woman can be considered private."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Get back to the party. This area is off-limits."

Harry nodded and led a slightly dazed Catherine down the hall, away from the guard. Harry heard the guard talk in his microphone, "Just two randy party guests. The intruder must already be down the tunnel. I'll meet you there to check it out. Have Jenkins sweep the north hall."

As Harry and Catherine turned the corner, he made them invisible and they followed the guard. Sure enough, the door that Harry had sliced the lock on led towards tunnels. Harry and Catherine ghosted behind the guard until they reached a junction and then parted ways. Harry kept up the invisibility. The ghost was nearby. A guard toting a rather impressive weapon was running towards their location. Harry swore; it was the Wind User.

"I can tell that someone is here. Show yourself or I'll start firing."

Harry's voice echoed in the corridor. "For a Wind Magic user, you really should focus on the angry ghost in the room marked Utilities and Communications."

The man froze and his eyes widened. Harry dropped the invisibility but kept up his personal barrier. "I'm working with Lestrade and the MPD of Scotland Yard. I was hired to track down the ghost and prevent it from causing any trouble."

"What is the MPD? I've never heard of it."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I take it you don't know you can use Wind Magic."

The guard shouldered his rifle. "There's no such thing as magic and ghosts."

Catherine giggled. "Open that door and look inside."

The guard kept his rifle on the pair and when he saw the brown ghost he took a few steps backwards. The gun was now pointed at the apparition that seemed to be eating through various conduits. It lunged to attack the guard, but a wind barrier stopped him. Harry, Catherine, and the ghost were all within the barrier. A hurriedly formed Metatron began slicing at the ghost, and its screams echoed down the hall. Blades of wind carved up the ghost even further. Since it was powerful, it took some time for Metatron to hack it to pieces and burn it.

The guard was sitting prone on the floor, his gun forgotten. The spectacle playing out in front of him shouldn't possibly exist. But his eyes and what everyone jokingly called his sixth-sense was telling him that it was very real. Even though a mass of swirling wind kept the brown thing from harming him, he could feel heat as blasts of flame dissipated inches from his face. He saw visible arcs of wind slice the thing into pieces as well. A blast of flame destroyed the pieces.

When the wall of wind fell, the formally dressed pair smiled at each other and the young man pulled out a cell phone. "Lestrade, it's Potter. Yes, the problem is taken care of; however, there is a guard who saw the whole thing. It was eating through not only the electrical conduits but also all of the communication ones as well. There are some other ones I don't recognize down here as well. Considering there are four locks on the box and black and red striping, I'm betting it's important." He paused. "What's your name?"

The guard stammered out, "Wilson Jenkins. What was that?!"

Harry gestured to Catherine to try to have her explain things. He continued his conversation, "Wilson Jenkins, one of the guards for the palace witnessed it and he also has a touch of Wind Magic. I'm sure it will go a long way in having things explained by possibly one of his superiors than two people he just met and saw do something that to him should be impossible. I understand. We'll talk tomorrow afternoon once the detain orders are removed."

Catherine meanwhile was trying to convince the man that magic was indeed real and even conjured some flames, but this put the man on guard. When Harry finished his conversation the man had found his voice. "How can you two do that? It's not normal."

Catherine smirked. "You can sense where people are without seeing them can't you? Is that normal?"

The man was in shock but was trying hard to find way of explaining everything. Suddenly his radio sounded. "Jenkins, this is O'Conner. Report to me immediately."

"But sir…"

"Now Jenkins. The consultants need to leave. We will send someone down to begin repairs."

At this, Harry placed his hand on Catherine's shoulder and the pair faded from view.

Jenkins was pale and shaking. "Yes sir."

As Harry and Catherine left the party, a growl was heard from the pair's stomachs. They decided to have dinner at restaurant close to the hotel that Catherine was staying in.

As they talked, both Harry and Catherine were trying hard not to think about the kiss that they had shared.

* * *

When they made it back to the hotel, Catherine went into the bathroom to get changed into her pajamas. When she was done, Harry did the same.

As the pair turned in for the night, Catherine grabbed onto Harry and pulled him close. "That was scary yet fun. But definitely scary. I've never been the subject of a manhunt before. It's always an adventure with you Harry Potter."

Harry chuckled. Once again something in him stirred as the pair lay on the bed and Catherine held him close. They fell asleep like that. It wasn't a surprise the next morning when Harry woke up with Catherine wrapped around him again.

The next day as they ate breakfast, the papers spoke about the pair of would-be terrorists that had been held captive by a palace guard and had been accidentally caught in their own device that was intent on knocking out all power during the gala. The strong acid had made their remains unidentifiable. Another article was that the cause for the tilting of Big Ben had been found and repairs were being scheduled. Apparently a utility tunnel had been collapsed due to the strain and this unseated the footings. Two foundations had already been set up by the general public to restore the landmark and together had already raise over two million pounds, with more donations coming in. It looked like the government wouldn't have to put up too much money for the repairs. Harry and Catherine both joked about it.

When the pair arrived to talk to Lestrade, the man was not happy. "Do you two know how much trouble you have caused? Repairing Big Ben will cost millions of pounds. You infiltrated the most secure event of the year, twice, judging by security footage. And to top things off, you evaded a city-wide manhunt for you! Half of the department wants to put you on a watch list and the other half won the pool that you could pull it off." He sat heavily in his chair and was silent for a long moment. "Harry can you do anything to put the tower right?"

Harry shrugged. "If I try to push it back, it might fall completely the other way, destroying not only the clock tower, but also most of the Palace. An Earth Mage would be the best bet."

Lestrade sighed. "I'll let them know. Who would have thought a class three ghost could cause so much trouble?"

Harry shrugged. "It was a former guard. He knew exactly where to cause the most damage. It worked too."

Lestrade nodded. "My superiors wanted me to not pay you, but the Queen herself overrode them. She said that even though there was damage, you did your job and when things got difficult for you, you didn't quit and did your task, even at great risk to yourself. That box you mentioned also contained a switchboard for launching retaliatory nuclear warheads. As such you helped the Queen not only avoid a political black eye with other countries, but also some rather severe repercussions. However, my superiors have told me that unless another major threat comes up to make do with our forces and not have the two of you working together again."

Harry shrugged. "That's understandable. Besides, I feel bad that I did that to Big Ben."

Lestrade nodded. "So where to next Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I need to check the website and Kazuma and Tsui-Ling are getting back from their honeymoon in a few days. I'm supposed to meet them in Barcelona."

Catherine looked at the detective. "I will be heading back to the States. I'm sure that Daddy won't be happy at me almost failing." Internally she believed that after laughing himself sick, he would talk to her about what went wrong.

Lestrade nodded. He then smirked. "I heard an interesting report about a pair of randy party guests in a janitorial closet after an alarm sounded. You two don't know anything about that do you?"

Catherine blushed and Harry looked away. The Wind Mage stood. "I have to get packed. Hopefully nothing major comes up Lestrade." Catherine followed Harry and once they had left, Lestrade couldn't hold back his laughter. With that information shared with all of the participants, the international pool would grow. Lestrade was positive that it had its own bank account in Switzerland now.

The pair decided to not fly back to Catherine's hotel and instead took a bus. Once everything was packed, they headed to the airport. Once Catherine was through the lines she turned, Harry had to smile at her outfit. She was wearing the Union Jack t-shirt he bought her as well as a pair of jeans sporting a similar motif.

Catherine suddenly kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged him. "I hope to see you again soon Harry." She walked towards her gate as Harry went invisible and left the airport to take to the skies.

* * *

Once her flight had landed, Catherine walked through the airport with a smile on her face. She had made progress with Harry. That was always positive. Particularly that kiss, and when they shared the same bed. Catherine pinked slightly at that memory. The smile that ghosted across her face fell, she still felt inadequate compared to him. She had been practicing hard but it never seemed to be enough. Catherine had to think of something to impress him, to prove to him she wasn't just after him because he was a Wind Mage, and if her guess was right, a Contractor. Her thoughts were cut off as she turned a corner and Catherine swore she heard her mother's jaw hit the floor and punch through it. Diane's rapid steps quickly brought her within speaking distance so she wouldn't cause a scene.

"Catherine MacDonald what are you wearing? And why did we get a call from Lestrade saying that we needed to talk to you about your time in London? I knew we shouldn't have let you go by yourself."

Catherine was silent until they got in the car.

Evan spoke up, "So what happened in London Catherine?"

Catherine huffed. "Nothing major. I helped almost destroy a national landmark, was branded a terrorist, evaded a manhunt, bought a beautiful dress, infiltrated a palace, knocked out some guards, finished the mission, stopped a possible war, oh, Harry and I kissed." There was no way she was going to tell her parents that she had slept in the same bed as he had. Nothing good would come of them knowing _that_ piece of information.

Evan almost got in a wreck because he didn't hit the brakes in time. Diane was stunned into silence. Evan spoke calmly, "Dear, why don't we hold off on talking about it until we get home. It seems like you have quite a story to tell us."

Diane finally was able to say something, "And why are you wearing that outfit?"

Catherine merely grinned. "Harry liked it. Why else?"

Diane really couldn't say anything in response to that other than, "You will change when we get home."

* * *

Harry needed some time to process what had happened between him and Catherine in London. It weighed on his mind more than he thought it would.

His phone rang as he was walking through the streets of Lyons.

"Harry, its Kazuma. Were you in London recently? There is a big story about Big Ben leaning to one side. Did you have a hand in that?"

Harry snorted. "You could say that."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing**

Harry, Kazuma, and Tsui-Ling were all headed to Tokyo. A rather wealthy man had offered a rather outrageous sum of money to rid his house of a ghost. They also were going to look at a piece of property to build a new resort. As land on an island was expensive, they had been in the planning stages for this venture for a while and Tsui-Ling had blueprints drawn up as well as an appointment to look over the property in a few days. Harry also had an appointment with an engineer at a university there. He finally had an idea that he was going to try out. Kazuma thought it would be worthwhile. The fact that it would also potentially cut in on the Kannagi's business was a plus as well.

Once they got settled in their hotel, both Harry and Kazuma headed to their appointment.

As they flew, Harry felt a surge of Fire Magic. It was likely a Kannagi. He ignored it.

Below, a red-haired girl had separated herself from her two friends and was dealing with a youma in the shape of a spider.

When she finished off the youma, she ran back to where her friends were. "Yukari, Nanase, sorry for making you wait. My father wanted me to check out the shrine.

Nanase smiled. "Well, being the daughter of the head of the family means you have to do a lot of things don't you? Your family sure does take things like shrines and history pretty seriously."

Ayano nodded. Her two friends were unaware that magic existed and she used Fire Magic. "Yeah. Even though we own power plants, Father insists that we do our duty to make sure that we understand our heritage as well as the future."

Yukari spoke up, "Well, now that that is taken care of, how about some karaoke?"

Nanase smiled, "It's such a nice day, how about we enjoy the nice ocean wind?"

It was at this point a massive gust that lifted the girl's skirts.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Harry and Kazuma touched down in front of a large house.

Kazuma spoke up, "I'll do the talking. Your accent is still noticeable. He might try to cheat us if he hears you."

Harry nodded. No matter how long he spoke a language, there was still an accent. Catherine had a better accent in Japanese than he did even though he spoke it better.

Kazuma knocked on the door and a maid answered. "We have been expecting you Mr. Yagami, Mr. Potter. This way please."

As they entered the room a blonde haired man in a purple shirt and white pants stood. "Y-you're Kazuma! What are you doing here?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Don't tell me, you're the other person called in for the exorcism. So who is your friend? Was he kicked out of his family too?" A scoff was heard, but the man continued, "Who gave you permission to come back to Japan?"

Kazuma finally replied. "It's not like I was exiled from the country idiot. It's not your business anyway."

Mr. Sakamoto spoke up. "Mr. Yuki, Do you know Mr. Yagami?"

Shinji snorted. "Yagami isn't his real name. This is Kazuma Kannagi. The first failure as a Kannagi in over seven generations. I don't know the other guy."

Kazuma added, his tone sarcastic, "Missed you too cousin, thanks for all your help all those years ago."

Shinji's tone was haughty, "You trying to worm your way back into the Kannagi Family? Couldn't make it on your own?"

"No way in hell."

Mr. Sakamoto spoke up, "Gentleman, I don't really care about your history, the only thing I care about is if you can rid my house of this ghost. I will inform you that my collection is worth far more than what I am paying you, so please keep damage to a minimum."

Shinji came over to boast. "Stay out of my way you idiots. I'll show you how Fire Magic really works."

Kazuma retorted back. "Big words from the youngest of one of the Branch families."

As Shinji went to speak Harry cut in. "It's coming, time to go to work."

Shinji and Kazuma focused on the section of wall Harry was staring at. The wall darkened and a purple youma like a skull appeared.

Shinji created a small fireball. "You're toast. Die evil spirit!"

The youma was fire based and as such, absorbed the weak attack and threw it back on Shinji.

Kazuma spoke up. "That isn't a ghost you idiot. It is a fire-natured youma. You really ought to be able to see that."

Seconds later a blast of flame blew out all of the windows and set many things burning. The youma laughed menacingly.

Sakamoto crawled over to Kazuma. "Save me, please, I beg of you! I'll double what I'm paying you!"

Kazuma scoffed and held Harry back. "You don't put too much value on your life do you?"

"Ten, no fifty times!"

Kazuma smirked, "Have a nice day."

"One hundred times!"

Kazuma grinned. "So you do value your life."

Kazuma pulled out a coin and flipped it in the air. When he caught it, Harry said, "Heads."

Kazuma opened his hand, shook his head and gestured to the youma. A vortex of wind sprang up around Harry as he gathered spirits. A massive blast of air put all of the fires out. The vortex quickly became a myriad of wind blades that sliced the youma to pieces.

Mr. Sakamoto was speechless at the speed the youma had been destroyed.

Kazuma spoke up, "We will expect the money in three days."

"O, Okay."

Kazuma went over and kicked Shinji.

Harry knew that Shinji was perfectly fine and said nothing.

Mr. Sakamoto spoke up, "I don't know what happened to you, but to treat a dead…"

Kazuma cut in. "He's not dead. Every Kannagi is protected by the spirits of fire. Flames don't hurt them, even a moron like this one." Kazuma kicked him again. "Hey idiot, how long are you going to pretend to be unconscious?"

Shinji rolled over, "Kazuma, how? You used Wind Magic?"

No one corrected him that it was Harry who had done so.

Harry and Kazuma left without saying another word.

Kazuma would need time to cool down after dealing with a Kannagi, so he headed back to the hotel. He also sent Ren an email saying that he was in town.

Shinji headed to his car and returned to the Kannagi compound. Jugo and Genma needed to know this right away.

When Hyoue overheard that Kazuma was a Wind User, the Fuga Clan finally had a scapegoat.

* * *

Harry wandered the streets of Tokyo, taking in the sights as it was his first visit to the city.

When a trio of girls in teal uniforms burst from a karaoke box, they barreled into Harry.

Harry apologized and helped them up, but the red-head took off running after a yelled, "You shouldn't have gotten in my way!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the two girls, one had blue hair, the other yellow. "That was rather rude. Are you two all right?"

The two girls looked at the young man who helped them up. Both Yukari and Nanase thought the same thing. This foreigner was attractive. He was wearing a long leather coat that flared as he moved and was wearing clothes that were of decent quality underneath. There was a slight accent in how he spoke, so they knew he wasn't Japanese.

Yukari spoke up, "You'll have to forgive our friend. She is the oldest daughter of the Kannagi Family. We kept her out late. She's past her curfew."

Harry nodded. "Understood. I apologize for knocking the two of you down. Have a pleasant evening."

Nanase spoke up, "You too."

As Harry left, the two schoolgirls gossiped about the cute guy.

That night as Kazuma and Tsui-Ling slept, Kazuma awoke from a dream, but Tsui-Ling pulled him back down. Kazuma felt a presence disturbing the water in the air outside the hotel. It disappeared moments later.

* * *

The next morning Harry went to his appointment with an engineer. He was discussing a new design of a wind turbine and asking what it would take to build a working prototype. Harry had found something like a Son Mai Shinka crystal in the upper atmosphere. It was crystallized wind magic. They would dissipate after about two to three years, or if they came in contact with the ground, but they were relatively easy to find. Like the Son Mai Shinka, you had to be a Contractor to handle them. They would cause a breeze wherever they were located. If Harry put one in a housing inside the turbine, it would cause the turbines to work in places where they normally wouldn't. Harry wanted a turbine that would generate a decent amount of electricity in the breeze that would be created.

The engineer was intrigued by the challenge and even more by Harry's reward money. Any patents would belong to Harry if he bought the design. The professor agreed and quickly sent out a few emails to start brainstorming.

After Harry's appointment with the engineer, the three met up for an early dinner. As they began to prepare to go back to the hotel, a subtle shake of Harry's head, combined with an innocuous hand gesture told them that they were being followed. The trio walked in silence as Harry tried to figure out what was going on. Kazuma led them to a construction site where they waited.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Someone just set up a wind barrier. There are two Fire Users coming this way. High Conjurer level. The Mage was trapped behind the barrier, it won't last long."

The trio turned and stared as two figures came at a run.

The one in a red coat yelled out, "Kazuma!"

The one wearing a green coat cut of the rant from the other. "Long time no see Kazuma. Do you remember us?"

Kazuma nodded. "The future heads of the Branch Families."

"You know why we're here."

"Not particularly. We're headed back to our hotel. Have a good evening."

"Last night, three Branch Family members were killed."

Kazuma stopped. "What does that have to do with me?"

"The killer used wind magic."

Shingo and Takiya were shocked as Kazuma and the girl he was with turned to the black haired figure in a long coat. They heard him say, "Don't look at me. You know I wouldn't do anything like that. Besides, I don't even know where the Kannagi Compound is."

Takiya blinked. "Master Jugo has requested that we take you back to the Compound."

Harry let loose a blade of wind at the backhoe. A figure jumped out.

Kazuma smirked. "So it's the Fuga Clan that has been trailing us? It was one of yours at the hotel early this morning too, wasn't it?"

At the surprise of Harry using Wind Magic Kazuma continued, "Need I remind you two that I'm no longer a Kannagi? If Jugo wanted to speak he should have come here himself. I'm not at his beck and call anymore. Tell him I said that."

Takiya frowned. "This is your last chance. Come with us quietly or else Kazuma."

Shingo began forming a fireball. It was met with a blast of water from Tsui-Ling.

This surprised the pair into silence.

Kazuma smirked, "I don't talk to clueless idiots."

Harry's eyes opened wide. He realized that someone had snuck up on him as he saw a dark blade sing through the air, slicing towards the pair. Harry put up a wind barrier around the pair of Kannagi, but it wasn't strong enough. The barrier shattered, but absorbed the brunt of the attack. Both men tried to dodge the attack, but it cut Shingo's arm off, sliced his side deeply, and Takiya took the worst of it. The attack had severed his spine.

Kazuma and Tsui-Ling went to heal the pair.

Harry turned as he heard a deep laughter and saw an almost clawed hand surrounded by Spirits of the Wind.

"Spirits of the Wind! What was that? It was a breach of our contract!"

A voice screamed, "Get away from them!"

When he turned, Harry sighed, it was the red-head from the previous night. Great, just great. She had a jet of fire extending from her hand that resolved itself into a sword.

Kazuma looked up as he continued to try to save the Kannagi he was working on. "If you want them to die, then keep talking, I'm trying to save a life here."

Ayano took a swing with Enraiha, but the sword was suddenly held by a sickle and chain. She turned and faced down her opponent who was stopping her. Other than a billowing coat, and green eyes, she didn't see any recognizable features. This magic user was stopping her from administering justice. She leapt towards the teen, loosening the tension on the chain. She used a slash to send the chain and sickle back towards her opponent. She was shocked when it disappeared in a small whirlwind.

The taller teen dodged her strikes and jumped onto the iron structure. "Calm down, they're trying to help."

Ayano took this opportunity to launch blasts of fire at him.

Harry dodged these again and was on the ground. He danced around several strikes and was able to disarm the girl. "You don't listen do you?"

Ayano reformed Enraiha and attacked. Harry jumped back. "You have no idea who you are messing with." Ayano gathered some spirits and used Enriaha to launch a fireball at the frustrating teen. Harry did the same and let loose a massive wind blade that divided the fireball in half and he let it hit the metal fencing behind him.

Kazuma and Tsui-Ling came up. "We called an ambulance; they'll live if the ambulance gets here soon."

Ayano was suddenly on guard. Kazuma, the girl, and the Wind User were all opposite her. "Why did you attack them?"

Harry shook his head. "They attacked us first Kannagi. Besides, we didn't attack them. There is another Wind User that did so."

"Like I'm going to believe you right now."

Kazuma couldn't resist getting in another jab at the Kannagi. "So this is the future Head of the Family? You couldn't even put a scratch on my partner. I guess the fires of the Kannagi are dying out. I guess the future for the Kannagi isn't all that bright."

Ayano scowled, "What would you know about that? A Kannagi that doesn't use Fire Magic? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Kazuma scoffed. "I'm not a Kannagi, so not really."

The trio lifted into the air. Harry continued. "The ambulance will be here in under a minute. I would suggest that you come up with a believable story."

With that, the trio disappeared.

Ayano screamed her frustration before calling her father.

* * *

Catherine was panting as she faced off against her father. She had finally beaten him. Her version of Metatron had defeated his.

Evan was on the ground barely conscious. "You've been pushing yourself very hard Catherine. Why the change these past few months?"

Catherine dismissed Metatron. "I made a decision. I need to be stronger to do what I want."

Frank had been watching the match. He smirked. "And does this decision have anything to do with a particularly infamous Wind Mage?"

Catherine blushed slightly. "I'm not going to say. Have a good day Uncle Frank." The girl beat a hasty retreat.

Frank turned to his brother. "Any idea what she is planning?"

Evan shook his head. "No, but I think you were right on the money with her and Harry. It has something to do with him."

* * *

Ayano was kneeling in front of her father and uncle. "Kazuma was with a girl, but I didn't see him use any Wind Magic. The only one who I saw use Wind Magic was the guy they were with. He was tall, had green eyes, and wore a long coat. He has an accent to his Japanese. Kazuma and the girl had a green glow to their hands, but it wasn't any magic I've ever seen. The wind user said that they were trying to save their lives. I don't know if it is the truth." She hesitated. "He was able to dodge my attacks. I also think he might have a weapon like the Enriaha. It disappeared in a flurry of wind."

Jugo was shocked but recovered. His phone rang and upon seeing who was calling, Jugo answered. "I see. Thank you. That won't be a problem. The Kannagi Family will gladly pay any fees for the duration of their stay. If you think a specialist will help we can fly them in. Understood. Thank you again." Jugo hung up his phone. "It appears Shingo and Takiya will survive. They have reattached Shingo's arm. Takiya will be in a medical coma for months, but it looks like he has a good chance to pull through." Jugo sat in silence for a few moments. "We had heard rumors of two powerful Magic Users, one a Wind User, the other Water. We had written them off as just rumors before, but now it seems like it was foolish to do so. Especially since one of them is likely Kazuma."

Ren spoke up, "So Kazuma is a Water Magic User?" He seemed to think for a minute, "Then Harry is likely the Wind Magic User." Ren gave a small gasp. "Are they the Storm Brothers?" He saw everyone looking at him. "Sorry."

Just as Genma was going to reprimand his son for talking out of turn, Jugo looked at Ren. "Who is Harry, and who are the Storm Brothers?"

Ren laughed nervously. "I've been emailing back and forth with Kazuma for about three years. He's always sending me pictures of where he is, what he's been up to, that kind of thing. He even sent me a picture of his wedding to Tsui-Ling. Harry's full name is Harry Potter and he's always with them. He is from England. Kazuma said that they were honorary brothers and business partners. The Storm Brothers are a pair of Magic Users that have been talked about on some occult websites. They have been working all over Europe with a few jobs supposedly on other continents; one was suspected of being a Wind User, the other Water. Part of me wondered if Harry and Kazuma were them, because a lot of the pictures I have are from cities where the Storm Brothers have operated. I never mentioned magic and neither did he, so I never pushed. Whenever they have to use strong magic, apparently a storm springs up. That is how they got their name." Ren left out the speculation that given their strength, one or both were Contractors.

This news intrigued Jugo even more. Genma spoke up, "Water Magic is non-existent. And Wind Magic is weak. Don't believe everything you read Ren."

"Yes Father."

Jugo mused, "All that aside, you said that Kazuma is now married?"

Ren nodded. "The pictures were really nice. They look happy."

Ayano spoke up, "Then is this Harry the one attacking Kannagi? It makes sense if he works with Kazuma, since Kazuma doesn't like the family."

Jugo looked at his daughter. "Ayano. Thank you for the information. Now we will discuss your punishment."

* * *

Tsui-Ling, Kazuma, and Harry all sat around a table. Kazuma spoke first. "It looks like we might be at war with the Kannagi Family now."

Harry nodded. "Whoever the Wind User is, they are good. Someone is pulling strings here."

Tsui-Ling nodded. "Kazuma, would talking to the Kannagi help?"

Kazuma shook his head. "They're too stubborn to listen. Jugo might listen though."

Tsui-Ling yawned. "Let's go to bed Kazuma."

The next afternoon, they were discussing names for the resort they were planning to build when the phone rang. Kazuma picked up. "Hello. Yeah, put him through. Is that the first thing you have to say to your son who you haven't seen in four years? I thought not. What do you want old man? Why should I? You really would do that. I had hoped old age would mellow you out. I'll meet you at the old park at sunset old man." Kazuma hung up the phone. "My former father wants to talk. I think he is trying to bring me in for questioning."

Tsui-Ling frowned slightly. "Don't hurt him too badly Kazuma."

Harry wisely stayed out of the whole thing. "I'll be nearby Kazuma. You did say he was an Adept."

Kazuma grinned. "The old man is too stubborn for his own good. He always insists that Fire Magic is the strongest type there is. The old park is within spitting distance of the bay. He won't stand a chance."

Tsui-Ling spoke up, "Let's eat a good dinner beforehand. I don't want you to fight on an empty stomach Kazuma."

The trio was waiting at the park. The sun had already set, when Harry raised his head so did Kazuma and Tsui-Ling. Moments later, a dark figure approached. Harry narrowed his eyes. The man's power was far stronger than any Magic User they had encountered. He was even stronger than Erwin and Bernhardt.

"Turn yourself in Kazuma. Guilty or innocent, you have a lot to answer for."

Kazuma stiffened. "That is what you have to say to someone who you haven't seen in four years? What if I say no? Are you going to try to take me in by force? If you're looking for a fight, I will take you down."

Genma scoffed. "Bold words for someone who has been studying a lesser art for four years. When I'm done with you, I'll handle the Wind User who you're working with too."

It was Kazuma's turn to scoff. "I don't need their help to end you."

Genma's tone turned derisive. "You're nothing but a weakling. That is all you have ever been, that is all you will ever be."

Tsui-Ling and Harry saw Kazuma's jaw set and his eyes narrow. Water condensed high above Genma before it fell as a massive blade of ice.

Flames rose up around Genma and melted a hole in the ice. "Is this the kind of paltry skills that you have to show me? Don't die Kazuma, I want answers from you."

Genma summoned a pillar of fire in his hand. Kazuma focused and a massive explosion ripped through the park.

"Impressed old man?"

Genma stood unperturbed surrounded by a column of flame. "Should I be? You likely separated the water into its component atoms, hydrogen and oxygen, allowing for excessive combustion and the explosion. Should I be impressed? Are these the kind of tricks you learned in four years? Such a disappointment." Genma retaliated by launching a flurry of fireballs at Kazuma. An orb of water formed in Kazuma's palm as he responded by drenching the flames.

"Am I supposed to care about that old man? When you disowned me, it made it pretty clear exactly what you thought."

Genma was slightly impressed that his attack had been neutralized. "I guess I can't hold back. Your little parlor tricks won't work anymore. It's time to show you true power boy."

Blue flame lit up around Genma as he gathered Fire Spirits.

Harry and Tsui-Ling's eyebrows rose. The Azure Flames were the sign of an Adept. Only eleven members of the Kannagi Family had been able to master them in the thousand years of the family's history.

Kazuma kept up his façade. "So that's the legendary Godsfire? Who cares? You're showing me your power old man, let me show you mine."

Kazuma gathered spirits as well. Due to the humidity in the air, the proximity to the bay, and the sprinklers in the ground, Kazuma had plenty to work with.

Genma was shocked. "Spirits of Water?! How?" Until he saw Kazuma gather them, he had doubted the veracity of what his son had said.

Kazuma smirked. "The Spirits of Fire may be strong for attacks, but once you use them in one action, you need to gather more. Water's strength is versatility. I may need to be around water to gather them, but once they are gathered, they stay with me until I release them."

A massive geyser erupted directly from under Genma, blasting him high into the air. This broke the man's concentration and his control on the Fire Magic. Genma hit the ground with a thud and was drenched by the erupting liquid.

"I beat you old man, take that!"

Kazuma turned to Tsui-Ling who wrapped him in a hug. "He's not dead, but he needs to go to a hospital."

Harry created a bubble of clean air around his head. "Kazuma I'm glad that you showed your old man who's boss, but did you have to rupture the sewer line to do it?"

It was then that they noticed the smell.

All three left the park after calling for an ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Nope, still not mine**

They decided to walk back to their hotel; Kazuma needed the time to cope. When they arrived at the hotel, Harry held up a hand. "A Fire User is here. Come out now!"

Harry was surprised as a blonde teen stepped out from behind a pillar.

All three recognized Ren Kannagi.

Ren spoke up, "I didn't think anyone could do it, but if you're here, it means you defeated Father."

The serious mood was broken as Tsui-Ling enveloped the boy in a hug. "You're as adorable as your photos Ren! I've wanted to meet you for the longest time. I finally get to meet my little brother in person!" Tsui-Ling swung the poor boy back and forth like a teddy bear in the hands of a hyperactive three year old.

Ren was shocked while Harry and Kazuma just grinned.

When the girl calmed down, Kazuma smiled. "So what bring you here Ren? I didn't say where I was staying, how did you find us?"

Ren blinked. "Hyoue Kazamaki told me you were staying here."

Harry glanced at Kazuma. The Water Mage spoke up. "The Fuga Clan."

Harry nodded, "They are the ones that have been following us?"

Ren continued, "I came here to talk to you in person Kazuma."

Kazuma faked a yawn. "Why don't we go up to our rooms? It's been a crazy day, I'm beat."

Ren nodded and followed.

Harry felt something at the edge of his senses and it disappeared.

He head Kazuma tell Ren that they had called an ambulance for Genma. He saw Tsui-Ling give him a light smack due to his coarse language.

"But he's your father!"

Kazuma just fixed Ren with a stare and said nothing.

When they got settled and Tsui-Ling poured a cup of tea for everyone, Ren looked at his brother. "It's true isn't it? You're a Contractor, aren't you?"

Kazuma blinked, "A Contractor? Why do you say that?"

Ren huffed. "There was no other way you could have defeated Father, he's too powerful. He is an Adept class."

Kazuma snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. In truth, dear old dad underestimated me and paid the price."

Ren pushed the issue. "There are rumors floating around the internet about you two. A lot of people say that there are new Contractors in the world today. They say that Wind and Water magic used like you two use is something that isn't possible. They say that you two have to be Contractors."

Kazuma huffed. "And you believe such stupid rumors? Tsui-Ling is a much better healer with magic than I am. Wouldn't that make her the Contractor?"

Ren looked down. "I still think it's the only way you could have beaten him."

Kazuma sighed. "Let's get to the point Ren. I know you didn't just come here to talk about rumors off the Internet."

Ren looked mollified. "I came to ask if you and Harry are the ones killing off members of the family. I also wanted to know why you saved Shingo and Takiya."

Harry spoke up, "No, we haven't raised a finger against the Kannagi Family."

Kazuma continued, "We came here for a job and a possible business venture. That's the entire reason we are here in Japan. When Tsui-Ling and I pulled the two jerks from close to death it was because it was the right thing to do. Fire Magic and Water Magic don't mix all that well, so we couldn't really do more than that."

Harry knew the rules regarding opposing natures and said nothing. There was more to it than that. Kazuma had healed Evan to full health at least once.

Ren nodded. "Why don't you two come to the Compound to clear your names? If you don't, the entire family will turn against you!"

Kazuma's face darkened, but he was silent at a look from Tsui-Ling.

The normally reserved girl looked Ren in the eye and had steel in her tone. "You forget Ren. Your family mocked, humiliated, harmed, and eventually cast Kazuma out. Why would he want to come back to them? I can tell you that Kazuma doesn't hate the Kannagi, but he can't forget everything that he went through. Besides, we could be out of Japan tonight. Whoever is doing this likely isn't going to stop. That would be proof enough that we aren't behind this."

Kazuma spoke up, "Jugo might believe us, but it doesn't matter."

"Why not?!"

Kazuma's fragile hold on his temper snapped. "Because the Kannagi abandoned me Ren! My last name is Yagami now! Kazuma Yagami will never yield to the Kannagi!"

Ren was taken aback and started to tear up. "I, I came here to convince you, but I failed."

Tsui-Ling looked at Kazuma but he was already regretting his actions. He threw a towel at Ren. "Wipe your face Ren, you can spend the night here, we'll take you home tomorrow."

Ren realized this was Kazuma's way of saying that he would think about it, and smiled. He then wrapped his older brother in a hug. "So what is up next?"

Kazuma picked the teen up by the back of his shirt. "Get some sleep."

Ren started thrashing. "But we have so much to catch up on! I want to know how you and Big Sis Tsui-Ling met, and how Harry saved your lives, it's been so long since we actually spoke face-to-face!"

Kazuma huffed while Harry smirked. "Fine, but not for too long." Tsui-Ling smiled and began talking to the enthusiastic blonde after ordering a late-night snack from room service.

When dawn drew near, Harry sat up with a start. The presence was back. As he shrugged on his clothes, a flare of Wind Magic was felt and Harry swore. He carved a door in the wall between his room and Kazuma's. As he kicked it in everything started to shift.

Kazuma and Tsui-Ling were already up, Tsui-ling had thrown a chair at the window shattering it.

Ren was sitting up, startled, "What was that?!"

Harry used his winds to gather all of their possessions that were scattered between the two rooms. "Someone sliced the hotel in half using Wind Magic."

Kazuma and Tsui ling grabbed their clothes and personal effects, Harry grabbed Ren. As they jumped out the window, all three felt Ayano's presence. Harry turned to Kazuma and Tsui-Ling, "I'll get him back to the compound, you two check for survivors!"

They descended and Harry flew towards the Kannagi Estate.

Ren spoke up, "Did the other Wind Magic user do that?"

Harry nodded. "It's the best answer."

"Couldn't you stop him?"

Harry shook his head. "Wind Magic has different rules than Fire Magic. You can't mess with another user's wind when it is under their control. Once you get the feel of it you can…" Harry dodged as dark blades of wind narrowly missed him.

Ren tried launching small blasts of fire behind them, but they were mere annoyances. "Harry, land and it will be easier to hold whoever that is off."

Harry nodded and the pair touched down on an empty street.

A black and purple tornado resolved itself into a figure whose aura was positively menacing. Harry spoke over his shoulder, "Ren, run. I'll hold him off."

Ren nodded and took off. They were only a few streets from the Compound.

Harry spoke to the shadowy figure. "You feel a lot like one of the Fuga. Who are you?"

As blades of wind clashed, the pair leapt towards each other.

Harry hesitated his attack as he heard Ren cry out.

The green skinned man smirked and faded into invisibility. Harry felt the foul winds disappear into the distance.

Harry cast his senses around. Ren was gone. He swore and called Kazuma. Harry was not looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

Kazuma and Tsui-Ling had pulled all of the survivors they could find from the rubble. Thanks to their water magic, not only was it accomplished quickly, but only a handful of people died from what would be a horrible accident. Ayano had melted a path that they used once the girl took off running. She never even noticed them.

They were in the middle of leaving to avoid uncomfortable questions when Kazuma's phone rang.

"Harry what is it?"

"It was an ambush. There were a lot of Wind Users I didn't sense because of the strong one's aura. But he felt like the Fuga that have been trailing us. I'll talk to Jugo. You and I both know that you can't help too much. I'll get Ren back Kazuma. I'll call if I need back-up."

Harry hung up the phone before Kazuma could get a head of steam and jogged towards where he felt a large presence of Fire Magic Users.

When he entered the gates a group of five men, slightly older than he was barred his way.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Harry sighed. "I am here to speak with Jugo Kannagi. You will let me pass."

A brown-haired man spoke up, "Not likely."

"Let's not play who is the strongest, you will all lose. None of you are above Conjurer level. If you won't let me pass, then send someone to tell him that one of the Storm Brothers is here to see him on an urgent matter."

Kazuma landed next to Harry, his cloud dissipating as he touched down. "Both of the Storm Brothers are here to talk with him."

This caused the guards to redden in anger. "You work with Kazuma?! You're toast!"

Harry created a wind barrier and Kazuma pulled water from the canal behind them.

Their response to the attack was to knock all of the guards to the ground and Kazuma created massive staples of ice that acted to shackle the guards to the ground.

Kazuma smirked. "Ganging up on me doesn't work anymore. You're still nothing but a bunch of cowards."

A stern voice cut off any response from the incapacitated guards. "That is enough!" Harry stared at the grey-haired man. He was powerful. Easily high Mage. "Kazuma, it has been some time. I heard that your fight with Genma was rather interesting. I'm told that a utility line broke in the park causing damage."

Kazuma smirked, "He always treated me like crap and I figured it was a nice payback to cover him in it."

Jugo chuckled beside himself. "Indeed. I am assuming this is Harry Potter."

Harry nodded. "I wish we could meet under better circumstances. Whoever has been bumping off Kannagi nabbed Ren."

Kazuma spoke up. "Do you know why they would want Ren?"

At the man's frown Kazuma spoke up again, "That would be a yes."

Jugo turned. "Come, we have much to discuss."

Harry and Kazuma followed him to a meetinghouse.

As they walked through the compound, Jugo asked, "Does it bring back memories Kazuma?"

"Not really. This part of my life is over."

As they sat, Jugo pulled out a book with pictures and handed it to Kazuma who gave it to Harry. After a few moments, Harry pointed at a picture. "It's this guy. He had a really dark, almost insane aura around him. And his skin was green."

Jugo frowned, it was Ryuya, son of Hyoue. Ryuya was their strongest member. "It was as I thought." He pulled out a cell phone. "Search their houses."

Harry asked, "So what exactly are those files?"

Jugo's response was cut off by the arrival of a red-head wielding a flaming sword. "Kazuma, Potter! Die!"

Jugo barked out, "Ayano!"

Harry felt Jugo suppress the flames from Enraiha as Ayano stumbled. "Father?! I thought you were in trouble."

"You are the one in trouble. You disobeyed me and you left the compound last night, and now you are drawing a sword on my guests?!"

Ayano recovered, "He's the Wind Mage who attacked the family!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, Ayano was pointing at Kazuma. Kazuma beat him to the snarky comment. "You wouldn't believe the truth if it was dancing in front of you would you?"

Harry sighed. "I already told you that it wasn't me."

Ayano saw who she was pointing at and addressed Harry. "Don't play innocent with me! I know it was you."

Jugo cut in again, "Ayano! That is enough. You know that Mr. Potter here isn't the only one who uses Wind Magic. The murderer is a Wind Magic User, but it isn't him." Jugo paused. "I need all three of you to listen to me. The enemy in this case is the Fuga Clan."

Ayano looked surprised. "Huh?"

Jugo's eyes narrowed. "They have finally revolted and are taking their revenge."

"What do you mean revenge?"

Jugo handed the book to his daughter. "This is who Harry witnessed during Ren's kidnapping. Ryuya, first son of Hyoue Kazamazki, Head of the Fuga Clan."

One of the branch members came in, "It is as you suspected, they are all gone sir."

Jugo nodded. "Gather the family to the compound."

Ayano looked at her father. "What is going on?"

"As soon as Harry identified Ryuya, I had the Fuga Clan's estate searched. It has been empty since early this morning."

Kazuma piped in, "So their entire clan is part of this little scheme?"

Jugo nodded. "I thought the same thing."

Ayano tried to make sense of what she was hearing. "That doesn't make any sense. They have served our family for generations. Why would they take revenge?" She glared at Harry, "It's these two we can't trust."

Harry scoffed, "You're just like a bull you know that?"

Ayano gained a tick mark, "What do you mean?!"

"Once you made up your mind, you charge full speed ahead. Even if there is plenty of evidence proving you wrong, you just keep running towards the red flag."

"Take that back!"

Jugo interjected, "If Harry is the one behind the killings, then how are you still alive?"

Ayano jumped to her feet. "There's no way he could stand up to the wielder of Enriha!"

Harry's weapon materialized in his hands. "We both hold Divine Weapons. Get over yourself."

Jugo continued, "If the information regarding these two is true, they are equally powerful. Kazuma defeated your Uncle, who is currently the family's strongest Fire Magic User."

Ayano looked stunned. "Uncle Genma lost?"

Jugo nodded. "I feel that both of these young men could easily defeat you as you are right now daughter."

Ayano looked at Harry and Kazuma uneasily.

"It is clear now that they were a decoy, a scapegoat."

Kazuma spoke up, "What do they want with Ren? Why did they kidnap him?"

"He is part of the head family."

Kazuma and Harry's eyes narrowed in thought.

Ayano broke through her stupor. "Kidnapping? What happened to Ren?"

Jugo continued, "The Fuga Clan weren't always servants. They used to be a criminal organization with immense power."

"What changed?"

"Three centuries ago the Kannagi and the Fuga were locked in a rather vicious struggle. The Kannagi barely won. We won because we managed to seal away the source of their power."

Harry and Kazuma had a sinking feeling in their stomachs. Harry spoke up. "It was a youma wasn't it?"

Jugo's eyes closed. "Yes, and what is more, they worship it. It is extremely powerful and even more bloodthirsty."

"With the Spirit King of the Wind banished, it got very strong didn't it?"

Jugo nodded. "They have chosen Ren to be a sacrifice to revive their Lord Gehou."

Both Harry and Kazuma grit their teeth. Kazuma ground out, "Sacrifice?"

Jugo nodded. "The Kannagi confined the youma behind a seal made of a particular type of crystal."

Harry whispered out, "Son Mai Shinka. That is why they need Ren isn't it?"

Jugo nodded, surprised. "If the seal is broken the youma will possess a host chosen by the clan."

Harry continued, "Granting its power to the entire clan because of familial ties."

Jugo nodded once again.

Ayano spoke up, "Father what will happen to Ren?"

"From the youma's perspective, a member of the family who imprisoned it will be right in front of it and will devour Ren."

Ayano spoke up, "That is atrocious! Where is the seal? We can go save Ren. You'd think the Fuga clan would be thankful, we helped rehabilitate criminals. Their actions are totally unjustified."

Kazuma scoffed. "Unjustified?! For three hundred years the Fuga Clan has been working for the people who took away their power. They were reminded every day of what they lost. Their magic was pronounced inferior at every turn." Kazuma frowned. "Not too different from me growing up. I was kicked out of the family and I couldn't be happier."

Ayano scoffed "I never said anything like that!"

"According to you, maybe, but they probably saw things differently. They want revenge. Quite frankly, the Kannagi are as much at fault for pushing the Fuga Clan to this point."

Before Ayano could blow up, Jugo nodded. "You are absolutely right. Since I became Head of the Family, I have tried to change things, but it was too little too late."

Ayano snapped, "Tell me where the seal is, I will rescue Ren."

Jugo sighed, "You are not yet strong enough."

"He's just a kid Father! He wasn't born just to be eaten by a youma!"

Kazuma stood and pulled Harry away. "We can't let that happen!"

Harry nodded. "And you can't help them. I know. Give me a vial of Elixir. I'll bring your brother back Kazuma."

Moments later a vial lay in Harry's inner pocket.

Harry sat back down as Kazuma left. "Let's talk price."

Ayano was shocked, "What do you mean? Aren't you going to help?"

Harry looked at the girl. "Of course, but I do need to get paid."

"What about Kazuma? Where is he going?"

Harry sighed, "He uses Water Magic, and you are a Fire Magic user. Specifically the descendants of the Contractor. He can't directly help you."

"But…"

Jugo cut into the conversation, a look of shock fading from his face. "Name your price Mr. Potter. I understand your meaning, even though my daughter does not."

Harry smirked. He wrote a figure on a piece of paper and handed it to Jugo. "Plus expenses."

"Done."

Harry stood. "Good. Where are they?"

Jugo nodded, "In the west. The shrine is on Mt. Konokagutsuchi."

Harry nodded. "I will be back in just a few minutes. I'll need to borrow a car. Have a chat with your daughter and make sure she will do her part."

"My part?"

Harry shook his head. "Wind Magic and Fire Magic have different approaches. I might be able to beat them, but there likely would be people caught in the crossfire. Enriaha's ability to burn away the impurities and the darkness of the spirits will be helpful in a rapid resolution. That and you might actually get some real experience in a fight. If you're worth anything in a fight, after all. You really didn't impress me at the construction site."

Harry left before Ayano could say anything.

Ayano sat in front of her father. "Father, I can handle this on my own. Why do I have to work with this guy?"

Jugo tone was serious. "You have to ask? He is strong. Kazuma defeated Genma, the family's strongest. Harry is supposed to be as strong as Kazuma."

Ayano huffed. "Why isn't Kazuma helping? His own brother's life is on the line!"

Jugo sighed. "Kazuma uses Water Magic, the exact opposite of Fire Magic. Besides, if my hunch is correct, there is an extremely valid reason since we are descended from a Contractor." Jugo cut his daughter off. "You'll figure it out eventually. Now, go."

Ayano stood. She got in the passenger side of an SUV and had to hold on for dear life as the foreign teen sped out of the city. As they drove, the speed of the vehicle combined with the rough road made the trip extremely bumpy. "Can't you drive a little safer? You're driving like a maniac, can't you at least slow down a little?"

Harry scoffed. He had wanted to fly, but that would involve being in closer quarters with a rather irritable girl. "If you want to get there after the youma is released, Ren is dead, and an attack is launched on your family, then sure, I can slow down."

Ayano huffed and looked out the window. She was brought out of her thoughts by a question. "So why the school uniform? Don't you have something more suitable for fighting youma?"

Ayano growled, "Father put protections on my uniform. He said that until I have better control, I have to stick with the uniform and no other combat clothes."

Harry shook his head. "You have a hair trigger on your temper don't you?"

"What?"

"In Fire Magic, anger can easily be translated into energy. If you have a quick temper, you have a lot of energy to spare."

"Are you complimenting me or insulting me?"

Harry ignored the question. "If you don't have sufficient self-control, which I'm betting you lack, you can't use your full power."

Ayano's eyebrow began twitching. "I'll show you self-control."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, one more review of the plan. Lay it out for me."

Ayano took a deep breath. "I will launch a frontal attack on Ryuya, while you flank him and attack him while he is distracted." Ayano looked out the window. "That is the plan, but I don't' really like it."

"Why not?"

"It looks like I'll be the only one doing the work."

Harry sighed. "In order to end this quickly, it is the best option. We don't have a large window of time before the ritual takes place." The thought of Ren, who from what Harry had seen of him; who was a good kid being sacrificed to a youma had a sense of resolve settle in his gut.

He noticed Ayano staring at him. "What?"

The girl stammered, "It's nothing, never mind."

Harry felt the dark presence again. He threw out a hand and blasted the opposite door off its hinges as he unbuckled his belt and Ayano's. "We're getting out!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Harry threw himself out of the hole he had made and wrapped Ayano in a bear hug as he went past. As the dark blade of wind hit the car, Harry twisted himself and tucked into a roll, holding the suddenly paralyzed girl close. When they got to the bottom of the hill, they stood to see the car explode.

"What?"

Harry turned to face the possessed Fuga. "He's here." He ignored Ayano's gasp. "Ryuya. I wish I could say it is good to see you again, but it isn't. You have something that I was hired to take back. It's time to end this!"

Ryuya descended until he was standing opposite the pair.

"I don't even sense him."

"He's a Wind User. A Fire User can't detect one unless we want you to."

Ayano huffed. "Watch this."

Ayano and Harry materialized their respective weapons. One of the two sickles flew unheeded, and drew blood regardless of Ryuya's barrier. The green teen winced back and Ayano pressed her attack. Harry went to attack again when he suddenly looked towards the shrine. He could feel the magic beginning to swell. He didn't have time for this if he was going to save Ren.

As he flew up into the air, Ayano cried out, "Harry?! Where are you going? I could use some help here!"

Harry merely gathered his power. "I need to go on ahead. Handle him for me would you?" He flew off without a backwards glance."

"Don't leave me here you coward!" Ayano grit her teeth and attempted to fight Ryuya, all the while thinking that she would make her new acquaintance pay for how he was treating her.

Harry flew through the air towards where he could sense Ren. As he neared it, a massive purple shadow appeared. Harry let loose the spirits he gathered on the way to restrain the youma and knock the Fuga to the ground. Ren was lying on a stone altar and Harry used his magic to purge the foreign magic affecting Ren and the blonde teen awoke.

"Harry! You saved me! Where is Kazuma?"

Harry sighed. "He couldn't come." Seeing Ren's face fall Harry continued, "You'll need to talk to him about why. You are some kind of bigshot Fire User. How could you get kidnapped?" He turned to the Fugas and the bound youma. It was strong, but being imprisoned had affected it.

Youe stood. "How dare you interfere! This is between the Fuga and the Kannagi!"

Harry shrugged. "Two reasons. First, Ren here is my partner's little brother, so he asked me nicely. Second, Jugo is paying me a ton of cash. Two hundred million yen is a great incentive."

Ren's face fell. "Did you only come because you are getting paid?"

Harry shrugged. "Kazuma asking is the main reason. Getting paid is a bonus."

Harry turned as Ryuya appeared in the air above them. "Figured Ayano couldn't hold him off. For all of her talk…"

Ren spoke up, "How could she lose with Enraiha?"

Ryuya let out a scream that had the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. Power from Ryuya and Geho began pulling at the restraints. Harry launched blades of wind to try to break the concentration of either entity. Unfortunately it was useless. Between Ryuya and Geho, Harry's restraints were nullified. As the youma merged with Ryuya, Harry threw up a powerful barrier around him. "That can't be good." Rocks flew from the ground as the power was absorbed into Ryuya.

Ryuya's entire body changed. He now had black wing-like appendages emanating from his back, his eyes were red, and his skin was dark green.

The Fuga clan was pulled from the ground and they crashed into each other, rocks, and blades of wind. Harry felt their lives extinguish one by one.

When that was done, Ryuya flew off.

Ren frowned. "Why are they dead? Weren't they on the same side?"

"They reaped the whirlwind kid. The youma had been locked away for centuries. My guess would be that it did like the Fuga did. It focused on hatred until that was all that was left. He's probably headed to the Kannagi Compound."

"Harry?" Ren looked confused at the older teen's detachment to the situation.

"We've got to stop them. If Jugo dies, I can't get paid." Harry extended is senses. Ayano was alive, but injured. "We have to pick something up first." Harry grabbed the back of Ren's jacket and lifted into the air. Moments later they touched down near the collapsed form of Ayano.

"Ayano! Please wake up." Ren turned to Harry. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Harry saw a black mark begin to spread under her skin. "No she's not. She isn't hurt too bad, but Ryuya infected her with his aura. The spirits have become malicious. It is only a matter of time before it takes over entirely."

Ren's eyes were wide. "Do you know of a way to help her?"

Harry looked at Ren. Kazuma had wanted to know how the Kannagi had affected his younger brother. This would be a good way to find out. "Well, not exactly, but quite frankly it would be a waste on her."

Ren looked at Harry in shock. "What do you mean?"

Harry pulled out the vial of Elixir. "This stuff is pretty valuable you know. Most people are lucky to even get a few drops of this stuff."

"You'd let her die? Do you think that little bottle is worth more than her life?"

"It's not my concern. You'd inherit Enraiha…"

Ren shouted at Harry cutting him off, "Shut Up!" Flames lit around the teen's form. "Give me that vial!"

Harry smirked. "Your brother will be pleased." Ignoring Ren's look of confusion, Harry leaned over and lifted Ayano up. "Turn off the flames kid." Harry tried forcing the vial in between Ayano's lips, and tilting it, but she didn't try to swallow. Harry sighed. He had done this for Catherine once in Prague and had never heard the end of it. It was after that incident that the blonde began her crusade for their relationship. Harry held the liquid in his mouth and pressed his lips against Ayano's. He forced his tongue into her mouth and pushed the liquid into her mouth, his tongue keeping hers out of the way.

Harry missed Ren's blush and astonishment.

Ayano swallowed reflexively. She awoke to a pleasant taste in her mouth and Harry's face close to hers. She realized after a second or two that something was on her lips. Her aches and pains also were fading. Her face reddened as she realized what was happening before Ayano pushed Harry away. "Eww! What, Why? Why were you… Oh no." Her attitude did a one-eighty. "Pervert! What did you do that for?!"

Harry shook his head. "That is no way to talk to someone who just saved your life."

That brought Ayano up short.

Ren hugged Ayano before she could say anything. "Ayano! I'm so glad that you are alright!"

"Ren! What happened?"

"Harry had some kind of medicine and he used it to save you. The evil spirits were eating away at you."

Ayano turned to Harry. "Medicine? What kind of medicine did you have?"

Harry said one word. "Elixir."

Ayano and Ren were shocked. "Elixir?!" was said in stereo.

Ren continued, "Alchemist's Elixir? That is the rarest medicine in the world."

Harry nodded. "I probably will have to go through quite a bit to get some again." Harry turned to Ayano. "So was it worth yelling about?"

Ayano shook her head. "Sorry. Thank you."

Harry shrugged. "I'll just tack it onto my bill. Another Hundred million ought to cover it."

"Hey!"

"What was that back there? You lost. Didn't you tell me that there is no defeating the Enraiha?"

"It's not that simple."

"You couldn't even touch him could you?" Harry sighed. "I thought you would be strong enough to stop him while I stopped the Fuga from sacrificing Ren. "

Ayano looked mollified.

"Can you even take care of yourself? I mean, were you even trying at the construction site?"

Ayano went to attack Harry but was stopped.

"Listen, let's just go. We need to catch up with Ryuya. Come on Ren."

The two Fire Users were amazed at how fast Harry was capable of flying.

Harry frowned. "We need to hurry. His presence is starting to awaken the spirits in the ground."

Ayano spoke up, "Do we stand a chance against something like him?"

Harry replied, "If you're scared because he beat you once, you won't win the second time. I guess the Kannagi aren't all they're cracked up to be."

Ayano's anger rose once again. "It is my duty as a Kannagi to exterminate youma. I'll stop Ryuya even if it costs me my life!"

Harry stared at the girl. "Death isn't all it's cracked up to be. If you die and he wins, your family is dead. Listen you silly girl, When you're dead that's it. Sacred Weapons are to be wielded with power and drive. So far I haven't seen much of either from you. In a fight, the one that is still alive wins. There is nothing wrong with retreating, as long as you come back later to finish your opponent off. Besides if your opponent fights dirty, you have to be ready for it."

Ayano seemed taken aback by Harry's words.

Ren saw the black plumes coming from the ground and pulled free of his coat. "I can handle these! You go on ahead."

Harry dropped the coat that Ren had worked himself out of. "Don't die kid, Kazuma would kill me."

Free of one of his burdens, Harry poured on the speed. When they got close enough Harry gathered some spirits and launched a series of wind blades at Ryuya. This forced the former teen to the ground.

When they landed, Ayano charged off with Enraiha and Harry summoned his weapon as well. He jumped to the side and the scythe wrapped around one of Ryuya's arms, preventing him from using it to launch an attack on Ayano. Ayano's strike hit the protective barrier of wind around Ryuya, causing flames to flare around them.

Harry took a moment to analyze Ryuya's wind. He was powerful, but his control was lacking. Maybe, just maybe. Harry began gathering Wind Spirits and did his best to hold against his opponent's superior physical strength. Just before he was pulled off his feet, he caused the weapon to dissipate. Harry called out as Ryuya took the opportunity to shift behind Ayano, "Behind you!"

Ayano blocked, but was thrown back to Harry. She was shocked at how many Wind Spirits were gathering around him. "Harry?"

"I'm really starting to not like this guy."

Using the lull in the battle, Ryuya now had a series of small tornados rotating around him, kicking up dirt and rocks, causing more hazards for a direct attack.

Ayano looked a little down. "How can we face something that powerful?"

"Don't give up. I've taken down a class eight before. Granted Kazuma was there with me, but keep attacking. I'm going to suppress his wind."

Ayano watched the violent display in front of her, "How are you going to suppress _that_?!"

"Let me worry about it. Burn through his defenses." Harry created a tunnel through the debris to the heart of the maelstrom. "When I tell you to back away, do it."

Ayano ran through the tunnel and poured her power through her sword in an effort to hit Ryuya. It was a stalemate.

Harry focused the power he had gathered skyward. Another tornado formed, only his had lightning sparking all around it. The tornado disappeared before Harry yelled, "Ayano now!"

Ayano jumped back and was caught in a cocoon of wind. She watched, shocked, as a massive downburst pinned the possessed teen to the ground, and destroyed his tornados. Unseen by Ayano, a series of lightning bolts had hit Ryuya as well. Seeing that a large radius of dirt and rock had been compacted by Harry's attack, Ayano was suddenly glad that Harry had agreed to help. In a far corner of her mind she wondered what would happen if Kazuma was here as well.

In the center of the depression, Ryuya began to stir. Ayano leapt towards him, fire pouring from Enraiha. She still couldn't burn through his defenses. A large first was blocked and she was pushed back because of it.

Harry watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. Wind versus wind was never easy. He would have to use a lot of power, and that left only one option. Harry called out, "Ayano, I need to work something up. Buy me some time!"

Ayano faced Harry, shifting her attention from the battle, "Why am I the only one actually fighting here?" As she dodged another blow Ayano yelled, "You're supposed to be my backup Harry!" As she was put on the ropes Ayano yelled, "If I die, I'm going to become a ghost and haunt you forever!"

As a blue light began to glow on Harry's forehead Ayano was knocked to the ground. As Ryuya stalked toward the downed girl to finish her off, the girl was steeling her resolve. All through the fight she had been treated like a girl who was only playing at using magic. She would show Harry! She would win! The Kannagi were stronger than any youma!

A blast of red fire erupted from her hand, disorienting Ryuya, he had to work to put it out. "I told you I can handle this myself Potter!" Ayano slashed at her opponent, finally beginning to get through the wind barrier. "You worthless mage, this is how it's done!" Ryuya's arm went flying in a spray of blood. Ayano rested the point of Enraiha on the ground and a ring of crimson fire spread out, burning Ryuya.

Ayano was panting, she had done it. She had beaten him. As she looked up, the smoking form of Ryuya had weathered the fire and was beginning to walk towards her once more. Other than a few singed patches of skin, and his missing arm, there wasn't any major damage. Ayano gasped in shock. "How?"

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Good job." Feeling a gentle breeze on her skin Ayano turned and almost collapsed in shock. "Harry! Your eyes…they're…" Ayano was entranced, his eyes, a former emerald green were now completely blue, even the pupil. They glittered with white and were glowing.

Harry spoke, "The Spirit King of the Wind marked when we made our deal."

Ayano gasped, "Then you, you're a Contractor!"

Harry nodded and focused on Ryuya. "It's time to end this, Geho!"

A trio of tornados began grinding away bits of Ryuya.

Ayano gasped in shock. "You're purifying his wind! How is that possible?"

Harry grabbed Ayano's hand, feeling it shake. "Finish him off."

"But Harry…"

Harry merely looked at the girl, his eyes boring into hers. He nodded in the direction of Ryuya and Ayano nodded resolutely.

Ayano ran faster than she ever thought possible, aided, almost carried, by the wind around her. Stabbing the point of Enriha trough Ryuya's gaping mouth she once again flared her power. "Burn demon!"

Ryuya's body flared, the power coursing from without and within was too much and the malicious intent was burned away, and the power was scattered to the winds. Harry had to blink. An immense amount of power, easily a class six or low seven, was taken back by the local spirits. Geho had kept quite a bit of spirits under its thrall. A glittering column of blue was evidence of this power.

Harry pulled back his Contractor mantle and fell to the ground. It was surprisingly comfortable.

A few moments later he could sense Ayano standing over him. "Don't you think you could have beaten him without me?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. Going against your own element can be tricky. Your power is reduced, it is simply the nature of things. That rule applies even though I'm a Contractor. Besides, I get the feeling this is your first time handling anything above a class two or three isn't it?" Seeing the girl's flinch confirmed it. "Let's just say you needed the win more than I did and leave it at that."

Ayano huffed, "If it takes you that long to get ready I can see why you needed me to buy you some time." When Harry said nothing, Ayano thought about what Harry had said, "What do you mean I needed the win? You waited on purpose didn't you?!" Harry was hauled into an almost sitting position. "When were you really ready?"

Harry opened his eyes. "Just before you were knocked down."

"Why didn't you help me then?!"

Harry shrugged, leaning on his elbows. "Like I said you needed it. Control of the spirits and their use takes confidence. After being beaten twice, if you came back on your own to beat him down does more than saying: 'I helped, but Harry did most of the work.' Besides, if I stepped in, you wouldn't have that confidence and it might have taken you a long time to get it."

"Is that supposed to make things better?"

Harry shook his head. "Anyway, I have to admit, as finishing blows go, that one was pretty sweet."

Ayano's brain halted at the shift in the conversation, "What is with the compliment?"

Harry ignored the question, "Out of curiosity, how long are you going to be sitting on me looking like that? I'm flattered but…" Harry trailed off as Ayano noticed the state of her clothes. Regardless of the protections, they had been shredded. A blush bloomed on her face.

It was at this moment that Ren called out as he ran up to the pair. "Harry! Ayano!" When the young teen took notice of Ayano's state of dress and their position, he swallowed his words and turned away.

Now completely embarrassed, Ayano's temper rose immeasurably. It was at this moment that Harry missed Catherine. The girl was good at banter both during a fight and outside of it. She would have teased him back. Ayano let loose a torrent of flame and called him a pervert.

Harry looked at Ren. "Call your uncle, tell him the job's done and your cousin might want a new set of clothes. Payment is due in forty eight hours."

After Ren complied, Harry sighed and draped his coat over Ayano. "There. Now we can wait for someone to pick us up or I can take you back to the Kannagi Compound."

Ren hung up the phone. "Uncle would like you to fly us home. He said that you can charge for transportation."

Harry shrugged after a brief moment. "Give me a minute; it takes a bit to recover from that. I'm going to sleep well tonight."

This of course led to the revelation that Harry was in fact a Contractor. Ren smiled, "I knew it! Then Kazuma is a Contractor of Water Magic, right?"

Harry nodded as Ayano gaped in shock. "That is why he couldn't help. Since you are all descended from the Contractor of Fire, since he is a Contractor of the opposing element, there might be problems if he helped you directly. In the future any of his descendants won't be an issue, but since he is the Contractor for Water, there are different rules."

Ren seemed to process that. "Is that really because they are opposites?"

Harry nodded. "It really tore Kazuma up to have to sit out. But then again, it would be the same for me and the Tsuwabuki family."

Ayano scoffed, "Yeah right."

Harry shook his head. "I can make you walk back home after taking my coat back."

Ayano shut up as Harry stood.

Harry looked off in the distance. He smirked slightly. "Kirika's going to have fun with this one."

Harry wrapped an arm around each of them and took to the skies. Ran was talking excitedly about the fact that his brothers, one by blood the other honorary, were Contractors. Harry chuckled. "Don't sell yourself short Ren. I can tell you have a rather potent gift as well. Gold Flames? Isn't that supposed to be the most potent of purifying flames?"

Ren laughed nervously. "Maybe."

Harry turned to Ayano. "Although, I haven't heard anything about Red Flames before. I wonder what its abilities are."

The rest of the trip was spent in discussing various things about magic and Ren pestering Harry about some of the fights they had had. He asked about Baskerville and Ayano was in shock that Harry and Kazuma had taken down a class eight by themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own the intellectual rights to either universe.**

Harry dropped the pair off at the Kannagi Compound as well as gave Jugo the empty vial. It still had the residue of Elixir, which could be readily identified.

Jugo was shocked, "You have Elixir?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Had. I needed to use it on Ayano when she was infected by Ryuya's aura."

Jugo stiffened. His daughter had needed Elixir to fight off the effects? "Is there any chance that you might be able to obtain more?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Let's just say that my source owed me a massive favor or two in order for me to get it. Why are you asking?"

Jugo stated, "I wish to use it on Shingo and Takiya."

Harry sighed. "Elixir is supposed to be a cure-all; however it mainly gets rid of sickness and foreign substances inside of the body and fixes the damage caused by them. It only worked on Ayano because it was administered quickly and Ryuya's magic was still in the wounds. Because the magic that caused their injuries is gone, it will be of limited use. Minor injuries are healed quickly. It also works best if administered within moments of the damage. Because of the time that has passed, it would speed up their healing time and possibly repair nerve damage, but I don't know if it would fully repair everything. I believe one of them had to have an arm reattached and the other had some severe damage to his spine. Healing is the domain of Water Magic and regenerating nerves is something that needs a talented Mage. Kazuma can do it, but not for any Kannagi."

Jugo was silent for a long moment. "I understand that Kazuma was only able to heal them to a certain point. Is it because of his Contract?"

Harry nodded. "That and he still doesn't particularly have any desire to help your family after how they treated him."

Jugo nodded. "I do not blame him, and never condoned my brother's actions. Still, both of you have the thanks of the Kannagi family. I would like to invite you, Kazuma, and his wife to a formal dinner."

Harry nodded. "I'll let them know. Tsui-Ling will probably force him to come." Harry paused before he turned to leave. "What are the chances of the rest of your family accepting the fact that Kazuma has limits in regards to what he can and can't do for your family?"

Jugo sighed slightly. "Unfortunately, very low. Many Kannagi seem to forget that the other magic can be very powerful as well as the fact that there are limits to what we can do as well. But I will do what I can."

Harry merely nodded and left.

Jugo watched the young man go and a smile flitted over his face as he began plotting. He saw how Ayano was acting. She had never acted like this around a boy. Jugo sat back and sipped his tea. He could obtain even more power for the Kannagi family, regain the tracking abilities that Fire Users lacked, and keep his daughter under control all in one fell swoop. Jugo allowed himself a sly smile. Pairing up Ayano and Harry would be a good match.

* * *

Harry sneezed as he knocked on Kazuma and Tsui-Ling's door. Sirius was waiting inside. The normally energetic man turned pixie was grim. He spoke before Harry could even greet him. "Harry, I need to go away for a bit. Things are tense right now with the Pixies. Apparently my presence is causing a bit of a civil war."

All three of the humans were in shock. Sirius winced. "Yeah, a civil war among all of the pixies. Currently the sides are even between the two factions. At this very moment, there are several battles waging across the planet. I wanted to inform you that I have to lead my forces. We won't be able to keep our ear to the ground for you until this is all resolved."

Tsui-Ling gasped, "Have any of the pixies gotten hurt?"

Sirius nodded. "Luckily no one has died yet, but…"

Kazuma grunted, "If any of the pixies need healing, come to us."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot. I'll pass the word along."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Sirius, what kind of battles are being waged?"

"Pixie warfare is rather difficult to explain…"

Harry trapped his godfather in a ball of wind. "Spill."

Suddenly Sirius began laughing. When he finished, he turned to a corner. "Did you get all of that?"

Tiana appeared as well as three other pixies holding a camera. "Yes we did!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Kazuma and Tsui-Ling caught on. "It's a prank war isn't it?"

One of the other pixies, who had bright orange hair, nodded. "It is the best way to make sure that we pixies are able to perform to our highest potential."

Sirius grinned. "Getting a Contractor and his wife will net us a lot of points for this one. I guessed that Harry wouldn't fall for it."

Harry threw the pixie out of the window and the others followed. "Why do I get the feeling that this is only the beginning?"

Kazuma grumbled that the stupid little bugs would be drowned next time he saw Sirius and his entourage and Tsui Ling merely laughed it off.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I wanted to let you know that Jugo has invited all three of us over for dinner at the Kannagi Compound. He also is looking to purchase some Elixir for Shingo and Takiya. I was tempted to sell him the two extra vials that we still have, but I wanted to ask you first. I know you guys can only make so much a month."

Tsui Ling spoke up, "If we sell it to them, they will have to pay through the nose to get it. We have plenty. Another batch will be ready soon, so we should be fine."

Kazuma snorted, "We won't sell it to them."

Tsui Ling seemed to sink in on herself before turning her pleading eyes on her husband. "But those two were really hurt. Besides, we can charge them enough for two vials to completely pay for Marunage's construction."

Kazuma began grumbling. His desire to stiff the Kannagi was warring with his desire to not have to pay large bills for construction. They had broken ground yesterday. Before the land was even bought, they had gotten the permits to get started. The day after buying the property Kazuma made a series of springs for the new resort.

Harry interrupted, "Marunage?"

Tsui Ling nodded. "It will be great advertising. Come to our resort and throw your troubles away."

Harry thought for a moment. "That is actually a great idea."

Kazuma finally ground out. "Fine. But make them sweat a bit."

Tsui Ling hugged Kazuma and gave him a light kiss. "Now, we have a dinner appointment to keep."

Kazuma grumbled slightly before acquiescing.

* * *

The morning of the meal, Harry was visiting the professor who had taken his challenge. The man was enthusiastically explaining the progress that they had made and the alloys that they were working with. Another colleague was present who was working with metallurgy to develop a metal that was light enough and strong enough to do what Harry was trying to accomplish.

The men were obviously enthusiastic and as such, Harry left far later than he had anticipated. It actually took a call from Tsui Ling to convince the men to write up a report and send it to him.

When Harry touched down at the Kannagi household, he was admitted to the gathering hall and he saw a girl lunge at Kazuma and Tsui Ling with a tanto. Harry went to stop the blade but it was stopped by a shield of water that held the blade in place. Harry knew that the water shield that was employed was ridiculously high in both surface tension and viscosity. He blinked. "What did I miss?"

The girl let go of the tanto and pulled another from her sleeve and lunged at Harry but ran into an invisible wall of air and beat against it, asking why her brother had to be hurt so badly and likely unable to ever recover.

Harry looked at Kazuma. "Explanation please."

Tsui Ling spoke up. "Misao attacked us for not healing her brother. She refuses to accept the truth of the matter, that there is only so much that I can do and even stricter limits on what Kazuma can do."

"And she attacked me because…"

Misao spoke up, "You didn't stop the attack!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "While I did underestimate the attack, it was enough to save your brother's life. Would you prefer it if he was dead?"

Misao shouted, "Takiya might as well be dead. He'll probably never walk again!"

Kazuma quirked an eyebrow. He withdrew a vial from his coat. Gasps echoed from the Kannagi. "Misao, as the Contractor of Water, I can't aid the descendants of the Contractor of Fire. As it was, I pushed the envelope rather fiercely in healing them. Tsui Ling doesn't have enough power to heal them beyond what she already did." He tucked the vial away. "If you really want to heal Takiya, you shouldn't have attacked me." Kazuma stood. "Tsui Ling, let's go. Harry, I'll see you back at the hotel." He then said in Russian. _"Harry, please tell them not to hurt her. I owe her from before."_

Harry quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

Jugo blinked. "Mr. Potter, Misao will be punished accordingly."

Harry shrugged. "She didn't actually hurt me or Kazuma. I don't see any reason to do so."

Jugo's eyes narrowed. "She still attacked you."

Harry shook his head. "She _attempted_ to do so. Misao is obviously distraught about her brother. Quite frankly, she has a point. If I hadn't underestimated Ryuya, neither of them would have been hurt. However, I would venture a guess that the Fuga Clan had other plans just in case I did, so someone would have been hurt or killed regardless. As it stood, both of them were far weaker than Ryuya anyway. They would have died going up against him." Harry looked at the kimono clad girl who was glaring at him. "I'm not too worried about her. As to your question the last time we spoke Jugo, I might be able to buy Kazuma's and Tsui-Ling's vials. They each have one, but Kazuma keeps them on his person. I will warn you, they will probably charge me an obscene amount of money for them since they will have a good guess that the Elixir will be healing those two."

Misao spat, "You lie! That would be helping the Kannagi! You are all lying!"

Harry shook his head. "He can't _directly_ help the Kannagi. That doesn't mean he won't turn a massive profit with you over a barrel. If the Spirit King asks him, he can say that he sold them to me. By going through me, Takiya can be healed Misao. However, knowing Kazuma, it will be a few days before I can even approach the topic."

Masayuki Ogami, Takiya's father, bowed. "Please let me know the cost. While we are only a branch, we are not without means."

Jugo spoke up, "Once you have an amount, the family as a whole will pay for this Harry. As for Misao; we will respect your wishes, but she will be confined to the compound for a while."

Misao grit her teeth and glared at Harry. He could get the Elixir and she could heal her brother. Misao smirked as she was led away. She would get the power she needed and take them from Kazuma and heal her brother. If the liar happened to die in the process, it would be payment for hurting her brother. Misao waited until her watchers fell asleep and she slipped out into the city.

* * *

Michael finished a scrying ritual and grinned. This was perfect. A girl was sitting on a bench and looked furious. This would be even better than he anticipated. Even though she wasn't main-line, this girl was a Kannagi. He thought for a moment as he wove a subtle spell. When it was finished, he spoke. "What do you seek?"

* * *

Harry was reviewing some documents when he got a call from Kirika. "Tachibana. What do you need?"

The blonde detective was being driven to a disturbance. "There is a place that we want your feedback on. We're pretty sure that there is a growing menace there. Tokyo MPD will gladly pay your consulting fees. Given that environment, this could get really ugly really fast."

Harry shrugged. He really didn't have anything else to do. "Give me a location and I'll be there soon."

When Harry touched down outside of a hotel that advertised itself as the most romantic in the city, he frowned. As Tachibana appeared, Harry shook his head. "I must admit this is one of the more interesting seduction attempts, but I'm not interested Kirika."

Kirika smiled. "Why Harry, while you're a little young for me, I will admit you are rather good looking. Are you sure you won't at least consider it?" Kirika immediately switched gears. "Can you detect any presence nearby?"

Harry extended his senses and frowned. "There is a rather nasty youma growing here. It seems to be feeding on the emotions radiating from this part of the city." As Harry took in the surroundings, he shook his head. "Do I want to know how this was reported to the MPD?"

Kirika shook her head. "Considering I don't want to know and I work with both the normal police and the 'Special Case' department, I wouldn't think too much about it if I were you."

Harry pointed to a section of ground. "Can you draw it out?"

Kirika nodded and discreetly placed a quartet of ofuda on the ground. Power flowed and a nebulous shape arose. It was reddish orange and began emitting sounds that likely were duplicates of those inside occupied rooms.

Kirika held the barrier and opened a section for Harry's attack. A grouping of wind blades sliced through the cloud and a shriek sounded, before a blast of power from the youma self destructing hit the barrier, causing Kirika to fall backwards.

Detective Tachibana shakily stood. "I haven't seen something like that before."

Harry shrugged. "Some youma decide to try to take you with them. It's not fun when that happens."

Kirika almost fell. "I think I sprained my ankle. Can you help me back to my car?"

Harry smirked. "So I guess that our time together will have you walking with a limp. I hope it was enjoyable for you."

Kirika blushed slightly. "Do you talk to Catherine like that?" She had had been following the gossip that the two were slowly becoming romantically involved.

Rolling his eyes, Harry gave the woman his arm. "Sorry. And to answer your question, she starts it. It's become a habit now."

This had Kirika giggling.

* * *

When they exited the alley leading to their location, Ayano and her two friends were walking home from school. Ayano was in the middle of yelling "How many times do I have to tell you, there's no guy!"

Harry suppressed a sigh. "Ayano, so you're liked this even in public. Why am I not surprised?"

Ayano spun and stared, shocked at Harry's sudden appearance. "Ha-ha-harry, what are you doing here?"

Nanase spoke up, "You know him?"

Yukari turned to face Harry. Remembrance lit her face, "You were the guy outside the karaoke place that we ran into."

Harry nodded. "And you two were the only ones who apologized." He turned to Ayano. "Can't you shout somewhere else? This isn't the best of places to do that."

Ayano looked behind Harry and saw the street lined with love hotels and an older woman hanging off Harry's arm. Her face went slightly red.

Kirika smirked. "Harry, who is this? Another girlfriend I haven't heard anything about?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the detective's jab and ignored the woman pressing his arm into her cleavage. "No Kirika, I've worked with her family. You could say we are acquainted through business. That's all."

"She looks kind of angry, and dare I say jealous."

"She always looks like that."

Ayano snapped. "How dare you say something like that?!"

Harry stepped away, heading to Tachibana's car. "Ayano, this place really isn't for kids. Head on home."

Kirika smirked at the redhead and said to Harry once they were out of earshot, "You know, that was kind of fun. I think she likes you."

Harry just ignored the comment and opened the door for the blonde. "Now I have to deal with a temperamental teenage girl. Thank you so much Tachibana."

As Kirika sat down, her partner began driving and Kirika's phone rang. Apparently a body looking like a mummy turned up at a train station.

* * *

A few days later, Kirika frowned at another crime scene. The press was calling these the mummy murders. There were over two dozen of them. She got on the phone. "Call the Kannagi. This thing is strong and quite frankly we'll probably need Fire Magic to kill it quickly."

Jugo Kannagi was handed a phone by one of the maids. "Director Sakata, to what do I owe the pleasure?" After hearing the description, Jugo's eyes narrowed. "Send me what you have. We will handle this."

That night after dinner, Jugo spoke to his daughter. "I need you to team up with Mr. Potter for a case." He handed the packet to Ayano. "Because of the Fuga Clan's insurrection, we have lost our most powerful asset for tracking. We must rely on our current resources."

"But why him?"

Jugo quirked an eyebrow. "Do you really think that you can find such a youma on your own? There is no pattern to the attacks. You will go to his hotel after school."

Ayano nodded. When her father used that tone, there was no arguing it.

Tsui Ling and Kazuma arrived at the penthouse where they had set up base during the construction. Tsui-Ling wanted something less flashy, but given the attention the new resort was getting, it was necessary to impress visitors. Four different construction companies were working on the project to get it built, so there were visitors from time to time. Harry was staying in one of the suites in case someone came by. The trio was having a discussion about the progress of the construction when a knock sounded.

Tsui Ling looked at Harry. "Are you expecting someone?"

Harry shook his head and extended his senses. "Great, it's Ayano. I wonder what she wants."

(Moments earlier.)

Ayano was gritting her teeth. Her friends knew nothing of magic and they wouldn't let the matter drop. She also couldn't come up with a story that would be believable as to why she was meeting with a foreigner in his hotel. She snapped at the attendant. "Give me the room number of Harry Potter!"

Seeing the girl's anger shocked the man at the desk. "Mr. Potter is in the penthouse."

"Thanks." Ayano sounded anything but thankful.

As Ayano, Yukari and Nanase all rode the elevator; the redhead's eyebrow was twitching.

"Yukari, Nanase, why did you follow me here?"

Yukari started, "Well, you see…"

Nanase finished the sentence. "As your friends, we are a little worried."

"What are you worried about?"

Yukari grinned. "It's just very forward of you to meet a guy at his hotel room Ayano. It might be dangerous that you're suddenly meeting up with a guy like this." Her grin widened. "Even though you like him, we're here for moral support."

Nanase nodded. "It's really not like you Ayano, you normally play hard to get. Then again, he is good looking. It's kind of out of character for you."

Ayano blushed slightly. "W-w-why would you think that I like him? This is strictly business." She patted a large manila envelope. "Father wanted me to talk with him about a job. That's all."

Nanase smirked. "A job huh?"

Yukari smirked right back. "That's how it always starts. 'It's all business' at first, and then suddenly…" Yukari trailed off winking at her friend.

Ayano was mortified that her friends were acting like this. It wasn't like Harry was all that good looking, or muscled, or cute. Ayano shook her head as the elevator doors opened. If only her friends knew about magic , then this would have been a whole lot easier to explain.

As Ayano left the elevator, Nanase smiled. "Good luck Ayano. We'll be in the lobby. Text us if we need to head home without you."

Yukari waved, "Just remember Ayano, it's alright to be nervous since this is your first time."

Any retort Ayano could have made was cut off by the elevator doors closing.

The redhead fumed as she walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

When Harry allowed the redhead into their rooms, "What do you want Ayano?" Harry's tone was long-suffering.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm disturbing you."

Harry rolled his eyes at her attitude. "I'm not angry Ayano, but we weren't exactly expecting you."

Kazuma smirked. "It's ok Harry, the Kannagi are like that. If anything she looks a little nervous."

Tsui-Ling joined in. "It's because she's in a man's room. It's probably the first time too."

Ayano's temper flared again. She threw the packet in Harry's face. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm here on business?!"

Harry caught the packet before it fell to the floor. "That would be the first time you have ever said anything about why you're here. I take it Jugo wants my help."

"Something like that." Ayano nodded and the pair sat down.

As Harry studied the reports his face became clouded.

Ayano rattled off the statistics but Harry ignored her. The pictures of the victims looked familiar. His eyes widened in realization and he spoke to Kazuma in Russian. _"Kazuma, it's like in Switzerland. Almagest might be here."_

Kazuma's eyes widened and stared at Tsui-Ling. He responded in the same language. _"Harry, I won't help the Kannagi, but if we find them, I will find out what they did to my wife."_

 _"We'll find them Kazuma."_

Harry nodded and turned back to Ayano who was irritated that she was left out of something likely important. "Can you let me know what you are talking about? Were you even listening to what I said?"

Harry shrugged. "Contractor stuff, and not really."

Ayano fumed. "Look, I'm going to help you on this case. You'd better be grateful."

Harry shrugged. "We're looking for an energy-drinking youma. Likely water based…" Harry trailed off, ignoring Ayano once again. "I'll take the job, but quite frankly, I don't need incompetent help. You'll end up getting in the way again Ayano."

Ayano's tic mark was back and it brought friends. "What?!"

"This thing probably isn't all that powerful, so it won't be a problem handling on my own. If you came along on the off chance that it is strong, I don't want to deal with the headache."

Ayano's temper flared. "Headache?! Incompetent?! You foreign idiot!" The redhead stormed over to the door and threw it open. "Fine! I won't help you! Even if you are almost dead all I will do is stand by and watch!" The slam of the door echoed in the penthouse.

As Harry shrugged on his coat, Tsui-Ling frowned. "Was that really necessary Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "She is now wound up, and the youma targets people in their late teens to early twenties. Likely with access to magic. She'll be acting like a beacon for it."

Kazuma smirked. "She's bait. I approve."

Harry shook his head. "It's not like she can't handle herself in a fight." Turning invisible, he exited through an open window. As he stood standing on the roof, he was slightly impressed at how much energy Ayano was unconsciously putting out. She really was perfect bait because of her temper. He felt the brief flash of pain emanate from a man as Ayano planted her heel in the teeth of someone who dared to irritate her. Harry shook his head. Control of self was key in control of magic. Ayano needed to work on that.

* * *

As Ayano stomped out of the elevator, Nanase and Yukari were watching. Their friend looked livid. They said nothing as the girl stormed through the lobby, only following behind. Once they left the hotel, a man tried to flirt with the trio, but was quickly silenced by Ayano's foot.

Yukari was surprised. Something happened up there. "Is everything ok Ayano?"

The redhead ignored her blonde friend and began her own internal monologue about how Harry was irritating and she wasn't incompetent.

Nanase looked at Yukari. "Do you think she just got dumped?"

Yukari nodded. "I thought it was too early for a date at a hotel."

Ayano turned and saw her two friends a few paces behind her. "Yukari, Nanase, let's go."

They quickly caught up to Ayano. Ayano turned off the main street to take a shortcut and didn't notice the change around her until Yukari said something. "Ayano, I think this is the wrong street."

Ayano took stock of her surroundings. Everything had taken on a reddish-orange hue. There was a barrier of some sort up around them, preventing the outside world from seeing what was going on.

Nanase shook her head. "We're only a little off the main street. What is going on?"

Yukari frowned. "It's too quiet, and it looks creepy."

Ayano glanced around, throwing out her senses for anything that might be causing this. Malevolence registered on her senses as a greenish form rose from the sidewalk.

Nanase and Yukari were shocked. "Ayano, what is that thing?"

Ayano grabbed her friends' wrists. "We need to get out of here now!"

Yukari and Nanase followed Ayano down an alley. Ayano stopped them as the green thing appeared in front of them. "Yukari, Nanase, I'm sorry. Don't freak out."

Nanase's eyes were wide with fear. "We're already freaking out."

Yukari spoke up, "How can you tell us not to…" Yukari trailed off as Ayano summoned Enraiha.

Yukari and Nanase were in shock as a flaming sword appeared in their best friend's hands. "Ayano?"

They watched as flame leapt from the sword, burning the green goo. They had backed against a wall and Ayano was holding it off.

Nanase muttered to Yukari. "I get the feeling that she's been keeping secrets."

Yukari nodded but said, "You have to admit, it does look pretty cool."

Ayano was throwing as much fire around as she dared without hurting her friends.

Harry felt a barrier rise and then the presence of Enraiha. Apparently Ayano's two friends were caught up in this as well. She couldn't use her full power and watch over them too. "I'd better step in." He flew through the air and landed at the edge of the barrier. After analyzing it for a moment, he found its weak spot. A pair of wind blades cut through the air and turned into a vortex, cutting through the barrier.

Harry walked through the hole in the barrier and it closed behind him.

Yukari and Nanase could tell that Ayano was tiring. Before they could say anything, a gust of wind was felt off to the side and the foreigner appeared.

Ayano turned to look at Harry. "Harry!" She sounded relieved.

Harry sent a blade of wind at a blob that was getting close to Ayano. "Keep your eyes on the fight Ayano. I'll keep an eye on your friends. You burn that thing away."

Ayano glowered, "Don't distract me then!"

"I'll deal with the pieces to the left and right. The main mass is in the center. Take it out."

"Got it."

Yukari and Nanase watched in surprise as visible wind cut through the thing that was attacking them and fire burned around their friend. Their jaws fell to the floor as a shimmering barrier sprung up around them as a massive ball of fire was launched from Ayano's sword.

Nanase spoke first. "Ayano was holding back."

Harry nodded. "She didn't want to hurt you."

The oppressive air slowly faded and the tint disappeared as the youma retreated.

Ayano banished Enriaha and walked up to Harry who had pulled out his cell phone. Yukari and Nanase joined her. "Kazuma, have Tsui-Ling order some room service. Ayano's friends were caught up in that. Comfort food for teenage girls, I don't know. That's why I said have Tsui-Ling order it. Why? I get the feeling they didn't know about magic. It will be a long conversation but we have to act now to catch the killer. Yeah, I'm tracing it now."

Ayano's jaw dropped. "But…"

Harry turned to Nanase and Yukari. "I'm sure you two have a ton of questions. Head back to the hotel. Tsui-Ling, Kazuma's wife, will be waiting for you. It will be safe there."

Ayano was staring down Harry who was now focusing. "Thanks for the backup. I owe you one Harry."

Harry shook his head and spoke into his phone again. "Kazuma. The park on Fifth and Yatsuhasi. A magic user is involved in this, that thing's aura was linked to whoever it is. Yes, using Ayano as bait worked perfectly and no one got hurt." Harry hung up the call.

Ayano's rage spiked. "I was bait?!"

Harry nodded and gestured for Yukari and Nanase to follow. "Your temper and rage lured the youma right to you. Now we can get the main culprit behind the attacks. You played your part perfectly. It was almost as if you knew the plan."

Ayano shouted, "You mean to say that all that crap you said at the hotel about me being incompetent and a nuisance was so that I would be your bait?! I can't believe you would do something like that!"

Yukari and Nanase giggled. Even thought she could throw fire around at will, Ayano was still Ayano.

Harry merely shook his head. "I don't have time for this. I've got to go." He lifted into the air before becoming invisible.

Ayano shouted, "You jerk!" and ran off in the direction of the park that Harry had mentioned.

Nanase looked at Yukari. "Do you think she'll realize she left us here all by ourselves?"

Yukari shrugged and walked onto the main street. "Eventually. Besides, Harry told this Tsui-Ling person to order room service for two distressed girls. I'm not going to miss out on that. Free food."

Nanase nodded and followed. "Besides, we'll get answers from Ayano anyway."

Yukari grinned. "All that weirdness aside, I think we can get a lot of mileage out of the fact that she is attracted to this Harry Potter guy. It's perfect to mess with her about it."

Nanase had an answering grin. "As her concerned friends we will have to closely watch over Ayano's first love affair. Something tells me this will be very amusing."

* * *

Harry landed in the park and Kazuma was already there staring down Misao. Her aura was toxic and visibly warped. Harry was surprised.

"Kazuma Yagami, I swore I would make you pay for your actions." Misao turned to Harry. "And Harry Potter. I will have my revenge for what you did to my brother."

Kazuma frowned. "You really think that you can beat me?"

Misao's answer was bone-chilling. "Even if I have to kill a thousand people and take their power, then it will be a small price to pay to kill you."

Harry spoke up. "Do you think you can control that much power?"

"I only need it long enough to kill the two of you and take the elixir that will heal my brother."

Harry and Kazuma materialized their respective weapons.

Ayano came charging up the stairs. "What is going on?"

Misao smirked and vanished in a blast of black and purple fire.

Harry and Kazuma dismissed their weapons and Kazuma left without a word.

Harry turned to Ayano. "I have someone to track and you have a conversation to have with your friends."

Ayano's eyes widened. "Yukari, Nanase!" She then turned around to run back to the hotel.

* * *

When Ayano had finally made it back to the hotel and knocked on the door, Tsui-Ling answered it and Yukari and Nanase were seated on the couch eating pieces of cake.

Ayano went to speak. "Nanase, Yukari, I…"

Her friends cut her off. Yukari spoke first. "They explained everything Ayano. Your family can use Fire Magic and you can't really talk about it."

Nanase spoke up next. "Harry uses Wind Magic, and Kazuma and Tsui-Ling can use Water Magic. We really can't talk about it, but all those times when you went off by yourself to 'check on something for your father' were you really destroying a demon like the one that tried to kill us?"

Ayano nodded. She was surprised by a pair of hugs.

Yukari spoke for herself and Nanase. "We're still your best friends."

Once the drama with her friends had passed, Nanase and Yukari were eating cake and talking with Tsui-Ling. Ayano turned towards Harry and Kazuma. "How could the two of you just let Misao get away? Even I could sense her toxic aura."

Kazuma frowned. "I was trying to talk to her first."

Ayano was on a roll. "With your power you two could have stopped her. The Kannagi family is devoting all of our efforts to destroying the youma! Misao is controlling it and she has been gone for days. And you just let her walk away!"

Kazuma's ire rose. "Excuse me?"

Ayano continued, "You both could have had her punished. It probably would have prevented her from making a deal with the youma." Ayano glared at the pair. "She will likely be destroyed for this. If you try to interfere again…"

Kazuma glared right back. "Just who do you think you're talking to little girl?" He stood and flared his power. "I know how the Kannagi family operates. If you want to stop me from doing what I want to do, use you power, not your mouth. I'll even give you an open invitation."

Harry stood as well. "Ayano, I think it is time you left."

While his power wasn't glaringly obvious, like Kazuma's, Ayano was more than a little unsettled by it.

She nodded and backed away before collecting her friends. Ayano frowned at the possible reaction of her family when they found out that Misao was behind the killings. It would not be good.

* * *

When Harry arrived back in their rooms, he confronted Kazuma. "Kazuma, I want to know something. You said you owe Misao from before. What could you owe her for that is this big? I've seen you not hesitate in the least to take down someone with half of her corruption."

Tsui-Ling put a comforting hand on Kazuma's shoulder. "I would like to know as well."

Kasuma stared out the window. "As the only Kannagi not able to control fire, there was quite a bit of bullying. I was an easy target." Kazuma sighed at the memories. "The only person to ever try to put a stop to it was Misao. Every time it started, she stepped in. It's a debt that I owe."

Harry nodded. "Okay, so how do we stop her?"

Kazuma looked at Harry.

Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll do a search." Harry looked at Tsui-Ling. "Distract him for an hour or two."

Harry began doing a grid search of the city. As the sun began to set, he felt a flare from what appeared to be an abandoned church.

Harry got a call from Tachibana. "Kirika, what's up?"

"The Kannagi family has contacted us to find Misao, a daughter of one of the branch family."

Harry hovered over the church. A rather potent set of wards was over the property. He would have passed it by had he not felt the burst. "So, why are you calling me?"

"Would like a finder's fee? I can only hire you though. The Kannagi don't want to deal with Kazuma."

"What did they say about Kazuma?"

"Ayano is going to try to stop him from interfering."

Harry sighed. "She needs a hobby. I'm above a church right now. There is a potent source of malicious power." Harry then described the surroundings.

"Your work is excellent as always Harry. We'll get people clear. It will likely go down around nightfall. Will you help fight Misao?"

"Kazuma asked me a favor."

"I see."

"I'll send him a text. It will give Ayano a chance to realize that I'm not the only one who can wipe the floor with her."

"Won't he come when he gets the text?"

"I told Tsui-Ling to keep him distracted. You have about an hour and a half before he will get it. Get the Kannagi here fast."

"Can you warn me when Kazuma is headed here? The MPD is getting reduced fees from the Kannagi because of the Fuga's insurrection. It will make us look better."

Harry hid himself from view and most people's senses. He could feel the officers securing the area and the approach of five potent Fire Magic Users. One was low Mage class; all of the others were Conjurer or a high-level Practitioner. Given the power that was emanating from below him, they would be easily overwhelmed. Time to earn some brownie points with the Kannagi. They had already paid a few bills.

Harry felt Kazuma's approach and sent a text to Tachibana.

He watched as Misao traded pleasantries with her family.

When Misao ignited her attack, a massive wind barrier arose, preventing their injury.

Harry landed in front of Misao's father who was shocked at the attack. "Get out of here. She will kill you all."

The man frowned. "This is a family matter. You will not…"

The man had passed out from a large bubble of carbon dioxide in his lungs.

Harry stared at the members of the Ogami Family. "Take him away and leave her to me."

Misao frowned. "You could stop that attack, but you couldn't protect my brother."

Harry landed and manifested his Weapon. Now that he was closer to Misao, there was a taint, almost hidden by the corruption of her aura. Harry gathered spirits as he dodged blasts of ebony and violet flame.

He released a massive gust at Misao, rattling her frame. He felt the taint much clearer now. "There is a creature of The Stars of Sagacity here. Show yourself."

Michael Harley walked out from the shadows.

"My angel, how can I beat him? I have enough power."

At this moment, Ayano, Kazuma, and Ren arrived.

Michael grinned. "So we have the Wind and Water Mages here as well. The so-called Storm Brothers."

Misao looked at Michael. "My angel, tell me how to defeat them!"

"Misao, don't be silly. You can't beat them. It will never happen. You killed all of those people for nothing. You come from a family of Fire Magic Users, so you of all people should know that there is only so much power a person can control. You will never reach the level of a Mage."

"But, you…"

Michael took the moment to break the spell he had set upon Misao.

With the spell lifted, the enormity of what she had done hit her and she collapsed in tears.

"What have I done?"

Harry turned to Kazuma. "He had a spell of some kind on her. It was likely to convince her to do what he wanted."

Micheal smirked. "So the Wind Mage can even sense such a minor spell."

Ayano and Ren ran towards the fallen Misao but were thrown back by a flare of the aura.

Ren stuttered out, "What is that?"

Harry spoke up, "That is all of the life force of the people that were killed. The Beast of The Stars of Sagacity is standing right there to use it for himself."

Michael smirked as he began assimilating the energy. "Misao wanted the same thing I did. The power to destroy the Storm Brothers. You killed Erwin, injured Bertram, and have made things difficult for us all over the world. I will be rewarded greatly when I destroy you. Tonight, in the name of stars and wisdom, you will die."

Misao's body lifted off the ground, and the aura surrounding her expanded and the youma surrounded both Michael and Misao. Just before they were swallowed up, Michael's voice echoed, "Just remember, if you destroy this monster you destroy Misao as well."

Kazuma materialized his weapons. The massive gauntlets were spiked and were five times the size of his hands.

Harry's chain scythes glinted in the low light. "I'm assuming that Misao's safety is top priority?"

Kazuma nodded. "Tsui Ling is standing by to heal anyone who gets hurt."

Ayano manifested Enriaha. "Whose side are you two on anyway?"

Harry spoke up. "We have a responsibility to help others. There is no 'side' involved. Kazuma, I'll keep that thing busy while you come up with a plan." Harry looked at Ren. "Ren, I want you to watch my back."

The blonde nodded and fire formed in his palms.

Kazuma turned to Ayano. "I want use to use the Purifying Flames to burn away the youma without harming Misao."

Ayano frowned. "I can't do that."

Kazuma shook his head. "Useless. Absolutely useless."

Ayano shot back, "Only my father and Uncle Genma have mastered it to that level!"

Kazuma called out, "Harry!"

Moments later, Harry leapt away from the dragon after slicing a wing off and it reformed. A shield of solid air stopped the dark fire that shot from the beast. "Yeah Kazuma, what's the plan."

Kazuma looked at Harry. "Big guns. If you channel your power to support the flames, between me and Enraiha, the dragon and the The Stars of Sagacity scum will die."

Harry nodded. "Ren, Ayano, distraction. We need a minute or two."

Ayano and Ren nodded and engaged the dragon.

After a moment, a light began to shine on the foreheads of Harry and Kazuma. When they were done invoking the Contract and their eyes reopened, the glow from their eyes was indication enough that their powers had taken a massive upswing.

Harry stood behind Ayano and Ayano saw a ribbon of wind wrap around the guard of Enraiha.

"What?" Ayano trailed off as the fire took on a distinctive blue hue. "How?"

"I'm feeding my power into the fire. Since fire depends on air, I can do it. Once Kazuma launches his attack, I want you to burn the dragon. Kazuma's magic will protect Misao."

Ayano nodded. "Got it."

Ayano was shocked as she was lifted into the air. From her vantage point, she saw water condense into several shapes, bullets, spears, and spheres as large as bowling balls. When they lanced into the dragon, it screamed.

Ayano heard Harry's voice whisper, "Now!" She was then thrown at the dragon.

When the blue flames hit the dragon, an unearthly cry split the night.

Ayano could feel the power flowing into her sword. On the edge of her vision, she saw Harry merely standing there with a hand outstretched. Ayano briefly wondered if Harry was even trying. The dragon melted, blue flames eating away at the youma. Harry caught Ayano and set her on the ground.

Misao's form was shown covered in a glowing green bubble.

Kazuma floated the girl away from the fight. Harry and Kazuma stared down the form of Michael Harley. The Azure Flames were eating at his body, undoing the rituals he had undergone, removing all of the magic he had done to himself. Michael had preformed several rituals stealing the life force from others to regress his age.

As the ritual user felt the flames eat away at him, he gasped out, "How?! No human could do what you did… Your eyes…You are both Contractors?! Why would the Spirit Kings choose such vessels? You bast…" Michaels body suddenly erupted into blue flames as all of the taint from the rituals that he preformed and unnatural youth was purged from him. All that was left was a skeleton that turned to dust.

Once everything had died down, Misao's family reappeared. When her father conjured a ball of fire, Ayano stepped in.

"Move Ayano. It is our duty to destroy her."

Ayano shielded the downed girl. "Harry said that there was some kind of spell on her."

"As if a member of the Kannagi family can be bewitched."

Kazuma spoke up as Tsui-Ling threw a coat over the girl's form. "First off, she was barely a Practitioner. She was controlled by The Stars of Sagacity to do their bidding."

A sharp intake of breath was heard. "Lies!"

Ren stood. "That guy said that in the name of Stars and Wisdom we would die. I trust Harry. As Fire Users we wouldn't have been able to sense it. If he did, then doesn't she deserve a chance?"

Ayano spoke up. "As the future Head, I declare that the current Head will review the matter." The assembled men grumbled.

Misao looked at Kazuma. "Why? Why did you save me?"

Tsui-Ling spoke. "You saved him years ago; it is as simple as that. He was the only one who couldn't control fire. You were the only one who stood up for him."

Kazuma turned, "Tsui-Ling, let's go. I can't stay here too much longer."

Tsui-Ling nodded and the pair left as they flew away on a cloud.

* * *

In the Kannagi Compound, as they sat down, Harry gave Jugo a note. The man's eyebrows rose. "That much?"

Harry shrugged. "The only way to convince Kazuma was to fully pay for construction on our latest business venture. Tsui-Ling was the one who convinced him."

Jugo grimaced but nodded. "The money will be wired in twenty four hours."

Harry nodded. "In that case, once it arrives, I will deliver." He held out two vials full of amber liquid to show that he had them.

Misao's eyes widened. Takiya would walk again.

Harry spoke up. "I realize that I really don't have any say in the matter at hand, however, there _was_ a taint of a spell on Misao that I sensed. When it disappeared, what she had done seemed to hit her. I think that Misao deserves a bit of leniency in regards to what happened. Her actions were not fully her own." Harry frowned, "If anything, what happened proves that The Stars of Sagacity has a presence in this country. I for one want to eradicate them. I know that you do as well. Without this happening, we would have been unaware of this information."

As Harry left Misao whispered out, "Thank you Harry Potter."

Jugo seemed to deliberate for a time while Misao bowed in supplication. "Misao, there will be a punishment in your actions, however, I wish your brother to have a say. Your actions were done with him in mind. I feel it is only right that he have a voice in this as well. Until such a time when he is released you will be under constant guard. The slightest use of your magic will signal your execution. I think that all of us need calmer heads as we address this issue. I will speak with Detective Tachibana they likely have a way to verify that there was a spell placed upon you."

* * *

Catherine began poring over her web search. She had heard a few teens talking about something and had decided to do some research. "So if I get some of these manga books I can learn more about modern Japanese culture? I suppose it won't hurt. I can even learn more kanji that way. I don't want to seem like an ignorant American when I go over there. Kazuma and Tsui-Ling pointed out that my correspondence course isn't exactly the best method. The Kannagi heir is supposed to be in high school. Maybe something linked to that. 'Ouran High School Host Club.' Hmm. I'll try that one first." A series of clicks later would begin Catherine on a path that would change her life forever. Manga.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Nope, still not mine**

Harry sat in front of Jugo. "Well, I'm here, what would you like to discuss?"

Jugo smiled. "Straight to the point. Well then quite frankly, I would like to hire you."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "That is kind of unexpected. Can I ask why?"

Jugo sighed. "My daughter, as you know, can be rather impetuous. With the evidence that The Stars of Sagacity is here, I am worried for her safety."

"Her safety, or the safety of those around her?"

Jugo coughed slightly. "Both."

Harry did his best to hide his smirk.

Jugo continued. "I would like to hire you as a bodyguard while Ayano is working so that she keeps herself in check."

Harry nodded. "Well if you can afford me, and I know you can, I'm up for it. I'll get some paperwork and be back later."

When Harry left, Jugo allowed himself a smile. The first step of getting Ayano and Harry together was done. Now it was time for the rest of his plan.

* * *

When Ayano came back from school a week later, she was surprised to be told that her father had a job for her.

"Ayano with The Stars of Sagacity being identified, I have ordered that no Kannagi go out on their own for missions. That includes you young lady."

"But Father…"

"No buts! I am telling you this because you have a job this evening and you will be familiar with the location."

Ayano blinked. "Where is it?"

"Seiryo Academy."

Ayano blinked again. "What is going on?"

"According to the reports we were given by the Academy's director, the past several nights, several hitodama have been spotted at the Academy. No one has been injured, however, it may be an indicator that something more sinister is in the works. Some of the circumstances were bizarre."

Ayano frowned. "But I haven't felt any ghostly presences while I'm at school."

Jugo nodded. "But if the apparitions mean no harm, you won't sense anything will you?"

"No, I guess not." Ayano seemed to think for a moment. "For normal people even seeing a benign spirit would be scary."

Jugo agreed. "Since it is your school, I am assigning this job to you." Jugo paused, "You don't mind do you?"

Ayano grinned. "No problem. I can head back and take care of the problem and be back in time for dinner."

As Ayano went to leave, Jugo spoke up, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Father, I never needed protection before."

"You are the future Family Head. Your safety is important Ayano." Jugo heard the creak of the boards outside the door. "

"Father, with all due respect, I can handle myself. Most of the Branch Members would be a hindrance."

Jugo smirked as the footsteps stopped outside the door. "I don't foresee that as being a problem."

When the door slid sideways, Ayano turned and stared. "Potter, what are you doing here? We're in the middle of a meeting!"

Harry smirked. "I take it your father didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Harry shook his head in response. "I'll give you a hint. I'm the one who is going to step in when you are up against something you can't handle."

It took Ayano a moment before she put the pieces together. "Father…is he my bodyguard?!"

Harry leaned against the door frame. "Your father and I have a contract Ayano. Every mission you are assigned, I'm going to make sure you get back in one piece."

"NO! I'm not going to work with this foreign reprobate!"

Jugo picked up his teacup. "Very well. I suppose I will have to inform the Special Investigations team that they will have to take care of it. Detective Tachibana has worked with Harry in the past on assignments. I'm sure that they can handle this job. This will of course curtail your allowance until the amount of money you would have earned for the family is recouped. Considering Harry's contract stipulates that if you willingly turn down a mission before it starts, he still gets paid, that will be a substantial amount."

Ayano's tune immediately changed as her face paled. "I'll be happy to take the case Father. I can't let some strangers handle a problem at my school."

Harry pushed away from the door. "Good to hear. I'm leaving in two minutes. Be ready."

Ayano turned and ran after the Wind Mage. "Wait up!"

Jugo smiled and sipped his tea. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

On the way to the school grounds, Ayano was fuming. Why had her father signed such a contract? Sure, Harry was a Contractor and insanely powerful, but it just didn't make sense. And for that matter, why did Harry even have a clause like that in the paperwork? Maybe Harry knew. "Why did my father hire you in the first place?"

Harry shrugged as they walked. "You've got me on that one."

"Is this kind of thing even your style anyway?"

"You'd be surprised what kind of things a homeless Magic User is willing to do. Besides, Jugo is paying me extremely well. I'd have to be brain dead not to take the job."

Ayano scoffed. "You, homeless? Yeah right."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I may make good money, but given that I have traveled constantly for the past three plus years, I have mostly lived in hotels of varying levels of comfort. I was put up for a few months in Russia, but other than that, I've been going between jobs."

Ayano blinked. "You could buy a large house with the money that Father paid you to rescue Ren."

Harry shook his head. "Tell me, why do the Kannagi provide a third of the electricity for all of Japan?"

Ayano scoffed. "We have to have a legitimate business front so people don't ask questions about income from jobs like this, duh!"

Harry smirked. "Exactly. If I showed up at a real estate office with a briefcase full of cash, people will start asking rather uncomfortable questions."

Ayano had nothing to say in response to that. She knew that as well.

Harry continued, "Kazuma and I have a joint business venture, but with all the expansion we have done, it will be another two years before all of the debts are paid off without raising any eyebrows. Once that happens, some creative accounting will allow Kazuma and Tsui-Ling to settle down. I don't know where I want to finally end up. I'm working on something for myself as well. Kasuma and Tsui-Ling may decide to buy me out at some point. I'll need a fall-back option. Besides, if it works, they'll help with start-up funds." Harry looked at the sky as he walked, "These past few years have been the best of my life, but I've been a seed on the wind. Seeing the world, but having no true home."

Ayano was taken aback by that statement and was quiet. That didn't last long because of Harry's next statement.

"However, when a cash cow like this job shows up only an idiot would back down from it."

Ayano frowned and ground her teeth.

As they entered the school gates, Harry tilted his head for a brief moment before shaking it.

When the pair arrived in the courtyard Ayano looked around. "I don't sense anything. Do you?"

Harry turned and faced some bushes and he shook his head again.

Ayano heard rustling and summoned up a large fireball. A blast of wind to her hand had it flying off course and hit one of the pillars. "What was that about Potter?"

Harry scoffed. "Just like you Ayano, attacking first without confirming your target."

Ayano's temper faded. "Huh?"

"Just take a look." Harry's tone was longsuffering.

It was at that moment Nanase and Yukari made their presence known to Ayano.

Harry listened as Ayano grilled her friends about their presence at the school.

When Yukari listed off the various tidbits she knew Harry turned his attention to the girl. He reached out with his senses and was surprised. Harry cut in as Ayano was fuming. "Yukari, if you would like training let me know."

This shocked everyone.

Yukari blinked. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "You have Wind Magic. Not very much, but it's there. I'm guessing that you're pretty good at finding things out and generally remaining unnoticed while doing so aren't you?"

Nanase laughed. "No rumor is safe from Yukari. Is that because of her magic?"

Harry nodded. "She only has the faintest touch, but it is active and there. Baseline User status only. I can teach you to do a few things with it, but it would cost you for lessons."

Yukari nodded. "I'll think about it. Right now I'm still kind of getting used to this whole, 'hidden world of magic users' thing."

Harry nodded. "Not a problem. Ayano knows how to get in contact with me if you are ever interested."

Nanase smirked. She whispered into Ayano's ear, "So, Ayano, what kind of _contact_ do you get into with him?"

Ayano sputtered as Yukari joined in. "I think Ayano might be jealous because she had some alone time with Harry and we interrupted."

"It's not like that!"

Harry shook his head again. "Can we get going now? Oh, and Ayano, since I'm only your bodyguard, if this gets dangerous, you need to watch out for your friends. Your father didn't pay me to watch them."

"Why you…" Ayano's tirade was cut off by Nanase.

"So he guards your body huh Ayano? What is that like?"

Yukari continued, "That means that all his attention will be on you Ayano. It's like he's saying he doesn't even see any other girls when you're around."

"Nanase! Yukari!"

Nanase chuckled. "We know when we're not wanted. After all, we only found out about it because of Yukari. I understand you not wanting someone to intrude on your secret late-night date."

"N-n-nanase, how could you say something like that?!"

Unseen by the girls, Harry shook his head and looked at a specific point on a window and pantomimed shooting himself before turning to face the girls. "If they are coming along we need to get going."

Ayano was seething as Yukari and Nanase were holding back laughter. "Fine. You can come, but do exactly as I say. Stay close and if I tell you to leave, run."

"Okay." rang from both of Ayano's friends.

As Ayano entered the building, Harry held back. "Do you two always wind her up like this?"

Nanase shook her head. "Usually no, but this is a rare opportunity."

Yukari smiled. "She is finally interested in a guy. Of course we're going to tease her about it."

Harry smirked and slightly shook his head as they entered the building. Harry extended his senses. Pixies were throughout the building. This had potential. He put a barrier up around himself to prevent Sirius from getting one over on him.

After they had already moved though the first floor, Ayano began complaining. "I haven't sensed anything. This has got to be some kind of mistake."

This of course led to Yukari recounting the 'Seven Wonders of Serio.' Harry mused it really didn't match up to Hogwarts.

Harry froze halfway through Ayano saying that she doubted that there was any presence. He recognized the spell that was being formed by the pixies. He maneuvered his shield so that the burst would merely flow around him. When this was done he threw his hand out behind him.

Ayano noticed Harry freezing in place and went on guard. "What is it?"

Harry sent a trio of blasts of air at the pixies before they could overpower the spell to knock him around as well. This of course destabilized the spell and it let loose, blowing the skirts of the girls up and pushing them down the hall.

"Potter!"

Harry felt the pixies leave to prepare their next trap.

"That wasn't me Ayano."

"You saw what happened."

"No I absolutely did not see the wind push you back and I did definitely not learn that you think you are apparently 'spicy hot'."

"Good. Wait a minute…" Ayano summoned Enraiha. She had bought underwear with that phrase written on the back on a whim and had forgotten she was wearing it today. She lunged towards her bodyguard. "You…" She trailed off as a hitodama flew past.

Harry smirked as he recognized this particular pixie.

Nanase and Yukari were in shock. They had just seen an actual ghost!

Ayano turned to Harry. "Some help you are!"

Harry shrugged. Tiana wasn't all that bad. He leaned against the wall as a series of mud pies flew down the hall, splattering magnificently on the trio of girls.

Ayano was the first hit. It drilled her in the back of her head, causing the wet dirt to slide through her hair.

Nanase kept the other two girls calm. "It's only mud. It will wash right out."

Harry heard Sirius' voice in English. _"This is going to win us so many points. Harry, you will not be spared simply because you're the Contractor; or my godson."_

Harry grinned slightly and whispered back in English. _"You'll get plenty of points with these three I promise."_

Yukari turned to Harry. "Points? What do you mean points?"

Harry just kept walking forward, ignoring the question.

Ayano's temper was already rising again. "Why didn't you warn us what was coming? You had to sense it."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe I didn't."

Ayano turned to Harry in shock. "How can something bypass your sensing abilities? I didn't think that was possible."

Harry visibly debated over that as they walked. "Good point."

Ayano seethed. "You're hiding something from me aren't you? I knew it!"

Harry used his abilities to examine what was coming this time. "Of course I am. All kinds of things. I don't exactly go around telling people if I'm a boxers, briefs, or commando kind of guy."

Ayano began sputtering.

"Do you really want to know _everything_ about me Ayano?"

"Y-y-you're dodging the question."

Ayano grabbed the duster and pulled Harry down to her face. "Tell me everything you know about what is going on right now or I'll…" Ayano physically backpedaled when she felt something press against her forehead. "W-what was that for?! Pervert!"

Meanwhile Nanase and Yukari were giggling. This was just more ammunition to tease their friend with.

Harry straightened his coat. "I've found the quickest way to shut a girl up is to kiss her." He smirked. "Since I am your bodyguard it would be wrong to go for the lips or the cheek. That was my best option. Sorry if that disappointed you. While I haven't kissed all that many girls, I have been told it's quite the experience."

"I didn't, it's not… you idiot!"

Harry cut her off. "By the way…"

"What?!"

"Behind you."

Ayano turned and a giggling hitodama flew down the stairs and hit Ayano square in the forehead before retreating once again.

Ayano gave an odd squawk and fell to the floor.

Harry mused, "You know that scream and then the fall…Is everything about her like that?"

Yukari turned to Harry. "Like what?"

Harry shrugged. "Just generally unattractive."

Ayano sat up, "Like anyone could fall attractively. Especially after being knocked down like that."

Harry shrugged. "I've seen it done."

Ayano went to retort as she stood, but the orb once again made an appearance.

A haunting voice echoed, "Leave this place or pay the price!"

Harry kept his face blank. That was Sirius.

"Flee or suffer!"

And that was Tiana.

The three school girls were shocked. Ayano formed a fireball but was once again stopped by her bodyguard.

As it started to singe the floor, Ayano panicked. Harry cut off all the oxygen and the flame immediately died.

Harry shook his head. "Honestly. This is how the future family head acts? Why didn't you take control of the fire and stop it? I saw Genma stop his fire from burning the park when he and Kazuma fought. You really need to work on control little Miss Spicy."

Ayano growled and blushed at the same time. "Enough! Why did you stop me from nailing that thing?"

Harry shook his head. "First off, there were two of them. Second, both of them said that we should leave. You can either attack it, possibly purifying it, causing the remaining one to hide whatever it was that is in the works, or you can do the smart thing and follow it to see what it is trying so hard to conceal."

Ayano narrowed her eyes. "Why would you say something stupid like that? You're just making this up as you go along!"

Harry shrugged. "You can think what you want…" He cut off as two glowing orbs darted past, one going up the stairs and another darting down the hall.

Harry took three steps to the left as a ceiling tile fell, coating the hall with flour. Yukari and Nanase darted after one of the lights and Ayano after the other. Harry shook his head again and followed Ayano. Whatever Sirius had planned was likely going to be good.

As Ayano ran up the stairs following the orb, her senses were not tuned to the general mischief that pixies liked to create, so she ran through a rather subtle collection of spells.

Harry on the other hand, destroyed them as he walked. He knew what those spells were and wanted no part of them, thank you very much. He barely held back a smirk as strips of teal fabric marked the path of Ayano's pursuit. That was mean. Hilarious, but mean.

Not noticing the deterioration of her outfit, Ayano charged after the hitodama but was brought up short when she saw two pasty, white figures made their appearance. She summoned a fireball.

* * *

(With Yukari and Nanase)

Yukari and Nanase tried to chase after one of the lights to get a picture of it when they were met with water shooting from the drinking fountains. They got drenched. As they ran up some steps, the flour from the failed trap on Harry surrounded them in a whirlwind and the pair was now covered in a doughy mess. Since they were in essence unharmed they continued trying to catch the elusive ball of light. They were brought up short by the appearance of Ayano.

They stopped and stared at their red-headed friend. Her clothes were in tatters. Jagged strips had been ripped away, leaving very little of her school uniform still intact. When their friend began creating flames, Nanase burst out. "It's us, don't attack."

Ayano quickly killed her flames. "What happened to you two?!" Without waiting for an answer, she turned to her 'bodyguard' to find him staring out the window. Her recriminations died in her throat when Yukari piped up. "So they really do say Spicy Hot. I thought Harry was joking."

It was at this moment Ayano realized her state of dress. A girly squeal leapt from Ayano's throat as she tried to cover herself. "You'd better not have looked Potter!"

Nanase jumped on that comment. "So is this the kind of 'play' you get up to when you're 'working' Ayano? I never would have pegged you for liking it rough."

Yukari joined in as she scraped the doughy mess from her face. "Harry is doing everything he can to not look at you Ayano. It seems to me that you came on a little too strong. It's usually only the top two buttons, not your top layer of clothes."

Ayano sputtered and Harry shook his head. The Wind Mage spoke up. "While as unamusing as this is, Ayano you need clothes. Don't you have gym outfits to wear or something?"

Nanase smirked, white goop falling from her face. "So it looks like Potter wants to see you in an _outfit_ Ayano. Maybe that's his kind of thing."

"W-whatever. Let's just go to the gym lockers. I need to get changed." Ayano glared at Harry who was staring at the ceiling. "Don't look Potter!"

Harry inwardly mused, "It's not like what you've got is all that impressive."

Ayano grabbed the black haired teen by his shirt. "What was that?!"

Harry blinked, was he talking out loud? He shook off the grip and kept walking. "You know if you spent more time covering up and walking and less time talking you would already be halfway there by now." Harry continued, "Ayano, leopard print doesn't work with white. Don't girls usually coordinate these things?"

Ayano's embarrassed sputtering filled the hall.

As they walked, a floating plastic skull scared the girls once more. The sheer simplicity of this one had Harry wondering what was going to happen next.

When they were two hallways from the gym, Harry paused. There was a trap up ahead that he needed to dismantle. "Yukari, Nanase, I can't do anything for the red-haired exhibitionist, but hold still for just a moment. Close your eyes and hold your breath."

The two girls complied and they felt the doughy mixture become hard. They were able to brush most of it off and it fell to the ground as a powder.

Ayano spoke up. "What did you do?"

Harry shrugged. "Not much. I made the air around them extremely dry extremely fast. Just a little trick I picked up. I'm sick of dodging the goop they leave behind. Why am I not walking in front anyway? I don't want to be exposed to your exposure anymore Ayano." Harry left it unsaid that he had stopped another pixie trap.

This of course set the redhead off about Harry not warning her in time to prevent the damage.

When the three girls went into the locker room with their friend, Harry stayed outside. Moments later, Nanase and Yukari were forced out.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Nanase and Yukari were giggling over photos. One fell to the ground and he picked it up. It was a picture of him as he walked down the street, but there was a tree branch blocking part of the shot.

Yukari grinned. "I was right. Ayano does like him, but I never would have pegged her as the stalker-type."

Harry sighed. "Where did you get these?"

Nanase spoke up. "There were hundreds of them in her locker."

Harry shook his head. Sirius was up to something.

A black, acrid smoke began wafting from the door and Ayano held a burning ball of photos that quickly turned to ash.

"Ayano, is this…normal…attire in Japanese schools? It seems kind of inappropriate. Are all Japanese people exhibitionists or is it just you?"

Ayano grumbled, "It was all that was in there. Someone took my regular uniform." Her PE shirt was very tight and wouldn't have been out of place at a Hooter's restaurant. Neither would her shorts.

Harry turned away to hide his grin and control his emotions. His control was tested as Yukari and Nanase sunk their teeth into the situation like a school of piranhas on a wounded cow crossing their river.

"Maybe this _was_ supposed to be a date between them."

"Of course. She's been so angry because she was trying to seduce Harry, and we've been in the way."

"The pictures, the outfits, the secluded private location, it all makes sense now. It's like a giant fetish fest. I wonder what else she has planned." Nanase and Yukari watched with grins at their friend's temper quickly rising.

Flames started to lick around Ayano's fists. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" She turned to Harry. "If you had a hand in this I'll…" Ayano trailed off visibly fighting for control. Her normal nature began to take over once she had calmed down again. "You had better not be enjoying this Harry or I'll…"

Harry shrugged and walked away. "Why would I? I've seen better." He had to dodge fireballs and sword strikes for a few minutes before disarming the girl. "Outside on the main grounds. Forces are gathering."

Ayano immediately was all business. Although her blush at her current state of dress was still present. The fact that Yukari had snapped photos was another sore point.

When they went out to the yard Harry stopped, but Ayano kept walking. A large plastic garbage tub full of water was held up in the air by glowing motes and was emptied over the girl. The water around Ayano's feet was beginning to steam when a gentle smack to the back of her head knocked her out of it. "What?!"

Harry pointed to the puddle. "If you lose your temper, you will light on fire again, and I'm betting that there aren't any protections from your magic on that particular outfit."

Ayano realized exactly what Harry had stopped happening. She murmured out, "Um, thanks."

When Yukari stage whispered, "Nanase, I think he just stopped her so he could see her in a wet t-shirt." When the glowing motes seconded the opinion, Ayano broke down as she was literally embarrassed to tears.

Harry looked up at the glowing orbs and called out. "I think that is enough. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The large bucket was dropped in response. Harry caught it in his wind and captured the dozen pixies in it and shook them for a moment before dumping them on the ground.

When the lights resolved into the pixies, all three girls spoke at one. "Fairies?"

Harry elaborated, "They are all pixies, which is a type of fairy."

Nanase turned to Harry. "How do you know that?"

"They are tied to wind magic, but they are well-known for being a whole bunch of mischievous troublemakers."

Ayano was suddenly facing down the pixies. "Why did you do this to me? What if this happened to a student during the day?"

One of the pixies, a yellow haired girl shrugged. "That's not really our concern."

Sirius interrupted before Ayano could retort. "In case you couldn't guess we were trying to keep humans as far away from a project of ours as possible."

"This is a school. Humans use it all the time."

Sirius shrugged. "Like Daffodil said, it's not really our concern."

Ayano went to flambé the pixie when she was stopped. Harry had grabbed her wrist and said, "So what exactly was your project?" Sirius had likely planned this out. Harry was curious as to what his godfather had in the works.

Tiana spoke up. "We are granting the final wish of a man who will die tonight."

This startled the girls and Harry held back a smirk.

The pixies all then took off and began circling an old tree. Harry recognized the spell. Just as he could become invisible by bending the light around his form, by manipulating the air just right, it was possible to create illusions. While he could do it, the complexity of this illusion wa

s immense. Harry inwardly was very impressed. They must have practiced this.

When another group of pixies generated a wind and the illusionary petals were blown off the tree, Harry had to admit. The final effect was rather remarkable.

* * *

All of the pixies then flew away after saying goodbye. Harry sensed a few pixies remaining behind, likely recording evidence of their prank.

Harry and the three girls began their walk leaving Serio Academy. After a moment the girls began talking.

Yukari spoke first, "That was amazing."

Nanase nodded. "I don't think I'll be able to look at that old tree the same ever again."

Ayano seemed to mull over everything. "You know, I wanted to burn them to cinders for what they did to me." She sighed, "But knowing that ultimately they were doing something so nice, I can't stay mad at them. They were protecting something like that that was the dying wish of someone. I guess that I'll forgive them for everything they put me through."

Harry couldn't help it, he snorted.

Ayano turned to Harry "What?!"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Spill."

Harry shook his head. "Did you three notice that one of the pixies was male?"

All three girls nodded.

"There usually has only ever been one male pixie. The Chief. A few years ago that changed and the Spirit King of the Wind created a new male pixie when he chose the Contractor."

Ayano's jaw dropped. "The Spirit King can do that?"

Harry continued. "This of course led to some difficulties among the pixies. Right now they are embroiled in a kind of civil war."

Nanase spoke up, "You mean they are fighting?"

Harry shrugged. "Kind of. A pixie's basic nature can be summed up in just a few words. Childish, pleasure-seeking, and a love of pranks. Their 'Civil War' is pulling pranks on people. The higher the profile, the greater their points."

Ayano began putting the pieces together. "You mean all of this…"

Harry nodded. "You are the wielder of Enraiha. Other than the current Head of the Kannagi Family, you are one of the people on their list of who would gain them the highest amount of points. And you just forgave them for everything they did to you. That is extra points for them." Harry smiled as Ayano's temper rose. "I'm betting that there are still some pixies around recording your reaction to the news."

This was the final straw. Ayano began ranting to the general area threatening the pixies with immolation.

Yukari turned to Harry. "You said points earlier in the school. You knew what was going on."

Nanase added to her statement. "You knew all along what was going on and you let all of that happen?"

"You must have kept it to yourself because you were enjoying watching Ayano being teased."

The two girls spoke in unison. "Shame on you." They then giggled uncontrollably.

These statements percolated through Ayano's rampage. She turned to face her bodyguard. "YOU KNEW?!" The rest of her response was garbled, but there were more than a few death threats involved.

Harry created a wind barrier against the blasts of fire. "I thought you did too. The pixie's war isn't exactly a secret." He shrugged. "I'll take you out to eat as an apology." That was the standard apology that he had established with Catherine.

Nanase grinned. "Just think Ayano, you will get to be with Harry in public!"

This caused Ayano to stop her torrent of vitriol.

Yukari added, "Your seduction attempts worked. He's asking you out on a date."

"It's not like that…" Seeing her friends' grins she repeated her earlier statement at a much higher volume. Ayano then turned to Harry. "For all of the embarrassment you put me through, I won't accept fast food. It will be a good restaurant, and I'm going to make you spend more money than what you made tonight!"

Harry inwardly doubted that would be possible. "Fine, whatever." He turned to leave. "Are you three going to stay here until school tomorrow? I'm headed home, the job is done. If you want a ride back, you'd better get a move on."

Ayano was about to say that she would find her own way home, but then remembered her state of dress. "Right. Thanks Harry."

Yukari and Nanase spoke up, "Can we have a ride too?"

* * *

When Ayano was dropped off, Jugo was taking a stroll. He summoned a small ball of fire to make it easier to see his daughter. "Ayano? What happened?"

Ayano blushed and tried to hide the fact that she was dressed in clothing that was far too small for her. "I, I don't want to talk about it. The mission is complete Father. I need to go to my room." She left without being excused.

Jugo stood staring at where his daughter had been. A slow smile crept over his face. This looked to be good news for his plans.

* * *

Catherine finished reading over her purchases. "Japan's customs may seem bizarre, but then again, other countries think Americans are weird. But I did learn quite a few new kanji." She smiled. The story was rather amusing. "I will have to research both cosplay and 'types.' They explained it a little but I need to know more if that is how people in Japan see things." She smiled. "Maybe I'll find a few other manga that will help to explain those as well."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Nothing attributed to either universe is mine**

Harry touched down just outside of a school and became visible. He stood leaning against the wall. His presence garnered several odd looks. He just waved in response, causing those staring to look away. When a trio of students passed through the gates, the middle one, a young blonde teen saw Harry; he smiled and broke into a run. "Harry! It's good to see you." While not as enthusiastic as he normally was around Kazuma, Ren had learned a lot about Harry and viewed him as a surrogate big brother.

Harry stood away from the wall. "Afternoon Ren. Kazuma and Tsui-Ling are in the middle of a meeting regarding our newest business venture."

Ren blinked. "Why aren't you?"

Harry shrugged. "I had a meeting with a few researchers. Another few months and there might be a working prototype made. It's good news. They wanted me to let you know that they might be late to dinner. They sent me so you wouldn't be bored."

Harry turned to the pair that seemed to be at each other's throats. "And you must be Kanon Suzuhara and Tatsuya Serizawa."

This caused the two to break from their staring contest. The boy was almost as tall as Harry was. Tatsuya spoke up, almost wary. "Right, but who are you?"

Ren spoke up before Harry could say anything. "This is Harry Potter. He's like a second big brother to me. He is business partners with my brother and his wife."

Kanon blinked. "Business partners? You don't look old enough to have a degree. Did you graduate early from a foreign school?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm from England, and no I didn't. However, I helped with the startup funds for our little enterprise. I also speak several languages so that helps with keeping our little business running smoothly."

Kanon continued, "What is your business?"

Harry grinned. "We own a small string of hot spring resorts and spas. We are building one north of Tokyo called Marunage."

Tatsuya blinked. "That's an odd name." He then looked at Kanon whose jaw was scraping the sidewalk.

Harry shrugged. "Tsui-Ling, Kazuma's wife, came up with it and already has a marketing campaign in the works. The motto is: Come here to throw your worries away."

Ren turned to Harry, "So what will your prototype be of?"

Harry merely grinned. "That is a secret."

Kanon found her voice. "Y-y-you're one of the owners of Wind and Rain Resorts?"

Harry blinked. "Yes."

The girl turned to Ren. "Why didn't you tell me your brother owned that company?"

Ren took a step back.

Kanon was now almost pressing her nose to Ren's. "The past two years, their resorts are voted the most romantic for couples and the most relaxing overall. Not one of them is below a four-star rating."

Ren balked, "Um…"

Kanon continued regardless, "I knew it! You wanted to make sure that I liked you for your personality and attitude, not the fact that you had connections like that." She grabbed onto Ren's arm. "Don't worry, you could be penniless and I would still like you. Can I meet your brother? It's a perfect time to meet your family Ren."

Tatsuya cut in. "You'll talk their ears off you harpy. Besides, if his best friend hasn't met his brother yet, why would a leech like you?"

This of course led to a tug-of-war that had Harry laughing. Once he was able to catch his breath, he addressed Ren's friends. "Tatsuya, Kanon, the dinner between Ren and Kazuma is at Tsui-Ling's request. I can ask her about next time, but right now, it's just Ren. Kazuma was away for almost four years. The two need to catch up."

This immediately quieted the pair and they began arguing that the other should never have even thought about intruding on such an important event.

Harry leaned over and whispered to Ren. "Do we have to wait for them to stop before we leave?"

Ren chuckled nervously. "We might."

Harry immediately stepped in. "I can tell that the both of you are excellent friends for my surrogate brother. It makes me smile that Ren has people like you in his life. However, we need to get going or we'll be late."

At this the pair stopped feuding long enough for Harry and Ren to leave.

As they walked, Ren looked up at Harry. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why would a girl like Kanon like a guy like me? Don't girls like guys who are well, more manly like you and Kazuma?"

Harry almost tripped at the topic. He shook his head. "Ren, I'm going to tell you something that if you learn now, will make your life infinitely easier. No science, explanation, magic, or spell will _ever_ be able to explain the answer to _that_ question."

Ren processed that before asking another question. "But what about love? How do you know when it is love or a crush?"

Harry once again sighed. "Did Kazuma put you up to this?"

Ren shook his head in confusion. "Why would he?"

Harry sighed again. "Do you really want to know what I think?"

Ren nodded.

Harry looked off into the distance as he remembered his life before he came to this world. "Ren, when two people find themselves in love, no barrier is too great. Distance, danger, even other people's opinions. None of that matters. The most important thing is making them happy and safe." Harry's gaze seemed to cloud. "No one can really say if it is one or the other unless they feel the emotion themselves. But if you are willing to give up anything for someone, or take the pain of another, I would say that is one of the most important parts of love. Love is the only reason I'm still alive. My parents were killed by a rather evil magician. Only my mother giving up her life stopped him as a spell backfired."

Ren seemed shocked at the revelation. After a moment, Ren smiled. "Is there a girl that loves you?"

Harry turned to Ren. "There was someone a long time ago, but I won't see her again until my time here is done. What little time we had was precious to me and a part of my heart will always be hers." Harry shook his head. "Enough emotional talk, we're guys. We don't do sappy."

Ren laughed at that. "Harry. Thanks. That actually helped a lot."

Harry shrugged. "Anytime. Just do me a favor and ask Kazuma questions like that next time. Tsui-Ling helps him explain stuff like that. I'm not the best at it."

Ren smiled and nodded. He thought that Harry did a good job. A grin grew on his face before he asked, "So does Catherine have a crush on you or love you?"

Harry glared at the grin on the blonde's face. "I know Kazuma put you up to that."

Ren shook his head. "It was Tsui-Ling."

Harry grumbled as they made their way to the hotel.

It wouldn't be until later that night when Ren was thinking over what Harry had said that he realized what Harry meant when he said that he wouldn't see the girl who loved him until his time was done. Whoever it was that he loved was gone and likely dead.

* * *

A few days later, it was a new year. Harry realized that he had been in Japan for a few months now. He regularly did at least one job a week acting as Ayano's bodyguard and at least two a month subcontracting for the police. Marunage was set to open soon and had taken up quite a bit of his time. Because of his ability to speak several languages, Harry was in charge of coordinating with their advertising department. Several ideas had been drawn up, and a recent hire, specific for Marunage, loved the initial idea that had been thought up and ran with it. They already were storyboarding a commercial and it looked promising. Because of the influx of capital from the Kanngi from the purchase of the Elixir, they had been able to add on several things that were only in the planning stages and the décor was top-notch.

They were in the process of hiring several people, all from the local community and surroundings. The resort would bring in a lot of business for the small town. Several vendors were already preparing for the tourists that would come. Tsui-Ling had made the rounds of the town and learned that several people were rather excited about the new resort. She had left several envelopes for people containing a free pass a few days before the Grand Opening as a thanks for the locals. That increased the goodwill of the populace.

With the changes of the season, Harry had swapped out the liner for his duster to a thicker one and now almost always had a scarf wrapped around his neck. While it was true that he could easily deal with the cold when flying, he really didn't want to blatantly use his magic in public. He also didn't want to get sick. Tsui-Ling was almost overbearing when someone was sick.

When he arrived at the Kannagi Compound, Ayano was waiting for him. "Harry, good thing you're here. We have a job that Father accepted."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be here otherwise Ayano."

Ayano tapped a folder. "I'll fill you in as we drive."

Harry shook his head. The money was good, but Ayano was getting uppity. When they approached an old warehouse, Harry decided to just stay back. The youma was barely a class two. He was a bodyguard, not a hired exterminator. Ayano could handle that one on her own.

In fact, moments after it appeared, one solid hit destroyed the three headed purple monstrosity.

Ayano turned to Harry. "Why would my father pay you to stand there and do nothing?" She didn't let Harry reply. "It must be so difficult being you."

Harry shrugged. "I'm hired as your bodyguard. That doesn't mean I will do your work for you. That means I step in if you do something stupid or get in over your head."

"Why did he hire you anyway? I don't need a bodyguard."

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know. But if you want your father to renegotiate the terms of the contract, then by all means say something to him. However, the price for an extermination contract is far higher than being a bodyguard. Besides, didn't he say something about The Stars of Sagacity still being a threat?"

Ayano huffed. "That was months ago."

"But that was the reason he hired me. Has he said that other Kannagi can start going on missions alone?"

Ayano frowned. She knew her father hadn't rescinded that particular order. "And why are you dressed like that? It's like you don't care about your appearance."

"I don't want to get too cold. Unlike a Fire User, I can actually feel the cold. I don't want to get sick."

"Why don't you warm up the air around you, or bring in warmer air?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "For starters, I'm not some kind of personal heater. Second, that kind of thing is very noticeable to anyone in the area. Aren't we supposed to keep a low profile?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry merely continued. "Besides, it helps me blend in better. Running around without a coat when it's cold makes people question what is going on." He turned and left the warehouse.

Ayano followed. "You know Harry, since you're my bodyguard, when you're on duty you should wear a suit and tie to be more presentable."

Harry shrugged. "Clause 14."

"Clause 14?"

"It states that my attire is my business and that as long as I can do my job, what I wear is my choice and not that of my employer."

Ayano frowned. "But what if we were handling a case at a business function?"

Harry shrugged. "A bodyguard is supposed to be menacing and off-putting. Besides, wouldn't you have to change out of your uniform for that?" Harry continued, "Anyway, getting dressed in a suit and tie only makes things trickier when you have to start throwing around big magic."

Ayano snorted. "You don't throw any magic around anyway so what's the point?"

Harry just shook his head and kept walking.

Ayano darted in front of him and held her arms out to the side. "I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat!"

"Let me guess, you didn't bring your wallet again did you?"

"It's just money you earn by not doing anything, it's not like it matters."

Harry shrugged. He had started submitting those receipts to Jugo after she had done this twice in a row. "Fine, let's go."

Ayano grinned. "I'm glad that you are finally beginning to understand how things are done around here."

* * *

Kazuma and Tsui Ling were sitting down to eat when a light knock sounded on their door. When they opened it, a band of pixies was present, led by the Pixie Chief who was holding a white flag in his hand.

"Kazuma and Tsui-Ling Yagami, I come in peace and need your help."

* * *

As Harry listened to Ayano place her order, he shook his head. She ordered the most expensive meal on the menu. Again.

When the food was brought out, Ayano took a bite and sighed, "You know, until we met, I never really knew how good a meal can taste when you aren't the one paying for it."

Harry sipped his water. "And you always order the most expensive thing they have. It's like you're taking advantage of me or something."

Ayano feigned shock. "Did I do something that indicated otherwise?"

Harry replied in Czech. _"Enjoy your meal you brat and I hope you choke on it."_

Ayano frowned, "What was that?"

"Just me wishing that you enjoy your meal." Harry turned as a group of pixies appeared outside the window to the restaurant. One held a white flag in their hands. "I'll pay the bill. I have to get going, something came up."

"Harry just what…"

Harry cut her off. "Clause twenty six. Tell your father that when you get home."

Harry left the building and walked down an alleyway. "Sirius?"

A group of pixies appeared. Sirius was there and a grave look was on the pixies' faces.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "If this is part of a prank…"

All of the pixies were shaking their heads. "Fighting is temporarily suspended. Someone stole something that is extremely important."

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

Sirius spoke up. "The Pixie Chief is meeting with Kazuma right now. We need to go to your hotel." The godfather turned pixie held up his hands. "Marauder's honor Harry. I wouldn't joke about something this important."

Harry took to the air. "Marauders don't have honor you old dog. But I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

When they arrived at the hotel, several large needles of ice were pinning pixies to the wall.

"Having fun Kazuma?"

Kazuma sat heavily on the couch. "They're spinning some story about a treasure being stolen."

"Funny. Sirius said the same thing."

Tsui-Ling blinked. "Maybe it's the truth."

Kazuma pulled the Chief from the wall. "Fine. What is going on?"

The explanation was given and the Chief continued. "We were hoping to ask Mr. Potter to help."

Kazuma smirked. "Something this big will need the Storm Brothers."

The Chief suddenly was excited. "You'll help?"

Kazuma frowned. "Two things. First, show me the money. Second, Tsui-Ling and I are to be declared as off limits for your little war."

Sirius spoke up. "We don't have any money, but I'll definitely leave you two alone. If you help, you have my word that no pixies under my command will bother, include you in, or target either of you with any kind of prank in any way from this moment on."

Since Sirius had been the main antagonist of the pair, Tsui-Ling immediately nudged Kazuma who said, "We'll take that offer." He turned to the Chief. "What about you?"

The tiny man nodded. "The true Pixie Clan has a large collection of gold and jewels for you to choose…"

Kazuma cut him off. "We'll take half. And an order to the pixies who follow you that is the same as Sirius."

When the Chief went to beg to Harry, Kazuma spoke up again, "You're in dire straits and right now, I'm not too inclined to help you. Of course it will be expensive. In five minutes, the price will go up to two-thirds of your gold and jewels."

The Chief immediately capitulated.

Harry had to hold back his laughter. "Okay, what are we looking for?"

A pixie flew up and put their forehead against Kazuma's and Harry's foreheads. A picture of an iridescent blue-white egg was shown in their mind.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Who stole the egg of the next Pixie Chief?!"

The Chief was shocked. "How did you know about that?"

Harry smirked. "I _am_ the Contractor. Where did you track it to last? You wouldn't have come to us unless you couldn't get it back yourself."

"I will send Bubbles with you to guide you."

Sirius spoke up, "Daffodil, I want you to go too. There is a truce. Stay out of the way, but help if you can."

The little blonde fairy sat on Harry's shoulder, forcing Bubbles to sit on Kazuma's shoulder.

Tsui-Ling kissed Kazuma goodbye and Kazuma and Harry took to the air.

* * *

As they were flying, Harry and Kazuma discussed a potential plan. When the pair had finalized a few options, Daffodil asked Harry, "So Harry, when are you going to start your lineage? That Catherine girl is definitely willing. Why are you dragging out your silly human courtship rituals? I'm sure if you just approached her and told her you wanted to make babies with her, she wouldn't hesitate to start the process. You need to be more like us pixies. We just tell Sirius and he obliges us."

Harry's flight path faltered and he fell a few stories before he recovered. When he had regained altitude, Kazuma had a smirk on his face.

Harry finally replied, "Daffodil, I'm sure that Sirius asked you to say that simply so he might adjust his bet in the pool that Dimitri and Lestrade started about Catherine and me getting together."

Daffodil blinked. "How do you know about the pool?"

Kazuma spoke up, "Why didn't they tell me about it? Tsui-Ling and I have bets going with each other. We'll have to get in touch with Lestrade about it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "First off, I am a Wind Mage. How I found out is self-explanatory." He turned to Kazuma. "The minimum buy-in is ten pounds, or its local equivalent. If you want to change your bet if it has passed, it's another ten pounds. If it hasn't it's five. There is a bank account recently set up in Switzerland set up for it, it has gotten that large. It is supposed to be in the area of high five digits. MPD officers all over Europe and Asia have gotten in on the pool. Frank placed a bet with Lestrade when they spoke last. Evan knows about it, but hasn't placed any bets."

Daffodil's jaw unhinged. "You're even better than the pixies."

Harry shrugged. "I happened to hear Tachibana talking about it with Izumi, her partner. She was trying to convince her to get in on the action."

As they approached a rather large estate, Kazuma's whole expression changed. "Tsuwabuki."

Harry's eyes narrowed. The Tsuwabukis were descended from a Contractor. They also were partially responsible for the sending the Spirit King of the Wind _between_. He wasn't exactly pleased with that family.

Harry extended his senses. "The egg is no longer here."

This caused the pixies to become frantic. Harry stilled them. "But the people inside are almost hysterical about losing something. I'm willing to bet that all we have to do is wait for them to find it."

Harry amplified the sound that was carried on the wind and all four heard it. When Kureha's name was mentioned, Kazuma's eyes narrowed. Harry's followed suit. They had heard the rumors about the woman. Kureha was the oldest Tsuwabuki daughter. She apparently was a cold, emotionless woman. She used rather strange techniques for an Earth Magic User.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt a strange energy gather around them.

All four were drawn to the mansion.

Kazuma shouted out, "We weren't on the ground. How did the mole even sense us?"

Harry loosed some wind blades at the dome they were being pulled towards. "Questions later."

Harry and Kazuma landed inside an entry hall. Earth Magic Users lined the hall. As soon as the two humans landed, green crystals shot out of the ground. Harry destroyed all of them with a massive swirl of wind. This set the Tsuwabukis back.

Kureha's eyes narrowed.

Two pixies landed on Kazuma and Harry. The presence of the pixies startled the Tsuwabukis. Their nervousness was almost palpable.

Kazuma picked up Bubbles "You despoilers of the Pixie Homeland! We have come to regain what you have stolen. Be warned. We will not allow you to use the pixie's treasure for your despicable ceremony. Tomorrow evening we will be taking it back!"

Harry and Kazuma both lifted off.

Some distance away from the Tsuwabuki compound, they landed.

Kazuma scoffed. "They were completely frozen in shock."

Harry looked at his partner incredulously. "Kazuma, what was that? 'Despoilers of the Pixie Homeland, despicable ceremony?' When did you take a course in bad acting?"

Kazuma huffed. "The Tswuabukis are all over-the top moles anyway. They probably thought that was a normal way of talking.

* * *

Ayano returned home and was called into meet with her father.

Ayano was shocked by the news. "Ren is not a thief."

"I agree, but he is missing." Jugo seemed to think for a moment. "What of Harry? We could use his tracking abilities right now. Do you know where he is?"

Ayano huffed. "Why would I? It's not like I have his phone number or anything. Besides, even if I did, he left me at the restaurant saying something about Clause Twenty Six."

Jugo's eyes narrowed.

"What is Clause Twenty Six anyway?"

Jugo replied. "It is when he has a duty to perform likely related to being a Contractor. It supersedes the contract we have. Did he give any indication what it was for?"

"Why would he tell me something like that?"

As Ayano left, Jugo had to wonder if the relationship between the two had taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

The following few hours were extremely uneventful. Harry, Kazuma, and the pixies sat in the trees surrounding the Tsuwabuki estate.

When a black van approached, Harry frowned. Kazuma asked, "What is it?"

"The egg. It's inside that girl. There is also something off about her energies."

Bubbles took the opportunity to speak up. "Then slice her open and take it back."

Kazuma frowned extending his own senses. "The egg is the only thing keeping her alive."

Bubbles said, "Who cares? Go down there and do your jobs."

Kazuma grabbed the pixie. "Listen well. Unless otherwise completely avoidable, we do not kill people. Beat them senseless, yes. Hospitalize them, no problem. Take away the only thing that is keeping a little girl alive. Not on your life." Kazuma's eyes widened. "The Grand Ceremony is this year. This is the first full moon."

When Harry heard about the Grand Ceremony, his jaw dropped. He understood sacrificing yourself for someone, but to do it instead of fighting the youma? Harry frowned. "They're probably going to sacrifice the little girl since she doesn't have long to live anyway. What should we do?"

Kazuma sighed. "Just like every time I have a tough call to make, let's go talk to Tsui-Ling."

* * *

The next morning over breakfast Kazuma explained the situation to Tsui Ling.

Sirius had joined them and blanched at the thought of killing someone. A lot of the pixies on his side agreed with him.

Harry dropped his fork. "Kazuma, you know how Almagest created that duplicate?"

Kazuma's eyes narrowed. "And…"

"That little girl's energies were almost identical to the older woman who entered the house last night."

Kazuma sat back in his chair. "Since there was no negative effect, I would guess that the little girl is a clone. The magic of the egg is all that is keeping her together."

Sirius spoke up, "But it has only been a few weeks since the egg was stolen. If she's a clone, why did she look to be about thirteen?"

Tsui Ling gasped. "They didn't…"

Harry caught on. "Those bastards."

Kazuma nodded. "They made her to be the Master of the Ceremony."

Tsui Ling tried to change the subject. "How did Kureha sense you two in midair? That is outside of the realm of Earth Magic."

A few ideas were thought up, but ultimately no one could come up with anything concrete.

* * *

Later that night, Kazuma and Harry returned to the Tsuwabuki residence. Harry blinked as a few presences registered as they neared the compound. "Kazuma. Ayano and Ren are both here." He listened to their conversation. "Apparently Ren really likes the clone. Something happened between the two of them."

Kazuma sighed. "This won't be easy."

Harry could see what was going to happen. "No it won't."

When they arrived, Ayano and Ren were fighting a stone behemoth. Ren had been grabbed by the thing. He was about to get slammed into the ground when Harry let loose wind blades slicing of the arm and legs of the creature.

Ren looked up and saw the pair. "Kazuma, Harry!"

Ayano turned, "What are you two doing here?"

Bubbles began speaking. "They're here to…mmmfh."

Kazuma grabbed the pixie and put his finger over its mouth.

"Why are there pixies with you?"

Harry shook his head. "Long story. You might want to move. Whatever that thing might be, it isn't dead yet."

Kazuma watched the golem piece itself back together. "Now that is impressive regeneration."

Ren spoke up. "His name is Yuji Tsuwabuki. He used to be human."

Harry could sense a taint in the thing's energy.

"He said he sacrificed his body to protect Mayumi Tsuwabuki."

Kazuma scoffed. "Sounds like something the morons would do."

The former human finished reforming and stood. "You will never defeat me. I will not let you pass!"

Ayano turned to the two Contractors. "Any bright ideas?"

Kazuma frowned. "Since he's an Earth Magic User, just get him off the ground."

Harry shook his head. "Won't work. What he's using isn't Earth Magic."

Before anyone could say anything Ren spoke up. "Kazuma, would you die to protect Tsui Ling?"

Kazuma frowned. "I'd save her and then drown whoever dared to touch her. It would be meaningless without her. We would be able to be happy together."

Ayano blurted out at the same time, "What kind of a question is that?!"

Ren nodded. "I'm going to handle him. Wait here."

Harry looked at Ayano. "So what exactly happened? Something is up with Ren."

"It's too late for that conversation."

Ren stared down Yuji. "You Tsuwabukis are hung up on the idea that the only way to protect something is to sacrifice something else."

"What?"

"Not just you, but Ayumi and likely Mayumi as well. You're wrong!" Ren took a deep breath. "Kazuma's right. Everyone involved has the chance to be happy. Together."

"That is not the path of this family."

"Why can't it be?"

"You cannot escape from fate boy!"

"Fate?"

In the distance, Mt. Fuji rumbled. Ren nodded. "I see. I don't have to fight you. I have to destroy the beast!"

"Enough empty words!" Yuji's hands glowed as a wave of dirt and rock sped its way towards Ren. In response, Ren let out a gout of golden flames.

Harry used the wind to redirect Yuji's attack.

Ayano was confused. "Why didn't Ren's attack neutralize that?"

"The fire was different Ayano. It wasn't defensive."

Yuji's screams rent the night.

Ayano, Harry, and Kazuma watched as the massive form shrank in size, turning to dirt, and a man dressed in a white suit was laying unconscious in the pile.

Ayano was shocked. "What was that? Not even Enraiha could stop him."

Harry smirked. "Well for starters, trying to cut rock is never a good idea." Ayano gained a tic mark. It brought friends when Harry continued. "I thought that you would be able to recognize that Ren purified the energies that had turned him into that thing. And he did it without killing Yuji."

Ayano's jaw dropped. "That is very advanced magic. How did he…"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe he's been studying and practicing."

Kazuma walked up to Ren. "Harry told me what you and Ayano were talking about with Ayumi."

Ren's voice was focused. "Kazuma, you were right. I realized that the real enemy here is the beast. We have to defeat it." He stared with narrowed eyes at the mountain.

Ayano stared in shock. "Ren, you don't mean…"

Kazuma laughed. "I'm impressed. I thought only Harry and I came up with crazy ideas like that. I guess we really are related huh?" He thought for a moment. "I can help fighting a youma, but if you get two injured, I can't help too much."

"I know."

Harry smirked. "You're right Kazuma, I can definitely tell that there is a relation. I like the way you think Ren." Harry looked at Kazuma. "Baskerville?"

Kazuma nodded. "Most likely."

Ayano spouted off, "Don't tell me that you are encouraging this!"

Any further conversation was cut off by a boulder crashing into where everyone once stood.

Kureha was defying gravity and frowned. "He always was weak. Even with the power I gave him."

Harry and Kazuma's eyes narrowed. Kazuma spoke. "Everything makes sense now."

Kureha smirked. "If it isn't the Storm Brothers. Kazuma Yagami and Harry Potter."

Kazuma continued. "Defying gravity is something that is beyond the realms of Earth Magic."

Harry spoke up. "Your 'power' isn't really yours is it? You took it from the beast didn't you?"

Kureha smirked. "You two really are as perceptive as everyone says you are. It is the power of the beast we have sealed away in Mt. Fuji."

Ren's eyes were wide. "Then Yuji's body transformed because of…"

Kureha nodded. "I fused part of Xenon's body to Yuji's. Pity that he was so weak that he didn't use it effectively." Kureha put her hands out. "Feel free to attack me. However, I won't be as easy to defeat as that weakling there."

Ayano shifted her sword. "Might as well be hanged for the crime."

As Kazuma began pulling moisture from the air, Harry turned to the youngest member of the group. "Ren."

"Yeah Harry?"

"Why don't you go on ahead?" Without giving the boy a chance to say anything to the contrary, a spinning disc of wind picked Ren up and he sped towards the house.

Kazuma quirked an eyebrow. "So where did you send him?"

Harry shrugged. "I figured he would want to see his girlfriend. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Ren's voice cried out, "Harry, you're making me sick!"

Kureha launched orbs of power at the trio. Harry sliced the one headed his way, destabilizing the magic and it faded out ineffectively.

The orb headed towards Kazuma was enveloped in water and shredded.

Ayano merely dodged the blast.

After a few volleys, and knocking Kureha to the ground, Harry turned to Ayano. "We're going to go check on Ren. You keep her busy."

As Harry and Kazuma went into the mansion, Ayano's voice was heard, "You jerks!"

As the pair sped towards where Ren was located Kazuma smiled. "How often do you do that to her?"

"Not often enough that she realizes that she needs to do more than just hack and slash with her magic." Harry grinned. "But often enough that it is amusing when I do. Besides, she'll be fine."

When they entered the Tsuwabuki sanctuary, Kazuma focused as Harry spoke to Ren. He returned with a man seemingly turned to stone. "I'm going to get him back to the house. He's still alive. I'll need to get him in a tub to wash the magic away." Kazuma left with the man in an orb of water.

Harry nodded. "Good luck. I'll get Mayumi out of here and the two lovebirds as well."

Ren looked at Harry. "You three beat Kureha? Where's Ayano?"

"She's distracting Kureha from this little rescue mission."

Ren's face fell. "She was the bait again, wasn't she?"

Harry shrugged. "Why mess with what works?"

"We're running out of time. We need to get out of here." Harry smirked. "Besides, you're still planning on killing Xenon, aren't you?"

Ren's face became determined and he nodded.

Harry turned to the crystal. "I probably won't get in too much trouble if I get her out of the crystal."

Ren nodded as he realized what Harry was debating. Kazuma had told him his own limitations regarding the Kannagi. Harry likely had similar ones in regards to the Tsuwabuki family. "Harry, can you get her out so I can give her a piece of my mind for how she treated Ayumi?"

Harry nodded and winked. "What an excellent idea Ren. As long as you do that, I see no problem in helping you."

As a massive shudder ran through the cave, Ren turned to Harry. "That crystal was probably what was holding up the cave."

Harry shrugged. "Oops." When a section of the wall fell, blocking off the exit Harry began spinning the winds like a drill. "We'll have to make our own exit." He tossed Mayumi over his shoulder, Auymi latched onto his back and Ren was being held by his jacket as they blasted through the roof of the cave.

When they were floating over the crater, Harry sighed. "I hate to say it, but that was a little close." He looked around. "And there's Ayano. What a way of keeping a low profile."

When they reached the site of the battle, Ayano went to kick Harry in the face. Harry blocked it and said, "Just a thought for the future, don't go for a high kick in a skirt. You are a girl aren't you? Besides, I never would have guessed you would go for teddy bears and rainbows Miss Spicy."

Before Ayano could react, Kazuma rejoined them. "Iwao had quite the tale to tell once I got his face free. The Tsuwabukis are looking after him now. Another hour and he'll be completely free of whatever she did to him."

Kazuma turned to Kureha. The plan was revealed by Kazuma confronting the woman who had harmed her family.

Ayano asked, "Why would she do that?"

Kazuma shook his head. "It's hard being a failure in a family of powerful Users isn't it?"

"What would you know?"

Ayano muttered out, "They're the same."

When Kazuma told her to stop her pity party, Kureha finally snapped as she realized that she was merely a pawn.

Amidst the ranting, Harry's eyes widened. "I hate to interrupt, but Kureha, you said 'beneath the earth.' It wasn't by any chance sealed in a big cave with a massive blue crystal was it?"

Kureha blinked. "That was its tomb."

Harry muttered under his breath, "That's not good."

Kazuma turned to Harry who had a sheepish look on his face. Ayano beat him to the question, "What did you do this time? You broke something didn't you?"

"Well, after we saved the pair over there, the only way out was through the ceiling. Since I didn't know it was the tomb, I kinda, sorta blew the ceiling off so we could escape when I shattered the crystal so Mayumi would be freed. It dumped a lot of rock, dirt, and sand down there. Maybe a few trees too. I think a squirrel. But I'm sure it's fine." Harry's tone was like he was trying to convince himself that nothing major had happened.

Kazuma shook his head. "Harry you won me the bet."

Harry was indignant. "I don't _always_ destroy things."

"No, but it happens with surprising regularity."

Kureha was shaking. "You fool. With the seal broken, Xenon will…"

Behind her, the volcano glowed a malevolent red. A massive blast of fire and a deep roar followed moments later.

From the side of the mountain rose a lava-covered turtle.

Ayano saw the size of it. "Is there any way that this could possibly get any worse?"

Harry turned sharply to Ayano. "Don't say that!"

Kureha fell to the ground, convulsing. Moments later an orb of purple energy left her body.

Harry turned to Kazuma. "Protect these three. With that much lava, your water will evaporate as fast as you can condense it."

Kazuma nodded. "Was already planning on it."

Ren spoke, "What was that?

Kazuma frowned. "That was Xenon regaining the power it gave to Kureha."

Ren ran over to where Harry was and the trio lifted off.

Regardless of the attacks, none of them scratched the turtle.

The trio retreated behind a rocky outcropping. Harry frowned. "It is using its power as a shield. Our attacks aren't even touching the stupid turtle."

In the next instant, massive spikes of rock erupted from beneath Xenon. Harry, Ren, and Ayano watched as Kureha began screaming her rage at the demonic turtle. While her attacks were a nuisance for Xenon, the woman was simply blindly attacking. As Xenon began an attack, Kazuma's form tackled the woman from the spire. He took her back to where Ayumi and Mayumi were watching.

Ayano turned to Harry. "What about your Contractor abilities?"

"I can only do that for five to seven minutes at the most. If you want me to attack and then collapse from exhaustion, then by all mean, I can."

"So you really are useless."

"Say that after you've done something productive."

The trio resumed their attacks. Once again drawing back after the turtle took another step out of the ground, the trio was confused at what might happen.

Yellow waves rippled through the air, drawing attention to Ayumi.

Ren cried out, "Ayumi!"

Ayano was shocked. "She's starting the Grand Ceremony!"

Ren looked at Ayumi. "Why?!"

Harry turned to Ren. "Ren! What did I say was the most important quality of love?"

Ren recalled the words Harry had said and nodded.

"Then what are you going to do?"

Ren's face became grave and serious. "We are going to destroy that thing. But I will need both your help. All your power."

Harry nodded. "I'll get it off the ground. You two crack that shell."

As Harry activated his Contract, he was briefly taken back to the first time he used it. A massive blast of air picked up the turtle. Once it was free of the ground, he screamed, "Make it count!"

A blast of fire hit the turtle from above and below, coursing up its body until there was a massive hole in it.

Harry focused a massive whirlwind, laden with purified spirits into the gaping hole that went straight through Xenon.

"Shatter you frikin' turtle!"

Cracks formed all over the youma's body until it burst apart in a wave of fire and power. The chunks fell into the lava and Harry landed heavily on the ground.

Ren shouted, "We won! Ayumi, we…" His gaze caught Kazuma, glowing bright green kneeling over the girl's fallen form. He took off running. "Ayumi!"

When Ayano went to follow, Harry held her back. "What is going on?"

Harry sighed. "Don't go. There's no point."

"What do you mean? She's hurt!"

"Ayumi is Mayumi's clone. She is only a month old."

"Yeah so?"

"A clone grows just like everyone else. How would she be her age in a month?" Harry answered his own question. "It's impossible. She should only be a month-old embryo."

Ayano was confused. "Then how?"

"Iwao stole a treasure form the pixies to make it possible."

Daffodil made an appearance. "The treasure that was stolen is the egg that will hatch the next Pixie Chief."

Harry continued. "They cheated and used the egg's powers to force the clone to age. Even without doing what she did, she would only be living another month at the most."

"Kazuma can heal her right?"

Harry shook his head, feeling the girl's energy slip away. "He can only buy her enough time to say goodbye." The green around him grew brighter. "He just activated his Contract. She only has about five to seven minutes left. It's all anyone can do."

Ayano's voice was thick. "How can you discuss this so calmly? Why didn't you stop her?"

"What she did allowed us to kill Xenon. Should I have stopped her so we all would die?" Harry shook his head. "From how I heard that they treated her, this way she got to make a choice. One that where she could die knowing that the boy who she cared for would live. I told Ren a few days ago that one of most important things that I thought about love was willing to share someone's pain. She chose to endure pain so that he wouldn't have to."

"What were we even fighting for? Weren't we supposed to try to save her?"

"We were fighting for that little girl to have a choice in how she spent what little time she had left."

Ayano broke down. "What is the point of being a Contractor if you can't even save a little girl?!"

Harry looked down at the ground. "Regardless of how much power you might have, not everyone can be saved. You can only get stronger so that when the next person comes along, you can save them."

The pair began walking towards where Ren had run off to. Ayano had tears coursing down her face. Harry smiled sadly. "Just smile for her Ren."

Ayano looked up at Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Mayumi and Kureha are apologizing for how they treated her. Ayumi just asked Ren to smile for her one last time."

As they approached the pair, Kazuma fell over in a heap, and Ayumi's body began to dissolve.

Ayumi whispered a few words in Ren's ear. Her hand began to dissolve as she traced Ren's jaw with it. As the golden dust became more prevalent, she touched her lips to Ren's. Before she fell apart completely, she said, "You've made me so happy Ren. Goodbye."

The miko outfit went limp as Ayumi dissolved. The Pixie's Egg rolled out of her sleeve. Kazuma palmed it as Ren began shaking, obviously fighting back tears.

Harry knelt next to Ren. "It can be manly to cry sometimes Ren. Let it out."

Ren clutched the cloth closer to his chest, tears bursting from his eyes. "Ayumi!" He remained kneeling on the ground.

Mayumi and Kureha turned away from the scene. Looks of shame were on their faces.

When Kazuma regained his feet, he handed the Egg to Bubbles who took it and left.

Once Ren had almost spent his tears, Kazuma knelt next to his brother. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more Ren."

Ren clung to his brother, not letting go of Ayumi's outfit. "You did what you could Kazuma. We got to say goodbye. Thank you."

Kazuma turned to Kureha and Mayumi. "Even though she was a clone, that little girl saved your family from having to make any more _sacrifices_. If you do not honor her, Harry and I will make sure that you pay not only for what your ancestors did to the Kings of Wind and Water, but how you treated that little girl."

Mayumi nodded and drew in Earth Spirits. The golden sand that made up Ayumi's body gathered together. Ren heard what Kazuma had said and slowly let go of Ayumi's dress. Red and white crystals gathered around its form and it sunk into what was forming. A massive memorial stone rose, crystals that glowed slightly created Kanji that could be read even in the dark. It read: Here is the site of the final sacrifice of the Tsuwabuki family. She dared to believe that Xenon could be defeated without continued sacrifice. May she never be forgotten, and may the Tsuwabuki family always remember what she has done for us. For she is our greatest pride, our greatest treasure. She has freed us from our fate and we should never treat another as we had treated her. Here lies Ayumi Tsuwabuki. The date of her cloning and the date of her death were present.

Below the kanji was the crystallized dress she wore. The golden dust, the remnants of her body showed her form performing the Grand Ceremony. A crystalline mural in the background showed the defeat of Xenon.

The tableau glowed brightly and Mayumi slumped. "It will last a thousand years before it starts to wear. It is the least I could do to begin to atone for what I did."

Ren reached out to touch the stone face of the girl. It captured her face perfectly. He broke down in tears again.

* * *

Ren sat at the beach and watched the sun rise. He heard footsteps in the sand and Harry sat next to him.

After a long moment, Ren asked, "Will the pain ever go away?"

Harry sighed. "It hasn't for me. There is always a pang in my heart when I think of her. But thinking of the good times helps."

"Why does it hurt so much?"

Harry was silent for a time. "It means that you loved her. For whatever short amount of time you were together, it was there." After another moment of silence Harry added, "I will say that a time will come where the hurt has faded slightly and you feel like you can function again. It may not seem like it, but it will come, usually when you least expect it."

"Can you tell me about her?"

Harry blinked. "Only if you promise that is stays between us. Not even Kazuma and Tsui Ling know about her."

"I won't tell a soul."

Ren listened as his surrogate big brother told his own tale of love and loss.

When he was finished, Harry looked at Ren, who was close to tears again. "Pretend for a moment that you can tell her one last thing. Just between the two of you. I'm going to walk back to the car and I won't listen in. Leave no regrets Ren."

Kazuma walked up as Harry stood. "For what it is worth Ren, I think she would thank you. Regardless of how they treated her, you showed her that she was special, that she mattered. You allowed her to be the girl who she was and not a clone created to stop a monster. I know she would thank you." He followed Harry as the pair walked away from the grieving teen.

Once they had reached the stairs, Ren stood and stared out at the ocean. Harry made sure that the sound directed outwards.

Ayano saw Ren stand. She was about to call out when Harry shook his head. When Ren turned and began walking towards the stairs, she called and waved. When they reached the car, Ren hugged Harry. "Thanks. That did help a little."

When he got in the car, Ayano asked, "What did he do?"

Ren shook his head. "Harry knows how I feel right now. I promised I wouldn't say more than that."

* * *

Once they were back at the hotel, Kazuma turned to Harry. "What did you say to Ren?"

Harry shook his head. "Let's just say I know how he feels and leave it at that. Please don't ask for more Kazuma."

Harry went and lay down.

He was woken from his nap by a phone call.

"Catherine?"

The girl's voice was happy. "Harry, we haven't spoken in months. I know that you are on a job and likely can't give details; but Tsui Ling called me and told me that I needed to ask about your latest accident. She said something about freeing a powerful youma."

Harry ran his hand down his face. He should have never told Kazuma about the betting pool. He also knew that if he told Catherine he was in Japan, she might show up. While he wouldn't mind a visit, he needed time to deal the recent memories he had revisited while talking to Ren. "Here's what happened…"

* * *

Back in the US, once the phone call was over, Catherine knew that her course of action was what she needed to do. If Harry took down a Class Ten with two Fire Magic Users, she would need to prove that she could hold her own with him. Catherine checked the schedule and saw that she had jobs lined up for the next two months. Catherine went and spoke with her father.

"Daddy, I need to inform you that I won't be able to take any more jobs after the ones for the next two months are finished."

Evan's eyebrows rose, as well as Diane's. "Can I know why?"

Catherine sighed. She couldn't tell her father what her real intent was. "I have decided that I need to take some time to train and possibly learn new ways of doing things, or develop a new technique. I am not at the level I feel I need to be."

Evan frowned slightly. "Catherine, you are one of the strongest in the Clan. You have mastered all of our techniques."

Catherine nodded.

Diane spoke up, "Why do you feel that you need to be stronger?"

Catherine took a deep breath. "I feel it is necessary."

Frank was in the room and he spoke up, cutting off Diane. "Firebug, is it about what I asked when you beat your father?"

Catherine searched her memory and blushed. "That might have something to do with it."

Frank shook his head. "How long will it take?"

Evan blinked, "Frank…"

Frank mouthed the word 'Harry.' Evan frowned slightly.

Diane read her brother-in-law's lips. "So is this all about the Wind Mage?"

Catherine worked hard to hold her composure. "This request is being given with enough time to adjust schedules and also inform any substitutes that might arise." She could see her father about to say something. Her voice was low. "Daddy, please."

Evan deflated. Catherine wasn't doing a spur of the moment choice. She had this in the planning stages for some time. "Fine." He hugged Catherine back. "I can give you six month's time."

Catherine nodded and left the room.

Diane turned to her husband. "Why would she need to learn a technique for Harry? He's a wind mage."

Evan looked at his wife. "Since when have I been able to understand the mind of our daughter when it comes to Harry?"

Diane had heard her husband ramble about that very topic several times about the time Harry and Catherine spent together. Diane had to wonder what exactly Catherine was planning.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ownership hasn't been changed to me I'm afraid.**

It had been a little over a month since the events with the Tsuwabuki Clan. The weather was nicer and Harry was called about a job that Jugo was going to assign to Ayano.

"Harry, in conjunction with your regular duties, I would like you to help Ayano handle her powers a bit more wisely. I will gladly pay the necessary lesson fees."

Harry nodded. "She does have the tendency of flying off the handle at the slightest provocation."

Ayano stood and yelled. "How dare you say something like that to me?!" She turned to her father, "Why should I grace him with my presence when he says things like that?"

Jugo turned to his daughter. "Ayano, calm down. And you just proved his point."

"Father?!"

Harry had a distinct impression that Jugo was acting all too much like Dumbledore. When Jugo mentioned that if there was no problem then they should simply enjoy the park and have fun together, Harry understood what was going on.

Ayano blushed lightly. "F-father, what do you mean? W-what makes you think that I would want to spend the day having fun with Harry?"

Jugo's tone was stern. "Ayano, that is enough. This is a request from a client, and your mission."

Harry decided to test the waters. "If it does turn out to be nothing, why don't we bring Ren with us then? A little fun would do him good."

Ren was surprised. "Sure, I could go too."

Harry knew his guess was correct when Jugo told Ren to stop by his office to pick up his pass. The look on the man's face broadcasted his intentions all too clearly.

Ayano nodded. "Yeah. Ren has been a really mopey ever since that thing with Xenon."

Harry looked sideways at Ayano. "I'll see what I can do about her level of tact as well. That will be free of charge."

Ayano turned to Harry. "What is tact?" Her tone turned angry, "Are you saying I have too much of that too?"

Harry shook his head. "If it bothers you all that much Ayano, I promise that I will never say that you have tact ever again."

Ayano huffed. "And don't forget that Potter!"

Both Ren and Jugo sweatdropped.

* * *

Harry flopped onto the sofa in his apartment. He picked up the phone. "Tsui-Ling. It's Harry. I was wondering if you and Kazuma needed a day off."

"No, Jugo Kannagi is trying to set me up on a date with Ayano. Quite frankly I find it almost laughable."

"No Kazuma can't do that. As much as I would enjoy seeing the hothead forcefully cooled off, that would be a bad idea right now."

"He's sending us to an amusement park called Dream Land. Well yes, Ren will be there too. That is why I am telling you two about it."

"How did I know? It was Jugo's reaction when I suggested Ren coming along that was the clincher that I knew this was a setup."

Harry gave the girl the dates of the trip and smirked. Ayano already highly disapproved of Kazuma. It would throw her off and make things interesting.

* * *

In a small house inside of a hidden cave, a small winged man listened to one of his spies. "The Contractor, and the wielder of the Enraiha in the same place? This is perfect. With this, we will crush the upstarts."

* * *

On the morning of the 'assignment,' Harry leaned against the main gate to the Kannagi Compound. His abilities allowed him to hear Ren's conversation with Kanon, if Harry's guess was correct.

Ren smiled as he approached Harry. "Morning Harry."

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. "Where's Ayano?"

Ren shrugged. "I don't know. We're supposed to leave soon."

Harry nodded. "Give me just a second." He took out his phone. He could sense Ayano still in her room. When she picked up the phone, Harry spoke. "Ayano, how much longer are you going to be? We're running a little late."

Ayano's voice was almost laughing. "Oh, yeah. I'm coming."

When she came out of the main house, Harry had to roll his eyes. Again with the school outfit.

On the train ride Ren asked, "Harry, what do you like the most about amusement parks?"

Harry shook his head. "I really haven't had a chance to enjoy one. My aunt and uncle did their best to make sure that I never did anything that could be considered fun. Since I gained my abilities, the few times where Kazuma, Tsui-Ling and I tried to do something when we were around one, another job always cropped up. But they have always looked interesting."

Ayano smirked, "What about your parents? Where were they?" She continued, "Were you that much of a disappointment that they didn't even want to raise you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "My parents died to protect me from a Mage of Black Magic. I was raised by my aunt who was jealous of her sister's magic, so she hated me in place of her dead sister. My uncle refused to allow any 'freakishness' to occur in his house."

Ayano's face perfectly reflected what it was like when your foot was so far in your mouth you could taste your kneecap.

Harry sat back and stared at Ayano. "Why do you think I never once have spoken about my _family_?"

Ren shook his head as Ayano stammered her apologies.

* * *

As they entered the park, Harry had to smile. Not only were Kazuma and Tsui-Ling there, but so were Kanon and Tatsuya. His smile froze when he sensed several other presences. This would not end well. When they saw Kazuma and Tsui-Ling Harry waved them over. They arrived at the same time as Kanon and Tatsuya. As Tsui-Ling was introducing herself to the pair, Harry smirked at Kazuma. He spoke Russian. _"Kazuma, what will happen if the Pixie Chief or Sirius pulls a prank or trick, even accidentally?"_

Kazuma frowned. _"All of their money is ours and they surrender in their stupid little war. Why?"_

Harry smirked. _"Guess who is at the park today? Here's a hint, it's not Sirius."_

 _"I'm assuming that is why you asked Tsui-Ling and I to come to the park today."_

Harry shook his head. _"I didn't know anything about it. I asked you here because it would mess with Ayano."_

Kazuma just started laughing.

Ayano looked annoyed. "What are you two talking about?"

Harry shrugged. "Contractor stuff."

She frowned. "It's not polite to talk in a language that no one around you understands."

When Kazuma relayed the information to Tsui-Ling and the girl began giggling as well, Ayano developed a tic mark.

Harry smirked. "Well Tsui-Ling understands it, so someone does. Besides, it's not like Russian is all that hard to learn."

Tsui-Ling heard this and scolded Harry. "Harry Potter, not everyone can pick up a language as fast as you can."

Harry just shrugged. "You guys have fun."

* * *

The Pixie Chief was relaxing on a branch when one of his subordinates flew up to him. "Yes, what is it?"

The winged girl frowned. Couldn't he at least act like he was happy to see her? "I come with grave tidings. The Contractor of Water and his wife are both here."

The Pixie Chief paled. "This is not good. If we do anything that even remotely could be thought of as a prank on either of them, not only will we lose, but we will be broke as well." He barked out, "Get a move on. Tell everyone to be _very_ careful who we target."

The girl frowned. They had worked on this all night; couldn't he see that she was exhausted?

The girl shook her head. "Chief, I'm tired. Either do it yourself or I will defect."

As the Chief began working himself up, the pink haired girl shook her head. "You know what, I think I'll find Tiana and ask to join her side. Goodbye."

The Chief stood. If you want something done right, you had to do it yourself. He quickly flew off to find the Contractor and his wife. He couldn't really reveal himself. And he didn't want to surrender to that uppity Sirius.

* * *

After sending a breeze around the park, Harry sat down on a bench. He had to shake his head. Yukari and Nanase were here as well.

Ayano had felt the air shifting and asked, "So what was that?"

Harry shrugged. "Seeing if there was anything worth worrying about. There's not much here."

Ayano frowned. "That means there is something."

Harry nodded. "Just some harmless pixie pranks."

Ayano began grinding her teeth. "Where are those miserable little menaces? I'll…" She was cut off by Harry.

"Do nothing. We are in public Ayano. If you go around like a living candle it will cause all sorts of problems."

Ayano blinked. She hadn't thought of that. At the smirk on Harry's face she frowned sharply. "Don't laugh at me you jerk!" She sat on the bench in a huff.

Harry shook his head. "I wasn't smirking at you Ayano. As part of the job Kazuma and I took for the Pixie Chief, Kazuma had himself and Tsui-Ling declared as off limits in the Pixie's 'war.'"

Ayano drew her eyebrows together in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry looked flatly at Ayano. "That means if either one of them has a trick played on them, whichever side does it will automatically surrender and owe Kazuma a rather substantial amount of money."

Ayano's jaw dropped. "So are you saying I should go hang out with Ren and Kazuma if I don't want to be humiliated again?"

Harry shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying at all."

Ayano huffed and stood. "I don't want to get pranked again. If I stay by you, I know I will be. If the little bugs try to get me again, all I have to do is make sure that Kazuma gets caught in it as well. Call me when you sense the evil presence."

With that, Ayano took off towards where Ren was headed.

Harry turned to a green haired pixie that was invisibly bound in a ball of wind. "Tell your chief that he owes me for this." The pixie nodded and took off. Harry then sent a text to Kazuma. As a pair of girls walked by, Harry called out, "Nanase, Yukari!" This had the disguised pair looking nervously at Harry.

Yukari came over first. "Are you going to tell Ayano?"

Harry shook his head. "However, if you want some embarrassing photos, when Ayano rides the teacups or goes to an ice cream vendor it should be rather amusing. Pixies are in the park today."

The girls nodded and headed off with grins on their faces.

Harry went to play some of the carnival games. He loved winning them just to see the look on the people's faces when he did. He made several kids' day when he gave them the prize of a stuffed animal larger than they were. One little girl had gotten separated from her parents. One stuffed panda later she was no longer crying and guided to security where she would be reunited with her parents. He also slipped the security officers a note saying that he saw a man dress up as a cleaning lady and enter the women's bathrooms, so they might want to check that out.

The guards nodded and discreetly radioed for someone to find the cleaner.

The girl's parents were surprised that the guy dressed almost like a delinquent had not only taken care of their daughter, but also made her happy. They watched as their little girl gave the young man a hug and promised not to get lost again. Harry also told her that not every stranger was as nice as he was, so she needed to stay with her parents. The parents watched as their normally shy daughter nodded and hugged the young man once again, thanking him for the panda that was on the chair behind her. When the couple realized he was a foreigner, they insisted that they do something to pay him back. Harry shook his head and said that he was just glad to help. Harry got a lunch from a vendor that wasn't a target from pixies and sat back down on the bench. A lot of the kids who were toting around the large stuffed animals waved to him as they passed.

Around twenty minutes after he had finished his lunch, Ayano returned. Harry's jaw dropped in shock. Her previously straight hair was a curly tangled mess. Wisps of what looked like pink thread wove through her tangled mess of hair and also could be seen on her face. She had three different color dyes on her, a rather noxious odor about her, and a large stain was on her uniform. She grit out, "Don't say it!"

Harry innocently asked, "Say what Ayano?"

Ayano sat down harshly on the bench. "You know exactly what I mean!"

Harry just smirked and sipped his strawberry lemonade.

* * *

Ayano was about to catch up to Ren when a dozen or so water balloons fell from the trees above Kazuma and Tsui-Ling. Ayano watched in shock as they changed course and headed towards her. She rolled out of the way of the majority of them, but one of them caught her left leg. This was repeated again, this time, only catching one square in the face, and another her right leg. Ayano merely wiped the water off, used a little bit of magic to dry herself, and tried to catch up. Unbeknownst to Ayano, there was a special dye in the water that would only dye skin. Clothing would not be affected. Ayano's skin on her left leg would slowly become orange over the next few minutes. Her face would be green and her right leg purple. She wouldn't notice the difference until she looked at herself in the mirror.

When she caught up with the group, they had decided to ride the teacups. Tsui-Ling was with Kanon while Tatsuya, Ren and Kazuma were on another. Ayano was all by herself.

Ayano realized this was not the wisest of moves, albeit rather belatedly.

Once the ride got going, all of the other riders, minus the two teacups ridden by Kazuma and Tsui-Ling began spinning far faster than anyone might anticipate. Ayano's was no exception.

In a brief moment of berating herself that she really should have listened to Harry, Ayono fought down nausea. Sadly, as her teacup spun, the other riders that passed her would lose control of their stomachs and her teacup was painted in various colors of partially digested food. She was liberally spattered. Her control over her own nausea was tested. The workers on the ride finally were able to shut it down.

Everyone who had ridden the teacups received an apology from the park for the equipment malfunction. Ayano was guided to a shower where she was able to get cleaned up. It was at this point where she saw her purple face. Many muttered death threats followed as she tried to remove the dye. Ayano accidentally incinerated the clothes that she was given to wear as an apology from the park. She proceeded to wash off her uniform. She put it on dripping wet and moments later, it began to steam as Ayano plotted the death of several pixies. When her outfit was once again dry, Ayano darted from place to place, trying to avoid being seen.

Her stomach growled as she approached a food vendor. Ice cream, just what she needed. She ordered a chocolate cone. As the vendor went to fill a cone from the machine, it gave an odd noise. The man looked apologetically at the teen. He put a steel cup under the spout as he fiddled with the machine trying to get it to work. When he pulled down the lever once again, a high pressured blast of semisolid ice cream was let loose. This ricocheted off of the cup, knocking it over, and the spout redirected itself directly at Ayano.

Ayano was unable to dodge as the ice cream completely covered her torso. The man at the stand apologized profusely and gave her several towels to clean herself off. Once she had gotten the ice cream off of her, Ayano got a large cone free as an apology. As she went to eat it she turned, seeing a pair of oddly dressed women who seemed to be laughing at something. When she turned back, Ayano was in shock as a serow was eating her ice cream. Over half of it was gone. The bench she was sitting on was by the petting zoo. The goat-like creature had reached it's head between a gap in the fence to purloin her ice cream.

Ayano dropped the cone in shock and disgust, then began yelling at the serow. She took a step forward and slipped in the fallen cone. This had the somewhat clumsy girl falling over the fence into a trough just on the other side. It took Ayano a few minutes to extricate herself from the water. When she was able to get out of the trough, her smooth-soled shoes slid in the mud causing Ayano to fall face first into the dirt. The dirt that was scattered with several piles of leavings from not only the serow, but some of the other animals as well. An attendant made his way over. He had seen the girl get angry at the serow for eating her cone and knew it was all an accident.

Ayano took the opportunity to wash herself off again, but not everything could be washed away. Her hair was still slightly wet as she left the restroom. Ayano briefly entertained the idea that Harry was suffering just as she was.

Ayano saw a pixie and took off in pursuit. Ayano was unaware that this was yet another misdirected prank. She ran through an area filled with trees. Her pursuit knocked down a pair of boys that were being rather forceful in their flirtations. Ayano picked herself up and took off again, stepping on the pair. As she exited the wooded area, she tripped over a fallen branch that shifted at the last moment and fell head first into a cotton candy machine. Her face and hair where quickly covered in the spun sugar.

When Ayano was able to extricate herself from the cart, she merely pulled the cotton candy from her face. After apologizing to the vendor, Ayano set out to find Harry. When she saw him sitting on the same bench, drinking from a cup, and apparently not harassed by any pixies; Ayano's eyebrow was twitching. From what she could figure, Harry hadn't moved except to get something to eat.

As she planted herself on the bench Ayano frowned. Harry obviously was trying hard not to laugh. "It's not funny."

Harry merely innocently replied. "It looks like you had fun."

Ayano's teeth began grinding once again. Her irritation faded as a little girl who was 'helping' her mother carry a massive stuffed panda waved and came over. She was confused by the little girl's words. "Hello again Mr. Nice Man."

Harry smiled, sat his drink down, and leaned towards the little girl. "You haven't run off again have you?"

The little girl shook her head cutely. "Mr. Panda is making sure I stay close to Mommy."

The aforementioned parents once again thanked Harry for his actions.

The little girl turned to Ayano. "Is Mr. Nice Man helping you find your parents too?"

Ayano smiled. "No, I know where they are."

The little girl tilted her head slightly. "Why is your face all purple? And why are your legs different colors too?"

The mother looked at Ayano. "Are you a park mascot?"

Harry shook his head and did a conspiratorial stage whisper to the little girl. "She ran off when she wasn't supposed to. Aren't you glad I found you before that happened to you?"

The little girl nodded gravely. "I don't like orange and green. Pink and purple might be okay."

Ayano began muttering under her breath once again. "Potter!"

This caught the attention of the father of the little girl. "Potter? Are you by any chance the same Potter who is working with a group of professors from Tokyo University?"

Harry nodded. "Indeed I am, and you are?"

The man bowed slightly. "Hiro Masaki. I'm part of the research team. They hired me on with the research money you gave them. It was because of you that I got the job." He looked at his shocked wife. "We didn't think that there would be a job for me since I mainly studied production and fabrication with a side study into your particular area of interest. I also have a family and can't devote as much time to the project as other people. One of my designs is in fabrication. I never thought someone offering such a large reward would be so young."

Harry stood and bowed in response. "Well, I don't want to interrupt your day out with your family with business talk. How about I get your phone number? If this project works out, I will need someone to help with fabrication and implementation first on a regional, then possibly global scale. Having someone familiar with my needs and specifications would be a great help. We also have a policy to hire people who think that while work is important, family is even more so. From what you said then it might be a good fit, if you have the credentials we are looking for."

The man's eyes widened and he bowed again.

The pair exchanged contact information as Ayano sat in shock. She really hadn't seen a side of Harry like this. Seeing him so professional had Ayano blushing slightly. She reflexively picked up the drink and downed it since she was very thirsty.

The little girl tugged on Ayano's skirt. "Purple lady, it's not nice to steal someone else's drink."

This brought Harry's attention to Ayano's actions. He rolled his eyes and then crouched down next to the girl. Another loud whisper followed. "Now you know why your mommy tells you to be polite." Harry gestured to Ayano. "She never listened when her parents said that. If you're polite you won't end up looking like she does."

The girl nodded. "I hope you aren't going to marry her. Mommy always says rude girls won't be good students and wives."

The girl's blunt statement had most who could hear it shocked.

Harry shook his head. "She was part of a small group of people who came to visit the park with me. My business partner and his wife are spending time with his younger brother and his two best friends. I'm just making sure that she doesn't get into any more trouble."

The little girl nodded. "Good luck Mr. Nice Man."

The disapproving mother muttered out, "He's going to need it."

Again Ayano's temper began to rise as the small family was led away by a mother who had done nothing but look disapprovingly at Ayano during the entire exchange. Ayano was sure that she heard the woman telling her daughter that she wouldn't turn out like the delinquent girl that was sitting on the bench.

* * *

Harry handed Ayano some money. "Go buy a clear soda and use it to wash your face. If that dye is what I think it is that should take it off."

Ayano was still irritated. "And what if it doesn't?!"

Harry shrugged. "Then you really haven't lost anything."

As Ayano stormed off to find a vending machine, Kazuma and Tsui-Ling came up with Ren in tow. Kazuma looked at the retreating back of Ayano. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Harry shrugged. "Ayano decided to follow you since you are forbidden from the pixies playing any pranks on you. She didn't really account for the fact that the pranks would be directed at her. I tried to warn her but…"

Ren sighed. "You practically goaded her into following didn't you?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "She didn't give me time to tell her that the traps would likely be redirected towards her."

When Ayano had come back most of the purple was gone from her face and her hair was once again wet. "Harry, we need to be on the lookout for the disturbances. Find the pixies and I'll burn them to a crisp." Harry shook his head. He could tell that the pixies had dismantled almost all of the traps and were leaving.

Kazuma turned to Ren, "Tsui-Ling and I are going on the Ferris Wheel after grabbing a snack. Ren, why don't you have some fun with Kanon and Tatsya."

Harry looked at the sun that was slowly sinking down on the horizon. "I for one am going to try their roller-coaster."

Ayano followed Harry. "What are you doing? We have to find the source of the disturbance."

Harry shrugged. "It was the pixies, and they are leaving because they don't want to chance hitting Kazuma or Tsui-Ling." Harry turned to Ayano. "Why don't you go buy yourself a souvenir shirt or something? You smell like a barnyard."

Ayano took out her wallet and ran into one of the shops. She pulled the t-shirt on and ran to where Harry was headed. She made sure to tie the bag holding her uniform top very tightly.

As Harry chose the fastest roller-coaster, Ayano joined him in line. "Why would you even ride one of these? You can fly."

Harry just shook his head. "I like going fast. Besides, pulling off certain aerial maneuvers gets kind of boring after a while. It's fun to have new ideas to try."

The roller-coaster they were going on had been rated as the most gut wrenching in the region and was Dream Land's main draw. With most of the crowd gone, it was only a minute before they were at the front of the line. Ayano frowned as the restraints snapped into place. "Harry, what do you mean new ideas to try?"

Harry just smirked as the roller-coaster was pulled up the hill. "You'll see."

At the end of the ninety second ride, Ayano was a pale, gibbering wreck. She fell to the platform. "Land, glorious land! I'm alive!" She hugged the platform. "I'll never leave you again." People were either disembarking excited for the adrenaline rush or shaken from the experience.

Harry sighed. "I would rate it about a five and a half, maybe a six on a good day. Interesting, but it needed some additional g-forces and speed."

Ayano and quite a few others looked at him incredulously.

The park attendant was in shock. He had never seen someone so nonchalant after stepping off of the coaster. He sputtered out, "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "If you give it a sharper initial drop and tighten up the turns and corkscrews it might rate a seven. But it's too short to go beyond that." Shocked looks followed the foreigner as he walked off the platform.

Ayano frowned as two oddly dressed women once again were laughing as she walked away from the coaster. Her eyes narrowed. Were the pixies the only disturbance?

She went to follow them, but they got lost in the crowd.

Ayano turned back to Harry. "Can we go on something I want to do?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, go have fun."

Ayano shook her head. "I wouldn't put it past you to let me go off my own again and trip a whole bunch of pixie traps."

The redhead guided Harry to a hall of mirrors. Ayano got hopelessly lost. The fact that Harry used his magic to guide him through the maze with his eyes closed was missed by Ayano.

When Ayano didn't come out after almost twenty minutes, Harry sighed and trudged back in. Ayano was trapped in a circular area and couldn't find her way out. She was getting irritated and Harry knew from experience that too much longer would have the girl summoning Enraiha.

Harry grabbed Ayano's wrist. "Come on."

Ayano tried to protest, but was shocked as Harry led her through the maze without getting distracted. She also couldn't help but blush at the fact that Harry was practically holding hands with her.

When they left the building, the sun was well on its way to setting. "Ren is over by the Ferris Wheel. Let's go."

Ayano nodded and followed. Her heart was still hammering from the fact that she and Harry had been holding hands.

* * *

When the pair arrived, Ren was staring up at the lights on the wheel. Harry walked up and put his hand on his shoulder.

Ren looked up at Harry and nodded.

Harry nodded in return, turned, and left Ren to staring at the lights.

Kanon came up after Harry and shared some rather tender words with the blonde.

Harry snorted and held back a laugh at Kanon's reaction when Tatsuya said she had been watching too many soap operas.

As Tatsuya took off chasing Kanon and Ren, Ayano turned to Harry. "I don't think the pixies were the only threat. All day long I kept seeing two women dressed really weird. They always seemed to disappear when I tried to follow them.

Harry held back a smirk. He had made the pair invisible every time she tried.

Harry leaned against a tree. "What were they dressed like?"

Harry nodded slightly as Yukari and Nanase came up behind Ayano as the redhead kept talking.

The arrival of two additional people had caught Ren's attention as well as Kazuma's

Ayano finished with, "And the short one was wearing this massive hat that hid everything."

Harry tilted his head in thought. "That sounds a lot like what I saw Nanase and Yukari wearing today."

Ayano scoffed. "They aren't here Harry."

Before Ayano could say anything more, her eyes widened when Yukari's voice rang out from behind her. "Harry, you weren't supposed to tell her about us."

Ayano turned in shock to find the pair of odd women behind her. They removed part of their disguises and Ayano's jaw dropped in shock.

As Yukari began showing everyone Ayano's reactions to everything that she had been through that day, Ayano's ire was growing.

Harry couldn't resist. "Remember. Calm down, this isn't a fight. All they did was take some pictures."

When Tsui-Ling giggled at Ayano's picture when she pulled her head out of the cotton candy machine, Ayano lost it. "Yukari give me that camera!"

* * *

Jugo watched his daughter stumble into the compound. Ayano looked exhausted and had even shed her uniform for a t-shirt commemorating her visit to the park. It looked like his plan was back on track.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Regardless of my best efforts, the sandboxes I'm playing in don't belong to me**

Catherine finished packing her suitcase. Daddy was going to drop her off at the airport soon. Her passport and ticket were in her purse. She had packed for a few weeks stay. Who knew how long it might take to find Ayano Kannagi and challenge her for Enraiha? Once she won, she would track Harry down. Tsui-Ling said they would be in Japan for a few months. They had just opened a new resort there about a month ago and were making sure that things ran smoothly. Catherine had fantasized about how Harry would react to her wielding a Sacred Weapon of her own. She shook her head. Until she succeeded, Harry would probably think that she was chasing him because of her family. She had decided that taking the Sacred Weapon from the Kannagi would prove that not only was the MacDonald Clan superior, but also that she was after Harry because she was attracted to him and wanted to be with him.

Catherine turned and was surprised when her mother was standing by the doorway to her room.

"Catherine, what is this all about?"

Catherine turned back to her bags and rolled her eyes. "Mom, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Can you explain it to me then?"

"Mom, I just…" Catherine trailed off.

"Just what Catherine?"

Catherine closed her eyes. "I don't expect you to understand."

"You've said that twice."

Catherine was silent.

Diane continued. "So what is this about? If you need some time to find yourself, to get Harry off your mind…"

Catherine turned to her mother; her tone was both hurt and harsh. "Ever since you made the comment about marrying Harry into the Clan everyone has been saying that is what I'm doing! You can't deny that they haven't!" Diane was taken aback by the heat in her daughter's tone. Catherine started pacing and wildly gesturing as she walked. Her voice rose noticeably as she talked. "I could care less about bringing him into the Clan. It's not the fact that he's a Mage. It's not the fact that he does things that no one thought were possible with Wind Magic. It's not even the fact that he's rich! It's the fact that those eyes of his are so amazing and that crooked smile of his melts me just a little every time he smiles at me. It's the fact that he makes me smile, or when he holds me close when there's danger I feel like nothing can harm me. Why can no one see that?"

"Catherine…"

Catherine's voice was now almost hysterical. She had dislodged a massive stone from the side of an emotional mountain and it was moving too fast to stop. "Don't you start too mom! All I ever hear from you is that I need to act a certain way, do things a certain way, or I need to dress a certain way. I'm sick of it! Other than being by Harry's side, I don't even know what I want anymore! Do you want to know why I'm leaving?" Catherine didn't give her mother a chance to reply. "I'm leaving so that I can hopefully gain something that will shut everyone up about me liking Harry so that if, Heaven forbid, something ever happens between us, no one will say a word about him being a Wind Mage or Clan politics ever again!"

Diane was stunned by not only the volume, but also the venom in her daughter's tone.

Catherine took the opportunity to wheel her luggage out of her room.

By the time Diane recovered, Catherine had already left for the airport.

Evan had heard raised voices, but hadn't made out what was said. The drive was in silence. Catherine didn't even say what was bothering her.

Before she got on the plane, Evan stopped his daughter. "Catherine. I want you to know that I have always been proud of you and I will always love you. Stay safe. Please keep in touch."

Catherine hugged her father and boarded her plane.

* * *

Harry sat against a tree and frowned. Ayano was trying to order him around. Again. They had been sent to a botanical garden to track down a youma. It had caused a small amount of trouble, but it was only a Class 1. He leaned back. The atmosphere was warm, the scents of the blooming flowers were relaxing, and a subtle use of magic had a slight breeze blowing. Harry quickly nodded off.

He was awoken from his nap by an angry voice. "You are completely unbelievable."

Harry cracked an eyelid. He could tell that the youma was now gone. "I take it your work here is done?"

"You are absolutely worthless. You weren't even helping me."

Harry stood. "I'm a bo-dy-guard. Full stop. This was a Class 1 entity. A little over two months ago, we took down a Class 10. Do you mean to tell me that in two months your skills have degraded that much that you need help with it?"

Ayano fumed. "Fine! Tomorrow night, you are taking me to the most expensive restaurant in town. If you don't, I'll convince my father to terminate your contract."

Harry shook his head. While the steady influx of cash was nice, Harry had been debating if it was truly worth it to continue. The prototypes were showing promise. A few more tweaks and they would be ready. Best to keep up appearance for now. "Fine. Tell me where and I'll make reservations."

After making reservations, Harry spent the morning gathering a few high-altitude crystals for testing and once the sun set, he dressed in a suit. As he was getting dressed, he got a call.

"Hello Kirika."

"Evening Harry. "I was wondering if you might be able to check something for us."

"Oh?"

"There is a building that we think might have a malevolent spirit creating an evil aura. Our people can't get a bead on it. We just need you to tell us if there is one there. Standard rates apply."

"Sure, I can check it out."

"Good. Here's the address."

When Harry took the address, he realized it was the location of the restaurant. That wasn't ominous at all, really.

Scene Break

Harry flew to the building. When he arrived, there was indeed a malevolent presence. He dialed Tachibana.

Kirika was reading the report of all Magic Users that had entered the country and her eyes widened. She had to get the other officers to see them together. The betting pool would get very large now. Her phone rang. "Harry, are you done already?"

"Yeah. Something is there. It moves around a lot and is very subtle. So I'm sure that getting an exact fix would be difficult. Do you want me to handle it?"

"No. We have you on tap as a locator, not an exterminator. It will take a day or so for us to have a reason to shut it down so we can take care of the situation."

"Understood. Have a good night."

Harry hung up his phone and sensed the approach of Ayano. When she stepped out of the car, Ayano seemed nervous.

"Good evening Ayano."

Ayano's eyes drifted over Harry. He looked _good_ in a suit. A light blush dusted her cheeks. She stuttered out, "Y-you'd better have made reservations. I won't forgive you unless I get to order whatever I want and eat ten times more than I usually do."

"Of course princess." Harry turned towards the door. "Shall we go?"

When they had sat and placed their order, Ayano looked across the table. "I never would have you pegged as a guy that even owned a suit."

Harry smirked, "So, you're saying that I clean up well?"

"Um…"

Harry continued. "I own a few suits for business meetings and even own a tuxedo."

"You own a tux?"

Harry nodded. "I was on a job that ultimately had me infiltrating a high-end party at the Palace back in England. I needed to fit in so I had one made." Harry smiled in recollection of that particular mission."

"You infiltrated a Royal Party?"

Harry nodded as he sipped his water.

Ayano was in shock. "You really have done all sorts of things all over the world haven't you?"

Harry nodded. His eyes widened slightly as a familiar presence registered entering the building. What was Catherine doing in Tokyo? He continued, "Well, I was kind of branded a terrorist at the time because I accidentally tilted Big Ben slightly. It was a little nerve-wracking that I might get caught, but hey, I finished the mission and they cooked up a story that the terrorist had been caught in their own device and was unable to be identified."

"You really do destroy a lot of buildings don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know why, but it just happens. I mean, by nature, I'm just a nice, peaceful guy."

The waiter brought out the first course. Ayano happily began eating. Harry had to admit that it was good. Not only did Harry sense Catherine entering the restaurant, but there was also a group that was brimming with ill intent approaching as well. "Ayano, I need to use the restroom. Excuse me for a moment."

Ayano nodded and continued blissfully eating her food. When shots rang out, Harry extended his senses and realized that no one was hurt. He called the police emergency line to inform the normal police that a group of armed robbers was in the restaurant.

Once he finished the call, a series of small explosions could be heard. One of Catherine's Spirit Beasts, Azazel if Harry's guess was accurate, was active and had attacked the thieves. Everyone, guests and thieves alive, took off running. Harry took a moment to trip the thieves and knock them out before sending them down in an elevator separate from the guests.

Harry smirked as he invisibly entered the kitchens. He likely wouldn't be charged for it, but they had just plated up his order. It would be a shame to let good food go to waste. He gathered up the order as Ayano and Catherine started to fight. Metatron was definitely active. He sighed. Ayano likely had let her temper get the better of her, again. Then again, Catherine seemed pretty riled up as well.

Ayano dodged the next strike from Metatron. The thing's face almost looked like… Ayano shook her head. She had been thinking too much about Harry lately. She was now seeing his face on a Spirit Beast. That wasn't possible.

As the fight left the dining area, namely when Ayano was blasted through a wall, Harry exited the kitchens, following the pair. Ayano's dress was now in tatters. Catherine didn't have a scratch on her, and she had managed her energy levels very well.

Ayano had sliced Metatron, causing the winged man to reform.

Harry spoke up. "Mind telling me what the fight is all about?"

Catherine knew that the Kannagi had seriously underestimated her and was on the ropes. She would win this. She was startled out of her concentration by a very familiar voice.

Ayano and Catherine both turned to the figure leaning against a balcony edge. "Harry!"

As Ayano began to berate him, Catherine frowned slightly. She directed Metatron to attack Ayano again. Ayano barely dodged the attack. A visible barrier separated the pair. "Haven't you two already done enough damage?" He turned to the redhead. "Ayano, don't move."

"You really think I can't handle her?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not that. I want to know why you two are fighting."

Ayano huffed. "She challenged me for Enraiha and our title as the most powerful Fire Users in the world."

Harry looked at Catherine who looked a little nervous. "Catherine, that doesn't sound like something Evan would do."

Before Catherine could respond, Ayano stuttered out, "You know her?"

Catherine decided to gloat a little. "Harry and I have worked on several jobs together. We've even had a few rather intimate moments together. Harry, do you remember Prague?"

Harry nodded. "I don't think I could forget it, but you didn't answer my question. I'm guessing that Evan didn't put you up to this. Why are you challenging her for Enraiha?"

Ayano realized that yes indeed it was Harry's face on that Spirit Beast.

Catherine now seemed slightly shaken. "Well, the thing is…"

When Ayano went to attack the barrier, Harry's voice snapped, "Ayano if you do that I will put you in a time out. Act like an adult for once."

Ayano fumed as Harry and Catherine showed forms of address that they were very familiar with each other.

Harry shook his head. "We can discuss this later. You two were fighting in a public area where anyone could see. Did either of you even try to sense the malevolence that was here?"

Ayano turned to Harry, "I don't sense anything."

Catherine shook her head. "Neither do I."

"You two purified it while you were running across the terrace. I'm sure Tachibana will be happy they won't have to track it, but now the building needs repaired."

Ayano focused on one word, purified. She lowered Enraiha slightly. The barrier dissipated and Ayano smirked. A blast of purifying fire hit Metatron, causing it to collapse into a formless mass.

Harry's eyes went wide and Catherine took a step backwards. "What did you do?"

Ayano smirked. "You said his flames were heterogenous. That meant that they were spirits combined with your magic. I just purified them."

Harry's tone was biting. "Aayno, think before you act."

Catherine hurriedly created a pegasus and flew towards the glass ceiling.

Ayano turned around and saw the mass that was Metatron begin to glow and expand. She was grabbed by Harry and flown out as a massive explosion rocked the building.

Harry looked at Ayano. "Do you know nothing about Spirit Beasts? If you dismantle them incorrectly, they release all of the energy that they contained in one blast. You would have been a pancake from the force of that one. Metatron is the MacDonald's strongest creation and contains thousands of Fire Spirits. If it detonates, it can level a large house. Catherine's is one of the strongest on record."

Ayano paled. "Thanks for saving my life Harry."

Catherine saw Harry holding the girl and flew off into the night.

Ayano yelled, "Get back here, we aren't done yet!"

Harry turned towards the building. It was now structurally unsound.

"Ayano, you need to fix this."

"How can I fix that?"

"That blast destabilized the roof as well as the supports for the top floor. I vented most of it outside, but it is very, very damaged. If the roof goes, then the rest of the building might go in a chain reaction. There are over five hundred people still in the building."

Ayano's eyes widened. "What can I do?"

"Burn it away with Enraiha until nothing remains. Don't take out any supports until everything else is gone."

"But what if I…"

"Do it Ayano." Harry's weapon materialized as well. "I'll get anything you miss."

Ayano leapt towards the twisted frame that was the former roof.

* * *

Once they were a good ways away from the building, Ayano put her hands on her hips. "How often have you two worked together?"

"Catherine and I have worked together several times over the past four years. Most of the larger jobs in Europe had the MPD hiring the MacDonalds as well as Kazuma and I. So I would say we worked together on big jobs, some taking several days, at least once every other month. Evan, Catherine's father, is their most experienced person. He may only be a Conjurer level, but the man is wily and crazy skilled. I've seen him take down a rogue Mage." Harry shook his head. "He normally would bring his daughter along so she could get real world experience."

Ayano frowned. "What exactly happened in Prague?"

Harry sighed. At least Catherine hadn't mentioned London when they tilted Big Ben. "A big fight." When Harry saw the look on Ayano's face he explained.

 ** _Flashback start_**

Following the instructions that they had gotten in an email from the MacDonalds; Harry, Kazuma, and Tsui-ling all touched down in front of the Powder Gate.

Kazuma glanced at his watch. "We're early. Tsui-Ling and I are going to book some rooms. Do you want to wait for the inspector?" The pair had picked up enough English that they would likely be understood at a hotel.

Harry nodded and handed over his pack. "I also have to get the local language. I don't speak Czech."

Kazuma nodded. "We'll be back soon."

Once he had gained the language, Harry stood looking up at the architecture. He had to admit, he liked the gothic style. It reminded him a little of Hogwarts." Harry extended his senses. There were youma in the tower. Both wind based, and if he were to venture a guess, class three or four.

Harry had been distracted by the building and the youma contained therein, and only noticed the arrival of the MacDonalds when they were close. They were accompanied by a man in a uniform, likely with the MPD of Prague.

Harry's eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he saw the coat that Catherine was wearing. If he didn't know any better she had definitely grown in the chest from the last time they saw each other. Not only that; during their dinner in Switzerland Harry had heard stories from Catherine about how strict her mother was. How had she gotten that outfit past her mother? While the style was similar to what she had worn in the past, the neckline was a deep plunge.

Harry was admittedly distracted until Catherine was right next to him.

"Harry! It's good to see you again." Catherine hugged the taller teen. She absolutely did not press herself against him to feel his muscles that were hidden by his clothes. That only would happen if she was interested in him. While he was handsome, powerful, and had that frustratingly attractive smile, she was not attracted to him. At all. She just had to keep telling herself that.

When she pulled away she had to work to not stare in his green eyes. "Where are Kazuma and Tsui-Ling?"

The officer with Evan and four others of the MacDonald Clan murmured to himself, _"A young child like this is a Mage? I doubt it."_

Harry responded in Czech, _"Officer, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but power can't really be judged just by what someone looks like. And if someone is suppressing it like I am, it makes it even harder to do."_

While the Inspector collected himself from the shock, Catherine turned to Harry. "English, Japanese, Russian, Hungarian, German, French, Italian, and now Czech… How many languages do your speak?"

Harry smirked. "As many as I need to. You also forgot Spanish and Arabic. You've heard me speak those as well."

Catherine folded her arms and pouted. "What do I have to do to get a straight answer out of you?"

The officer spoke in accented English, "Your accent is appalling."

Harry shrugged. "True, but I can make myself understood in quite a few languages. I never have to hire a translator."

The man nodded and ceded the point. "So you are one of the Storm Brothers? Where is the other one?"

Kazuma and Tsui-Ling entered the square and headed over. Harry pointed them out. "On his way."

The officer spoke into a radio and moments later, a set of cars pulled up. "We will continue this discussion at the station. It's not very far."

Catherine made sure that she went in the same car as Harry and began pestering him once again.

When Evan asked one of his cousins where Catherine had gone, the response that she had followed the Wind Mage had him frowning.

When they arrived at the station, the group was escorted to a room and a projector began showing a series of images.

"You have been called in because our forces have discovered a rather powerful group of youma. Estimates are that there are several class five entities that have either spawned or been summoned."

This had most of the room drawing in a breath.

Kazuma spoke up, and Harry translated. _"Have there been any disappearances lately?"_

The officer nodded. "Our missing persons file is larger than it has been in years."

Harry could read Kazuma's thoughts. "Does Almagest have a presence in the city?"

The officer shrugged. "I don't know. There have only been rumors, but historically there was a powerful chapter here."

This immediately set the visitors on edge. Evan spoke up, remembering Switzerland. "If they are behind this, it will be a nasty fight."

A map was shown. "There are three locations with anywhere from one to three demons."

Harry pointed to a dot that was near the river. "Kazuma should handle that one. It is where he will be the strongest."

The officer nodded. "That is the Rudolfinum. It is a concert hall and art gallery as well as a cultural landmark. We will pay extra if property damage is negligible."

Kazuma smirked at Harry. "That rules you out Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I can minimize damage, but that building is within my range. There are two youma there. Neither are water based. One neutral, the other earth. You can handle them easily."

Kazuma nodded in response.

The officer had a shocked look on his face. The range of the Wind Mage was that large?

Evan was thinking the same thing. It briefly flitted in his mind that maybe Diane had a point. He then watched his daughter sneak a few glances at Harry and that idea was quickly destroyed. His princess couldn't be interested in filthy boys.

Harry continued. "One of those dots is the Powder Tower isn't it?"

The officer frowned. "No. One is in Prague Castle and the other is the Charles Bridge."

Harry frowned. "There were two nasties in the Tower. Class three, possibly four."

The officer frowned. "You're sure?"

Harry nodded.

The man swore in Czech. "That is more than we anticipated. Can you make a sweep of the city to make sure there aren't other problem areas?"

Harry nodded. "You're paying for our services, it's the least I can do."

Evan spoke up. "The MacDonald Clan can handle the ones in the Powder Tower without raising suspicion."

Harry pointed to the two dots close together. "I can take out the ones hiding around the Charles Bridge. Given the proximity to the Castle, it might lure those out as well so they can be handled without drawing too much attention."

The officer frowned. "That is dangerous for only one person, even a Mage."

Harry just shook his head. "I can handle a large group. Particularly in an area that is open. Besides, I can also delay them while the other areas are being cleaned out. If your people can keep civilians away, it won't be a problem. Also in the open, there is less chance of property damage."

The officer nodded. "We can, however, I would like it if another person went with you." He pointed to Catherine. "Miss MacDonald. Would you accompany Mr. Potter to put my mind at ease?"

Catherine smiled. "Nothing would make me happier."

"All members of our staff are either User or Practitioner level. Since all of you are Conjurer and above, we would likely only be in your way. However, should you need assistance, feel free to ask." He then picked up the phone and relayed a few orders. "If you would make your way to your designated location, our forces will begin closing off those areas." A woman brought in a stack of badges and handed them out. "These will indicate that you are consultants and are allowed to be in the area."

The group divided up and left.

* * *

As they made their way through the city, Catherine focused on the upcoming fight. "How many demons can you handle?"

Harry shrugged. "Quite a few. I'm a Wind User. We will be in a large, open area. Even if one of them is water-based, I'll be able to pull it away from the river."

Catherine nodded. "I saw how strong you were in Switzerland, so I'm not going to say anything like: I don't believe you."

Harry smiled. "I appreciate that."

As they neared their destination, Harry frowned. "This is going to be a tough fight Catherine. I can sense fifteen total youma. The inspector's numbers were wrong."

Catherine tensed. "Another trap?"

Harry shook his head. "Unlikely. There's something," Harry paused, "Off, I guess you could say." Harry focused. "They don't feel entirely like a youma. I wonder if this is a possession situation."

Catherine frowned. "That's not good." She immediately relayed this information to her father with her phone, and Harry did the same with Kazuma.

Needless to say, the information was not well-received. They were informed that as soon as their targets were dealt with, they would provide backup to Harry and Catherine.

As they walked along the bridge, Harry and Catherine talked about strategy. Catherine would summon Metatron to help deal with the numbers, and Harry would shield the pair and deal with things offensively to keep them from getting flanked as well.

As they neared the first targets, Harry put his arm around Catherine's waist.

Catherine blushed heavily. "What are you doing?"

Harry smirked. "If we need to take flight, this will be easier."

Catherine stuttered, "Well, that makes sense." Catherine mentally shook her head. She wasn't attracted to Harry. She didn't like the way it felt to have his arm wrapped around her like that, and she definitely didn't like the way that he smelled today, and definitely not the feel of him pressed slightly against her.

When they were approached by an officer, they flashed the badges they had been given and they were left alone.

Catherine and Harry were standing on the bridge, overlooking the river.

"Right here is where there is a group of five."

Before Catherine could summon Metatron, a group of grotesque figures clambered over the side of the bridge. A barrier of wind sprung up around Harry and Catherine. Blades of wind lanced out, injuring the obviously possessed humans.

Catherine summoned Metatron after a few moments and his attacks were also muted, trying to neutralize the possessed humans and not kill them. The MPD would need answers.

After a moment, Harry created bubbles of pure carbon dioxide around their heads, and they slowly lost consciousness.

Before they dropped, a group of ten more appeared running from the castle.

Harry and Catherine began to repeat the process, but Harry had to block an attack from behind. The youma that had been possessing the five humans behind him had broken free and were strong enough to distract the pair.

"Catherine. They are pure youma now. We can stop holding back." Harry jumped into the air away from the downed humans. Youma leapt from the prone forms of the unconscious humans.

They sought to overwhelm the pair.

Catherine watched in awe as a dome of wind sprung up around them. Blades erupted from it and the Youma were shredded. Even with the strength of Harry's magic, and Metatron, the damage was healing, which they had never seen before from any type of demon. Harry could feel a link to the humans that were unconscious. He severed the ties. While this was very painful for the people on the ground, there was no lasting damage.

The youma screamed in rage. The sound was almost enough to cause Harry's and Catherine's ears to bleed.

The youma's attacks increased in strength and ferocity. However, with the link to their host cut, they could be damaged.

When there were only three youma remaining, two lunged towards Harry and Catherine while one retreated.

When the two attackers met the barrier, they surged their energy, causing two massive explosions.

The force from the blast threw Harry and Catherine to the ground. The loss of concentration on Harry's part caused the barrier to fall.

As the pair tried to regain their footing, the youma who had withdrawn attacked.

The youma was Wind Natured and attacked Harry first.

Catherine threw herself in front of the youma, taking the damage as Harry stood and Metatron attacked.

The youma was shredded and burned.

However, the damage was already done to the blonde. Catherine screamed in pain before collapsing in shock. Metatron dissipated since Catherine's magic no longer sustained it.

Harry hurried to the blonde's side. Catherine was heavily injured. Not only was her body marred with deep cuts that were already bleeding profusely, but the youma's aura was beginning to infect her. Having gone through more than a few first aid classes, Harry knew that she would bleed out long before the aura could take over her body if something wasn't done.

Harry reached into his coat to pull out a vial of Elixir. Tsui-Ling and Kazuma had each made a batch last month and this was one of the doses.

Harry tried to have Catherine drink the amber liquid, but the Fire User was unresponsive.

An idea popped into Harry mind. He put the Elixir in his mouth, pressed his lips to hers, and used his tongue to manipulate Catherine's out of the way. Harry pushed the liquid into the back of Catherine's mouth and she reflexively swallowed. Harry could only do small amounts at a time. When he was finished; he tried to pull away, but Catherine's arms had wrapped around him pinning him in place.

When Catherine realized that she was actively kissing Harry she immediately dropped her arms to the side and pulled away. Her face was as red as her coat.

"Harry, what was that for?"

Harry gestured to her clothes. "That attack you took had injured you pretty severely. It would have taken Kazuma too long to get here to heal you."

Catherine blinked and pulled her top closed. It had been cut such so that it hung open. She was sure that Harry hadn't seen anything, but better make sure that nothing else happened. Several slices had been cut in both her skirt and blouse. One sleeve was barely hanging on. The skin underneath was unblemished. "How did you heal me? That's Kazuma's forte."

Harry shrugged. "We tracked down a few doses of Elixir last month."

Catherine's jaw dropped. "You used Alchemist's Elixir to heal me?!"

Harry nodded.

Catherine wrapped the Wind Mage in a big hug. "Harry, that is remarkably rare and you used it to heal me." Tears came to her eyes. "Thank you."

When she didn't let go, Harry began to get uncomfortable. Two large mounds were pushing into his chest and he knew there was nothing to restrain them and only his shirt separated their skin. He valiantly looked towards the sky.

Catherine saw this and smiled. Apparently Harry did find her attractive. She rubbed herself against him as much as her sitting position would allow. "I have to make it up to you somehow. What would you like in return?"

Harry stammered out, "You don't have to do anything like that Catherine, you're pretty, but you don't have to, I mean…" He quickly stood, turned away, and offered the girl his coat.

Catherine was surprised by the conclusion that Harry had drawn. She smirked. Catherine knew very well that she was lying to herself about Harry but felt that Harry didn't find her as attractive as she found him, but this evidence showed her that he did find her attractive. She took the leather duster from his hands and slid her arms through it and buttoned it up. Catherine decided to tease Harry like one of the girls at her school always did, just to see his reaction.

Harry was still facing away from her, so she pressed herself against him again and whispered in his ear. "Why Harry, I was just talking about convincing Daddy to call you and Kazuma more often. But if you want that, well, I'll have to think about it and Daddy can never find out."

Harry almost swallowed his tongue at the girl's statement.

Catherine tried to saunter away, but the long coat hid any movement from her hips. She smiled to herself. Harry's reaction was just what she was hoping for. She would need to step up her game.

* * *

When they all met back up, Evan noticed his daughter's change in attire. "Catherine? Harry? What happened?"

Catherine spoke up. "Well Daddy, two of the demons self destructed and one of them damaged my outfit. Like the gentleman that he is, Harry offered me his coat so that I could maintain my modesty."

Evan frowned. With that story, he really couldn't threaten Harry if something had happened between the two.

Catherine winked at Harry as she walked past him. "I'll be by your room later Harry. I do have to return your coat."

Unseen by all involved a man was watching a conjured view screen observing the possessed individuals. "It appears that we have made progress, however, the youma took over too soon and were also able to escape their hosts. We can't have that. There are still improvements to be made."

 ** _Flashback End_**

Harry bit his tongue and didn't go into detail about Catherine's later flirtations.

Ayano frowned. "You mean to tell me that you have forced yourself on girls before?"

Harry shook his head. "If I hadn't done that, both you and Catherine would be dead."

Ayano went to say something but was drawn up short. Her stomach let out a massive growl.

Harry pulled a sack out from under his coat. "Here's the dinner I owe you Ayano. They were about to bring yours out when that gang showed up."

Ayano was shocked. She had thought that Harry would pull something like take her to a cheap ramen stand. "Um, thanks."

Harry smirked as they walked into the Kannagi compound. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Jugo will have a few things to say to you about the damage you caused. I'm sure Kirika has already called him about it. Since I had to act as your bodyguard tonight, I will be sending him a bill." He went invisible and flew away.

Ayano took a moment to realize what he had said. "YOU JERK!"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: After thirteen disclaimers, you should understand that I don't own either storyline**

Once Harry left Ayano at the Kannagi compound, he directed his senses outwards looking for a familiar presence. After finding it, Harry entered the hotel and knocked on the door.

Catherine answered; wearing the Union Jack T-shirt he had bought her and a pair of sweatpants.

"Come in Harry."

Harry came in and sat in one of the chairs in the room. Catherine sat on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on, or is it MacDonald Clan business?"

Catherine shook her head. "Daddy doesn't even know why I'm here."

Harry's eyes widened. "Were you really challenging Ayano for Enraiha?"

Catherine nodded.

"Why?"

Still not fully recovered from her emotional outburst at her mother before she left, Catherine stared at the wall. "I'm sick of people saying things about me. I thought that if I won Enraiha, that would stop."

Harry sat next to Catherine on the bed. His hand was on her shoulder. "What have people been saying?"

"It's stupid."

Silence was the only response.

Catherine turned to look at Harry and was caught by his eyes once again. Harry was concerned for her. "It's stupid, don't worry about it." Catherine decided to change the subject. "What were you doing at that restaurant with the Kannagi princess?"

Harry shook his head. "Jugo, the Family Head, hired me as a bodyguard for his brash, annoying, brat of a daughter. She is strong, but has no sense of self-control. The only time she focuses is in a life or death situation and even then, if she's angry she still rants about what is annoying her." Harry flopped backwards onto the bed. "And that isn't the worst part. Jugo keeps trying to set us up and I think she has a crush on me."

Catherine's jealousy flared slightly. Catherine lay on her side next to Harry. "Is it an exclusive contract?"

Harry shook his head. "I have so many clauses in there that Jugo didn't read that if he violates one I can cancel it at any time for a huge settlement. Once my prototypes are up and running and I get the necessary patents, I am going to focus on my idea for my own business. However, because it's the Kannagi who hired me, I'm charging almost ten times the normal rates for bodyguard duty. Jugo didn't blink an eye at the cost."

Catherine stuttered, "Ten times…"

Harry nodded. "That is ten times for the Storm Brothers, not just me. Kazuma needs a little recompense for how they treated him."

Catherine traced a finger over Harry's chest. "Harry, I love it when you talk dirty."

"Unclean, filthy, grimy, soiled, foul, polluted, grubby, contaminated…" Harry smirked, "I can go on."

Catherine laughed and lay her head on Harry's chest. "So what else have you been up to in Japan?"

Harry sat up. "I need to get back to my hotel room. We'll have lunch tomorrow Catherine. We can talk then."

Catherine smirked. "You know Harry, you could always stay here."

Harry shook his head. "Be warned. The Pixies might target you for a prank or five. They've been active in the city lately." He glanced at the window meaningfully.

Catherine nodded. As Harry started to leave, Catherine called out, "Harry."

"Yes."

"It's good to see you again."

"Same here Catherine."

* * *

The next morning Catherine awoke and summoned a wisp. She used it to burn away several spells around the hotel room. She also checked for any physical pranks. Catherine smirked in victory once she had disarmed several. Harry had told her how Sirius operated. When she was dressed, she opened the door. A deluge of popcorn fell on her. As she brushed herself off, she shook her head. She called up the front desk to inform them that someone had played a prank on her and the room needed cleaning. There was also a wall of duct tape covering the entrance.

It took the hotel around an hour to remove the tape and clean up the popcorn. They apologized profusely.

Catherine ate breakfast and sent an email to her father. She checked on bizarre happenings around Japan the past few months, resolving to ask Harry about a few of them. She also called Harry to set up a place to talk over lunch.

When lunch finally rolled around, Catherine sat opposite Harry at a small restaurant. The pair was conversing in English. "So tell me Harry, other than the money, why did you take the job with the Kannagi?"

Harry shrugged. "The Kannagi have the entire region locked down. It was either work with them or the MPD. You know that we stay in an area when we are building a new resort. Marunage has only been open a few weeks."

Harry shared a few stories about what he had been up to, and even shared Ayano's humiliation at the hands of the pixies. When Catherine was done laughing, Harry asked, "So are you going to tell me why you were challenging her for Enraiha?"

Catherine stilled.

Harry leaned forward conspiratorially. "Evan obviously doesn't know. I don't see him signing off on this. That means that you are doing this outside of normal workings of the MacDonald Clan. So what is really going on?"

Catherine sighed. "If I don't tell you, you will be calling Daddy, won't you?"

Harry shook his head with a smile. "I figured you have a reason."

Catherine put her forehead in her hands. "I'm sick and tired of everyone saying that the only reason that I'm attracted to you is because of your power. I thought that if I won Enraiha then that would stop."

Harry frowned. "Is it really that bad?"

Catherine studied her drink and nodded. "Daddy and Mom never say anything, but I hear whispers about it from time to time. I've even heard a few MPD people in the US and Europe say something about it when they think I'm not around. I haven't told anyone about London, but if I did, then things would probably get worse."

Harry put his hand over the blonde's. "Catherine."

Catherine shook her head. "I'm just tired that people are saying that I'm attracted to you simply because you are strong and I want to bring you into the MacDonald Clan."

Harry was taken aback slightly. He had heard several of those exact opinions, and wondered how much of them were true. "So why are you attracted to me?"

Catherine realized what she had admitted and went red. "You don't just ask a girl something like that."

Harry smirked and leaned in. "Have we or have we not shared a hotel room and even a bed for two nights?"

Catherine stuttered, "There were extenuating circumstances, and you know it. Besides…" The girl's voice trailed off.

Harry sat back and smirked. "I believe that is my win on this exchange Catherine."

Catherine's eyebrows shot up. "It is on Potter."

Harry sipped his drink. "So do you want my help?"

Catherine was taken aback. "With what?"

"Beating Ayano. The redheaded snot needs some humility beaten into her. Even if she wins, you can still make her work crazy hard for it. You can be very creative when you want to be Catherine, and you are very powerful. And quite frankly I know Evan has tried to teach you some of his strategies."

Blushing slightly at the praise, Catherine nodded. "How much will you charge for your coaching? Employing one of the Storm Brothers isn't exactly cheap."

Harry smirked. "Well since we're good friends and all, I'm sure we can work something out."

Catherine leaned forward, bringing her cleavage into play. "Would you like monetary or physical payment? I could always…"

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "That's enough Catherine. How about you pay for a few meals while we work; and I get to use some of your family's business contacts for when my idea starts to pan out?"

"Only meals Harry?"

"Good conversation has been difficult to find, so hopefully there would be that too."

"So what is your business idea?"

Harry smirked. "You really want to know?"

Catherine nodded.

"I'm having some professors design a new type of windmill generator. I found crystallized Wind Magic in the upper atmosphere similar to Son Mai Shinka crystals. The crystals actually reform after a few years because once they are brought down, they slowly degrade. I asked the Spirit King of the Wind and he said that they don't really have any purpose, they just form and that I could use them as I saw fit with no repercussions. They have a side effect of creating a breeze in the general area where they are located when they are brought down. They would have to continue to be 'maintained' because of the crystals; and electricity is something that people will always want. I also plan to build several normal ones around one of the special ones that will take advantage of the wind."

Catherine's jaw dropped. That was an excellent idea for a magical business. Not only did it provide an important resource, but was also able to build continued income. The MacDonald Clan had devised a very efficient heater/cooler that required a yearly maintenance of special, proprietary 'fuel.' Even the weakest member could maintain one of the units by creating a Spirit Beast to power it. All of the Clan Members were required to know and if they had magic, be able to perform the process. A special circle inscribed on the main unit would absorb the magic poured in and sustain the creation. Because they were magic-related only governmental offices and large corporations could really use them. That didn't mean the MacDonald Clan didn't charge a lot of money for the units or the maintenance. They were widespread throughout the states and Europe.

"Harry, I won't tell Daddy, but I'm sure he would love to help with start-up funds."

Harry shook his head. "Already have been saving up. Besides, Kazuma volunteered as well. We will be putting a few near our resorts to reduce the power bills and give them a 'greener' image. Businesses are starting to make more noise that they use more eco-friendly and renewable resources. Why not take advantage of it?"

Catherine shook her head. "Are you sure you didn't get a business degree?"

Harry shook his head. "We hire people to run things like that. We provide the funds, ideas, and magic to make it work. It helps that we don't have shareholders to deal with."

Catherine nodded. Every once in a while, people tried to get the Clan to do an IPO and become a publicly traded company. They were immediately told in no uncertain terms that if they suggested it again, then they would need to look for jobs elsewhere. One consulting company had told the Clan that and had their maintenance fees tripled. They never mentioned it again.

* * *

Once lunch was over, Catherine asked Harry to accompany her on an errand.

Harry obliged and the pair soon found themselves in Akihabara.

Harry was astounded at the sheer amount of stuff.

Catherine saw the reaction and grinned. "I take it you don't go shopping all that often?"

Harry shook his head. "So tell me, why are we in a place that is full of computers, TV's, anime, manga," Harry looked to the side, "and people dressed in various outfits?"

Catherine shook her head. "They are only cosplaying."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"A method that I used to learn kanji was reading light novels and manga. It's actually very effective and some of the stories are interesting. Since you guys said that some of my phrases from my correspondence course were not proper ways of saying things, I also watched anime to learn better ways of saying things."

Harry blinked. Catherine had gone from learning Japanese via a correspondence course to cartoons? Harry blinked again. "You mean you watched cartoons and read comics to improve your Japanese?" The disbelief was evident in his tone."

Suddenly there was silence and everyone was staring at Harry. A few of the people around him had varying expressions of anger and/or incredulity. He heard more than a few derogatory comments muttered about him.

Catherine rounded on Harry. She put her hand on her hips and scolded him like a small child. "Harry Potter! They are not cartoons and comics! Cartoons and comics are for little kids and have very little plot and storyline. Anime and manga are completely different!" Catherine was becoming rather enthusiastic as her voice rose. "You become invested in the characters. You laugh when they do, cry for their pain, rejoice in their victories, and shed a tear when love is realized or crushed. You wish for the death of the authors when they kill off your favorite character, or sink you favorite ship. The plots run the spectrum from simple, cute, and amusing to dark, twisted, and complex. There are love stories that reach across the vastness of space and time, and enmities that never die." By now Harry thought that Catherine was waxing poetic. "There are villains so depraved that you cheer as they are destroyed in horrific and gruesome manners, complicated plots they devise that leave you wondering if that was really all there was. There are heroes that give there all and their rewards range from success, fame, and fortune to seeing the world crash around them as they are crushed in defeat. It ranges from everyday life to impossibilities, to post-apocalyptic struggles, to the world as we wished it was! Anime and Manga are more than a childish pastime Harry Potter. They are a way of life!" With her final exclamation, Catherine struck a pose with her hands raised to the sky.

At the end of the speech, people around them began cheering and congratulating Catherine for her words.

Harry just looked around nervously. Either he was missing something important, or everyone around him was a few cards short of a full deck.

Catherine turned from her admirers and grabbed Harry by the hand. "You obviously don't believe me. I will find you something that will show you what I mean, or my name isn't Catherine MacDonald!"

What followed next was a long shopping spree where Catherine bought figures of her favorite characters, copies of various stories, and complete anime series. The shops where she visited learned that she was trying to get the boy she was with onto the Path of the Otaku. They also had very large profits that day.

Harry was grudgingly impressed that Catherine could hold that many storylines straight in her head. Although none of the storylines really sparked his interest, he humored the girl.

There were a few unwashed teens who tried to talk to Catherine. She politely told them that she was trying to convince Harry that Anime and Manga were more than just childish pastimes and she should really focus on that right now. When one asked for her phone number Catherine pulled Harry forward. She said, "If I really want our relationship to work, I want to make sure that he understands and appreciates my hobbies."

When Catherine was browsing for another item, one of the shopkeepers pulled Harry aside. "If you two don't work out, can you send her my way?"

At this, Catherine leaned around Harry's side. "I'm sorry, but Harry and I are going to be together for a very long time. But I appreciate your interest." She then began twirling Harry's hair around one finger. "I was wondering where I might be able to purchase some cosplay costumes. I think those will help convince him of my point. I was thinking a catgirl maid for starters and see where things go from there. Can you direct me to a store for that?"

The man's eyes widened. After he gave Catherine the name of several shops, he cursed the male foreigner. While that coat had given him an eyeful, he wanted more. Unknown to him, the store now had a marker above it telling the pixies to 'attack.'

While Catherine was paying for her purchase, Harry turned to the man. He created a slight illusion of swirling darkness behind him and that multiple glowing green eyes and hungry jaws stared into his soul and found him wanting. He leaned in close and harshly whispered to the man. "If I catch you staring at her ever again, I will feed you your own entrails and make you beg for death."

The smell of urine was suddenly pervasive.

Harry smiled and said, "Have a good day."

The man was shocked as the aura of evil disappeared when the young man told him to have a good day and the pair left his store. He was pale and shaking. He looked at one of the covers that he stocked and shook his head. It wasn't possible; he must have imagined it, yes.

Catherine had seen Harry's intimidation of the man. Part of her wondered if Harry hadn't already seen some anime. That was reminiscent of Alucard.

At the end of the afternoon, Harry was carrying so many bags from various stores, he was glad that he could use Wind Magic to keep them up slightly.

Catherine had even insisted that he dress up like some guy named Mustang and she got a costume of some woman named Hawkeye. She bought both costumes and said that if she was still there on Halloween, they would use the costumes then.

When she purchased several other outfits, Harry asked her why she was buying them.

Catherine merely winked at Harry. "I've never understood why boys found them so interesting. I figure you can tell me why when I model them for you."

Once again several glares were leveled at Harry.

* * *

Harry and Catherine arrived at a private field.

Catherine looked around. "So where are we?"

"This is where Tokyo MPD's people train. I asked Tachibana if we could use it, she said yes."

Catherine nodded. "Let's get started."

* * *

A few days later, Ayano was sitting in a WcDonald's eating lunch with her friends.

Yukari had seen something yesterday that had her eyes practically falling out of her head.

She couldn't wait to see Ayano's reaction. Neither could Nanase.

"You'll never believe who I saw walking with a beautiful girl yesterday."

Nanase joked, "It wasn't Utsumi was it?"

Ayano laughed. "That would be unbelievable."

Yukari shook her head. "It was Harry."

Nanase asked, "So, you said she was beautiful. How pretty was she?"

"She had long blonde hair. It practically shined. And she was definitely not a little girl." Yukari pantomimed a large bust in the air in front of her.

Nanase nodded, "Well how the girl looks is one thing, but how did they look together?"

"Well, let me put it this way, it was almost picture-perfect the way they were walking side by side. The girl even made him laugh and smile. She looked almost perfect for Harry."

Nanase smiled. "Well good for him. All the times we've met him, he strikes me as a nice guy. I'm glad he met someone." Nanase smirked. "Aren't you happy for Harry too Ayano? It's awesome that he met someone like that."

Yukari nodded. "After all, you've told us lots of times that you aren't interested in him."

When Ayano began her denial speech, Yukari and Nanase weren't disappointed. They could almost smell the smoke coming out of her ears. Yukari knew that only one thing would make this moment better.

Yukari's unspoken wish came true when she saw Harry walk into the restaurant. When he made a beeline for their table, Yukari resolved to say extra prayers to whatever deity made this day possible.

She nudged Nanase who looked up. They said in unison. "Harry! You have excellent timing!"

Harry was confused by the remark. Luckily he had something that would likely distract the Mt. Kannagi that was close to erupting.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing with…" Ayano trailed off as Harry handed her a letter. "An official challenge?" She turned it over and her eyes widened. "It's from Catherine MacDonald! Why is she still in Japan? Didn't she go back to the States?"

Harry merely said, "The duel will take place one week from today. She said that she will only challenge you once."

"Is that the only reason she came to Japan?"

Harry shook his head. "No, she also went to Akihabara and filled up three suitcases full of stuff." Harry decided to poke Ayano a little bit. "She said that was more important than dealing with a high schooler who never thought before she acted. Catherine is giving you a week's time to prepare for your defeat. That, and she said she really wanted to read the chapters that haven't been released in the States yet."

Yukari blinked. "The girl I saw him with was a foreigner and she had a book of manga in her hand."

Ayano's jaw hit the floor. "Harry! What have you been doing with Catherine?"

Harry shrugged. "Not that it is any of your business, but she has hired me as her coach."

"What?!"

Harry nodded. "She has paid me to train her every day."

Ayano looked furious. "You're supposed to be _my_ bodyguard!"

Harry nodded. "I am. First off, that is only during missions and other events dictated by the contract. Second, since the challenge is outside the bounds of a normal mission and is a personal matter between you two, it is outside of my responsibilities. Your safety is your concern."

"But you're helping her! Why?"

"I'm getting paid to help her. And before you say it, my contract isn't exclusive to working with the Kannagi. Kirika calls me from time to time to help investigate things for the MPD as well." Harry turned, "Goodbye."

"Get back here! I'm not done talking to you just yet."

* * *

Catherine took a deep breath and began focusing. A series of explosions rocked the field. She smirked. This would be fun.

* * *

The day before the challenge, Catherine had found a little shop that had all you could eat cake during certain hours. Her sweet tooth had been raging. Harry's eyes narrowed as they approached the café. "Harry, what is it?"

"Ayano's in there."

Catherine shrugged. "We'll just eat in a different part of the restaurant." She pointed at the sign. "It's all-you-can-eat cake Harry." She then grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the building.

Ayano noticed their entrance. "What are you doing here?"

Catherine spoke up. "It's good to see you too. Apparently manners aren't as prevalent in Japan as I thought they would be." She turned to Harry, "Let's get some cake. All that training left me hungry."

Ayano growled out, "Harry!"

As the redheaded girl began verbally berating the Wind Mage, Catherine pulled a clipboard from her satchel. "Hmmm." Her next comment silenced the Kannagi. "Ayano, are you a Tsundere?"

Harry turned to Catherine and asked, "What is a tsundere?"

Catherine smiled and said, "A tsundere is a character or person that has two sides. One is sweet and loving, the other is confrontational and prickly. Usually they begin as confrontational to the person that they like. They often deny that there is any attraction and will often call the one that they like things like, Idiot, fool…"

Harry broke in, "Would Jerk qualify?"

Catherine nodded enthusiastically. "That's it exactly! However, once that crusty shell is broken, they act shy and almost bashful when trying to confront their feelings. As a side note, a tsundere almost always wishes the death of any pervert simply because they only want to be looked at in that manner by their crush. They are a standard type in most anime and manga."

Nanase looked at Yukari in shock. "She described Ayano to a T."

Yukari nodded slowly. "Why did we never see that before?"

Harry took the clipboard from Catherine's hands. "You have ten pages of 'types,' why?"

Catherine took it back with a huff. "Art reflects life. I wanted to see how much of it was true about Japan, that's all."

Yukari asked, "Can I see it?"

Ayano was still gaping like a fish. She wasn't a tsundere. She couldn't be.

Catherine handed the clipboard to her fellow blonde.

Yukari began reading, "Tsundere, yandere, Bisho, Stalker, Glasses girl, Otaku, Perverted sensei, hyper/Genki person. Girl wearing Chinese style clothes with hair buns, delinquent, Loli (Boy or girl) Tomboy, Nadeshiko, Heir to a Dojo, Puppetmaster, Idol/singer, Ninja, Samurai… You really put a lot of thought into this."

Catherine nodded. "I had to do my research. I didn't want to seem like an ignorant fool when visiting another country. Unlike Harry who seems to fit in anywhere, minus his accent, some of us actually have to work for it."

Ayano finally found something to pull her mind away from the impossibility that she was a Tsundere. "What do you mean?"

Catherine grinned, her tone becoming superior. "You mean you don't know? I have seen Harry speak over fifteen different languages. He knows cultural details, idiomatic expressions, certain dialects, the whole thing. The only drawback is that he has a foreigner's accent in whatever language he speaks."

Nanase turned to Harry in shock. "How do you do it?"

Harry shook his head. "Practice."

Ayano tried to get the topic back on track. "So what are you doing here?"

Catherine blinked. "I saw that this place has all-you can eat cake. What girl wouldn't be here?" She smirked at Ayano. "Besides, with all the training I have been doing, I need something to offset it so I don't lose my figure. I wouldn't want to get too small." She pointedly stared at the differences between their cup sizes.

Ayano began grinding her teeth in frustration.

Yukari was still reading the list. "Hey, I'm sure Nanase would qualify for being sporty and almost tomboyish."

Catherine grinned and handed Harry some money. "Harry, could you please get me a decent selection? You know what I like."

Harry shrugged. "Sure Catherine."

Ayano's jaw dropped. "How come you never get me anything when I tell you to?"

Harry wiggled the bill in front of Ayano's face. "For starters, she leant me her money to do it. Second she was polite and asked instead of ordered. Maybe you should try it sometime."

He walked away and listened in on the conversation. Apparently in retaliation for calling her a tomboy, Nanase had pointed out that Yukari was a hyper member of the student council. The pair then pointed out that Ayano would also qualify as an Heir to a Dojo, Voracious Eater, and they told Catherine of the photos that Ayano had in her gym locker, so she likely qualified as a Stalker as well. When Catherine marked that off her list, her pencil broke.

When Harry came back, Yukari and Nanase were trying to convince Catherine that she was an Occidental Otaku. Catherine denied it and said that she learned most of her Japanese through a correspondence course.

By this time, the situation had percolated through Ayano's brain. "Why are you even talking to her? She challenged me for the Enraiha!"

Yukari blinked. "She's only challenging you once Ayano. It's not like she is pestering you about it, and she has been polite." Yukari continued, "Besides, since she and Harry seem to be together, if I do take Harry up on the offer for training, I'll probably have to interact with her anyway. It wouldn't be polite to make her angry at me."

Ayano lost it. "Fine! Be that way!" As she ran off, Nanase and Yukari followed.

Harry turned to Catherine. "Got your strategy ready?"

Catherine nodded.

Harry could feel Ayano's irritation. "She's close to snapping. Don't push her too far."

* * *

The next morning, Harry was standing on a pavilion. Ayano and Catherine were staring each other down across a wind barrier.

Harry stood away from the support column. "As stated per the challenge. This duel will continue until one of the competitors yields or is unable to continue. No killing blows are to be dealt. Is this understood?"

Ayano and Catherine nodded.

"Begin!"

Catherine immediately formed Metatron and began her attack.

Ayano immolated the construct, having Enraiha absorb the energy to prevent the explosion. "Is that all you have?"

Catherine smirked and said nothing.

Harry stood next to Nanase and Yukari. The pair was cheering on Ayano. Nanase said, "This will be over soon."

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't bet on it."

This caused the pair to look at Harry. Yukari asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry folded his arms. "Three reasons. One, Ayano's fighting strategy is a one-hit-kill technique. If an opponent can get around it, she won't know what to do. Two, the MacDonalds are the top Fire Users in the States and Europe for a reason. It isn't because they are all crazy strong like the Kannagi. It's because they fight smart. If you take away the Enraiha, Catherine and Ayano are almost equal in magical power. The third and final thing is that Catherine has one thing that Ayano desperately lacks. Control."

Nanase and Yukari were shaken at Harry's analysis of the situation.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "However, there is one edge that Ayano has on Catherine. Using a Divine Weapon takes very little magic. They augment the techniques so their wielder can fight for longer. Catherine knows that and has to end this before Ayano realizes this detail and turns it into a fight of attrition. However, knowing Ayano, that won't happen. Her temper won't allow that."

Nanase gasped. "You knew all of that?"

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off what was happening.

Yukari frowned. "You told Catherine that didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "It was my job as her coach."

The pair tried to say that Harry had set up Ayano. He ignored them.

Ayano went to attack Catherine. She dodged a series of blasts from what looked like large candle flames.

Catherine smiled as she directed her wisps. "Now that that is out of the way, we can really get started."

Ayano desperately dodged the blasts, taking a few in the side. Ayano's task became increasingly harder as the stationary flames were joined by a trio of mobile blue dragons. When she leapt to jump at a wisp, the dragons would swoop in and blast the girl back to the ground.

Ayano saw an orange glow at her feet and jumped backwards. Moments later, gouts of flames erupted from where she had stood. Bright orange mice were running across the ground, converging on her location. Ayano tried to blast them away, but when she held still for the attack, she was battered by several fire blasts. A small group of mice latched onto Ayano's feet and an explosion made her airborne. She was hit from multiple angles by the wisps and the dragons.

Ayano fell to the ground and didn't move. When she looked up, one of the dragons had taken the Enraiha and handed it to Catherine. The blonde was breathing heavily and accepted the sword with a smile on her face. Ayano was covered in mice and she didn't dare move.

Catherine held the Enraiha for a moment and frowned. After debating for a moment, she walked over to where Ayano was laying on the ground. Catherine dug the point of the sword into the turf by Ayano's side. "I don't have the necessary connection to the Spirits to wield it." Catherine took a few steps backwards. "Besides, even with it, you are nothing more than a weak little girl who wields a special sword. I'm surprised that is all the Kannagi are cracked up to be." She laughed ruefully. "Maybe I should have challenged someone with actual power. After all, a little girl can never beat a woman."

Catherine crouched and whispered. "If you think that your attempts to catch Harry's attention were working, you're wrong. You are nothing but a spoiled little brat of a girl who thinks that because she wields a Divine Weapon that everyone should bow down to her. Do you really think that just because Harry is standoffish with you, it means he likes you?" Catherine grinned as Ayano grit her teeth. "You do, don't you?! That's so naïve of you it's almost adorable." Her voice was almost condescending. "Go chase someone else you little girl. You don't have what it takes to beat me." Catherine stood and delivered one last barb. "I thought this would be a challenge. Maybe it's time for the guttering flame of the Kannagi to die out like it should."

Catherine turned and walked away. She felt a surge of magic and saw scarlet flames pouring off of Ayano. All of her Spirit Beasts that pinned Ayano down were destroyed.

Catherine directed the others out of the range of the fire that spread. When it died down, Ayano stood a determined look on her face.

As Ayano systematically destroyed Catherine's Beasts, Catherine gathered what few Spirits she could control.

Ayano had Enraiha absorb the energy contained in the last few Beasts and pointed her sword at Catherine. "I'll show you what the Flame of the Kannagi is truly like!" She gathered spirits, jumped high into the air, and launched a massive blast at Catherine. The resulting shockwave kicked up dust and dirt.

Ayano's eyes were wide as a fiery shield surrounded the blonde. Marks in the grass showed she had been pushed backwards several feet. Ayano landed directly in front of Catherine

Catherine dropped and swept Ayano's feet out from under her.

Before Ayano could recover, Catherine raised her hand and said, "I yield."

Harry declared the match in favor of Ayano.

Ayano stood in shock. "Why did you yield?"

Catherine tiredly shook her head. "I can't wield the Enraiha. It didn't respond to my attempts to dismiss it. So there was no point in the fight after that. Besides, controlling that many Spirit Beasts at once is very tiring. I had created over a hundred Fire Rats, five Wisps, and three copies of Azazel, and a low-level Metatron. If I continued, I would only be able to do one or two small beasts at most. That Scarlet Flame, whatever it was, it chewed through the constructs making the Spirit Beasts faster than your Purifying Fire. It was almost corrosive. I can also tell that while I was pouring magic into creating and controlling the Spirit Beasts, you still have plenty of magic left because you fought with the Enriaha. Again, if I continued, I would be roasted." Catherine ran her fingers through her hair. "Besides, do you know how long it takes to get the smell of smoke out of hair like this? Or when some of your hair melts, it causes massive tangles."

Ayano dismissed Enraiha. "I don't know about the melting part, but I have to wash mine for at least an hour to get the smell of smoke out. I've never seen one person control that many Spirit Beasts before. I never thought that was even possible. It was impressive. What did you do at the end?"

"I can't directly control that many Spirits. The few techniques that I can do are all defensive in nature and ones that the MacDonald Clan is developing. Do all Kannagi control a special type of fire? I know that Genma can do the Azure Flames, and Tsui Ling gloated about Ren's Golden Flames. You have those red ones. That is something I couldn't prepare for."

Ayano shook her head. "Not very often."

Catherine continued to catch her breath. "If you got that under control, it would be very formidable indeed." She turned to walk away. "It was a good fight Ayano Kannagi. If you'll excuse me, I need a shower."

The post-fight acknowledgement done, Ayano turned to Harry. "Potter, get out your wallet, you're buying me lunch."

Harry shook his head. "I don't believe I am acting as your bodyguard right now Ayano. Unless Jugo knows about some disturbance here. However, with how much magic was thrown around, if there was any kind of presence here, it has long since been purified."

Ayano huffed, "I won, so you owe me food."

"How exactly does that logic work?"

Before Ayano could say anything, Catherine leaned against Harry. "Harry, would you mind helping me scrub my back? I also wouldn't mind you running your fingers through my soapy hair."

The three high school girls blushed and stuttered at the older girl's suggestion.

Harry shook his head. "No, you can do that on your own. However, if you ask nicely I can take you back to your hotel since you are about to fall over." He continued in English. _"Besides, I though you said that you wanted to make sure I saw your hair splayed out underneath you, damp with sweat before any showering was involved."_

"Why Harry, are you inviting yourself up to my room? How forward of you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Another comment like that and I won't even call you a cab."

Catherine laughed tiredly. "I'll stop." She stumbled. "Please take pity on me Harry."

Harry sighed, "Fine. But you owe me."

Harry nodded and caught the attention of the Kannagi's driver who had come over to take Ayano and her friends back to the Kannagi Compound.

Catherine looked at Ayano and smirked, her fatigue visibly lifting. She motioned to herself and Ayano respectively while mouthing the words, 'A woman will never lose to a girl.' Catherine continued and pointed to herself and mouthed 'Winner.' She then pointed to Ayano and mouthed, 'Loser.' When Harry turned back, Catherine's stooped posture had returned. Harry and Catherine lifted into the air.

Ayano was seething. Nanase's and Yukari's jaws were dropped in shock. They looked at their friend, seeing the air warp from the heat radiating off of her. If Ayano wanted to win Harry, she would have to beat Catherine again. The older girl seemed to not only have a head start, but Harry's words came back to the pair. The MacDonalds fought smart.

* * *

Kirika smiled as the feed from the training field terminated. "Now that you have seen them together, if you feel like getting in on a massive amount of money, see me for details about placing bets. With the current exchange rate it is a little over two thousand Yen for a buy-in. The current pot is over sixty thousand US dollars."

When most of the Tokyo MPD was gone, Izumi went up to her partner. "Kirika, I have an idea. Catherine's visa as a tourist will be void here in a few weeks. If anyone here wants to have a good chance at winning this, we need to keep her in the country. Not only did she almost wipe the floor with Ayano, but we are shorthanded on the offensive side of things."

Kirika looked at Izumi. "That is an _excellent_ idea."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I still don't own it.**

When Ayano and her friends returned to the Compound, Jugo sent his daughter to get cleaned up after he heard her report. Jugo was being honest with himself, if Ayano hadn't been angered by the girl's words, she would have lost. They were very lucky that the MacDonald girl didn't have the necessary control of Fire Spirits to wield Enraiha and she returned the sword. They would have had to go to the United States to regain it. Genma was set to leave the hospital soon. The MacDonalds would have easily had the Enraiha for around a month if that were the case. It would have been a massive blow to the pride of the Kannagi family.

Not only did his daughter need to train, but having had her head handed to her by another Fire User would likely spur Ayano to improve. However, something drastic needed to be done between Harry and Ayano since Catherine apparently had the upper hand. He asked Nanase and Yukari to stay so that he could speak with them.

Jugo began, "I would like to thank you both for taking the time out of your day to stay and talk with me."

Nanase spoke up nervously. "What did you need to discuss with us Mr. Kannagi?"

"I need to ask you a rather important favor. And as Ayano's friends, you alone can help me in this regard."

Yukari and Nanase blinked in surprise.

Jugo continued, "This is quite possibly the largest favor I may ever ask of anyone."

Ren had been told to be present for Ayano's report. Knowing the history between Harry and Catherine, as well as his father's previous attempts at setting Harry and Ayano up, Ren looked at the floor and shook his head slightly. He had a distinct impression that this wouldn't end well.

As Jugo explained his plan in detail, Nanase and Yukari were in shock. Ayano's father wanted them to encourage Ayano to pursue Harry, even be a little more 'girly.' He offered to pay for them to go to one of the nicest hot springs resorts. Marunage had been getting nothing but positive reviews. They would have a few days off of school soon. That would be the perfect time.

* * *

Tsui-Ling blinked as an alert was brought up on her screen. Two Kannagi reservations were being made. One was Genma for two people. Tsui-Ling sent the notification to Kazuma. He probably would want to know.

The green-eyed girl smirked as she read the second reservation. Harry had lamented the fact that Jugo seemed to be trying to set him up with Ayano. Considering a reservation for six people was being made under the name of Jugo Kannagi, it was possible that this was another attempt by the Kannagi Head.

Tsui-Ling thought of the bet she had placed and smirked. It wouldn't cost much to change it. After making the necessary change, Tsui-Ling called Catherine. The blonde was still in the country.

Catherine had gotten a call from the front desk saying that an officer had stopped by and had dropped off a packet for her. Tachibana wanted her to help the MPD during her stay. Catherine had no qualms about that. She knew Harry was called in to investigate from time to time. She smiled at the thought of working with Harry once again. A note from Tachibana said that if she took the job, she could get a work visa and extend her stay beyond that of a tourist. The note also said that there was also a distinct possibility that she would be put on several cases with Harry to free up other officers.

When Catherine went to begin the paperwork, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Catherine. This is Tsui-Ling."

"It's excellent to hear from you. Did Harry tell you that I was in town?"

"Yes. He also said something about you wiping the floor with Ayano. He sounded proud of you and a little smug."

"I wouldn't say I wiped the floor with her." Catherine smiled at Tsui-Ling saying Harry was proud of her.

"Since I haven't seen you in a while, I wanted to offer you a resort package. No charge."

Catherine immediately was excited. "Really?! A free visit to one of your resorts? As if I would say no. I was going to call to see what was available."

Tsui-Ling grinned. "Well, I can set up a few days for you. I know that you aren't familiar with the bathing customs of Japan. I can set up a private area for you if you would like."

Catherine let out a small sigh. She had been worried about that. "I would appreciate that, thanks."

Tsui-Ling gave Catherine the dates of her stay. She also put Ayano and the girls on a different floor from Harry and Ren. When Catherine said she would be there, Tsui-Ling had to grin. The room across the hall from Harry was now reserved as Catherine's. She would win the betting pool. If she did, Kazuma owed her a forfeit. Tsui Ling fought down bile. Lunch must not have agreed with her.

* * *

When Harry was told by Ayano on their next mission about the fact that Yukari had won some passes to Marunage and that she had invited Harry along as well, he frowned slightly. They hadn't been approached by a TV show for a prize. When the mission was over and Harry once again was forced to feed Ayano, he called Tsui-Ling.

"Harry, how are you doing?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"I've been a little sick today."

"Have you asked Kazuma to heal you?"

Tsui-Ling replied, "Harry, it's not a sickness. I just ate something that didn't agree with me that's all. So, what is up?"

"Did Jugo Kannagi make a reservation at Marunage?"

Even though she pretended to look, Tsui-Ling knew the answer. "He did in fact. Six people. Two boys, four girls. Why?"

Harry sighed heavily. "Nothing. Either I will have to play along and be a guest at a place I partially own or find a reason to dodge it entirely. Knowing Jugo it will be a 'protect my baby girl from herself while she's in public' mission. Since I'll likely get some money out of this, can you tell the staff that when I'm there they are to treat me like any other guest?"

Tsui-Ling typed out a note as she spoke. "Sure. Ren knows we own Marunage, but how could Jugo not know?"

Harry shrugged as he checked his emails. "Don't know, but they didn't know about the pixie's civil war either. Drat."

"What's wrong?"

"I got an email from Tachibana saying that the weekend they have the reservations she won't be available, so unless it's an emergency, Izumi will be calling the shots and nothing is on the problem radar and there are no active cases."

Tsui-Ling giggled as Harry grumbled about not finding a way out of the mess. Her voice was cheery when she said, "I'll make sure your personal area is ready for you."

Harry sighed. "Thanks Tsui-Ling. You're a life-saver. If I have to deal with Ayano trying to get my attention in the swimming areas in a bathing suit, I may just be unable to eat any of Morimitsu's cooking. And that would be a crime. Do me favor? Don't tell Kazuma. He'll know I'm there anyway, but if I can avoid be seen around Ayano, I would appreciate it." Kazuma always joked with Harry about Ayano chasing after him.

Tsui-Ling grinned. "I can move your room to your suite and book someone else in that room. I don't think Ren would mind the upgrade since it's on a private floor, and we're just down the hall. But with how busy we are that weekend, even our high-end suites are booked. You will have a guest across the hall from you. Would that work to keep Ayano away from you?"

Harry grinned. "That would be an absolute abuse of your power as an owner. Tsui-Ling, you must have some horrible, terrible influences in your life to use such low-handed tactics. I approve wholeheartedly. And thank you."

Tsui-Ling tried hard to keep the smile out of her voice. She could tell Catherine that Harry requested that her room be across from his. It was perfect!

When Harry got off the phone, Kazuma entered the office area of their suite. "Tsui-Ling, you said that you wanted to redecorate a few key areas. I say we move up the timetable."

Tsui-Ling shook her head. "Kazuma, what are you planning?"

Kazuma grinned. "How about we go incognito?" He took Tsui-Ling's hand and pulled her close. "A young couple looking for a romantic get-away; a father who disapproves of their union happens to cause some damage of some of the areas that aren't exactly what we wanted. All I have to do is make sure he swings first, and the hotel can charge him for the damage. Besides, they don't know we own the place do they?"

Tsui-Ling kissed her husband. "I'll simply quote Harry when I offered to move Ayano away from him for that same weekend. Kazuma Yagami, that is a blatant abuse of your abilities as an owner of Marunage. You must have some horrible influences in your life to use such low-handed tactics. I approve wholeheartedly. I'll make sure the necessary people are standing by to make repairs and improvements." Tsui-Ling thought for a moment. "Don't send him to the hospital again. It took him months to heal from your attack and the infections that he got from lying in untreated sewage. We don't want them too mad at us."

Kazuma acquiesced. "So what is this about Ayano being here with Harry?" Kazuma could understand Catherine coming with Harry, but Ayano? He had to laugh as Tsui-Ling told him about Jugo's plan.

* * *

Catherine was waiting in the lobby of her hotel and smiled as Tsui-Ling entered.

The two women hugged and began speaking about what had occurred since they last spoken to each other.

As they got into the car, Catherine asked, "So where is Kazuma?"

"We are going to be really busy the next few days, so he's tied up making sure things run smoothly. Shortly after I offered you a stay, we got a flood of bookings. I had to move you to a private, high-end, VIP suite. I hope you don't mind." Tsui-Ling held back a grin.

Catherine gasped, those were very expensive rooms. "But what about…"

"It was the only room not booked. In fact, when Harry found out that I had offered you a visit he insisted that you get first-class treatment."

Catherine smiled softly. "He did?"

Tsui-Ling nodded. "You will be getting the full spa treatment. After all, every woman deserves to feel pretty from time to time. I've even booked everything for you. Massage, hot stone spa time, manicure, pedicure, the works. If we offer it, you are getting it." Tsui-Ling glanced at Catherine. "So how are things between you and Harry? Is my little brother making you feel like a special woman?"

Catherine stared at the dashboard. "Did I tell you why I came to Japan?"

Tsui-Ling shook her head.

"It's because I wanted to prove to everyone by winning the Enraiha that I was a strong enough Fire Mage to be worthy of him."

Tsui-Ling went to say something, but was cut off.

"Everyone at home thinks that I'm only chasing after Harry because he is powerful. They say that I only want to bring that strength into the MacDonald Clan. It's just so frustrating to hear that." Catherine's volume dropped. "No one sees how I really feel."

Tsui-Ling asked as she drove, "So what do you feel? You two are constantly teasing each other. How much of that is simply you two playing and how much of it is serious?"

Catherine was taken aback. She shook her head. "It's fun being around Harry. I don't have to worry about being the Pride of the Clan. I can do the things that I'm constantly told are silly without anyone saying anything. I want to be around him. He makes me feel special."

Tsui-Ling smirked. "Have you two kissed yet?"

Catherine smiled, remembering the few times they had kissed. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Our first real kiss was in London. We were in hiding because we had tilted Big Ben. When we snuck into the Palace, Harry sensed a Wind User on patrol while we were trying to get to where the ghost was. If we went invisible, he would know that something was up since our presence would have simply disappeared. We hid inside of a closet. The only idea I could come up with was that we were party guests looking for a place to be alone. So I kissed him. He immediately started kissing me back." Catherine's face pinked slightly. "In fact, while we were kissing I had completely forgotten about the mission. When the guard opened the closet, I could see that Harry's eyes were a little glazed over. I wanted more, but I held back."

"So what is holding you back now?"

Catherine sighed. "I want to shut everyone up first. I don't want Harry to think that what everyone is saying is true." Catherine frowned slightly. "Harry seems to be holding himself back as well. Knowing his abilities he has heard those same things. I don't want him to think of me like that." Catherine continued talking; voicing her fears, hopes, and ultimately her inability to put a name to how she felt about Harry.

Tsui-Ling nodded. The rules of the betting pool meant that public events between the pair had to be shared so that everyone could adjust their bets accordingly. This was private. Catherine was pouring her heart out. It wouldn't be right to share this anyway. Tsui-Ling smiled. Catherine would look and likely feel breathtaking when Harry showed up tomorrow afternoon. A few gentle nudges would likely see things progress between the two. Her first planned nudge came with her next question. "Catherine, are you in love with Harry?"

Tsui-Ling saw the girl freeze as she internally debated this question.

Before Catherine answered, Tsui-Ling said, "Because it sounds to me like you are. Just think about it and come to your own decision." Tsui-Ling smiled as Catherine blushed slightly. "For what it's worth, I think you and Harry make a cute couple."

* * *

As they boarded the train headed to the resort, Harry yawned. The tests of the five different prototypes were successful. All of the designs performed even better than anticipated. The professors were presented with a check that was higher than what Harry had originally offered and they signed the designs over to him in a heartbeat. When they asked why the extra zero on the end, Harry said "It has long been true that quality and hard work must be rewarded. You earned it by designing a superior product and finishing before the projected date." This had everyone involved in the project nodding and smiling. Harry had promised to come to them again in the future should he need anything else.

He had been up late last night with the company's legal team dealing with patent applications for several countries. Catherine had put him in contact with the MacDonald team in the States and they were busy filing the necessary paperwork was well. When Catherine told Evan about the idea, he offered start-up funds, but when he was graciously turned down by Harry, he immediately placed an advanced order for enough turbines to power their main office, even knowing that the product wasn't in the production stages, or what the installation costs would be. Harry was scouting out companies that could make and assemble the turbines to the necessary specifications. As well as all other necessary equipment.

Because of all of this, Harry was running on under two hours sleep.

Ren looked at Harry, "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "I'm very tired. Last night was very productive, but I didn't get a lot of sleep."

Nanase turned to Harry. "What did you do?"

Harry shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Spoke to lawyers and filled out a truckload of paperwork."

Ayano stiffened. "What kind of paperwork?" She had a brief moment of fear with the fact it might be marriage paperwork. Ayano's eyebrow twitched at the thought of Catherine hanging off of Harry as they filled out the necessary documents.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the girl; what had gotten her so riled up? "Does it really matter Ayano? It is my business. As in a literal, legitimate business venture. There are a lot of logistics to work out. Now please let me sleep." Harry slumped in the chair and closed his eyes.

Ayano relaxed slightly.

The girls talked excitedly about what they were going to do at Marunage. Ren shook his head wondering how this plan of his father's would end. Inwardly, Ren had to agree with Tsui-Ling. Harry and Ayano would never really work out.

* * *

When the train pulled into the station, Harry had gotten another hour of sleep, but was still pretty tired.

When Ayano asked about the name of the show where Yukari won the tickets, Harry had to hold back tired laughter at the girl's cover. Worldwide Hot Springs Q&A Challenge?

Ayano said, "That doesn't sound like a TV show..."

Harry yawned. "They featured a spa in Russia last week Ayano. It's owned by the same company as Marunage."

Ayano blinked. "You've seen it?"

Harry was too tired to smirk at the looks that Yukari and Nanase were giving him. "Yep. Let's get going."

As they walked, Harry leaned over and whispered to Ren. "Did Jugo not think I wouldn't know that he booked the rooms we're staying in? I am a partial owner."

Ren rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't really told anyone."

As they walked up the hill to the resort, the girls all said that it looked like a palace. Harry yawned again.

Ayano frowned. "Can't you at least pretend to be excited?"

Harry shrugged. "What part of 'I'm exhausted' was too difficult to understand? Let's get going."

When they walked in, the Front Desk Manager went to say something but Harry put his fingers to his lips. He nodded and welcomed the group.

When he read over the note that Tsui-Ling had left, the man understood why Mr. Potter had wanted him to stay quiet. The upper management knew about Mr. Yagami's former family disowning him because he didn't want to go into the family business. They knew that if the daughter of Kannagi Power shared the information that it was owned by the black sheep of the family, their utility bills would likely increase.

Yukari saw the look on the man's face. "Is everything alright?"

The man smiled. "Well yes and no. You see we are very busy this weekend. It appears that there was a concurrent booking of one of the rooms." He tapped a few keys. "Our logistics team has handled it. Your rooms will no longer be across the hall from one another, however, there is a note saying that you will receive a special pass to the teen spa for your troubles as our way of apologizing for this little mix-up." He glanced at Mr. Potter who gave him a subtle nod.

Ren glanced at Harry who just grinned.

Yukari watched the interaction closely. When she saw the name of the company behind the desk her eyes widened. Wind and Rain Resorts? Her jaw dropped as she recalled that Tsui-Ling had told her that Harry and Kazuma were referred to as the Storm Brothers because they wielded Wind and Water magic. It wasn't possible, but all the signs were pointing to Harry being an owner of this resort.

Ayano saw this and asked, "Yukari are you okay?"

Yukari recovered, "Of course I am Ayano. I'm just surprised they are giving us a special pass just for a little room mix-up."

The man smiled winningly. "Young miss. Here at Marunage, we strive to not only to be the best, but treat everyone with the care that they deserve for choosing to spend their time with us. After all, here is where you can throw your worries away." He then handed the keycards out. "Enjoy your stay."

As Harry walked by, he said just loud enough for the man to hear. "You just got a bonus."

* * *

As the girls found their room, Ren promised to meet them at the pool. When Harry inserted his card into the elevator to take them to the floor for the high-end suites, Ren turned to Harry. "How long ago did you know about this?"

Harry yawned and stepped off the elevator. "Since Jugo first made the reservation. Have fun Ren. I'm going to get some well-deserved relaxation in away from your cousin."

As Harry slid his card into a door, a keypad opened up and Harry punched in a code. When the door opened, he handed the card to Ren. "Kazuma and Tsui-Ling will be joining us for dinner. Keep that card. It will get you up here. I have my own."

Ren nodded and was impressed at the suite behind the door. It was large, but tastefully decorated in an interesting mix of European and Oriental styles. Ren noted that there were several small trinkets on shelves in a corner. When Ren looked, they were simple figures or memorabilia from places Harry had visited. There were pictures of Harry, Kazuma, Tsui-Ling and a pixie. Catherine was also in a few of them. There were also pictures with other people who Harry presumably had worked with.

"Are these souvenirs from where you've been Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Before now, I've had to carry everything everywhere I went. So I couldn't get anything too big."

"Thanks for putting up with all of this Harry."

"Go have some fun Ren."

Ren ran into the bathroom and changed. He left the room and went downstairs. Yukari was waiting for him. "Ren, Harry owns this resort doesn't he?"

Ren laughed nervously and nodded. "He, Kazuma, and Tsui-ling own it."

"So he knows this is a setup from Ayano's father?"

Ren nodded.

"So where are you two staying?"

"Harry has a private suite on the VIP floor. So does Kazuma. They're going to be joining us for dinner, so can you distract Ayano so she doesn't try to find us? Kazuma and Ayano don't get along. Tsui-Ling doesn't like her either."

Yukari nodded.

* * *

Harry had a kink in his neck and upper back from sleeping in an odd position on the train. He figured that he should soak that away first before he tried to get more sleep. He changed into a robe and headed to his private area. He used his card to open the door. As he slipped into the waters, he sighed. The water was relatively hot and the steam was thick. Harry was so tired he never noticed the subtle magic laced in the steam. He fell asleep after a few minutes. The tub wasn't deep enough for him to sink fully and his head was on a towel on the edge of the bath.

Tsui-Ling grinned as she saw Harry enter his private hot spring. Tsui-Ling called the spa. Catherine's massage was likely almost over.

A phone was given to Catherine as she lay on a table feeling relaxed and happy. "Tsui-Ling. I just want to tell you that you are officially my best friend ever after everything you've done for me."

Tsui Ling grinned. "Well, your private soaking time is in a few minutes. I'll walk you there." She hung up the phone.

As Catherine shrugged on her robe, Tsui-Ling came in and greeted all the workers warmly. "Catherine, you are looking wonderful."

Catherine smiled. "I've been to a lot of different spas all over the world. This one is the best, hands down. You three put a lot of work into Marunage. The staff here are all amazing as well." The blonde turned and thanked the staff for their efforts. As she followed Tsui-Ling out of the room, Catherine grinned. "I need to tell Daddy to offer you guys a MacDonald system just so I can come here once a year. You put me up for a few days and I won't even charge you any fees for maintenance." Catherine frowned. "I can't let anyone else find out about this place."

Tsui-Ling grinned. "I'll tell Kazuma about it."

The two women walked through the halls. Tsui-Ling stopped at a door that was by itself in the hallway. Tsui-Ling pulled out a card to open the door. "This is actually Harry's private bath for when he's here. Since you are here alone, feel free to shed your towel. The water is amazing and does wonders for the skin."

Catherine nodded and entered the small area that held the shower cubicles. She shed her robe and her bathing suit.

From the door, Tsui-Ling grinned as her hands glowed green for a few moments, changing the spell on the water. It wouldn't do to have Catherine nod off in the tub as well. However, a spell that acted to encourage certain biological responses would be useful.

Catherine walked into the outdoor spa. Thick steam rose from the tub area. She tested the water and found it hot enough that it would take her a few moments to get used to it. Whatever they added to the water had an interesting odor.

As she fully slipped into the bath, she sighed. A thought crossed her mind of what this would be like with Harry. Catherine flushed slightly as she pushed herself around. She froze when the steam cleared slightly and a familiar figure became visible. Catherine's eyes widened. Tsui-Ling must not have known Harry was in here. Catherine went to get out, but her eyes were drawn to Harry's form. She found herself moving closer to the obviously dozing Wind Mage.

Catherine stared at Harry's lips, licking her own. She debated for a few minutes about what to do. Her breathing quickened as she stood over Harry. Harry was seated in the water and Catherine leaned down over Harry, Tsui-Ling's comments in the car running through her mind. She had to tell Harry how she really felt.

Not believing her own daring, Catherine slowly straddled Harry's form. Neither of them was wearing a towel. She kept herself from sitting fully on Harry's lap. She put her hands on the stone on either side of Harry's head and eased herself against Harry. Catherine gasped lightly as their skin made contact. It was a sensation that Catherine had never felt before. Harry didn't wake, so she nervously situated herself against Harry's chest. It was one thing to wake up next to Harry or be pressed against him, but this was a new, wonderful experience. Catherine leaned in closer. Catherine barely whispered out, "Harry, I love you." She then kissed Harry. The heat and thrill that she felt in the past returned, magnified a hundredfold by the current situation. Catherine intended to just make it a slight lip contact, but she pressed herself against Harry, relishing in the feeling and deepening the kiss.

Harry woke up to find someone kissing him. His eyes widened and the hooded eyes of Catherine met his. As if his body was on autopilot, a fierce battle of tongues commenced. Hands started to wander as the two magic users pressed into one another.

When Catherine felt Harry begin to respond in a manner other than kissing her back she pulled back suddenly. "Harry, I, um…" Catherine pulled away and turned away from Harry.

Harry realized exactly what had happened and turned away as well. Uncontrolled magic blasted away the steam, collapsing the spell Tsui-Ling had laid in place. "Catherine, can I ask what you are doing here?"

Catherine stuttered as she blushed. Her head was much clearer now. "Tsui-Ling offered me a resort package for the weekend. Since I don't like soaking around others, she offered me a private bath. I, I don't think she knew that you were in here."

Harry caused a towel to fly towards him. He held it out towards Catherine. "Here."

Catherine turned slightly and took the offered towel and wrapped herself. "Harry…"

Harry stood; his towel now around his waist. "I can come here anytime. Enjoy the water Catherine." Harry paused at the door. "Catherine, why did you kiss me?"

Catherine looked at the water. She tried to say something else but what came out was, "I wanted to see if London was just a one-time thing."

She blushed as Harry turned and walked back towards her. Catherine's breathing began to deepen as Harry knelt and his hand traced her jaw. When their lips touched again, Catherine tried to pull Harry closer.

She almost pouted as Harry pulled away. "So what do you think Catherine? Was it a one-time thing?"

Catherine mutely shook her head.

As Harry entered the dressing room, he said, "That's what I thought too."

This statement caused Catherine to sit heavily on the bench in the bath. Words died on her tongue as she tried to call out for Harry to stay.

* * *

As Harry was headed back up to his room to sleep, he saw Genma take a swing at Kazuma. Kazuma tripped the man, sending him crashing into a section of wall. Harry frowned slightly. That was a section of wall that he had told Kazuma that would need to be redone because some of the wiring was likely faulty. It wasn't causing problems yet, but they would need to fix it. Kazuma had also convinced Tsui-Ling to change the accents on the wall and it would need repainted as well. The man collided with the wall and a Genma-sized dent appeared.

Harry immediately knew what was going on.

Murmurs of the spectators indicated that everyone saw Genma as the instigator. The Front Desk Manager immediately took Genma's information and began the process to charge him for damage to the facility. Given the speed that a repair crew came to rip the section of wall down and replace the wiring, Harry knew that Kazuma had this planned. The Desk Manager was also telling everyone that Kazuma was a young man whose father had disowned him because he had dared marry for love.

Genma received many disapproving looks.

Harry went up to his room and finished sleeping.

* * *

Catherine mentally berated herself. She pounded her fists against the surface of the water in frustration. Why couldn't she tell Harry how she felt?

Catherine stood from the water and left the bath. She was upset that she still held back.

Catherine decided to return to her room and order some lunch.

* * *

As Harry slowly woke up, he shook his head. He really needed to have a talk with Catherine. But he never felt that it was the right moment to talk.

Harry stood. He needed to do something to take his mind off of the whole situation.

As he left his room, a familiar face left the room opposite him. "Catherine…."

Catherine's eyes widened when she saw who was across the hall from her. "Harry! I, um…"

Awkward silence descended. Harry broke it first. "I'm headed down to play some Ping Pong. You want to come?"

Catherine smiled. "Sure."

As they went to take the elevator, one of the other high-profile guests rode down with them, preventing any discussion.

When they got to the arcade and game area, they found an empty table.

As they played, quite a few people watched as the black haired young man seemed to effortlessly send everything back that the blonde girl could throw his way. Tsui-Ling had come into the room and was watching the pair.

Catherine was having fun. While Harry was much better than she was, he didn't flaunt it.

When she lost, she admitted it with dignity.

Yukari and Nanase had come to find Harry since Ayano was walking around with Ren. Yukari smirked. It was a perfect opportunity to see how serious the pair was so she could help Ayano let go if needs be. "Harry? Do you and Catherine want to play against Nanase and me? We're pretty good."

Harry glanced over at Catherine who nodded. "Sure, let's have a go."

Nanase and Yukari quickly learned that of the two, Catherine was the weaker player, but that wasn't saying much. Nothing got past Harry. Yukari believed it was because of his Wind Magic.

As the game progressed, Nanase's athleticism was often the only thing that saved their team from a rapid defeat. Kirika had entered the room and Tsui-Ling motioned her over. Since dinner was now being served, the room was now empty save for the six people.

When Catherine scored the winning point, Kirika recorded what occurred between the pair. Catherine threw her hands in the air and leapt towards Harry as she excitedly declared their victory.

Harry reflexively caught the girl and spun her around. When he stopped spinning, Harry held her close for a brief moment, their eyes locked. After he realized what was happening, Harry gently set her on the floor. When Catherine was put back down; she stepped towards Harry and went to say something. This was ruined when she stepped on the ball that had rolled to their side. Catherine grabbed Harry as she fell with a yelp. Harry spun the pair in midair so that he landed on the floor and Catherine was on top of him.

When the pair realized their position, Catherine pushed herself towards Harry's head slightly, causing her robe to open a little and her lips to come closer to Harry's. "Harry, I…"

Any further words were cut off as a voice rang out. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Tsui-Ling cursed the arrival of Ayano Kannagi while Tachibana praised it. The detective knew that she needed to change her bet. Of course that would be before she shared the video with the necessary MPDs who were invested in the pool. There were rules to follow after all.

Yukari and Nanase shared a glance. Their red-headed friend likely stood no chance in the battle for Harry's affections. Just from the brief interaction, there was something between Harry and Catherine that Ayano didn't share with the Wind Mage. Both girls seemed to be able to see that Catherine was just being herself and Harry obviously responded. She and Harry had seemed like they were in their own little world for a brief moment. Yukari thought it was adorably romantic. Nanase wondered if a guy would ever treat her like that. Yukari knew that Catherine had already likely won Harry's heart.

Tsui-Ling almost attacked Ayano for interrupting the moment.

Harry stood as Catherine did. "Ayano; first off, use your indoor voice. Second, Catherine slipped on the ping pong ball and when she grabbed onto me to try to stay upright; I lost my balance as well."

Ayano growled at Harry. "What is she doing here? Did you tell her that you were going to be here?!"

Catherine frowned. "First off, The MacDonald Clan is well acquainted with the people who own Wind and Rain Resorts. I was invited here as a guest, and I didn't even know Harry would be here. We ran into each other on accident. As for what we were doing, we won a game of Ping Pong against Nanase and Yukari." Catherine looked at the clock. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my room. Dinner will be arriving soon." She left the room.

Ayano rounded on Harry, her tone both accusatory and demeaning at the same time. "What do you think you were doing spending time with her?"

This caused Tsui-Ling and Tachibana to flinch.

Harry shook his head. "Ayano. Regardless of what you may think, I am an adult and I can make my own decisions. It's called I was having fun. Catherine has a point. Dinner will be served soon." He left the game room and went invisible before Ayano could harass him too much.

* * *

Jugo frowned as he got a phone call from Marunage. Apparently, Kazuma and Tsui-Ling had gone to Marunage for a vacation. Genma had damaged various parts of the building and the Kannagi family was being charged with repairs. Jugo sighed. How had Genma destroyed a two story bay window, four different walls, a rock garden, two changing rooms, and a matching set of twenty stone lanterns? However, it was nowhere near as expensive as Ayano's disastrous date with Harry a few weeks ago. Jugo grinned. He hadn't heard anything indicating Ayano had lost her temper. A Hot Spring Resort really was the perfect setting for romance to blossom between a girl and a boy.

* * *

Catherine was surprised when instead of Room Service; Tsui-Ling was at her door. She invited Catherine to eat with everyone.

Once everyone had eaten, Tsui-Ling spoke up. "I have an announcement to make." She looked at Harry and Ren. "I wanted to let you know that you two are going to be uncles and Kazuma's going to be a father."

Kazuma's jaw fell. "Tsui-Ling?"

The girl nodded. "It wasn't food poisoning. I'm pregnant." A massive smile was on her face.

Catherine immediately jumped up and hugged the girl. Kazuma took over moments later.

A few minutes later, Kazuma and Tsui-Ling left. Ren stood, "I promised I'd find Ayano after dinner. That and I would like to soak in the outdoor baths." He left.

Catherine stood and hesitantly said, "I should probably go too." She hesitated at the door, hand outstretched to turn the knob.

Harry noted the girl's unease. "Catherine, is everything alright?"

Catherine let her hand fall. She turned and ran towards Harry, tackling him to the couch. Catherine pressed her lips against Harry's and let nature take over.

After a few minutes, Catherine pulled away. "Harry, I need to tell you something. I…"

Conversation stopped and the pair sat up as the sound of a card being put in the reader of the door interrupted. Harry frowned, put his fingers to his lips, and made Catherine invisible.

Ren had brought Ayano and her friends up to the suite.

Ayano was gasping. "How did your room get changed to this? That's it. Harry, we are trading rooms!"

Yukari stood in front of the few photos placed in a corner. Like Ren said, this was clearly Harry's private suite. "Um Ayano…"

Harry shook his head. "Ayano. I'm headed to the outdoor baths. And no, we are not trading rooms. In fact get out now or I will call security. I am trying to relax and I can think of quite a few people other than you that I would rather have in my room when I'm tired." He looked at Ren. "Ayano forced you to show her the room didn't she?"

Ren nodded a little.

Ayano ignored Harry's question to Ren and focused only on Harry's statement. "Is Catherine one of them?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Given the fact that she is polite, not demanding, and our conversations aren't dominated by insults and barked commands that should be ignored anyway; yes she is. In fact, if I knew where her room was, and I wasn't tired, I'd invite her over just to have a decent conversation."

Harry opened the door, and once Catherine was in the hallway he dropped the invisibility he had put on her. "I'm headed to the outdoor baths before they close. You can look around, but if I don't sense you three leaving the room in five minutes, I'm calling security." He shut the door behind him as he walked out into the hall. He turned to Catherine. "Have fun teasing her when they come out into the hall." He stepped in the elevator as Catherine's door shut.

It took Ayano another moment or two for her fury to build before she stormed out into the hallway.

One of the objects of her frustration exited the room just across the hallway. What was Catherine's room doing across the hallway from Harry's?!

Catherine grinned winningly. "Kannagi princess, Nanase, Yukari. Hello. I should have figured you three would have a VIP suite." She looked around. "Is Harry on this floor as well? Which room is his? I'll have to stop by and say hello."

Ayano spoke up before anyone else could. "He and Ren are in one of the lower-class rooms. I don't know which one."

Catherine smirked and said as she turned, "Maybe when I'm done soaking in the outdoor bath, I'll ask at the front desk. I'm sure Harry and Ren would love to share my suite. There are two bedrooms after all, so Ren would have one to himself."

As the elevator opened, Ayano's jaw was still working while Nanase and Yukari's eyes were wide at the implications. Ren sighed as he shut the door to Harry's suite. Just before the elevator shut, Ayano stopped the doors from closing and everyone clambered in. Ayano's teeth were grinding as Catherine merely grinned at the girl.

When the doors closed Ayano growled out, "I won't let you win Harry. You only think you're winning because you're acting like a slut."

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "That is where you're wrong _princess_. You see, I've fought alongside Harry in life and death battles probably more often than you have. Banter like that after a fight is a great way to shake off the fact that you almost just died. We are comfortable around each other, so it has become normal between us." She smirked. "While our relationship isn't to a point for such actions, I have a lot more to offer him then an annoying girl who only attempts to order him around like a servant. I pity whatever man you settle down with. After all, bratty and annoying teens turn into overbearing and spiteful women. Harry dislikes people who try to order him around. Funny how you haven't caught on to that yet. Yet another reason why a little girl will lose to a woman."

Before Ayano could retort, the doors opened and Catherine left, heading towards the outdoor baths. If she could engineer a 'meeting' with Harry, that would be the icing on the cake.

Ayano followed Catherine into the bath. Once again she was jealous of the difference in their physical assets. When Kirika entered the changing room, Ayano gasped out, "Detective Tachibana, what are you doing here?"

Kirika smirked as she wrapped herself in a towel. "I'm here on a secret romantic rendez-vous with Genma. What else?"

This effectively distracted Ayano from the fact that Catherine was nearby.

As they sat in the outdoor water, Kirika turned to Catherine. "So have you given any thought to our offer?"

Catherine nodded. "For the next few months I'm off the Clan's active roster. While it would be fun to spend my days digging around Akihabara, if I can lend a hand, I don't see why not." Catherine shuddered. "Although going there alone is not something I want to do."

Tachibana quirked an eyebrow. "What do you do in the Otaku's Haven?"

Catherine shrugged. "Mostly I try to convince Harry that anime and manga aren't childish pastimes. But they have a lot of stuff I can't get in the States."

Kirka blinked. Who knew that Catherine was an otaku? "So I can count on your help? I got a message from Tsui-Ling saying that she and Kazuma would be unavailable for a few months."

Catherine nodded. "If you're shorthanded, I would be glad to help and I will do my best to integrate properly. I have worked with several different teams in several countries, so it's not like I don't have practice."

Tachibana whispered, "How much of you joining the force is because it means you'll get a chance to work with Harry?"

Catherine smirked. "Only part of it. But I do know why Kazuma and Tsui-Ling will be unavailable." She continued, "Let's just say that in about nine months the Yagami family will be getting bigger. Whatever country they decide to settle down in will be very lucky to have them there. I have a feeling that Harry won't be too far away. Those two really are like brothers."

Tachibana smirked. "Do you want to help Harry make the Potter family?"

Catherine stood with a blush on her face. "I'm getting pruny. I need to head in."

Ayano watched the blonde go with narrowed eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Not mine**

A few days after her return from spa therapy, Kirika grinned. A few officers had reported some strange happenings but no set pattern. It looked like they needed a certain Wind Mage. If Catherine backed him up as his officer attaché, then there might be some progress between the pair. Especially if they were on a stakeout assignment. Tachibana would have to make sure it was a place that had plenty of security cameras.

She called in their most recent consultant. She then made a deposit and posted her most recent guess on the web document detailing the breakdown of bets. After the video from Marunage was posted, bets from all across the globe had been furiously placed.

* * *

Harry walked into the MPD after another bodyguard session. Tachibana and Catherine were waiting for him.

Kirika frowned. "There have been a few examples of possible paranormal happenings. Our best guess it that there are a few new users toying with their powers. It's nothing serious yet, but…"

Catherine nodded. "You don't want things to get blown out of proportion."

Kirika nodded and handed the pair a folder. "Here are the sightings. If you could make a detailed investigation, and possible interventions, I would appreciate it."

* * *

After visiting the various sites, Harry and Catherine bought some take-out and ate on the roof of a tall building so that Harry could use his powers without drawing too much attention.

Catherine was leaning against him and watching the sun set. "I wish we could be like this all the time Harry."

Harry stood and turned away from the blonde and looked out over the rooftops of Tokyo. His emotions were all muddled. Best to take the bull by the horns. "Why are you so adamant about us being together?"

Catherine spoke up, "As long as I've known you, you have intrigued me. Every time we're together, I felt I had to know more about you."

"Is that all?"

Catherine shook her head. "No. You're very attractive, intelligent, and if I'm honest with myself every time you smile that crooked smile of yours I want to pin you to the wall and kiss you like you've never been kissed before. When I feel that way, I remember London and Marunage and how I want to feel like that all the time." A light blush dusted her features. It rapidly deepened.

Harry turned to stare at the blonde whose face had become the color of her jacket. "What about the MacDonald Clan?"

Catherine frowned, "While I would be lying if I said that my family would be displeased with us being together, that doesn't matter to me." She collected herself, "When you saved me in Switzerland, I knew that I wanted nothing more than to be in your arms like that again. Hopefully without the danger. When we were in Prague, Constanta, or London, and every other time when you saved me or held me close, I felt that again. I wanted more." A frown marred her face. "Just like when you were holding the Kannagi that night at the restaurant. When I saw that, gaining Enraiha didn't matter so much anymore. I only challenged her to show you what I was capable of." She took a few steps closer and wrapped her arms around Harry as she stood behind him. "I just wanted you. Nothing else mattered"

Harry continued to look out over the skyline. "What do you really know about me?"

This threw the girl for a loop. "Well, for starters, Inspector Lestrade said that you are from Britain but wasn't forthcoming with details. I know that your godfather likes pranks and believes that your parents would be proud of you. I know that you don't like coffee, instead you prefer tea. You have a sweet tooth that equals mine. You are frustratingly handsome and secretive. You care for Kazuma and Tsui-Ling like family. Because you lost your family years ago, the bond between you three is rather strong. You hate being lied to and woken up suddenly. You are very creative and you can have excellent ideas that, regardless of how they turn out, it's a fun ride. When you kiss me, it is like time stands still." After a long pause she added, "You also are a very powerful Wind Mage."

Harry looked at the girl and threw a Wind Barrier around the two. No one would see or hear them. He would be lying if the cut of her blouse and jacket hadn't been very distracting today and that as she held him and when they kissed, something in him stirred that hadn't been felt since he left his home dimension. He felt that he should trust her and tell her everything. "Can I trust you?"

Again this threw Catherine for a loop. "Of course."

Harry turned to face her. "What if I told you that if I told you something you couldn't tell anyone, not even your family?"

Catherine locked her blue orbs onto his green ones. "They would never hear of it." Her voice was strong in its conviction.

Harry sighed. "Kazuma, Tsui-Ling and only a handful of other people know this: I'm not from this dimension. I ran through a dimensional tear to try to save my godfather and before we died we were summoned by a ritual that was directed elsewhere. Magic was very different in my home dimension."

Catherine looked stunned. "But you're human."

Harry nodded. "On the way here you could say that the Spirit Kings of Wind and Water hitched a ride. I became the Contractor for Wind, and it allowed me to defend myself when I arrived and ultimately save Tsui-Ling and Kazuma. Sirius, my godfather, was changed by the Spirit King of the wind into a pixie."

Catherine seemed to mull over this, not loosening her grip. "So the second male pixie is your godfather?" Rituals usually summoned a demon of some kind, but if one grabbed onto Harry…"That doesn't matter. You're here now." She pulled Harry tighter. "I promise I won't tell my family that or about you being the Contractor."

Harry was shocked at her reaction and distracted by the rather generous bust that was pressing into his front. "What if I told you that I had children back home?"

Catherine looked up at Harry, her tone was confused. "What do you mean?"

Harry leaned against the edge of the roof. "In my home dimension elemental magic doesn't exist. You could say that it is similar to ying-yang and ritualistic magic with occasional elemental abilities. There is also a division of magic that is similar to making Elixir. However, it is far more varied."

"What does that have to do with you being a father?"

 ** _Flashback Start_**

At the beginning of Fifth Year Harry was wandering the halls under his cloak when he heard a sound from a storage room. It sounded like a soft sob. Pulling out the Marauder's Map, he noticed that inside of the room was a single dot.

As Harry went to open the door, the knob burned his hand. A series of unlocking charms finally had the lock clicking. Using his shirt to quickly turn the knob, Harry was able to open the door.

As the door swung open a blonde head peeked out from behind a stack of desks. "Who's there? You already locked me in here and now you're teasing me too?" Tears were running from a pair of silvery eyes.

Harry shed his cloak. "Luna, what are you doing in here?"

A second later, Harry was tackled to the ground and shocked when a naked Luna Lovegood was on top of him, scrabbling for his wand.

When she pulled it from his loose fingers she said "Finite Incantatem!"

Harry blinked, more than a little distracted by the girl whose figure was visible from the moonlight filtering into the room. It was his first time seeing a girl naked. He had to admit, it was a pleasant sight. He didn't catch Luna's question as he was distracted.

His nose was poked with his wand as Luna repeated, "Are you polyjuiced?"

Harry blinked. "No. I heard a sound and wanted to see who was crying."

It was then that Luna noticed the wand she held. It was indeed Harry Potter's wand. A silvery sheen of an Invisibility Cloak was on the floor. That was how he was getting around without being caught. It was then that she realized that she was straddling Harry Potter, naked. His eyes were trying valiantly to remain on hers but kept drifting to her body that was illuminated by the moon.

Luna went red and dived for the cloak.

Harry sat up and faced the opposite direction. "Um, Luna, where are your clothes?"

Luna had been once again accosted by her housemates for not being a 'proper Ravenclaw.' She hesitated with her response. "I was trying to find a moonbeam snopgar. They can't be seen if you're clothed."

Harry turned to stare at Luna's head that was floating in the air. "Who did this to you?"

When Luna went to deny anything, Harry stopped her. "I've been bullied too Luna. I know it will only make things worse if the professors are told, but can I help you?"

Luna looked into the face of a wizard who she honestly had a crush on since the carriage ride, and nodded.

It was the start of a great friendship. Harry would keep an eye on Luna with the Map and his skill with breaking and dismantling charms improved. She was a sympathetic ear when no one else seemed to listen. A romance quickly grew between the two kindred souls. Eventually it got around that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were dating. Most wrote it off as two delusional people finding each other.

A certain redhead did not.

Ginny Weasley frowned when it was confirmed that _her_ Harry was dating Loony Lovegood. An owl-order of potion ingredients and a few brews would solve that problem. After all, she was her mother's daughter.

A few weeks later, Ginny dosed herself with a fertility potion and snuck into the kitchen. She added a rather potent virility and stamina potion and a potion that would inflame the lust of the target and remove their inhibitions for a full day to a large piece of treacle tart that would appear in front of Harry. Combined with the mild love potion keyed to her that was put in the cup at Harry's seat, her plan to ensnare the Potter Heir would be complete. She had even paid the Ravenclaws who were the most antagonistic towards Luna to make sure that she missed dinner and would be indisposed for most of the night. It was only when Neville Longbottom left the Great Hall in search of the youngest Weasley and ultimately found her, would Ginny realize that her plan was not going to work.

Harry went to sit at his normal spot but hesitated. Luna wasn't at dinner. Neville sat next to Hermione to ask her a question about class, and Harry sat at a different place. He ate and took the piece of treacle tart with him as he left to find where Luna had gone. The map revealed that she was on the seventh floor, not too far from the Room of Requirements. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his trunk as he munched on his dessert.

As he made his way towards the upper floors of the castle, Harry tugged at his collar. The castle was supposed to be cool this time of year. It was still March. He was rather warm. As he passed Malfoy, Harry cast an obscure spell to make the teen trip once an hour for the next week. He passed Snape's office and cast every spell he could think of at the door to lock it and cause pain to any who opened it. Let the bat figure that out.

When he reached the out of the way room Luna was in, Harry frowned. There was only a stone wall. Harry cast a few spells and found the door. After opening it, the door tried to disappear and shut once again. Harry summoned Luna out. She had been stripped again and was obviously hit with a couple of Confundus Charms and possibly an Inebriation Hex. Harry also realized that Luna rubbing against him like that felt amazing.

As Luna began speaking Harry walked past the entryway three times wanting a private place where they would be alone. He didn't want to have anyone see Luna like this.

When Luna pinned Harry to the wall and kissed him, the potion's effects truly began.

The Room responded to their desire by erasing the door and creating a bed with a fire crackling nearby.

Harry managed to fight through the haze that was descending on his mind and remove the charms from Luna.

Luna immediately noticed their surroundings, "Harry are you alright?"

She was cut off as Harry began kissing her again. When Harry's motions were far more forceful than usual, she pushed away and picked up the wand. A quick spell had Harry floating in midair, clad only in boxers. Another spell revealed that he was under the effect of some rather strong potions. The remnants of a treacle tart in his pocket showed it to be the culprit.

Luna managed to break through to Harry. "Harry someone potioned you." She held up the tart.

Harry's anger quickly disappeared, overwhelmed by his lust. "I don't care. I love you. I want you." A flare of wandless magic broke the spell and once again Luna was pinned to the bed.

Luna had been seriously contemplating this step, but felt that Harry was a little too nervous. They had even talked about it a few days ago. Luna made it perfectly clear that if he ever wanted her that way, she wouldn't stop him. As his mouth kissed its way down her body, Luna took the last bit of the tart and shoved it in her mouth. She would need the same potions to keep up with him. She wanted this as much as he apparently did. Harry was mentally strong enough to fight the effects if he didn't want what the potions were telling him to do. Her mother's journal had said that she realized that her father was the one for her and made sure that her father knew it. Luna made the same choice.

Hours later, an exhausted Luna and Harry lay cuddling.

"Luna,"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why did you eat the last of the tart?"

Luna winced as she shifted. She was sore. "I wanted this too Harry. I love you. In fact, once we've recovered, how about we see what it's like without potions?"

Before Harry could answer, the potions flared again for both of them. They were lucky it was the weekend. The rumor mill would be running overtime if they both missed classes.

A month and a half later, Luna told Harry that she was pregnant. They had only had two other trysts. Harry acknowledged that he loved her too and promised that he would find a way for them to be together. He wanted a family. Luna would be listed as homeschooled for the remainder of her schooling, her father had taken very little convincing. Pomfrey wasn't ever told. The Hogwarts rumor mill would have been running rampant if they knew Luna Lovegood was pregnant.

Harry took the next Hogmeade weekend to set things up so that should something happen to him, his child and Luna would be cared for.

As part of the DA clambered aboard the thestrals, Harry tried to convince Luna that she should stay at Hogwarts. In a tone that brooded no argument, Luna said aloud, "I'm not going to stand idly by while my fiancé fights."

Regardless of her pregnancy, Luna jumped aboard the thestral and took to the sky.

 ** _Flashback end_**

Catherine gasped, "So because of these potions, you have kids?"

Harry nodded. "While I loved Luna, it was an unexpected surprise. Shortly before Switzerland, Luna managed to send me a message. She only could send one across the void. She had twins. A boy and a girl. She named our daughter after her mother and our son after me. They'll be turning three soon. In her message she promised me she would care for them and that if I was still alive she wanted me to be happy."

Catherine was in a state of shock. There were far too many details for this to be false. Harry was also more emotional than she had ever seen him. She pulled him closer. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Harry looked at the girl. "Not even Kazuma and Tsui-Ling know about Luna."

Catherine pushed herself up and gently kissed Harry on the lips. "Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul."

"When I arrived here I thought that I would never feel anything like that ever again. I was wrong."

Harry leaned down and pulled Catherine into a rather hungry kiss. The kiss turned passionate and forceful. After a few minutes, they separated. Catherine seemed to lose herself in Harry's eyes. The green was all that mattered. She unconsciously leaned up and brushed her lips against his. She murmured, "Harry, just let me stay here with you. I don't care what anyone says. I just want to be with you."

Harry stiffened and stared off to the side. "Even if it would cost you your Fire Magic?"

Catherine pulled back, startled. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked down. "As a Contractor, once I decide who to start a family with, any magic they have will be changed by the force of the Contract."

Catherine pulled back. "But that would mean my family…"

Harry nodded sharply, almost a violent flinch, a light glistening was at the corner of his eyes. "It would likely change the magical line of the MacDonald Clan."

Catherine looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Harry turned away. "I thought I had lost the ability to feel this way about anyone once I had lost Luna. Since even before you came here to Tokyo, or even the time in London, that all began to change. I, I didn't want you to have to choose your magic or me. That isn't fair." Harry's hands curled into fists on the ledge. His words were soft, but Catherine heard them all the same. "I've been living a dream with you that I just can't hold."

Catherine tentatively reached out and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Is that why Tsui-Ling has Water Magic?"

Harry nodded. "While she was not gifted with an ability to manipulate a specific energy, she had the potential to do so. She could have learned one of the neutral types. That was directed to Water Magic."

Catherine's brow furrowed. "What about the Kannagi? Why aren't they changing over to water magic? Kazuma was a Kannagi."

Harry sighed. "Two reasons. They are descendants of a Contractor, and as such the Contract is still partially enforced. That is why Adepts only come from Contractor lineages. Second, when Kazuma was disowned, it was not just legally, but magically as well. The Kannagi Contract has no hold over him and as such, his Contract has no hold over them."

Catherine took a few steps backwards. "So if I want to be with you, not only would I become a Wind Mage, but I would have to be fully disowned by my family in order for them to keep their Fire Magic?"

Harry nodded looking pained. His voice was thick. "I can't ask that of you or of them. You love your Clan, your magic, and your relationship to the both of them. I've seen you with various members of the MacDonald Clan. Your father adores you and I'm sure that your mother does too. Your uncle loves you as well. My parents died protecting me and I never experienced anything like that. The relatives who raised me hated me and showed that daily. You have the kind of family that I have wanted all my life. I can't take that away from you. If I did, I would be no better than the man who killed my parents." Harry took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "Have a good night Catherine. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted that." Harry jumped from the roof and flew off into the night. Catherine saw that the edge of the roof where he had stood had wet marks like a few raindrops had fallen. She reached out to stop him and went to call out, but once again the words she wanted to say stuck in her throat.

Catherine watched Harry go in silence. She stood on the rooftop for some time as the sun sunk below the horizon. As tears rolled down her face she pulled out her phone. Once someone picked up Catherine spoke, "Daddy, can you and Mom come to Japan? It's important."

Evan caught the tone in his daughter's voice. "Catherine what's wrong?"

Diane walked out of the shower to hear that phrase. She took the phone from Evan. "Catherine, darling, are you alright?"

"Mom, can you and Daddy come to Japan? I really need to talk to you and I can't do it over the phone."

Diane's tone was almost chiding. "Catherine…"

"Mom, please. I need you and Daddy." Catherine's voice broke, her emotions pouring into the next word. "Please."

Diane was taken aback by her daughter's tone. Underneath her veneer of propriety she was still a mother. Whatever was wrong had Catherine in tears and the independent and headstrong daughter was telling her slightly overbearing mother that she needed help. Regardless of their clashes, Diane's momma bear response flared. She would protect her daughter, even if she had to go halfway around the world to do it. She would have to in this case. "We'll be on the first plane out dear. We'll see you as soon as we can." She turned to her husband. "Frank has the jet in Germany. Get us tickets to Tokyo and I will get us packed. We're going to Japan. Now."

Evan nodded. His daughter sounded distraught. Whatever made her sad would get charbroiled. He made three phone calls to have people cover his duties as he bought the tickets. They would have to leave in twenty minutes to catch the next possible flight. Evan called their driver to have the car ready and waiting.

* * *

Harry sat on the beach looking out at the ocean. He really should have come clean with Catherine a long time ago. Harry focused on how he felt absolutely horrible for hurting Catherine like that. She didn't deserve it.

A band of pixies allied with Sirius had seen Harry touchdown and reported to him.

When Sirius arrived with an entourage to prank the Contractor, he paused. He had never seen Harry like this. Thin tear tracks were running down the teen's face. He turned to the pixies. "Wait." Regardless of his love for mischief and pranks, he was still Harry's godfather. That meant Harry came first. He had already learned that lesson and he wasn't about to forget it.

When Harry flinched when Sirius sat on his shoulder, Sirius knew it was time to be serious. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry was surprised by the presence of his godfather. "It's nothing Sirius."

The pixie shook his head. "Don't give me that. I withheld pranking you when I saw you like this. You're the last big target in the war. Regardless of what the pixies that follow me want, I need to be your godfather before a prankster."

Harry stared back out over the ocean, watching the moon rise. It was easily twenty minutes that silence reigned. "It's about Catherine."

"What's wrong?"

"I told her about the details of the Contract. Specifically, about the whole Contract changing someone's magical nature."

Sirius winced. "How did she take that?"

"I can't just change the magical line of an entire family. What right do I have to do that?"

Sirius just let Harry talk.

"The only way for me to prevent that is to get her disowned. I can't take her away from her family Sirius. I don't want to hurt the MacDonalds or her like that. I've seen how being disowned hurt Kazuma. I can't see her in pain like that. The MacDonalds are good people. They don't deserve to go through that either." Harry stared at the sand. "I don't want to be a horrible person Sirius. If I hurt them, that is exactly what I would be. I don't want her to go through what I did."

Sirius put his hand on Harry's ear. "You love her don't you?"

Harry nodded. "After… _her_ , I never thought that I could feel that way about anyone ever again. But, Catherine makes me feel…It's stupid."

"Harry, just let it out."

Harry seemed to collect himself and choose his words carefully. "She makes me feel alive again. Like I can finally let go of everything. It's like I'm flying without the wind. I can't explain it better than that. I know it's stupid."

Sirius shook his head. "You know, I heard rumors about you and Luna Lovegood from Snivellous' rantings. Is that who 'her' is?"

This shocked Harry, he nodded in response.

"What would she have wanted?"

"She would have wanted me to be happy. That is all she ever wanted."

"Would she approve of Catherine?"

Harry barked out a laugh. "They would have gotten along very well."

"Then there you have it."

"But…"

"But nothing. Look Harry, your parents loved each other. I watched James and Lily dance around each other for years and watching you and Catherine has been very much the same. You obviously had feelings for Luna, and when we were _between_ , weren't you told that you would be with her again when it was your time?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius folded his arms. "Then remember that. You can still love Catherine without betraying Luna." After a moment of silence Sirius continued, "Besides, if she loves you back, you'd be surprised what sacrifices one will make for love. James and Lily laying down their lives for you is one of the greatest examples of that. Tell her how you feel and talk it over with her."

"But, how can I ask something that big of her? I want to be with her, but I can't ask her to leave her family for me." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I love her. What do I do?"

Sirius shrugged. "That is for you to figure out Harry. As your godfather I only can offer advice and guidance. What you do with it is your choice to make."

"Thanks Sirius."

"Don't stay out too late kiddo."

"Thanks again Sirius."

The pair sat in companionable silence before a deluge of sea water fell on Harry followed by a whirlwind of sand. Harry's face was the only part of him exposed. A massive sandcastle had been built around him.

"Sirius!"

The pixie laughed. "That was more than enough emotional talk don't you think? Men don't have sappy moments."

Harry actually chuckled and a salty breeze began rapidly eroding the castle. Harry used the wind to form little sand suits around all the pixies who were laughing. They fell to the ground. Everyone was laughing at the end of it. Once everyone calmed down, Sirius, Tiana, and all of the others flew away.

Harry sat back in the sand and watched the tide come in as he thought about Catherine and what Sirius had said. He wouldn't return to his penthouse until after the sun rose.

* * *

Catherine formed Metatron to take her back to her hotel. She ignored the people in the lobby and went up to her room.

After taking a long shower and shedding a more than a few tears, Catherine collapsed on her bed. When morning rolled around, Catherine had all of the blinds drawn and had barely slept. A few hours and a large order of ice cream from room service later, Catherine finally fell into a light slumber.

She had only been asleep for a few hours when a knock sounded at the door, waking her up.

Catherine stumbled to the door, ignoring her appearance and opened it. She was engulfed in a hug by her parents.

(On the plane from the US)

Diane and Evan were sitting in First Class, discussing what Catherine could possibly need from them. They threw out various scenarios and were nervously working themselves up by formulating the worst case scenarios. While both adults usually had no issue sleeping on a plane, both spent all sixteen hours of the non-stop flight worried about their daughter.

When they landed, it was even worse for them waiting in the lines through customs.

Evan knew the hotel his daughter was staying in and had the address written down. Once they had gotten their bags and had their passports stamped, they hired a taxi to take them to Catherine's hotel.

They arranged a room for themselves and asked about their daughter's room. Once they put their bags in their room, they went and knocked on Catherine's door. It was a few moments before anyone answered.

Diane's eyes widened as she took in her daughter's appearance. Catherine's normally well-kept hair was a tangled mess, she had bags under her eyes, tearstains on her face, and she was wearing sweats. Diane wasted no time in wrapping her daughter in a hug. Evan joined in as well.

The trio backed into the room, not letting go of each other. Once the door was shut, Diane spoke up. "Catherine, what is wrong?"

Catherine broke down in tears and clung to her mother like a lifeline. Evan opened the blinds and picked up the laundry strewn about the room.

While she was trying to comfort Catherine, Diane's eyes fell upon the large bowl containing the remnants of what looked to be an ice cream and chocolate massacre and smiled softly. "Is Harry why you're crying?"

Catherine sniffed and nodded.

Evan frowned. "Where is he? I'll beat him to a pulp and burn him to cinders!"

Catherine sobbed out, "Daddy, no."

Diane pulled her daughter into a hug. "Are you pregnant?"

Catherine's and Evan's jaws dropped. Catherine sputtered in embarrassment. "Mom, No!"

At the same moment, Evan barked out in shock, "Diane!"

The older woman shrugged. "I had to ask." She fixed her daughter with a stare. "So are you going to tell us what is going on?"

"Harry, he said that he…" Before Catherine could say anything else, there was a tapping at the window. A quartet of pixies were outside. Catherine recognized Sirius.

When she slid the window open, Catherine was surprised when Sirius handed her a DVD with an almost somber expression on his face. "What is this?"

The pixie shook his head. "You need to watch that before you decide anything else. On my honor as his godfather, there are no pranks, no tricks. What is on there is real." He nodded to the parents. "Mr. and Mrs. MacDonald, have a good day." With that, they were gone.

Catherine opened the case and there was no clue as to what was on the disc. The top was blank.

Evan frowned. "Who was that?" There were rumors that there was a second male pixie and the entire race was in the middle of a 'civil war.'

Catherine muttered, "Harry's godfather." Not seeing the looks of shock on her parent's faces, she continued. "He used to be human but when Harry became the Contractor, Sirius was dying and the Spirit King of the Wind changed the man into a pixie."

Evan's jaw dropped. "Harry is a Contractor?!" His voice dropped slightly and he stared at nothing for a brief moment. "That answers so many questions."

Catherine gasped. "I was supposed to keep that a secret."

Diane frowned. "Why would you keep secrets for a boy who hurt you?"

Instead of answering her mother, Catherine merely played the DVD.

The trio watched a crying Harry Potter talking to Sirius on a beach. The audio was clear enough that they heard every word. When Harry said that he loved Catherine, the blonde broke into tears again. This time they were happy tears.

At the end of it, Diane and Evan were in shock once more.

Evan was frowning. "What did he mean about a Contract changing magical lineage?"

The following conversation shocked Evan and Diane yet again. Evan, because if his little girl followed her heart it would change the MacDonald Clan forever. Diane, because she was surprised to see her daughter finally acting like a normal girl that the older woman could identify with.

Diane looked at her daughter. "Catherine, do you honestly love him?"

Catherine nodded, her eyes full of tears. "I realized that a few weeks ago. What he said about how he feels, I feel the same way when I'm around him. Like I can fly."

Diane hugged her daughter. "Oh Catherine."

"Mom."

While the two women just hugged and cried, Evan frowned. He sat, looking out the window before he had a thought. It would not only make his daughter happy, but bring a massive new scope to how the Clan operated. They could have Adepts in the Clan. Granted they would use Wind Magic, but Adepts all the same. Evan knew better than most that a Wind Mage or even a Conjurer level was a massive benefit in a fight. He didn't know if the collateral damage was just because of Harry or Wind magic in general, but that could be overlooked for now. Most of the Users he had met were User or low Practitioner. Harry was a Contractor. He had an idea to keep Fire Magic in the family too. Now, how to sell it? He waited until an opening presented itself.

Diane just held her daughter. "What did he mean about what he went through?"

Catherine wiped away a few tears. "During the Big Ben debacle in London, when we were in hiding, I asked Harry how his parents felt about his magic since he never really talked about them. Apparently they were killed shortly after he turned one by a serial killer. His earliest memory is his parents giving up their lives to protect him. From what I could gather, Sirius wasn't able to take custody of him right away and he didn't have the best childhood. He's always had this look on his face when he saw Uncle Frank teasing me or Daddy doting on me, or when I worked with other family members. When he told me that if we were together it would change my magic, he told me a few things. Harry said that unless I was magically disowned, it would change the Clan's magic as well. He said that I had the type of family that he always wanted and that it wasn't right to pull me away from that."

Evan turned back to his daughter. His face was grave. "Catherine, regardless of how you feel for him, this is a matter for the Clan to discuss." His tone boded no argument.

Diane snapped and rounded on her husband. "Evan, how dare you say such a thoughtless thing to your daughter! You can't dictate your daughter's feelings!"

Catherine was shocked at not only the response from her father, but also her mother.

Evan shook his head. "Let me explain. Harry obviously doesn't want to hurt you or the Clan. However, should our magic be changed, shouldn't we see if there are any others who would prefer Wind Magic to Fire Magic? That is a decision for the entire Clan to make. It affects everyone." Evan smiled softly at his daughter. "I for one would rather learn a whole new type of magic if it meant that my daughter was happy." He grinned. "If I also recall the history regarding the Tsuwabuki and Kannagi families, which might mean that your mother would likely gain at least a small amount too." He winked at his wife who was sitting in shock at the revelation.

Catherine's jaw dropped. Once she internalized what was said, she jumped across the room and tackled her father in a hug. The tears shed were happy. "Daddy!"

Diane smiled and blinked away a few tears. She joined in the hug. Catherine was the only child they had due to medical issues. She was proud of the solution Evan had apparently found. When they separated, Diane spoke up. "Catherine, how about we all get some sleep and you can show us around Tokyo. We'll have Frank bring the jet here when he's done with his job. When we get back to the States, we will call a Gathering. You can stay here if you want."

Catherine smiled wearily. "Thanks. I'll show you guys Akihabara. It's a great place." She yawned. "But I need some sleep."

* * *

A few hours later, Catherine showed her parents the wonders of Akihabara, also known as Otaku's Haven. Evan, by sheer osmosis, knew what Catherine was talking about when she donned her manga hat. He had to admit, he had come to really like Full Metal Alchemist. He was surprised when the shopkeepers all greeted his daughter enthusiastically. He would have to look at her expense account after this. Seeing how the costume shop fawned over his daughter and immediately started showing him things upon her recommendation, Evan had a sinking feeling about some of her purchases.

While Evan was debating over purchasing a life-size replica cosplay costume of Alfonse Elric's armor, Catherine talked to her mother. "Mom I have to ask, why did you come? Ever since I started going with Daddy on family business trips, we seemed to argue more. The only thing we really talked about was clothing."

Diane frowned and was silent for a long moment. "Catherine, you are my daughter. I don't have the same abilities as you. Every mother dreads their children growing up. While I'm not jealous of your magic, I never really could relate to a lot of the things that you were doing with your father and the other members of the Clan. This is one of the few times I can actually understand what you were going through. This is the first time in a long time that I actually felt like I could be a mom and not someone who just told you to dress or act in a certain manner. Clothing was really the only common point I thought we had." A smile crossed her face. "It appears that I just needed to look beyond your magic to see my daughter underneath."

Catherine was taken aback by this information. "Mom…"

Diane continued. "Everything I tried seemed to fail. I had almost given up hope of being able to connect with you. Our last conversation before you left made me realize just how far apart we had grown. When I heard your voice on the phone, I knew that I needed to take a chance." Diane grinned. "I'm glad I did."

The two women shared a hug.

Diane wiped away a few tears and asked, "Catherine, is there anywhere around here where we can buy pocky? I was looking into a few Japanese sweets on the plane and that one looks good."

Catherine smiled. "Sure. If we're lucky, one of the stores might even have some fresh taiyaki as well. We can get some while Daddy is trying on that costume before he buys it."

* * *

Catherine steeled herself as she went to Harry's hotel room after her parents said they needed to rest some more to deal with the jet lag. When Harry answered the door, he looked apprehensive. Catherine threw herself at Harry.

Harry was shocked as Catherine latched onto him and proceeded to kiss him.

Harry pulled away slightly. "Catherine, what?"

Catherine pushed herself closer until Harry was pinned against a wall. "Harry Potter, don't think for a second that my Fire Magic means more to me than you do." She planted her lips on Harry's once more.

When she pulled away Harry asked, "Catherine?" His voice held a bare glimmer of hope.

As Catherine pushed herself into Harry she forced herself to ignore the feeling of their bodies pressed together. "Harry, you have saved my life. And I don't mean like you did in Prague or any other time. I could have been much worse as a person had we not met. Because of wanting to keep even with you, I've worked harder, trained more, and accomplished much more than I would have done otherwise. You saved me from myself." Catherine lay her head against Harry's chest. "You saw me as more than the Heiress of the MacDonald Clan. You saw me as Catherine MacDonald, the silly American girl who was attracted to you. Thank you."

"Catherine I…"

"Let me finish Harry. If I stop, I won't be able to get it out." She took a deep breath. "You have trusted me with secrets that no one else really knows. I need to tell you one." Catherine looked at Harry, willing him to see she meant what she said. "I…" Catherine found her tongue thick. This time she forced the words out. Her voice was quiet, almost an intimate whisper. "I love you."

Harry's eyes widened and their lips found each other once again. When they were separated, Harry breathed out, "I love you too." After holding each other for a moment Harry asked, "What about your family's magic?"

Catherine shook her head. "Daddy is going to call a Clan Gathering. If needs be, he and Mother will leave the Clan. Whatever they decide, I _will_ be the Wind Contractor's wife. I realized that I want to be by your side, even if I didn't have any magic."

Harry rested his cheek on Catherine's head. "Sirius was right."

"How so?"

"I would be surprised at the sacrifices someone would make for love."

Catherine grinned and rubbed her cheek against Harry's chest as she nodded. "However, Daddy has asked that I hold off on doing anything that might initiate the change in the family's magic until after everyone in the Clan makes their decision about what type of magic they want. So we can't really be a couple until after the Gathering and the decision that the Clan makes is finalized." She looked up worriedly at Harry. "Is that okay?"

Harry chuckled slightly. "That is fine by me. If you're giving up so much, I can wait that long." As the pair simply held each other Harry looked into the distance. _Luna, she makes me happy. I hope you approve._

Catherine rubbed herself slightly against Harry. "I'll make it worth the wait."

Her mind went to a happy place as Harry nibbled on her ear. "The question is can you wait?"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: (Insert witty disclaimer here)**

Catherine had a broad smile on her face as she walked into the police station. When she was confronted by Kirika, Catherine blinked. "Detective Tachibana is everything okay?"

Kirika was confused. The video footage showed Harry leaving the rooftop and Catherine in tears. Now only a day later, the younger woman looked happy. "Is everything alright? I have tried to get a hold of you yesterday, but there was no answer. Harry didn't respond either. I was worried."

Catherine blinked in shock. She pulled out her cellphone and frowned. With everything that had happened over the past two days, she forgot to charge the battery. "I'm fine. The battery on my phone is dead. With everything that happened, I forgot to tell you that I would be unavailable yesterday and also forgot charge the battery on my phone."

"Everything that happened?"

Catherine nodded. "My parents came for a surprise visit yesterday and they left about an hour ago. I apologize for worrying you."

Kirika nodded. She had seen the logs that Evan had been in the country. "Did your investigation with Harry turn anything up?"

Catherine shook her head with a confused expression on her face. "It was odd. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but if what you said is true, someone in the area should have a magical signature."

Kirika nodded and began walking, Catherine followed. "Either they don't live in that area or are capable of masking their presence from Harry's search." Kirika turned to Catherine. "What do you think is more likely?"

Catherine shrugged. "My bet is that they don't live in the area. From the sounds of it, they sound only like a User level and likely a new one. Harry could find someone like that easily."

Izumi, Tachibana's partner came around the corner. "Catherine? What are you doing here? I thought after what happened with Potter on the roof…" Her voice trailed off after a hard glare from Kirika.

Catherine blinked. Something Harry had told her last night percolated through her mind. She rounded on Kirika. "You were spying on us weren't you? That's right; Harry said last night that you are part of that betting pool of when we'll be getting together."

Kirika had the decency to blush slightly.

Catherine shook her head. She knew the way gossip hounds worked. Might as well give them something to chew on. Especially since most of the MPD was now listening. "Since you are worried about that, I will simply tell you that what you saw was a misunderstanding between the two of us and has since been worked out." She smirked evilly. "However, I won't tell you any of the details of what was worked out or how. But I will say this: while it was a big step forward between Harry and me, no one has won the pool yet. But if Harry's and my discussion last night is any indication of the future, that pool won't be going for too much longer. Since we are in public this is supposed to be shared isn't it? Any of the fun details I will keep to myself." A smug smile was on her face as she turned away from the pair.

Catherine picked up the case folder from her inbox and sat at the desk that had been given to her to begin reading. When she saw the dropped jaws of Kirika and Izumi, she looked over the folder. "Well, don't you two have bets to place or something productive to do?"

* * *

Harry frowned. He had felt flares of power. They were brief and he was unable to get a clear read on what types they were. Harry frowned as power flared again. He pushed himself in flight. A man, slightly younger than Harry had electricity crackling around his fist as he demanded money from a businessman.

A bubble of carbon dioxide later had the mugger knocked out. Harry blinked as the feeling of magic disappeared. He couldn't sense any power from the unconscious mugger. Harry's eyes narrowed. That was not normal. He focused. It was there, but extremely faint, almost hidden, and something about it seemed off somehow.

Harry turned to the businessman and flashed a badge. "I'm with the Tokyo PD, Special Investigations Unit."

The man relaxed and began blabbering his thanks. Harry took a statement and took contact information from the man in case Tachibana wanted further details. Harry also called Tachibana to have the man picked up. He also followed up with a phone call to Jugo. He would have to meet Ayano at the site of the job. When one of the MPD appeared, Harry handed the mugger off and flew towards where the job with the Kannagi was located. Harry sighed as he approached the area, it was a class two. Barely even worth his time, but Harry also knew that Jugo had seriously stepped up Ayano's training when Catherine had taken Enraiha from her in the middle of a fight.

Harry bought a juice from a vending machine and watched as Ayano immolated the latest demon. She didn't even tell him to help. She just handled the youma. Odd.

As they were headed back to a main street, a voice called out. "Hold it right there you two!"

Harry paused in drinking his juice and his eyes narrowed as a scrawny teen was revealed.

When the guy began laughing in what he probably assumed was a threatening manner, Harry narrowed his eyes as a spark of power rose, becoming something more. A purple wave of power shot off of the teen and he suddenly looked like some kind of bodybuilder. Harry noted that there were several muscle groups that weren't natural. Some even had sharp edges, which Harry knew from experience was not how the human body worked. There was a difference between definition and a sharp angle to a muscle group.

Ayano blinked. "Is that what people called 'pumped up'? It doesn't look normal."

Harry shook his head. "It's not. Muscle fibers don't just expand like that. I'm guessing that he has a lot of money for clothes." Harry looked at the man. "I hope you know that muscles aren't supposed to look pointy."

The now much larger man laughed again. "Are you surprised? Both of you are dead. No one has ever beaten me after seeing this form. I'm too powerful"

Harry sipped from his juice, hiding his smirk behind the can. "Ayano, I think he's hitting on you. Or he thinks we're on a date and wants to ask you out."

Ayano scoffed. "As if. He is not my type." The second part of Harry's comment hit her, she pinked slightly and turned to the beefed up would-be mugger, "Does it really seem like we're on a date?" She collected herself. "Because we're not!"

Harry turned back to the mugger while using his wind to try to get a read on the energy. "Sorry, but as she said, you're not really her type. She likes a guy she can push around. Maybe you should try a different alley."

Ayano's voice was flat. "What do you mean push around?!"

Harry laughed slightly. "I meant that you are a responsible, serious, and driven young woman."

Ayano frowned. "Look me in the eye and say that! You can't even say that with a straight face."

Harry shook his head barely controlling his laughter, "You're right I can't."

"Potter!"

It was at this point where the meathead decided he was done with his targets ignoring him. He growled. "Stop ignoring me!"

As the teen lunged, Harry grabbed the leading wrist, twisted and threw the large form over his shoulder and into the pavement. He turned to Ayano. "I think we're done here."

Ayano nodded. "Yeah."

The muscled mugger stood. "Nice try, but that didn't do crap! Normal attacks don't work on me!"

Harry turned to Ayano. "Hold this. I'll handle Mr. Brawny and Brainless."

As Harry walked towards the green-haired form, Ayano looked at the can. She watched as Harry dodged around the leading fist, took out the guy's knees and an orb shimmered around the guy's head. When the mugger tried to rise, an axe kick to the back of the guy's head knocked him down. He didn't try to stand again.

Harry frowned. "This guy is probably linked to what Kirika has me investigating."

Ayano blinked. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "It is police business, but judging by what I'm sensing there is a definite link." He turned to Ayano. "Can I have my juice back now?"

Ayano laughed slightly. "I kind of drank it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ayano…"

"What? It's just a can of juice."

Harry shook his head and pulled out his phone. "Tell Jugo the job's done. I'm going to get the Special Unit here."

Ayano frowned at the dismissal. "Are you actually calling them or are you calling Catherine?"

Harry ignored the question and dialed his phone. "Kirika, this is Harry. I found another one. Understood. I'll wait here until someone shows up."

He hung up the phone and turned to Ayano. "Does that answer your question?"

Ayano huffed and stormed off.

* * *

As Harry waited for a squad car, he called Kazuma.

"Harry, what's up?"

"Well for starters, I was curious about how Tsui-Ling is doing." Ever since she found out she was pregnant, Tsui-Ling got increasingly fatigued and nauseous.

"She's still pretty weak."

"Do you think it's because of Berhardt and that doll of his?"

Harry could hear Kazuma's teeth grate. "I would bet everything we own that that the pregnancy, combined with whatever he did to that part of her essence is behind this."

Harry nodded. "I also wanted to pick your brain. Here in Tokyo we've discovered a few people who have magic, but I noticed that every time they use it I can sense it. But when they don't it's almost hidden. Something about it screams unnatural. Since it deals with their insides, could you spare an hour or two? Kirika would probably pay you for it."

Kauma grunted. "I'll be able to do it in a few days, but I'm bringing Tsui-Ling down with me. I don't want to leave her alone."

Harry nodded again. "Understood. I'll let Kirika know that she'll need someone to watch over Tsui-Ling when you're examining the prisoners."

Kazuma agreed and the connection was terminated.

* * *

The next day Harry got a phone call. "What's up Kirika?"

Tachibana was businesslike. "I need you to have a look at a few possibly cursed students. There may be a link with the issue we've been facing lately."

Harry frowned. "Possibly cursed students?"

"All of the members belonging to girl's tennis club at one of the local high schools have all been victims of rather bizarre circumstances. We were informed because of a rather odd call from a girl claiming she knew you and Ayano."

Harry nodded. "Likely one of her two friends."

"Will you be able to have a look at them?"

Harry looked at his watch. "I'll meet you at the station in twenty."

Just shy of twenty minutes later, Harry walked into the police station carrying a box and a couple of cups. He flashed his ID stating he was a consultant, and headed into the station.

Kirika was about to head to the lobby when Harry Potter entered the main offices for the Special Case division. She walked towards him but he walked over to Catherine's desk and sat on the side.

Catherine looked up and saw Harry perched on the desk. "Harry?! What brings you here today?"

In response Harry sat the box on Catherine's desk and pushed it towards her.

After looking oddly at the box, Catherine slowly opened it and began laughing. It was full of doughnuts.

Harry smirked. "You said that you had always thought that every police station had them, but you couldn't find any here. Besides, since you are officially a cop now, you need your daily doughnut quota."

Catherine's laughter had caught the attention of several officers. "Harry, you didn't have to do that."

Harry took one of the cups from the holder and passed it to Catherine. "I know, but I couldn't pass it up. I even found one with sprinkles for you."

Catherine opened the lid. The scent of her favorite peach tea met her nostrils. "Harry, thank you."

Tachibana interrupted, "Doughnuts?"

Catherine picked one out and nodded. "It is a long standing joke in America that police officers always eat doughnuts."

Kirika had the box in front of her moments later courtesy of Harry. His tone was almost taunting. "I bought chocolate ones too."

Kirika rolled her eyes. "Harry, we need to get going." She still took a doughnut though.

Harry stood. "Of course. Catherine, have a good day."

Catherine smiled. "I'll call you later."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Let's go Kirika."

When they arrived at the hospital, Kirika flashed her badge and went to a door.

Harry heard mutterings behind the door.

When they went through the door, a woman who looked like she hadn't had enough sleep was next to a bed holding a young woman. Miay Sugino was lying on the bed with three different bags on the IV line.

"Who are you?"

Tachibana took over. "I'm Detective Tachibana with the Tokyo PD, Special Investigations Unit."

The woman looked confused. "I'm her mother. What do you want?"

Kirika smiled. "Your daughter's condition was brought to our attention and I had a few questions for you."

The woman looked hard at Kirika. "Why would her hospitalization be brought to the attention of the Tokyo PD? And who is the delinquent?"

Harry laughed. "I'm a foreign specialist who works with Detective Tachibana from time to time. As for the exact reasons, I'll let her explain that to you." Harry went to the other side of the room and slid the window open. The air in here was stale.

Kirika tried to get the woman to leave the room, but she refused.

Harry sighed. "Miss Sugino, what Detective Tachibana is trying to find a way around saying is that the Special Investigations Unit deals with cases that may or may not have an element of the supernatural."

The woman looked at Harry. "Are you crazy? My daughter is sick."

Harry shook his head. "Give me thirty seconds and I'll be able to answer the question we came to investigate."

The woman went to say something, but a small gust from the open window suddenly was felt and she watched as it became visible, swirling around the young man's form and it gained a bluish tint. She sat in shock. Kirika shook her head. Harry was supposed to wait.

Harry lifted the oxygen mask and the wind flooded the girl's mouth and nostrils. The girl's back arched and a sickly yellow aura flared around her and seemed to shatter like spun sugar. Harry slid the mask back down the girl's face. He turned to Kirika. "Nasty sickness curse. Whoever did this to her really wanted her to suffer. Much longer and the fever would have caused brain damage. As it was, it was starting to slow down on her, so I didn't want to wait until you got her mother out of the room."

Tachibana nodded. "Her health _is_ the reason we came. How long till she recovers?"

"That's my partner's forte, not mine. But I would guess that with the curse gone, her fever should drop within the hour."

"How strong was it?"

"User level only."

The woman was pale as she stood, finally finding her voice. "What was all of that?! Supernatural stuff isn't real."

Harry spoke before Tachibana could. "And that is the attitude we want people to continue to have. But I wish you luck rationalizing away what you just saw."

The girl's voice echoed weakly from the bed, "Mom?"

The mother immediately went to her daughter's bedside. "Miay?"

Kirika stood and looked at the woman. "When she is feeling better, I will need to ask your daughter a few questions." She placed her card on the table. "I or my partner will be checking back later today. Until we say so, do not inform anyone at her school that her condition has changed. Whoever did this to her might try something far nastier."

The woman nodded, barely hearing the words.

Harry and Tachibana made several stops. Harry removed a severe bad luck curse, a mental torture curse, and a few others. There was quite the variety. It would keep Kirika and Izumi busy processing everything and making up cover stories when needed.

Kirika got a phone call. "Ayano? I see. I'll be right over." She turned to Harry. "Apparently the one who was slinging curses is back at school today."

Harry nodded grimly. "Shall we go?"

* * *

When the car pulled up to Ayano's school, Kirika parked in the teacher's parking lot and the pair walked to the main office to inform them that there was now an active investigation taking place and that she and Harry would be around the school.

They met up with Yukari, Nanase, and Ayano. Yukari produced a pair of tazers once Ayano said that Utsumi might attack Nanase.

Nanase was still nervous.

Harry spoke up. "Nanase, don't worry about it. I'll put up wind armor around you. It stops even Ayano's attacks."

Nanase looked at Ayano in shock. "He can stop your attacks?"

Ayano nodded. "Only really strong magic can get past it. I would have to burn away his magic with Enraiha to get past Harry's wind armor."

"How strong is Utsumi?"

Tachibana answered that question. "He is likely only User level, so there is no way he'll get past it."

Nanase didn't look convinced.

Harry sighed. "How about a demonstration?" He gestured and Nanase felt an odd sensation, it felt like something was almost covering her body that was both sticky and hard at the same time. "Ayano, create a flame and bring it close to her."

Ayano nodded and a fireball grew in the palm of her hand. As her hand approached Nanase, the flame twisted and warped before being thrown to the side.

Nanase's eyes widened. After thinking for a moment she said, "Thanks. That makes me feel better. How do you get used to the sensation?"

Harry shrugged. "Better that than getting hit by something nasty. Don't be afraid to push his buttons. Novice magic users use far too much energy when they're angry. It will wear him out until you can see an opening."

Kirika and Harry stood, invisible as Nanase approached their position. The bluenette kept her cool and didn't hesitate to insult Utsumi. At the teen's attack Harry wondered if he even had to bother with the Wind Armor. The kid had no way of aiming. Nanase pushed his buttons again and got the confession they were looking for. Utsumi was sending out waves of power and Harry's eyes widened. That felt almost like a whisper of a youma. Moments later, the tazer appeared and Utsumi fell to the floor.

Harry dropped the invisibility and Kirika stepped out and thanked Nanase for her help.

Nanase shivered as the Wind Armor lifted. "Thanks Harry. I'm glad I didn't need it, but it was good to have."

Harry looked at the detective. "Kirika, we need to talk when you're done here."

Something in his tone gave the detective pause. She nodded.

Ayano looked confused. "What is it?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe something, maybe nothing. I need Kazuma to check just to be sure. He and Tsui-Ling are coming down tomorrow."

Ayano huffed. "Fine, don't tell me."

Kirika nodded. "Ayano, until the higher-ups decide to involve the Kannagi, it is official police business."

* * *

The next day Kirika sat opposite of Ayano and Yukari in the school offices. Nanase was off checking on the girls who were cursed by Utsumi.

Kirika was reading a report that she couldn't believe was put together by a high schooler. "Yukari, this is an excellent report. If you weren't in high school, I'd offer you a job. How did you get some of these details?"

Yukari grinned. "You should know that it isn't wise to reveal your sources." The pixies were excellent in tips for using her meager abilities. She had paid them with photos of Ayano's embarrassments.

Ayano grinned at Tachibana's blinking face. "Harry says that she has a hint of Wind Magic. No rumor is safe from her." She turned to her friend. "I'm curious. Why did you write a police report and where did you get a tazer? Just what kind of connections do you have Yukari?"

Yukari took a sip of her tea. "Ayano, I'm just an ordinary high school girl." At Ayano's look, she added, "Is something wrong?"

Detective Tachibana frowned. "This all fits."

Ayano was focused on that comment. "What all fits?"

Kirika sighed. "Something is happening and we don't know what. Teens and young adults all over the city are popping up with powers. It's like a magical outbreak."

Ayano blinked. "Magical outbreak?"

Tachibana nodded. "It's mostly teens and young adults. Their power levels aren't anything we can't handle, but they've recently begun blackmailing and harming others. There have even been a few street fights that we have found." She pursed her lips. "Harry said that Utsumi's power had a scent of a youma. He also mentioned yesterday to me that he and Catherine had encountered something before, just not this minor."

Ayano's eyes widened. "He told me about fighting some possessed humans when he was in some European city. Frog, or something like that. Are there youma behind this?"

Kirika stood. "Kazuma and Tsui-Ling are coming down later today. If it is within their bodies, they will be able to sense it."

"So what is Harry doing? Goofing off?"

Tachibana smiled. "No, not at all. He's actually out in the field with one of our staff showing a new rookie the ropes."

Ayano's eyes narrowed. "Is she pretty?"

Tachibana chuckled. "Don't worry Ayano, the rookie's a man." She didn't dare say that the member of the staff was Catherine.

* * *

A nervous man in a blue suit was walking between the pair that had demonstrated that magic was real. He had been hand-picked because of his ability to see various connections and think outside the box. "So what next?"

Harry spoke. "Information. We need to find out what is going on."

Daiki nodded. "How do we go about doing that?"

The young man's hand came down on Daiki's shoulder. "That is where you come in so handy."

"How so?"

Catherine smiled. "It's called fishing for information for a reason."

The man paled. "You mean I'm going to be bait?"

Harry nodded. "Don't worry though; both of us will be nearby to make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Then why am I bait?"

Catherine fielded that question. "Simple. Harry and I won't be scared or impressed by whatever ability they have. You on the other hand, will have an honest reaction to whatever they are doing. It will be believable and he or she will certainly brag; revealing several important details we likely wouldn't otherwise hear."

The man paled further.

Harry spoke up. "Tachibana asked us to get you ready for whatever this job throws at you as quickly as possible. You will be seeing what people are capable of and learn to cope with it. You will have to learn to trust Magic Users of whatever type you are assigned to work with. You're going to have to trust us that you won't be hurt."

Catherine nodded. "You also will start to see magic in an application beyond making dust devils and fireballs. You might get to see actual combat, however one-sided it may be."

"So you're saying that not only will we be gathering information, but also you are throwing me into the deep end of the pool and hoping that I learn to swim." In his head he added, 'with weights around my ankles.'

Harry smiled. "You _are_ good Daiki. I knew you must have been picked for a reason."

Suddenly, the 'wonderful advancement opportunity' didn't seem so glamorous anymore.

What disturbed Daiki the most was when the duo would literally vanish whenever they started their patrols to look for the rogue Magic Users. He jumped when he heard their voices, "Don't freak out, we'll be nearby, but a single person is a more tempting target."

"This isn't some kind of hazing ritual is it?"

"Or course not. That's for after your first week. We need to make sure that you won't run away."

Catherine's obviously teasing voice echoed. "Harry that's not funny. Everyone knows that the hazing is only _during_ the first week."

Daiki wondered why Tachibana had sent him out with the couple. It wasn't the last time during the day he had that particular thought.

* * *

They finally got lucky after lunch as they heard a voice threatening someone. Daiki sprinted around a corner. "Tokyo PD! Stop…" Daiki froze.

Pinning a man in a suit to a wall was a man about in his early twenties, wearing a black vest, red sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black cargo pants. A glowing red wolf was beside the mugger. The wolf turned and luminescent violet eyes stared at the police officer.

The man saw the frozen form of Daiki and began laughing. The businessman took the opportunity to run away.

"I bet you've never seen someone with my power before have you? Let me introduce myself. My name is Hellhound. I'll give you one guess of where I'm going to send you."

Behind the Wind Barrier, Harry and Catherine were all business. They were making observations.

"That's not a spirit beast I've seen before. I could duplicate it though. Decent detail and reactions, but it's power levels are weak."

"Definitely Fire Magic, but he's only User level."

Hellhound spoke again, "I wonder if the head of a policeman will get me enough points to go up a level? I might even get to take it to Pandemonium and upgrade my class."

Harry frowned. "Points, levels, upgrades?"

Catherine nodded. "All video gaming terms."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "He's detaching the situation from reality, consequences, and danger because…"

Catherine finished, "It's all a game to him. And what is Pandemonium."

"Further proof that there is someone behind all of this and they are smart about how they're doing things."

It was at this point that Daichi finally lost whatever semblance of cool he had. Shots rang through the alley, catching the Spirit Beast in the head.

Harry mused, "At least he's a decent shot. Wanna set the Hellhound guy back on his heels?"

Catherine grinned. "If I'm thinking what you are…"

"Only one way to find out."

Moments later as Hellhound ordered his creation to attack Daichi again, a wolf, easily twice the size of Garm, blossomed into existence radiating heat. Harry let the invisibility drop and the duo stepped in front of Daichi.

Hellhound froze as another beast formed in front of the cop. It was much larger than Garm.

Harry spoke up. "What, no attack? Just now you were perfectly fine with threatening a cop." He pulled out his badge. "What about now?"

Hellhound tried to turn and run but ran into a solid wall of air.

Harry took out a coin. "Heads or tails Catherine?"

Catherine smiled and leaned on Harry. "Can you take care of him? You know I love watching you work. I'll make it worth your while…"

Daiki was staring in shock. He had been close to being ripped apart by a fire wolf and his protectors were _flirting_!

Harry smiled and winked. "Okay, but it had better be worth it." A quartet of wind blades sliced Garm into pieces and cuts opened on Hellhound's chest.

Catherine frowned. "That isn't normal for Spirit Beasts."

Hellhound had fallen to his knees clutching his chest. "How?"

Harry smirked. "You gave us a lot of information. Now how about you give us a little more down at the station?"

Harry felt a presence and he spun. Wind blades lanced from his form as a certain purple eyed construct ghosted across the alleyway entrance. Harry sped forward, but she was gone. He swore and pulled out his phone.

Catherine's flame wolf circled Hellhound as she came over. "Harry, what is it?"

Harry ignored Catherine and muttered into his phone. "Pick up!"

When Kazuma's voice came over the phone, Harry blurted out, "Get her away from Tokyo now!"

Kazuma's voice was surprised. "Harry?"

"Lapis is here!" Harry snapped.

Kazuma's voice called out, "Tsui-Ling!" A swear word was heard over the connection.

Harry threw his senses wide open. "I'll be there in ten."

Catherine had paled, but her voice was firm. "I'll take care of Hellhound and Daiki. Go." She swallowed, "Harry, don't forget to stay in control."

Harry nodded and a gust tore through the alley. Harry was gone once the dust settled.

Keeping an eye on Daiki and Hellhound, Catherine pulled out her phone. "Kirika, we have a problem."

Once Catheirne explained what was happening; on the other end, Tachibana paled as well. "Catherine, I'm counting on you keeping him under control."

"Yes Ma'am."

Tachibana immediately called her supervisor. "Sir, things may have just gotten worse. The entire department needs to be on high alert. We need to use our connections to keep an eye out for sudden storms."

Catherine called out, "If there are any pixies around, I need to talk to you now! It is _very_ important."

A pink haired girl flew down. "What do you want?"

Catherine looked at the pink-haired trouble-maker. "Tell Sirius that Lapis is here and Harry and Kazuma are as well. NOW!"

The girl's pink hair wilted and her eyes widened. "Yes Ma'am!"

Daichi was looking frightened. "What is going on?"

Catherine's tone was quiet. "The beginnings of a battle. If the Tokyo MPD is ready, it will save lives." She fixed the rookie with a powerful stare. "Daichi, you were chosen because you can see patterns others might miss. Let me tell you something _very_ important. You will drag every bit of information out of every scumbag that I bring in. With what just happened, I won't be able to hold your hand for the next few days. You will then analyze every detail, every angle, even the smallest nuance from their speech. Don't discount any idea just because it doesn't make sense. Lives will depend on it. Am I clear?"

Daichi's eyes widened. "Ma'am!"

Catherine's eyes softened as she murmured to herself. "Don't do it again Harry."

"Can I ask what happened?"

Catherine sighed. "You were given the run-down on strength of Magic Users?"

Daichi nodded. "User, Practitioner, Conjurer, Mage, Adept, Contractor. Each is significantly more powerful than the last, but Adept is equal to Contractor in regards to power, but a Contractor has the backing of a Spirit King and has power that is unparalleled when they use it."

Catherine nodded. "Harry is the Contractor of Wind Magic. Kazuma Yagami, Harry's almost brother, is the Contractor for Water. The Stars of Sagacity took part of Kazuma's wife's soul and they are controlling it." Catherine turned to the shocked man. "Did you ever hear of the inland hurricane that formed over Switzerland a few years ago?"

Daichi nodded. "They still have no idea how it formed."

"That was when Harry and Kazuma found out what had happened to Tsui-Ling. I was there on the mountain as it formed. The people who hold part of Tsui-Ling's soul are here in Tokyo. If Harry and Kazuma get angry, what happens here will make everything else that the city has ever seen pale in comparison."

Daichi's eyes widened. "So you think that the Stars of Sagacity might be involved in all of this somehow?"

Catherine nodded sharply. "If they aren't but have something else in the works, we need to find out what it is ASAP. That is where you will be coming in handy." She smirked. "Heck of a case for your first one isn't it?"

Daichi chuckled nervously. Moments later a police conveyance arrived and Catherine left to find one more reported troublemaker. Harry would contact her once they got Tsui-Ling to safety.

* * *

Harry pushed himself towards where he could feel Kazuma's rage and helplessness building.

He felt not only Tsui-Ling's life force flicker, but also that of her unborn child. Harry's passing rattled windows and broke a few.

When He came upon Kazuma, they were in the penthouse, Tsui-Ling's breathing was shallow and the woman was pale.

Kazuma's eyes were shot with blue-black. "If I try to move her out of the city, it hurts her. This is different than before."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "We'll find them Kazuma. And this time we will capture that doll, rip Tsui-Ling's essence from it and put it back in her body."

Kazuma looked up. "Let me know when you've got something."

Sirius and a flock of Pixies showed up moments later. His normal jovial look was severe. "Tell me where you want us."

Harry nodded and threw a powerful Wind Barrier around the level. "Find Lapis and get back to us ASAP."

The cloud of pixies dispersed to search the city.

Harry floated around the city, senses wide, searching for Lapis and the Stars of Sagacity.

He curtly answered the phone. "What?!"

Tachibana's tone was hesitant. "Harry, with the recent developments, we're bring the Kannagi onboard."

"Your point?"

"I need you there to help bring them up to speed."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I'll be there."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: If I owned the stories, I would live in a much nicer place.**

Harry touched down outside the Kannagi compound and Tachibana was waiting for him.

Kirika looked almost wary. "Are you and Kazuma okay?"

Harry nodded sharply. "We're in control if that is what you're asking."

"How is Tsui-Ling?"

"Worse than before." Harry's tone warned that there would be no additional details given.

"The people you and Catherine have rounded up gave several important details. First off, it's as you said, humans being possessed by You This is huge. Much bigger than what the Tokyo MPD can handle. If Tsui-Ling wasn't in trouble, I would have hired both you and Kazuma."

Harry nodded curtly.

When they entered the compound it was twilight. Daiki, Tachibana, and Harry all sat opposite the Kannagi.

As Tachibana explained everything, Ayano snorted. "And of course you need our help."

As Jugo reprimanded his daughter Harry was deep in thought. Jugo asked, "And has the MPD contracted Harry and Kazuma for the time being?"

Harry shook his head, irritation in his tone. "Not as such. There are certain…extenuating circumstances."

Jugo's brow furrowed.

It was Genma's turn to snort. "And my worthless former son is of no help, as usual."

Before anyone could say anything a blade of wind formed around Harry wrist and launched itself at Genma. Harry dissipated it quickly. Tachibana's eyes were wide as Harry's eyes gained an orange hue before reverting to green. "Kazuma is doing everything he can to keep Tsui-Ling stable and their unborn child alive you bastard. If you knew anything about Kazuma, you wouldn't say such thoughtless things." Harry stood. "Tachibana, I have to leave before I lose my temper."

Kirika nodded. "I would appreciate it."

Harry stood and Ayano's cell rang. "Kanon now isn't a good time. What do you mean he's gone?!"

Harry paused.

Ayano stood. "Ren's in trouble. They were investigating what some guy called Pandemonium. Ren purified the youma that possessed someone and got a lot of details. Kanon said that Ren tried to burn something away, they saw a building shimmer, and then Ren disappeared."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Tiana!"

The pixie appeared. "Yes sir?"

"Tell Sirius to gather all pixies around Tsui-Ling. If my guess is right, Kazuma and I have to go hunting."

The bluenette nodded and sped away.

Jugo blinked. "What do you mean?"

Harry frowned as he dialed a number. "The Stars of Sagacity captured part of Tsui-Ling's soul and used it to power some sort of homunculus. If she gets too close, bad things happen. We have been chasing Lapis for a few years now and this is the closest we have come."

Kazuma's voice rang over the phone. "Did you find something?"

"Maybe. I think that the Stars are behind this whole problem. Ren may have accidentally found them and gotten kidnapped. I saw Lapis only a few blocks from where Ren disappeared from. I'm sending the pixies to guard her."

"Text me the address and I'll be there once they arrive."

Harry turned to the assembled individuals. "Let's go. Time's a wasting."

When they arrived at the skyscraper, Harry closed his eyes, ignoring everything but sending out his senses. Kazuma arrived, anger making his power roil.

Kazuma spoke. "Well?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Beyond the fact that there is a spatial distortion there, I've got nothing."

Ayano snorted. "You're not much help."

Kirika shook her head. "No, that is real information. Whoever is behind this is strong enough to block his abilities. Kazuma?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Same here. The barrier around it is preventing me from sensing anyone."

The pair began to lift from the ground.

Tachibana called up. "Don't destroy the building!"

Harry snorted. "If they've got Lapis and Ren, we can't."

"And if they aren't there?"

Kazuma answered, "Then we won't make any promises."

As the pair flew into the air, Tachibana pulled out her radio. "Tell all officers that a storm is brewing. I repeat a storm is brewing."

Ayano looked at Kirika. "What does that mean?"

Kirika shook her head. "That means that something big is going on and that there might be some very nasty repercussions. First off, that building is to be completely evacuated in less than twenty minutes." She looked at the younger girl. "Ayano, I'm going to need your help too."

Daichi returned. "I'll handle the evacuation." He pulled a fire alarm and then dialed the closest fire station to let them know that the alarm had been tripped to evacuate a building due to a potential safety concern. He also requested that they wait just inside the barrier the police would be setting up. Four more cars pulled up to direct the occupants of the building to safety.

* * *

Harry and Kazuma were floating above the distorted space. A blade of wind cut through the barrier and a building appeared. Harry picked a spot that wouldn't destroy the building and the pair burst in.

Both Kazuma and Harry took a moment to examine their surroundings.

Kazuma scowled. "Pick a door, any door."

The pair went straight ahead and found an identical room.

Harry frowned. "A maze." He turned to Kazuma. "Let's keep this up until I can figure out what the heck they did."

Kazuma nodded and the pair kept moving. About sixty or so rooms later, Harry turned. "You're right there aren't you?"

Kazuma paused.

Harry called out, "Ren, keep talking!"

Harry cut through a nexus point and the space collapsed, joining with the space behind it. Harry and Kazuma went on edge.

Harry scowled. "Bernhardt Rhodes."

The masked magician frowned. "What you just did was impossible!"

Kazuma sneered. "We won't let you leave here alive."

Bernhardt smirked. "Ah but if you kill me the spells maintaining Lapis will collapse. And Tsui-Ling's essence will be lost forever."

Both Harry and Kazuma tensed.

Moments later, a purple-eyed figure burst through the wall.

Harry tried to trap Lapis with a barrier, but the fighter was extremely agile. She used her sword to fend off attacks from Kazuma and Harry. Lapis leapt back towards Bernhardt and a shimmering barrier sprang into being.

The crystalline sword fractured after the abuse it had taken.

Harry's and Kazuma's attacks met the barrier and they were absorbed.

Harry grit his teeth. "An Anti Wind and Water magic barrier."

Ren caused golden flames to burn and Ayano stepped up. "Can it stop Fire?"

Harry shook his head. "Barriers like that can stop two elements, tops. They use the opposing ones to stop the attacks."

Ayano smirked, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Bernhardt turned to Lapis. "Destroy it all. Leave nothing."

A glimmering figure illuminated behind the girl, a crystalline sword shattered the ceiling. Harry flung out his hand, causing whirlwinds to spring up and carry Ayano, Ren, and Kirika out of the building.

Kazuma yelled, "Bernhardt!" Bullets of water and blades of ice flew through the air.

Blade after blade of wind shot out.

Bernhardt smirked. "I will see you two soon."

Harry and Kazuma screamed as the building collapsed around them.

* * *

Catherine was waiting at the hotel room and when Kazuma and Harry entered, she could tell that they were close to the edge. She pulled Harry off to the side, doing everything she could to calm him down.

Kazuma tried to calm as well. Tsui-Ling had stabilized and he picked her up.

Harry called out, "Kazuma?"

"I'm taking her to some undines."

Harry nodded. If he hadn't been so focused on Catherine and calming himself down, he would have noted that Kazuma's power had taken a more malicious feel.

* * *

Harry was invisibly shadowing Nanase. Last night after the building had been destroyed and he almost lost control, five of the captive Youma powered teens escaped. Among them was Utsumi. He was the only one who had a target and Harry was watching Nanase during the day.

Harry had told Nanase that he was protecting her during the day with a Wind Barrier and Izumi would be watching over her house at night.

Nanase obviously wasn't exactly comfortable with the barrier, but it was better than Utsumi cursing her.

Harry had to frown as Tachibana sent him a text explaining Ayano's outburst. The redhead was slightly placated as it was explained to her that Harry was watching Nanase when she was awake and mobile and Izumi, a Conjurer level Yin-Yang user made the barrier at night. Did she honestly think that one of the links to an escaped User _wouldn't_ be monitored?

A few days later, Harry was examining a site that had him on edge. A fight between two 'Seeds' had taken place here.

"What do you think?"

"It's clean."

Tachibana looked at the destruction with a pointed look.

Harry shook his head. "Not that. There is virtually no magic residue. Given the time frame, there should at least be something."

"What can cause that?"

Harry shook his head. "Only one type of magic excels at removing traces like that." He looked at Kirika. "Water Magic."

Kirika's eyes widened. "But…"

Harry nodded. "Kazuma is missing. I can't sense him. He took Tsui-Ling and they are both gone."

Kirika's eyes widened. "But…"

Harry shook his head. "Can't worry too much about it now." He focused. "I can't sense him anywhere nearby." His phone beeped. "I've got to go shadow Nanase." He turned to Kirika. "Let me know if there is anything I can do here, but I've got nothing."

That night, when Izumi and Catherine took over, Harry gave the girl a hug and went home to sleep.

The next morning, as Harry approached the Kuno residence, he sensed pain and frustration. He flew to the location and his blood ran cold. Ayano was angrily talking to Tachibana. Izumi was being attended to by paramedics and Catherine was being laid on a gurney.

Harry sped to her side. "Catherine!"

The blue eyes opened, but were still squinting in pain. "Harry… Kazuma… he did this. I tried to stop him. He was so strong." Her eyes shut once again as the medication given to her began to take effect, removing the woman from consciousness.

Harry tried to stop the gurney, but the paramedics loaded Catherine into the ambulance and drove away. Tachibana stepped up and her eyes widened as Harry's previously emerald eyes were a violent red-orange. "Harry…" She reached out before drawing her hand back sharply as the winds began to gather around Harry, taking on a black tint before becoming almost opaque. A thin line of blood was on her hand were the wind had cut her.

Harry's voice rang out over the growing cacophony. "Kirika, I'm going to stop him. Keep your people out of my way."

A sudden gust and Harry was gone. The only sign of his presence was a series of cuts in the asphalt.

Kirka swore. She pulled out her radio, ignoring the blood running from her palm. "Code Black! I repeat Code Black! Mobilize all assets immediately! I don't have a time frame. We need to be on high alert."

Ayano stepped up. "What was that? Why was Harry so angry?"

Kirika fixed Ayano with a stare. "You're coming with me. Get in the car. I need to speak to Jugo. Now."

Ayano frowned. "What is Harry doing? He just vanished."

Kirika huffed. "Ayano let me clear something up for you since you aren't seeing what everyone else does. Kazuma attacked us likely to find Lapis. Lapis is a homunculus of some kind powered by part of Tsui-Ling's soul."

Ayano huffed. "I know that. But what is Harry doing?"

Kirika nodded and started the car. "Let me tell you a story. This happened in the city of Constanta. It is a city in Romania on the shore of the Black Sea."

 ** _Flashback_**

It was a bright, but cold day when Harry, Kazuma, and Tsui-Ling touched down outside the Casino.

Tsui-Ling drank in the architecture. "This is gorgeous!"

Harry acquired the language and they made their way towards the building, were a contingent of police was waiting for them.

One man with extra pins on his shoulders spoke up. "So you're the Storm Brothers? Why would the MacDonalds suggest contacting a couple of kids?"

At this moment a blonde head of hair belonging to a girl pushed its way through the crowd. "Harry! You were able to come!"

Following behind Catherine was Evan, Frank, and a trio of Fire users. Evan was staring at Harry with slightly narrowed eyes.

Catherine wrapped the green-eyed boy in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

Harry spoke from around Catherine's head. "Evan. Frank. What are we up against?"

Catherine whispered out, "Each other. Doesn't it feel nice?"

Not hearing his daughter's comment, Evan spoke up. "A failed ritual site was found. We think. Similar corpses to Grindlewald."

Kazuma snarled out, "The Stars of Sagacity."

Tsui-Ling put a calming hand on Kazuma's arm. "She's not here Kazuma, I don't feel weak."

Kazuma took a few deep breaths and nodded. "I'll stay calm."

Frank continued, "We're going to unearth everything we can and kill whatever was summoned."

When they entered the room, Harry nodded. "There is something that was here. It is almost like it was…shredded."

Kazuma walked the circle, drawn in blood. "It was captured. Whatever was brought through was sliced into hundreds of pieces and captured."

Frank knelt down, grimacing at the circle. "How do you know that?"

Kazuma pointed to several semi-congealed puddles. "They aren't dry yet, so the blood tells a story."

One of the policeman scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

Evan shook his head. "Kazuma is a powerful Water Mage. If he says that is what happened, I'm inclined to believe him. The fact that Harry is backing him up makes it doubly believable. I've seen both of their powers in action."

Before anyone else could say something, a man in a suit stepped under the tape. "I'm willing to take their word for it. Although they are young, both of the Storm Brothers come highly recommended."

The doubtful officer saluted. "Yes sir."

The man turned to the hired consultants. "I will need you to look around. See if you can find any clues as to what this was about. The crime scene will stay cordoned off until you all are done."

Harry and Kazuma tried to make more of the crime scene. When Harry shifted his focus to something more general, his eyes widened. He walked over to a corner and a small application of power had a stone square lifted into the air. "A secret passage." A blue burst of wind shot down the hole before returning moments later. "There are no immediate magical traps. However, there is a door that the wind won't pass at the end."

Evan spoke up. "Think it's part of all of this?"

The man in the suit stepped up, pulling several items from his inner pockets. "I am placing this whole crime scene in stasis. We have a rather old but powerful local magic that I am gifted in. I want you to go and find out what that place is. Officer Smitkov and four others will accompany you."

The officer who was doubtful hesitated. "Sir…"

"That is an order. Whatever happened here we need to find out what it was and why. That may be our only lead."

The group descended the tunnel. Wisps lit the way ahead. As they continued, Kazume frowned. "I can barely sense the Black Sea and we are beneath it. That is why I couldn't sense the tunnel."

The group went on further edge.

When they reached the door, Harry frowned. The inscription read: In the name of Stars and Wisdom we seek only the Truth. "Kazuma, it's them."

The walls of the tunnel creaked slightly. Kazuma's face was dark. "Let's go."

Harry took a moment to analyze the spell matrix. "The doors are Earth aligned to cancel out Wind and the inscriptions are laced with fire energy."

Frank frowned. "And why would either of those elemental leanings be here?"

Kazuma snorted. "An Earth or Fire User wouldn't even try to sense this far underwater and it would prevent any Air or Water Users from knowing what was happening."

Officer Smitkov frowned. "So how do we open these doors?"

Harry smirked. "Two Elemental Leanings make it vulnerable to those attacks. Harry turned to the MacDonalds. "Light it up."

Catherine didn't hesitate and Metatron's sword trailed flame as it sliced through the air. Fire flared where the doors met and they swung ponderously inwards. "Good job Catherine. You've been practicing."

Catherine beamed. "Thanks Harry."

Once the doors were open Harry gasped. "Officer Smitkov. This place is very large. You will need teams of people looking this over. Harry's eyes closed in concentration. "There are several sets of human remains. Tell the captain that I am recommending mobilization of the entire MPD for this tomb."

Tsui-Ling looked green. "Tomb?"

Harry nodded. "I can sense several things: remnants of experiments or rituals. None of them are good."

More Wisps bloomed into existence, their dancing light giving the entire expanse an almost haunted quality. Several branches were revealed. Evan glanced around. "We've got a lot to explore. Harry, any traps?"

Harry shook his head. "None I can sense, but still it's best to be careful."

Officer Smitkov frowned as he finished his conversation over the radio. "It will be some time before we can get any others down here. We are to make a general examination of the area and report back with our findings. Everyone is to divide into groups and make an assessment. They want us back topside in an hour."

Catherine chirped out, "I'll go with Harry."

Tsui-Ling spoke up with a smile. "I don't see a problem with that."

Before Evan could object, Officer Smitkov nodded. "Until we find the light source, we will need one Fire User with each group. Everyone pick a tunnel and let's get going. Mr. Potter, I will accompany you as well."

The group split up and they began exploring the surroundings.

Kazuma, Tsui-Ling, and Frank all took a path to the right. After several minutes of walking, they came upon a study. Several volumes were sitting on a very expensive-looking desk.

Kazuma picked one up and frowned as he read it. "These are Erwin's journals."

Frank frowned. "Erwin?"

Tsui-Ling sighed. "Erwin is Kazuma's mother's step-brother. He is also responsible for the ritual that almost killed me."

Frank's face darkened. "He's the one who you killed at Grindlewald?"

Kazuma nodded. Tsui-ling picked up a journal and began reading. She gasped. "Kazuma…"

Kazuma took the book and began reading. It detailed the failed ritual with Tsui-Ling and the creation of Lapis. Apparently Kazuma had been chosen since Erwin had already subjected him to a ritual.

As Kazuma was going through the books trying to find out what had been done to him, Frank frowned again. "The most recent of these journals is missing. If this is a hidden base for the Stars of Sagacity, and Erwin was running it, then whatever was in that journal likely might have clues with their recent actions."

The two Water Users nodded in agreement.

After almost thirty minutes, Kazuma found the journal he was looking for. It fell from his numb fingers moments later.

Tsui-Ling picked it up and read. "No…"

Frank was immediately concerned. "What?"

"Erwin is the reason why Kazuma isn't a Fire User. He drugged; then subjected Kazuma's mother to a ritual when she was pregnant. He changed Kazuma's Elemental leaning when he was still an unborn baby. His twin brother was used as the sacrifice to power the ritual."

Any further comment was cut off as a torrent of power shot off of Kazuma's shocked form. Both Tsui-Ling and Frank were knocked backwards from the force.

(With Harry)

Harry and Catherine made their way down the central hallway.

Catherine peered into the darkness. "What is down here?"

Harry shrugged. "There is an entire area cordoned off that I can't sense. I'm curious."

Smitkov frowned. "That's not necessarily good."

Catherine was rather nervous. As they neared the area, she latched on to Harry.

When they arrived, a large open space met their gaze. However a wall of cages met were seen as well as a wall of implements that were stained in dried blood.

Following Smitkov and Harry, Catherine crossed the room and when they crossed a line carved into the floor, the air seemed heavy and somehow Catherine became even more frightened. She wrapped her arms around herself and held back.

As Harry walked up to the cages he found a child's skeleton in tattered clothes. His mind flashed back to the Dursleys and was caught in a loop. He tensed, his mind replaying all of the 'punishments' that he received. As he noted the broken bones on the skeleton were similar to ones he received, Harry froze completely.

Catherine went to speak, but Smitkov frowned. "They set up an emotional barrier."

Catherine's brows furrowed. "An emotional barrier?"

Smitkov nodded and set down his backpack and began pulling things out. "It focuses the emotions felt and reflects them back magnifying them for what they are feeling. It was commonly used for torture. We use a variant to make people talk in interrogation. Ours is keyed to nervousness and the feeling of getting caught. This one is rather malicious. I'm getting fear, pain, a sick feeling of pleasure, and…" The man's eyes widened as he gulped and continued. "A desire to just stop living. It has been a while and they have faded by a lot, but whoever did this was sick. You have to _want_ people to feel that way to set one up."

Before Catherine could say anything to Smitkov a wellspring of power shot off Harry throwing the pair across the room.

Smitkov's eyes widened. He pulled out his radio. "Code Demon Hurricane, I repeat Demon Hurricane!"

As the wind picked up, Catherine looked at Smitkov. "Demon Hurricane?"

"Something there set him off. It's a code just in case."

Suddenly, a garbled transmission was heard as Catherine heard her uncle's voice. "We need to get out of here! Kazuma found something that made him lose control. Get Harry over here now to contain him!"

Catherine grabbed the radio. "Uncle Frank it's the same here."

Above the hidden base, the water began roiling and the wind began to move. The temperature dropped drastically. Police cars spread out from the Casino broadcasting that all people get indoors as quickly as possible.

Inside, Frank tried to reach Kazuma but powerful tendrils of water whipped out, injuring the man's hands. Frank winced at his suddenly raw skin. "Tsui-Ling!" He pointed to Kazuma.

Tsui-Ling struggled to her feet. As she neared Kazuma the vortex didn't harm her, but soon it was like trying to walk through ice cream.

A similar scenario was acted out in the other room with Harry.

Smitkov tried to reach Harry or break the barrier, but when he got too close, deep gashes opened on his forearms before being flung back into the wall.

Catherine called out to Harry as she tried to reach him. Her clothes were in tatters, but her skin was unblemished.

Both Catherine and Tsui-Ling pushed forward screaming, trying to be heard. After what seemed like hours, they reached their targets. Catherine was first.

Catherine pushed Harry out of the barrier. Once he crossed, Harry's eyes cleared and the force of Catherine's push brought them both to the floor.

Tsui-Ling wrapped herself around Kazuma and kissed him soundly until his attention was diverted. Teary eyes looked at Tsui-Ling as she whispered to Kazuma. "I love you. I don't think we would have met if this hadn't happened. Do you love me Kazuma?"

This helped the raging Water Mage regain control.

Catherine was surprised as Harry wrapped her in his arms and just held her, sobbing. "Harry?"

"It was horrible…It hurt so much…Why did they want to hurt me?"

Smitkov gasped. "His sensitivity must have caused him to be more receptive to what was being felt and since he was in the barrier, it reflected back on him causing a loop. I would guess that it targeted him since he is so powerful. They try to break down the resistance of whoever is strongest first and use that power on the others in the barrier." He wrapped his arm using a first aid kit from the backpack. When it was done, he got on the radio and began explaining what happened. "Miss MacDonald, you and Mr. Potter are ordered to go back above-ground right away. Two others are going to check on Mr. Yagami."

Catherine nodded. "I'll help Harry get over that."

Once Smitkov was out of the room, Catherine heard Harry whimper. "I'll be good Uncle Vernon. I won't burn breakfast again."

As Harry gradually brought himself back under control, He suddenly snapped free from his flashback of what had happened to him on Privet Drive. "Catherine! What happened?"

Catherine smiled. "There was a barrier that reflected and amplified certain emotions. You froze and your power may have gotten slightly out of control." She smirked. "Although if you wanted me out of my clothes, all you had to do was ask." She held herself closer. "All of my clothes are shredded Harry. Couldn't you have waited until we were on a nice beach or maybe in a hotel room with rose petals on the bed?"

Catherine's banter helped him out of his painful memories. Harry grinned. "You already have that planned out Catherine? I thought that was my job."

Catherine smiled. She went to stand, but realized that the remains of her outfit were not sufficient to cover anything really. "Um, Harry…"

Harry looked at the girl and saw a large expanse of skin. He went red, closed his eyes and worked his coat out from around him. He held it out to Catherine who put it on while Harry's back was turned. When she had it fastened, she whispered in Harry's ear. "Now every time you wear this coat you will think of the fact that I was practically naked underneath."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you think I haven't been in a similar situation?"

The two began making their way back to the surface. Catherine frowned. "Harry, who is Uncle Vernon?"

Catherine was surprised when Harry froze in place.

Harry took a deep breath. "If I tell you, don't tell anyone. Please."

Catherine's eyes softened. "You have my word."

"I was raised by my mother's sister and her husband. I don't consider them family or that house a home. They were," Harry hesitated, "unpleasant and forceful in what they considered 'normal.' Because they knew about my mother's abilities, they were insistent that they would 'stomp the magic out of me'. I did not have a happy childhood."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Oh Harry." She wrapped the Wind Mage in a strong hug, almost molding her body to him. "I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that."

Harry rubbed the girl's back. "It's okay. I will never go back there."

Catherine whispered out as she looked up at Harry, "I won't tell anyone Harry."

"Thanks."

A voice rang out. "As much as I am enjoying watching this, Kazuma and I have to get back upstairs."

Realizing their position, Harry and Catherine jumped apart.

As the quartet re-entered the Casino, their eyes were wide. A thick sheet of ice covered the outside of the building. Lampposts, benches, cars, they were all covered in a thick layer of frozen water. A flag hanging on a nearby building was preserved in a fluttering motion. The ice that had frozen showed the directions of the wind. It was mainly from one side, but the ice twisted and curved as if it had been carved by the wind. A frozen tableau met their gaze as far as the eye could see.

Harry and Kazuma's eyes were wide. "What happened down there? Smitkov told me what happened to Mr. Potter, but what about you Mr. Yagami?"

Tsui-Ling spoke up. "I will tell you but ask that it is to remain between us." Once the man nodded, Tsui-Ling continued. "Kazuma found out some rather disturbing information of something that was done to him without his knowledge." She leaned in and whispered, "It is why a Kannagi was born without any Fire Magic. The man who did it had kept records and we found them. It was rather traumatic for him. Even now, Kazuma needs time to process this."

 ** _Flashback End_**

Ayano frowned. "What does that have to do with me?"

Tachibana rolled her eyes. "Look Ayano. Catherine was the only one who could reach Harry, just like Tsui-Ling was the only one to reach Kazuma. Even then the two were falling in love. You may deny it, ignore it, or even think that I am lying to you. Hundreds of MPD officers have seen the same thing and there is a betting pool among all of them of when the two will actually become a couple."

Ayano frowned. "I don't believe you. You're just trying to win the money and get them together."

Tachibana let out an exasperated sigh. "Ayano, you saw what happened when he saw her injured. Now Harry is going to hunt down the one who hurt her. Kazuma will fight back with everything he has because he did it to protect Tsui-Ling."

Ayano snorted. "What could they possibly do?"

Tachibana stopped at a light and looked at Ayano. "Japan is surrounded by water. Kazuma has the power of the seas at his fingertips and Harry the power of the entire atmosphere. I just told you about an ice storm that occurred in mere minutes and in Switzerland I saw an inland hurricane that took the same amount of time to form." They drove in silence until they reached the Kannagi Compound. "Ayano, we could be looking at one of the greatest natural disasters ever to befall this country. If you try to butt in or tell Harry to not worry about Catherine, you will make it worse. If I have to post officers outside the Compound to keep you inside I will. Go tell your father what has happened. I have a city to protect."

Without another word, Kirika drove off.

* * *

Over the course of the next few hours, the skies began to darken and severe weather warnings were broadcast repeatedly through radio and television.

A black nexus of wind surrounded Harry as he read the winds. Even though time passed, Harry's eyes did not open. Harry ignored all of the scurrying as people ran inside. None of that mattered.

After a few hours, Harry's eyes narrowed. "Gotcha."

The sky blackened as Harry flew towards his goal. Once he arrived, a massive downburst hammered the surface of the ocean. Dark blades of wind carved into the water creating furrows that rapidly closed.

Harry's voice and the winds howled. "KAZUMA!"

The surface of the water formed a face. A voice echoed from the depths. "What do you want?"

"You hurt Catherine."

"She tried to stop me. Because of her interference, the Curse User got away."

"How dare you!"

"She got in my way! NOTHING GETS IN MY WAY!"

"Something is about to."

"Do you really want to do this Harry?"

In response, a flurry of blades sliced the surface. "I know that at least stings when you're using that trick."

With that attack, the time for words was past. The surface of the ocean erupted. Pillars of water twisted, spun, and converged, only to be met from every angle with blades and walls of wind. An oddly elaborate dance began of attacks and defenses. It was almost like a kraken of legend was trying to devour the ball of black wind, only for each arm to be turned into something fit for a sushi restaurant.

Out of the range of the attacks, a drill of air began forming. Once it was complete it dropped unnaturally fast, creating a whirlpool as it pushed down towards the ocean floor.

Blades, spikes, and other weapons of ice formed and lanced trough the air towards Harry. The viscosity of the water also increased before becoming solid. The wind howled as it tore into it and the two powers became stalemated.

As the drill began to throw water into the air, it too became projectiles headed towards the raging Wind Mage. Ice began to creep over the wind barrier before it was shattered and scattered.

Suddenly, there was a flare of power and the black vortex dropped. Powerful winds swirled around Harry's fist as it impacted the ice shield.

The ice spiderwebbed as it came in direct contact with Harry's Wind Barrier.

The ice opened up and Harry's form fell through, the spinning wind creation preventing the water from closing behind him.

If someone was capable of watching, by now the surface of the ocean around the fight was nothing but a giant spinning disk. The winds were like the shaft of a top.

In the distance, waves beat at the shores and rain fell from the sky in a deluge. Wind caused the trees to bend and windows to rattle. In a park, if anyone had been around, the barrier to a mansion would have flickered as it too was affected.

Back on the ocean floor, Harry and Kazuma were trading physical blows while their powers fought each other almost subconsciously.

Their yells could only be heard as their blows landed.

"You promised Harry! You promised we would get Tsui-Ling back!"

"I haven't forgotten that! But you hurt people Kazuma! You hurt _her_!"

"I did what I had to!"

"You were wrong!"

"She was trying to stop me!"

"We agreed Kazuma. We agreed the only people we would hurt was Almagest and maybe the Kannagi." This blow from Harry caused Kazuma to fall to the wet seafloor.

Kazuma surged and drove Harry back.

"Tsui-Ling is suffering!"

"Do you think I don't see that?!" The winds coalesced around Harry, preventing the weight of the water from crushing him and the drill of wind blades. "Do you think I don't know?!" The winds lightened in color. "I have been with you every time she has been hurt Kazuma and I was there each time Lapis got away. But you hurt Catherine. Right now, you are acting just like Bernhardt." Harry's tone became deathly cold. "And I won't let that stand. The man who I call my brother wouldn't either!"

Harry's words finally percolated through Kazuma's brain. It shocked him enough for Harry's final blow to land.

Kazuma's eyes cleared slightly. His voice was low but still audible. "I'm sorry. Seeing you and Catherine together, it hurts because Tsui-Ling is practically in a coma. "

The dark tint began to fade from the constructs. Both Harry and Kazuma were sporting several injuries. There was bruising, cuts, and abrasions. Harry took a deep breath as the dark tinge finally disappeared from the wind he controlled. "I'll call you once I find them Kazuma. We _will_ get that remnant of her soul back."

The immense spinning cone retreated as did Harry, the water filling back in as the winds calmed. In the distance, Harry could see the storm raging. He took a deep breath and pulled back as hard as he could. The storm would lessen, but he couldn't stop it without using his Contractor abilities. Harry had something that he would need his energy for and stopping the storm wasn't an option.

At Tokyo MPD Headquarters, Kirika relaxed slightly as she watched the Doppler screen calm and the rain lighten. "Get on the radio. Tell everyone either the worst is over or this is just a break and it's about to get much worse."

"Where are you going?"

"If the worst is over, Harry will be visiting Catherine. The hospital is only a few streets away. I can drive." Kirika frowned as the front doors opened revealing that the force of the storm was sufficient to push the cars around. "Never mind. Contact the officer and tell me what he sees. We'll proceed from there."

* * *

Ayano had snuck out of the compound again and was sitting in the hospital waiting area, out of view of the officer who was monitoring Catherine and Izumi. She had forced Ren into leaving to check on how they were doing and had tagged along. She stood as a wet and beaten form staggered into from the doors. She watched as wet and heavy leather impacted a chair and Harry steadied himself.

Ayano couldn't hold herself back any longer. "Harry what were you thinking?!" Her eyes widened as Harry glared at her.

"Ayano."

"Why did you go off and attack Kazuma?"

Harry shook his head tiredly. "I don't have time for you right now Ayano."

Ayano frowned. "Fine! Go and rush to Catherine. You aren't even worried about me."

"That is where I was headed. Go home Ayano. This storm is going to keep people indoors for the next day or so. I need to check on Catherine."

Ayano looked affronted. She blurted out, "Why are you so worried about her? What about us?"

Harry scoffed. "Ayano. I can't believe you are that blind. I'm worried about her because Catherine is far more important to me than you are. Outside of working together, there never was an us. Quite frankly even if Catherine wasn't in the picture, you are too full of yourself and overly bossy. There never has been and never will be an 'us.' Go home Ayano."

Harry left before Ayano could say anything.

Ren put his hand on Ayano's shoulder, seeing tears fall from the girl's eyes as Harry walked away. "Ayano…"

Ayano shook the hand off and ran out into the storm.

Harry slipped into the room where the blonde was sleeping. As he touched her face gently, Catherine awoke. "Harry?"

"Catherine."

"You got beat up."

"A little bit."

"Did you knock some sense into Kazuma?"

"I think so."

"Good." Catherine looked at Harry's wet form. "Did you flood the city?"

"Who knows?"

Catherine grabbed Harry's hand as he pulled out an amber vial and she downed it. "Stay with me?"

"Always."

Outside the room, the officer reported. "Ma'am, it is as you said. Potter came back here. It sounds like Mr. Yagami will be in his right mind again soon."

Kirika's relieved voice was heard. "Good. Anything else?"

"Two things Ma'am. Inform Jugo Kannagi that his daughter snuck out and is likely wandering in the rain. Mr. Potter didn't let her down gently as he destroyed her belief that they were a couple."

"I figured as much. What is the second?"

"Put me down for Saturday in the Potter-MacDonald Pool. I'll bring the money when I get back."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I'm sure I'm not the only one that knows I don't own the stories**

While the storm had abated, there was no sign of Kazuma. Kirika came up to Harry who hadn't left Catherine's side during her stay in the hospital. "How is she doing?"

"Better. She had quite a bit of internal damage. I used Elixir to get her healing faster." Harry hesitated. "How bad was the storm?"

Kirika smiled at his unasked question. "This is Japan Harry. We're used to earthquakes and typhoons. There was no major damage. I will say that the subways flooded, but they are drained now. A few people were hospitalized. No deaths though."

Harry chuckled and stroked Catherine's hair. "Well at least there is that."

Harry could sense the woman's nervousness. "What is it?"

"Pandemonium has resurfaced."

Harry stood and placed a slight kiss on Catherine's sleeping brow. "Let's go."

Kirika blinked. She thought it would be harder to get Harry away. "Harry?"

Kirika was frozen by the look in Harry's eyes. "I will make them pay Kirika. We will get Bernhardt, imprison Lapis, and end this despicable 'game.' They won't get away this time."

Kirika nodded. While his eyes were still green, the look on Harry's face seemed equal parts dedication and if she were to put a label on the other, almost a cold rage. As they left the hospital, Harry was completely focused. "Hit me with the details."

Kirika listed off everything that Daiki had found.

"The Kannagi are still in on this as well aren't they?"

"Yes. Is that going to cause a problem?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the woman. "Your people took her home. I'm sure that you know what happened between the two of us."

Kirika nodded. "A girl's first heartbreak is always the hardest."

Harry shrugged. "I wish I could say that I care, but I find myself apathetic at the moment. What does the MPD want from me?"

"We need you to track Pandemonium." Kirika frowned. "However, if they have the same barrier as before…"

Harry shook his head. "There is a flaw in their working. I can tell it's there if I focus. I just don't really know anything about it."

"How?"

Harry smirked. "Simple. I can't detect _anything_ even though I know it's there. I will start a grid search. However, there needs to be a large expanse of uninterrupted space to hide a mansion. Berhardt isn't exactly the kind of man to rough it. He also won't want me stumbling on it. Start with outlying areas."

Kirika nodded. "I'll get Daiki working on it. That kid has a solid head on his shoulders. You and Catherine did a great job getting him acclimated."

Winds began to gather. "Send me a list along with coordinates. I'll double check the surrounding areas of where he was last."

Kirika nodded. "Harry, let me know when you find him."

Harry nodded. "Of course, it will need to be an attack that covers all escape routes." He smirked. "I'm sure that we could arrange a week for each member of the Tokyo MPD and immediate family at Marunage as a thank you if Lapis is caught. Full VIP treatment."

Kirika blinked rapidly. That would cost more than what they were paying Harry and everyone would agree to it as well. Before she could say anything, Harry was gone.

Kirika got on her phone and began issuing orders.

* * *

As Harry began canvassing the city, he felt flares of power. He found several fights between Pandemonium Teens. He stopped and interrogated them. He knocked them unconscious and sent them to the MPD. After the fifth pair, Kirika sent him a text telling him that the fact they had almost a dozen new sources for intel had the chief off her back.

It was late in the day as Harry froze. He was passing over a park. His eyes narrowed. His phone was out and he sent a text. "Found it."

Within moments, Harry got three texts. One from Kirika, one from Kazuma, and oddly, one from Ayano.

The third was surprising. Apparently Yukari had been tracking the Pandemonium teens on her own and was captured. Ayano was asking his help to find her friend. Harry sent a text back to her stating that he had located Pandemonium and that he would be waiting there for everyone to show up. Ayano's next text said that she was bringing Ren along. This was forwarded to Kirika and Kazuma. Harry glanced at his watch. It would take easily thirty minutes for everyone to arrive. He flew back to the hospital to check on Catherine.

When he walked into the room the blonde smiled brightly, hanging up her phone. She seemed excited about something. "Hey you." She sensed his mood. "What's up?"

"I'm about to hit Pandemonium. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Catherine sat up. "Much better. Are you going to be okay?"

Harry nodded. "The MPD is helping and Kazuma is still a little pissed about what is happening. They won't get away again." He hesitated for a brief moment. This was the first time Catherine was truly awake in days.

Catherine nodded. "Go. I'll be fine."

Once Harry left the room, Catherine picked up her phone. "Daiki, I need you to get me two phone numbers and I need them five minutes ago."

* * *

Harry touched down on the edge of the large park, the sun sinking below the horizon. There was a feel to the air of impending Black Magic. Moments later, Ayano and Ren appeared, dropped off by a taxi. Kazuma touched down, a bare hint of blue-black in his eyes. Kirika and a contingent of MPD officers arrived.

Once everyone was there, Harry took the floor. He had spirits searching the area while he was away. "Seventy individuals, all possessed by Youma are here. Easily thirty more are approaching the area rapidly. There is also a hum of ritual magic in the air. Whatever is going on is big. The entire park is shrouded by their spell, so I won't be able to find the actual building until we almost stumble over it."

Kirika began. "One of our witnesses, a 'seed' received a text stating that Pandemonium would descend tonight at midnight. The MPD will be cordoning off the park, but if the Pandemonium Teens are powerful enough, they will blow right through us. We will be relying on you to get the situation resolved, but we do ask that you don't start until we have everything contained."

Kazuma looked at Harry. "What's the plan?"

Harry's answering grin was vicious. "Simple. Destroy everything in our way. Ren can purify the teens we cross and between you, me, and Ayano; they can't stop us. Not only that, Bernhardt was an idiot. There are several fountains and sprinkler systems here."

Ren nodded and looked at his cousin. "Will that work for you Ayano?"

Ayano nodded. "I just want to get Yukari and Nanase back."

Harry looked at Ayano. "For what it's worth, they are likely very much alive. Bernhardt is the kind of person to kill your friends in front of you just for the sick pleasure of it. When you see them, I'll get them to Ren and he can purify them if needs be."

Ayano smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Once the sun had set, the quartet got the message that the park was contained and they were to proceed. They were walking the main paths, focusing on the magic around them. The air was heavy with it. Along the way, several of the Pandemonium Teens began to battle, delaying them, albeit slightly. Berhardt had apparently sent a notification that anyone who killed one of them would go up a level.

However, there was one small problem. Ghostly red lines appeared as soon as the clock began to chime. The youma within the teens began to manifest, devouring what was left of the teens' souls.

The quartet took to the skies, landing in front of Pandemonium as it was revealed in an explosion of light. A concussive blast of wind was let loose, knocking the gate off the hinges. Soon, the front doors followed.

There was no greeting, no posturing by the residents. Just an empty, dimly lit hallway. Balls of fire lit the way ahead. Ren's voice was nervous. "Are there any traps?"

Harry shook his head. "None that I can sense but the entire place is almost sickly with taint."

As they walked down the hall an odd pulse spread outwards and an unearthly howl was heard in the distance, an almost discordant screech of dozens of inhuman voices crying out in pain.

Harry looked at the yellow crystals that grew around them as they walked down the statue-filled hall. "Don't touch those. It won't be good if you do. They trap power."

Ren looked at Kazuma. "We might die tonight." He hugged his brother. "I want you to know that you're the best brother anyone could ask for."

They stopped in front of a door decorated with an odd spiky design, almost like a ribcage of some bizarre monster.

Ayano spoke up, "It's in here, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Whatever they have in there has destroyed the spell hiding the building."

The door opened and a walkway appeared, surrounded by the yellow crystals. Lights lit up and Lapis stood behind a visible barrier, joined by Nanase and Yukari. "Welcome to Pandemonium. Sadly my master is unable to attend. A pressing matter has demanded his attention elsewhere."

Kazuma tensed. "So he ran off like a scared little girl."

Ayano growled. "I'm taking my friends back!"

Lapis smirked. "As if I care about them. I have what I need right here."

A yellow crystal rose from the floor, the partially trapped form of Utsumi was visible. He was sobbing. "But I was the Chosen One."

Lapis continued. "All of this was an elaborate trap to lure you here Storm Brothers. We would have gotten the blonde American as well, but there was a powerful barrier and a strong magic user by her side every moment these past few days."

Harry and Kazuma began walking forward. Another barrier arose, blocking their path. Ayano recognized it and began burning it away with Enraiha. It collapsed in a conflagration of flame.

Ren shouted out. "Why are you doing this?"

Lapis grinned, but Nanase began talking. Her voice was almost monotone; like she wasn't awake. Harry sensed a spell on the pair controlling them. "Pandemonium is an architectural fusion between humanity and the evil power of Youma. It was originally designed by Erwin Leszaar to create an ultimate species."

Ayano shouted out as she carved through another barrier that rose. "Ultimate species, architectural fusion? What are you talking about?"

Yukari spoke in a robotic tone. "Pandemonium was built as a sacrificial altar. The strongest souls were found and selected through battle and ritual scrying. Youma were then used to absorb their power. Pandemonium was linked to the Youma that were distributed over the internet so that we could then harvest their power."

Ren looked ill. "That atrocious. It's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard."

They were finally at the foot of the stage. Kazuma spoke up. "I'm going to take my wife's essence from you Lapis. Bernhardt's doll is about to have her stings cut."

Lapis pulled a crystalline sword and sliced Utsumi in two. "You have bigger problems Kazuma Yagami." Utsumi dissolved into red motes of light that shot up to the ceiling. Wind blades died harmlessly on the barrier protecting Lapis. Ayano hit the side near her friends and the barrier shifted, enclosing Lapis.

Harry felt almost ill at the power that now radiated around them. "What did you do?!"

Lapis' voice was heard over the building's shaking. "Lord Belial has been summoned. He will destroy the Storm Brothers, the Kannagi, and this entire city. The sacrifices aren't strong enough to fully summon him except for a moment or two. You can either save the city or prevent my escape. You won't be able to do both."

Harry and Kazuma were visibly torn. Lapis smiled. "To see the vaunted Storm Brothers brought low. It is truly pleasurable, just like Master said it would be."

Ren was shocked. "How can you do this? Tsui-Ling is nothing like you!"

Lapis shrugged and the shaking grew. "I'm not her."

Cocoons of wind grew around Nanase and Yukari. They landed next to Ren and Kazuma.

Harry yelled out, "Ren watch them. Ayano, stop the summoner, you can stop the ritual!"

Ayano nodded and yellow crystals grew from the floor. Ayano froze. "What is that?!"

A drill of wind burst through the ceiling. They all took to the air, seeing the spinning red circle beneath them. Nanase and Yuakri were deposited on a nearby roof.

Ren spoke. "That is massive."

Ayano asked, "Can we do this?"

Harry and Kazuma looked at each other. Kazuma spoke up. "Don't know. Two Contractors, and your powers against a demon this size? Harry will have to protect my powers from yours and yours from mine while attacking."

Ayano looked at Ren. "You were right. We might die."

Harry frowned. "Ayano! Remember what I told you at the Tsuwabuki Estate. This time we have to succeed. Talk like that means we will fail. It's only for a few seconds. We will need to let all our power out in one shot."

Ayano's eyes widened and she nodded.

Both Kazuma and Harry activated their contracts. Ayano, and Ren absorbed as many spirits as they could handle. Golden and scarlet flames grew as they flew upwards. Green and blue spirits condensed around Harry and Kazuma. As Ayano and Ren began to descend, the circle became a black that drank in all light. A thought caused Ren and Ayano to spin around Harry as both he and Kazuma dropped from the sky, trailing winds and water.

As they impacted Belial's hand, the power was almost overwhelming. Harry could feel the wind cutting, the fire burning and the water cleansing. The magic supporting the giant hand was fading. "Only a few more seconds!"

All four poured their last vestiges of power and were surprised as a cut opened beneath them before the hand vanished. Harry barely was able to soften their landing in the crater.

All four Magic Users were lying in the crater, panting as they tried to regain their strength and the sun slowly rose.

Ayano gasped out, "We're alive."

Harry winced, he felt raw. "I hurt too much to be dead."

A voice caused them to turn seeing a pair of silhouettes.

Berhardt's voice was almost curious. "It is truly fearsome to see the bloodlines of a Contractor at work. The Kannagi, Yagami, and Potter. They all are powerful. You stopped the summoning of Belial. That should be humanly impossible."

Kazuma and Harry pushed themselves to their hands and knees. Kazuma gasped out, "Figured you'd gloat you bastard."

Before Berhardt could react, the ground beneath Lapis shot upwards, shattering the barrier around them and a spike impaled Berhardt. The purple-eyed homunculous was surrounded by blue flame and it condensed into a glowing orange crystal held in the hand of Genma Kannagi.

Kureha Tsuwabuki had a giant mace hung over her shoulder. "I got a call saying that you two might need some help and it would help clear my debt."

Kazuma glared at Genma. "What are you doing here old man?"

Genma frowned. "I'm here on Jugo's orders to help contain Tsui-Ling's soul piece until you can put it back in her. It will last a few hours at most. Hurry boy." There was no heat or condescension in his tone. "I can't keep the Son-Mai Shinka's powers contained forever.

Once again the green circle grew on Kazuma's head and a massive spout of water appeared, carrying Tsui-Ling's body. Genma slid down the crater and knelt next to Tsui-Ling. He released the seal and withdrew the crystal as a mote of light rose from it, only to be caught in Kazuma's power. Tsui-Ling writhed in pain as it was forced back into her body, but she stilled moments later, breathing normally.

Kazuma collapsed again.

Harry called out, "Genma!"

The man stopped. "What do you want?"

Harry reached into his coat and drew out a trio of vials. "Kazuma can't say thanks, but I can. Here. Take them."

Genma turned to leave the crater. "Ren take them back to the house. They will be destroyed if I try to handle them now."

Ayano and Ren were in shock. Ren whispered out, "So you do care Father."

Kureha turned to Harry who was sitting up. "Why did I just have to kill a man?"

Harry shook his head. "That thing wasn't human anymore. He was going to sacrifice the entire city to Belial."

Kureha looked at the corpse and sneered. "Good riddance."

The Tokyo MPD arrived and Kirika began directing cleanup. She was surprised to see Kureha there and she smiled when she heard that they had healed Tsui-Ling. Kirka turned to Kureha. "Who called you?"

Kureha shrugged. "Don't really know. It was a woman and she used the oddest expressions in her Japanese. I think she was American."

Harry laughed tiredly. "We'll thank Catherine later."

Izumi looked at Harry. "Since she is a member of the MPD, the VIP offer still stands, right?"

Harry laughed again. "Sure. Kazuma will agree to it too."

Everyone looked at the Water Contractor who was in tears as Tsui-Ling was whole and healthy again. Tsui-Ling had pulled him down for a kiss. Moments into the kiss, Tsui-Ling pulled back in shock. "Kazuma. The baby just kicked." In the middle of the devastation, Kazuma placed his hand on his wife's stomach to feel the fluttering of a healthy baby. The pair shared a moment that had several people turning away so they would not intrude.

Daiki pulled Harry up while paramedics helped Ren and Ayano. "Catherine told me that if I didn't bring you back in one piece, she'd make sure I couldn't sit for a year."

Ayano groused. "We stopped a demon lord from destroying the city! Can I not hear about her for the rest of the day?"

* * *

A few days after the destruction of Pandemonium, Jugo had invited all of the major players to a dinner at the Kannagi Estate. By now everyone was healed and back at optimum capacity. Several people were surprised when Evan and Diane MacDonald appeared at the dinner as well.

When Evan came in, Catherine merely smiled at Harry's questioning glance.

Evan wasted no time in handing over a folder. "Catherine, please tell the Kannagi head that is the MacDonald part of our agreement for the help of the Kannagi in regards to assisting with Lapis and Almagest."

Catherine did so and several questioning glances were directed at the folder.

Jugo opened it and his smile widened slightly. "Excellent."

Kazuma immediately asked, "Evan, what did you do?"

Evan smiled. "What we had to. Kazuma, you and Tsui-Ling are practically family. I was there in Grindelwald. I saw what her hurting did to you. We saw the reports about what happened here. I don't want my daughter or your wife hurting again."

Tsui-Ling frowned. "You didn't answer the question."

Evan smiled slightly. "Jugo has in his possession a document stating that the MacDonald Clan will not take contracts requiring their Fire Magic for the next year. Since the Kannagi were merely honoring a business agreement, it should negate any issues that may arise."

Gasps echoed around the table.

Evan smiled. "It means that much to me."

Kazuma bowed low. "We will discuss this later. I owe you a great debt."

Harry went to say something but shut his mouth.

Jugo smiled. "Enough talk. Let's enjoy the delicious meal." He was rather happy that the Kannagi could now move into territories monopolized by the MacDonalds.

A few hours later, Harry, Kazuma, Tsui-Ling the MacDonalds, and Kirika were all in the penthouse that had been rented. Even Sirius and some of the Pixies were present.

Kazuma finally let out what he had been holding in. "While I am appreciative, why? You hamstrung your entire family for us."

Kirika nodded. "You do realize that means that Catherine can't work for us anymore?"

Diane smiled. "Before this was offered, a Gathering was called and the impact of Catherine becoming a couple with Harry was discussed. Approximately one-third of the MacDonalds wanted to use Wind instead of Fire and wouldn't have a problem with the Contract that Harry has changing their magic. All those who wanted to go with Wind were legally and magically disowned, while at the same time, Evan was declared the head of the wind-based MacDonald Clan. Evan and Frank are sworn blood-brothers now and each family member has taken an oath to aid the other MacDonald Clan as long was either Clan still has living members. Our tartan has even changed slightly."

Sirius put the pieces together. "You just pulled one over on the Kannagi. You got them to help you while giving them a rather attractive offer that essentially means nothing."

Evan grinned. "Of course. You didn't think we would just _let_ them take over did you?"

Kirika was blinking in shock. "Evan, can you come help negotiate the next contract renewal between the Kannagi and the Tokyo MPD?"

Kazuma fell to the floor laughing. When he recovered, he had trouble breathing. "Evan, I'll tell you what. Just for this, I'm going to write down everything I know about the Kannagi techniques and gift it to Frank." He began giggling. "I would pay good money to get a picture of the Old Man's face when they realize they've been duped."

Harry stood and grabbed Catherine around the waist. "Well Kirika, declare whoever had today listed as the winner for the pot." He then pulled Catherine into a rather passionate kiss.

Diane whopped in joy and declared, "I won I won I won!" When Catherine and Harry finally separated, she grinned. "I'll give half of it to you two as a wedding gift."

Catherine blushed, "But mother, we haven't even discussed that yet."

Diane smirked. "I wouldn't put it past you two to fly to Vegas tonight and then hole up for the next few weeks in a clothing optional locale, I'm sure it won't be an issue Catherine. After all, your father and I did the same thing a few times after we got married." Her smirk deepened. "Don't think I haven't heard you suggesting that to Harry over the phone young lady." Diane turned to Harry. "If you do decide to get married right away, let us know. I'll have Frank bring over my box that I packed for her containing several manuals and fun little surprises for the bedroom. I wouldn't want you two to get bored. I want at least ten grandchildren."

Harry looked at Catherine. "So you do get that from her. I'd wondered." He looked back at Diane. "Kazuma and Tsui-ling went for a month. I think Catherine and I can double that record."

Catherine's jaw was working, but nothing was coming out. Hearing her mother go on like that was something she had never heard nor seen.

Kazuma and Tsui-ling began laughing.

Kirika grinned. "Do I need to put you down as taking an extended vacation due to a honeymoon?"

Having finally processed his wife's comments, Evan's jaw fell and in the ensuing confusion, a blushing Catherine and Harry took to the skies.

Catherine wrapped her arms around Harry. "So where are we headed?"

"Wherever the wind takes us."

"As long as I'm with you, that's fine with me."

- _Fin-_


	20. Omake

**Omake: Sirius wins the bet.**

Catherine had followed Harry back to his hotel after they had tracked down another Pandemonium teen. They were surprised to find Sirius and a large amount of pixies in the room, partying.

The blue-clad man flew up and addressed the pair. "WE WON!"

Catherine smiled. "Does this mean the prank war is over?"

Tiana spoke up. "Yep. We are now an official second tribe. We've even been granted an Egg by the Spirit King for when Sirius decides to produce an heir."

Harry looked around. Tiny winged girls were on almost every surface and large clouds of them were floating throughout the room. "I didn't know there were so many pixies on your side Sirius."

The man nodded. "We actually have just under half of the pixies in the world here. This is a momentous occasion."

He gestured to a group of pixies that were acting as waitresses. "You need to bring the humans some food. They're allowed to celebrate with us."

The tiny girl in a maid's outfit saluted. "Yes sir."-

A tray of snacks was floated over. Harry asked, "No tricks?"

Sirius shook his head. "None of the food is pranked and you're drinking the same stuff we are." He pointed to a rather large bowl of punch."

Harry and Catherine sat and talked to the pixies who were sharing some of the pranks that had won them the war. About fifteen minutes later, the two humans slumped over.

Suddenly the pixies were all business. Sirius began barking out orders.

The humans were quickly wrapped in a blanket and an illusion was cast to hide their presence. Using pixie magic, the two humans were spirited off into the night by a glittering cloud of the winged troublemakers.

* * *

Harry awoke slowly. He took stock of his senses. Last thing he remembered was drinking with Sirius again. That never ended well. Time to run the hangover checklist. Head pounding, check. Painful light hitting his retinas, wince, double check. Mouth tasting funny, ug, check. Strange scenery outside the hotel window, check. Naked woman next to him, check. Harry's brain ground to a halt. The last one wasn't normal.

A very familiar blonde head of hair swam into focus. Harry tried to ascertain where exactly his hand was. Moving it slightly, he was able to determine that yes, Catherine was naked as well. The fact that she was pressed into his right side and lightly snoring was also evidence of this particular conclusion. Even through the hangover, Harry found it kind of cute how she slept.

The view from the hotel window was one that he was unfamiliar with. As he brought his left arm up to rub the grit from his eyes, a hard surface scraped across his eyebrow. Harry focused and saw a glimmer of gold on his left ring finger. His eyes widened. As he looked around he shook his head. Either he was dreaming or Sirius had pulled something. He would worry about it later. As he returned to sleep, Harry's body responded to the female next to him by pulling her closer.

Catherine slowly fought her way back to wakefulness. When she was greeted by the blanket covered form of Harry, she went to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her head pounding was also indicative that this wasn't a dream. She was stopped by the sensation she felt as she moved her arm. That didn't feel like a t-shirt that Harry fell asleep in. As she moved her body slightly, she realized that neither of them was wearing clothes. Her eyes widened. Did they? Finding no physical signs that they had gone that far, Catherine took a peek under the blanket. Harry really was as well-built as she thought he was.

A slight glimmer caught her attention as she shifted. Harry's left hand was on his chest, and a golden band was around his ring finger. Catherine's eyes widened. Her left arm was pinned under Harry. She felt a similar metallic hardness when she rubbed the base of her ring finger with her thumb. Catherine lifted her head slightly. Her eyes widened further. The scenery from their window was the Vegas Strip. How did they get from Japan to Las Vegas?"

As Catherine tried to free her arm, Harry turned in his sleep and pulled her closer. Catherine blushed as their respective fronts were now pressing against each other. Finally Catherine decided to just enjoy it. She was lulled back to sleep by the heat that Harry generated and the feeling of comfort from Harry holding her.

When Catherine awoke a second time, it was before Harry did and they were still rather intimately pressed against each other.

As Catherine just enjoyed the moment, albeit with a blush on her face, Harry's eyes groggily opened. He looked at Catherine. "Oh, this dream again. Better enjoy it before I wake up."

After enjoying Harry's wandering hands for a few moments, Catherine rolled herself on top of Harry. "This isn't a dream Harry, but I'll make sure you enjoy it." She captured his lips with hers.

Sirius shut off the camera recording his victory. A new Pixie Nation needed money for their coffers. Having placed a bet before Harry and Catherine had returned to Harry's hotel, Sirius stood to win the entire pot. Judging by the sounds coming from the bedroom, Harry didn't seem to have a problem with his godfather's actions.

* * *

Catherine lay next to Harry. "While I'm not exactly complaining about the end result; Sirius needs to pay for this."

Harry grinned. "I already have an idea for that."

When he explained his plan Catherine kissed Harry as she rolled him on top of her. "I love it when you hatch a diabolical plot."

* * *

About a week later, when Harry and Catherine returned to Japan, Catherine found a pixie and told her that she had wanted to thank Sirius. It was only a matter of time before her magic switched. Harry's plan needed her Fire Magic.

Sirius showed up later that day. "Why Catherine, you look positively radiant."

Catherine grinned. "I just wanted to say thank you. It would have been months before Harry did anything like that."

Sirius blinked. He had expected some sort of retaliation. There was no magic, no Harry, nothing. Maybe the pair of them spending five days in a hotel room in Vegas had mellowed Harry out. If Sirius would guess, Catherine's smile would need to be surgically removed.

"You're not angry?"

Catherine shook her head and played with the ring on her finger. "I got what I wanted."

Sirius grinned. "Well, I'm glad that everything worked out."

Catherine held out her hand. "I just wanted to say thanks."

Sirius smiled and extended his hand. Catherine took it in two fingers.

Sirius was shocked as a cage made of fire sprung up around him.

Sirius was suddenly very nervous. "But, you…"

Catherine smirked. "Just because I'm glad it happened, doesn't mean I won't get you back for what you did. Harry said that was the Marauder way. As I am now your goddaughter-in-law, it's my duty."

Sirius was shocked. A moment later the cage was put in a metal box. As the darkness enclosed him, Sirius had a brief moment of pride before uncertainty crept in. Harry had chosen well.

The heat was such that Sirius had to stay completely immobile or he would get burned. It looked like Catherine's magic hadn't shifted yet.

After around a half hour, Sirius saw a sliver of light as the case opened.

What he saw made him need a new robe.

A maliciously grinning Ayano was revealed. "It's payback time you little bug. Don't think I have forgotten what you did to me. I paid Catherine a lot of money for you. So much that I will be in a lot of trouble when Father finds out, but it was worth it."

Sirius' eyes went wide. "Mommy!"


End file.
